A Gitana's Tale
by XscouselondonerX
Summary: Colette's life was never simple, but by running away she ignored it. Now it seems her past is catching up with her and she has to face the battles she once hid from. Boromir/OC/Aragorn. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter o1

My worn leather bag gently rocked against my back as I walked towards the only building that contained life in the small town of Bree, every other building slept soundly as the night reached the pinnacle of its darkness. A reasonably sized Inn, _The Prancing Pony, _however contained loud laughter and the distinctive sound of tankard toasting tankard as men enjoyed the hours of the night; drinking merrily.

I pushed open the thick brown oak door, the hinges creaking in protest. My white hood was still pulled firmly over the thick wave of messy chestnut hair, allowing my tanned skin, freckled with dirt to be hidden behind the shadow.

A few men, sat at a table near the door, paused in conversation as they surveyed my unusual appearance. Eyeing the hilt of my bastard sword, that peaked out from behind my cloak suspiciously.

"Water… please" I asked working hard to hide my accent from preying ears.

"Sure" The bartender eyed me guardedly before filling up a clean tankard with water and sliding it across the bar top towards me, I took the time to glance around, making sure to keep my eyes low. Some windows were boarded up with planks of wood, whilst a pile of broken and splinted wood lay collected in the corner. The barman caught my gaze as he looked towards the shards of broken tables and chairs.

"Ay, I'll remember that" He grumbled, as I saw his body tense from the corner of my eye.

"Rough bar brawl?" I questioned, casually sipping my water

"No Miss… Much, much worse" He gulped; I raised an eye brow from under my hood, tilting my head to the left to voice an unspoken question. "You wouldn't believe me miss, even if I told you" he swallowed.

"Pray tell" I encourage in a soft melodic voice, the calmness of my own voice relaxing the barman somewhat, a technique that had gotten me out of many a sticky situation.

"The Nazgûl" He choked out, my eyes widening in surprise as a surge of questioned exploded in my mind. I knew of what the Nazgûl searched for, the only thing that they searched for, but had it really been here? "The dark spirits were here, in search of a, Mister Baggins"

"They were here looking for a man in Bree?" I asked, determined that he has made a mistake with the person, Bree was just a tiny village normally only filled with passing journeymen. I could look around the bar and could count on one hand the amount of locals… Everyone else would just be passing through, that's why Bree's main business was Inn's and bars.

"No… Not a man, a hobbit" The barman confirmed, I pulled my eyebrows together even though he couldn't see it "This young sir was definitely a strange one though… I knew from the moment he entered. Frodo I think was his true name" My lips pursed into a thin line, "If it wasn't for the Ranger… I doubt they would have survived" He finished,

"Ranger?"

"Yes, a man of the wild, he goes by the name of Strider"

"Interesting" I mused to myself quietly, "Do you know where they're headed?" I asked,

"Sorry miss, they left in a hurry" He paused, "Although, I think they were heading east"

"Thank you" I smiled nodded curtly, as I sipped my water thoughtfully.

"Oh" He jerked suddenly, remembering something, "They were looking for the Wizard Gandalf the Grey, never got a chance to find him though"

I pursed my lips again as the name sounded familiar yet I couldn't place a face this only added to the frustration as his name echoed around my head. Maybe I had just heard of a name similar to that one?

"So where you headed lass?" He continued conversationally, I sighed silently through my nose; a talkative barman was only helpful when he spoke things I needed to find out.

"No where important" I replied curtly.

"Have you got anywhere to stay tonight?" He asked as he continued to wipe down the bar,

"No" I replied,

"Well let me offer you a room here" He grinned, "Not safe at night you see"

"How much-?" I asked, only to have my question cut short as a large, burly man, obviously intoxicated stumbled into me, knocking my hood off.

"Slow down Amos" The barman called while I kept my head down staring at the floor.

"Sorry" The man slurred before stumbling his way back to the table,

"You alright lass?" The barman questioned as he tried to view my face from behind the wall of hair, I bit my lip, closing my eyes gently, slowly raising my head, the soft brown curls falling away from my tanned skin.

I opened my eyes and the barman dropped his cloth, moving away from me slightly, my face remained sombre as my yellow eyes tracked his movements, waiting for his reaction.

"Get out" He uttered quietly, I remained standing at the bar, "I said get out!" He hollered, causing the entire bar falling silent as every pair of eyes, sober or not turned to watch the scene unfold.

"I haven't done anything to you" I growled not bothering to hide my accent any more.

"Maybe not yet. But you will" He snapped, "Your kind are all the same!"

"Something wrong?" A tall man asked as he stood next to me, casting a weary glance between the two of us. I risked a glance up at him, hoping he was looking at the barman. He wasn't, and instead caught my yellow eyes, stiffening much like the barman did.

"Gypsy!" he shouted, glaring at me accusingly, I glared back at him, rising to the challenge even if half of the bar had now risen to their feet.

"We don't want your kind here… Clear off!" The barman shouted again. My fists clenched at my sides as I looked around at the other faces in the bar, they all glared at me with disgust in their eyes.

"Whatever" I growled, releasing my hands in defeat, there was no way I could take an entire bar.

"Get her out of here" The barman growled, ordering the man who stood next to me.

"If you weren't a woman you'd be unconscious already" The man growled as he grabbed my upper arm.

"I can walk fine" I snapped harshly,

"You've got a large mouth for a small woman" He snapped back as he roughly grabbed me, swinging my up so he carried me over his shoulder, leaving to pound at his back, swearing and cursing loudly.

"Don't come back" He shouted as he slammed open the door and threw me to the floor. I grunted as I fell heavily onto the dusty floor, cursing the man loudly once again as he slammed the door behind him.

I grumbled as I stood up dusting down my clothes, only smirking as I pulled up the bag of coins I'd managed to pull from the man's pocket when he was carrying me. I threw bag up and caught it again triumphantly,

"Serves the bastard right" I grinned, pocketing the bag.

"You thieving, little rat!" A voice hollered as the door slammed opened once again, my eyes widened as I caught sight of the much angrier version of the man who threw me out.

My smirk dropped as I took off, running away from the fuming man, weaving in and out of the narrow streets as the man followed me swearing curses as he went. I panted through my mouth, filling my lungs with air as I continued to avoid the charging man, confident that I could out run him. Sure enough 5 minuets later I could no longer hear his obnoxious voice.

I laughed quietly to myself as I wandered back onto the main street, heading towards the gate, it was safe to assume that by tomorrow morning everyone in this small town would be aware that I was here and I would be as welcome as thick cloak on a summer's day.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours" A wise voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around, hand automatically falling to the hilt of my small sword. I paused as I looked up, eyeing the tall, grey haired man in front of me, his tall frame wrapped in grey robes whilst his face remained half hidden behind a large pointed grey hat.

"What do you know?" I asked harshly, narrowing my eyes at the man,

"A wizard knows everything" He spoke confidently a knowing smirk playing along his lips. I gulped slowly, cautiously eyeing the staff he held in his hand. I had heard of the power wizard's possessed.

"He deserved it" I reasoned, "I did nothing to him and yet he treated me like I were less than dirt on his shoe"

"But does that make what you did right?" He asked wisely, I opened my mouth to reply, yet words failed me.

"You get what you give" I muttered quietly, remembering a saying of my people, my hand leaving the hilt of my sword and resting lamely at my side. I let my eyes leave the man's face and cast down to the ground, remembering the happier, simpler times.

"_Colette!" A young, dark haired boy laughed as he chased after a similar aged girl. Her dark hair fluttered behind her in long curled locks as he laughed over her shoulder, her tanned skin was radiant in the warm summer weather and peaked out from under her loose green summer dress. The boy dresses in a simple loose white shirt and light brown breeches called after again as he chased after her across the long wild grass of the plains. Their clan had set up camp about half a mile to the west. _

"_Tendrá que atraparme (you will have to catch me)" She called back speaking in her people's natural tongue. The boy laughed loudly before speeding up his run, quickly catching up with Colette and tackling her gently to the ground, landing on top of her, but supporting most of his own weight on his hands that rested either side of her shoulders. Laughter bubbled past her lips as she rolled onto her back, gazing up at the young boy. _

"_Aleron" She smiled__, naming the young teen who smirked down at her. _

"_Te Tengo (I got you)" He teased, _

"_Te dejo a conseguir (I let you get me)" She pouted letting her left hand ruffled his dark black hair. _

"_En serio? (Oh really?)" He asked disbelievingly, _

"_Ummhmm" She smirked,_

"_Así (Well)" He drew the word__ out, his face now very closer to hers, so close she could feel the gentle puffs of each breath he took. Suddenly he pushed his lips softly onto hers and pulled back again. "Me dejaste que eso también (Did you let me have that as well?)" He asked cheekily._

"_No me importaba (I didn't mind)" She grinned, _

I snapped out of me reverie and studied the wizard in front of me again. The name Gandalf stung in my mind again, and finally I connected the links, my father had spoken of this man.

"You are Gandalf the Grey?" I questioned,

"I am" He agreed.

"You are in search of a hobbit" I continued, Gandalf's eyes narrowing at me suspiciously, "Named Frodo" I pressed further.

"What do you know of Frodo?" He asked urgently, taking a few long strides until he stood in front of me, it took all of my confidence not to shy away from the powerful man in front of me.

"I know he was here" I stated, "Waiting for you" I paused again wondering what a simple, peaceful creature like a hobbit was doing caught up in this type of business, "The Nazgûl were here also, they found him" Gandalf's face visibly paled at the news, "He escaped though. I hear a Ranger saved him" I added soothingly, "He went by the name Strider"

"Do you know where they are headed?" He asked urgently, his voice filled with haste.

"East as a general direction" I replied airily. "Now if that is all you wanted I shall be on my way"

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly, I had only been able to take a couple of steps away from him and towards the gate when his question caused me to turn back around.

"Why does it matter?" I eyed him cautiously,

"I need your name if I am to thank you properly… You have been more help than you realise" He replied. I paused trying to find some sort of fault with this man and his question, yet he seemed to be filled with the up most of honesty.

"Fine you may have my name, you can't do anything with it, my birth was not registered anywhere" I replied with pursed lips, still not entirely sure that this man only wanted my name so he could thank me. I couldn't help but think that he only wanted my name so he could try and track me down to my city of birth, there they would be able to punish me for the theft I had committed not 10 minuets ago.

"My dear, I do not wish to have you punished. And I know that your birth is not recorded in any city, I recognise a traveller when I see one, your peoples blood runs thick through your veins" He chuckled, I scowled slightly as he mocked me.

"Colette" I said, answering his earlier question.

"Well" He regained his composure, "I thank you deeply Colette" He thanked earnestly. All I could do was nod in response, "I do hope we meet again, you are amusing" He finished before mounting a sweet chestnut horse near by and catering out of the gate heading in the eastern direction I had pointed him in. "I'd be running if I were you" He called back over his shoulder, I tilted my head in confusion.

"You are a strange one" I muttered to myself, only to be interrupted as shouts and cries could be heard further down the road, as heavy footsteps marched in my direction. My eyes widened as I realised that the angry man I'd stolen from earlier had decided to round up some reinforcements. Gandalf's advice was solid… 'run'… and that's what I did, I ran straight out of Bree and into the dense woodland on the other side, doing well to avoid the path, but close enough so that I could keep the direction the road took me on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter o2

_**Chapter o2 … Arrested **_

It was the sun that woke me from my peaceful slumber, the golden rays grazing across the tanned skin of my face peaking through from the canopy of leaves above me. I shifted slightly in my slumped position on the tree branch rolling my stiff shoulders in attempt to loosen the muscles.

I had successfully alluded the people of Bree since the theft incident three days ago and since then had continued on east staying about half a mile off of the road. A small yawn escaped my lips as I delved into my bag hoping to find some food; I'd been chased out of Bree too quickly to be able to purchase any supplies.

"Perfect" I groaned sarcastically having found nothing to eat, much to the displeasure of my grumbling stomach. I moved into a crouched position on the branch before jumping off of it, making a single head over heels topple in the air and landing gracefully in a crouched position. I stood dusting the leaves from my clothes, my ears perking at the sound of leaves snapping.

I crept silently to a large tree, peaking around the side of it a smile lighting my face as I spotted a small doe deer, just large enough to feed one person. My hand slipped to my side as I brushed my fingers along the hilt of my throwing knife, my eyes set on the deer. My hand was set behind my head as I prepared to throw the knife that the deer, aiming the long sharp, needle like point at the deer's chest. I had one shot to land this meal.

I waited until the deer next lowered its head to eat before whipping the knife past my ear, smirking at the trajectory. Suddenly, from my right an arrow was released, clashing with the knife mid-throw and knocking it off course, the deer snapped its head up startled from the noise and darted away.

I turned around alarmed that I wasn't alone, only to gasp as I came face to face with two arrow tips, set ready to fire in the bows. A scowl covered my face as I eyed the two elves in front of me; I only assumed that there was at least one more, who had fired the shot knocking my arrow off course. I caught eyes with one of the elves behind me, his eyes widening slightly as he noticed my eye colouring.

"I'm assuming that you don't have a permit to hunt here?" The one on the left spoke in common tongue contempt seeking into his voice, his pale skin glowing in the early light, his dark brown hair falling gracefully against his face.

"Your assumption would be correct" I huffed, standing up, feeling a strange confidence even as there arrows shifted to follow me.

"You are hereby arrested, you will be escorted to Rivendell where you will wait trail" The second announced, "Please hold out your hands" He instructed, I narrowed my eyes and realised I'd have to comply with their regulations for now, there was no way I could take both of them in time, not to mention there at least one other hidden one. I raised my arms to the side and the first elf removed my belt with my sheathed sword and my other two throwing knives.

"Any other weapons?" The first asked,

"No" I replied curtly, as the second continued to bind my hands in front of me with elven rope.

"Come on" The second ordered as he led my back through the forest and onto the open road. The third elf arrived a few minuets later with my third throwing knife and bag. I was still amazed at how silent the three of them had been on their approach to me, normally I had quite acute senses, yet compared to the elves I was deaf.

It wasn't even a full ten minuet walk before we arrived at the main gates of Rivendell; I cursed myself inwardly for not realising how close I was to the city. The chase from Bree had thrown my direction off for a couple of days, I hadn't even realised I'd crossed the boarder into elven territory. I knew that the animals here were all technically owned by Lord Elrond, you needed permission from him to be able to hunt them, of course when I was a child that law never stopped my family before, but we were always much more cautious and we only ever hunted here in the winter when there was nothing else to hunt. It was either break an elven law or starve. It was safe to assume that the elves, or the Rivendell elves at least (we never had many dealing with the woodland elves) judged our people as much as the rest of the world. We were just a pest on their lands.

The third elf uttered something in elvish to his comrades before running on ahead, I ignored them, turning my attention to the fine walls and houses, spread evenly through out the lush grass and brightly coloured flowers. The sweet scent of pollen lay on the light breeze, drifting from the pink blossom that danced from the trees that lined the large street. Elves passed in the streets, eyeing me with caution, other with disgust I just scowled back; I was used to this kind of treatment, I had received it my entire life, it was just easier to ignore when you were in a family unit. It was harder to roll off of your back on your own.

The third elf returned as we stopped outside of a grand palace looking building, I was sure it was the heart of Rivendell. He spoke in Elvish again to the other two before turning to me,

"Lord Elrond will see you now" He stated, I nodded mutely, allowing the elves to lead me into the grand building, through numerous highly decorated halls in beiges and light blues.

I raised an eye brow as two of the elves opened a large pair of light beach coloured doors whilst the third, kept a tight grip on my arm and lead me into what appeared to be a large meeting room. A tall dark haired elf clad in dark red robes with gold trim, his probing dark brown eyes scanned me thoroughly and a light golden crown rested on his head.

"Here she is sir" The third elf announced as he pushed my forward slightly, so I stood in front of Elrond.

"You were caught hunting Rivendell deer?" Elrond questioned,

"Yes"

"Where are the rest of your people" He asked, eye narrowed,

"I am alone" I replied with a heavy sigh, Elrond studied my face carefully,

"I find it hard to comprehend that you would be alone, yet I sense no lie in your words" He uttered, he looked to the elf to my left,

"She was alone Sir" He confirmed,

"Why would a gypsy be alone?" he asked,

"My reasons are my own" I replied harshly, the elves stiffening behind me. Elrond eyed me harshly,

"What is your name?" He asked curiously,

"I don't-"

"Colette" An all too familiar voice sounded over my reply, I looked over my right shoulder, spotting the grey wizard as he approached.

"You know this gypsy Gandalf?" Elrond asked the wizard as he came and stood next to me and untied my hands, I nodded appreciatively rubbing my wrists lightly,

"We've met once or twice" He smiled, "What have you been doing this time?" he asked in a fatherly like voice.

"I tried to get breakfast" I replied with a small smile, "Turns out breakfast is protected on these lands"

"But of course you would know that?" He questioned deeply,

"Yes… Shame I thought I was closer to Bree than I actually was"

"Yes… A shame in deed" Gandalf chuckled,

"Do you honestly believe she merely misunderstood where she was?" Lord Elrond questioned disbelievingly,

"Do you?" Gandalf asked in return, Elrond locked eyes with Gandalf as they shared a heated debate, before he turned to study me once again, locking eyes with me.

"Yes" He answered grudgingly, "Although logic tries to persuade me otherwise"

"My friend, trust me when I say, she is anything but logic" Gandalf chuckled, whilst I just scowled in his direction.

"She is your responsibility Gandalf" Elrond warned, eyeing me once again before turning and leaving the hall, the three elves in tow after they had handed me back my belongings.

"I owe you one" I laughed lightly as I strapped my sword to my waist and slipped my throwing knives back into their places in my belt. "Well, it's been nice seeing you" I grinned before trying to make my way out.

"Not so fast" Gandalf chuckled, his voice causing me to pause in my step. "Hunting Lord Elrond's deer without a permit carries a large charge"

"How much?" I asked unenthusiastically, pulling the bag of money from my pocket.

"I don't want your money" He waved it off, "And it isn't your money" He added, I just raised an eye brow as I slipped it away.

"What do you want then?" I asked curiously resting my hands on my hips. Gandalf paused for a second in thought.

"I am not sure" He replied airily, I rolled my eyes, "But you will stay by my side until something comes to mind" He chuckled,

"So I'm you're pet for now?" I asked disagreeably, cocking my head to the side.

"Well I wouldn't have put it quite like that" He argued with a smile,

"Of course not" I whispered sarcastically.

"You are an amusing child" He chuckled as he made his way towards a large glass door that led out into the gardens, I frowned at his back before taking a few quick steps to catch up with him.

"I don't even know you" I complained as I stood next to him,

"Indeed" He agreed,

"So why do you expect me to follow you?" I looked up at the wizard's wise face, only becoming aware of how short I was in comparison to him.

"You are very mistrustful for a young woman" He stated,

"I have my reasons" I replied darkly as I turned away from Gandalf and stared out over the garden. My sudden change in tone caught Gandalf's attention as he looked down at me.

"I would ask for your reasons, but I know you won't tell me"

"Correct" I answered,

"And I know you will stay true to your word" He stated, referring to my earlier question,

"Really?" I asked,

"It is the nature of your people"

I frowned again, "My people" Gandalf turned to look at me,

"You look frightfully familiar" He stated, I turned to look at him as he studied my features,

"Salzan" He muttered suddenly, "You are the daughter of Salzan De Luca" He realised, I nodded mutely my face solemn, I knew I had heard Gandalf's name before… my father had mentioned him.

"I am, or was" I agreed,

"Was?"

"I left" I glowered at the air again, "I left my family, my clan, my inheritance"

"You were supposed to inherit everything and your entire clan"

"I know that… I didn't enjoy leaving" I snapped getting frustrated as memories of the past floated into my mind.

"_Papá! (__**Dad!**__)" I cried, as my bright eyes stared wide up at the tanned man in front of me, his dark hair falling in curls around his aged yellow eyes. _

"_Colette, tú eres me único hijo, usted necesita entender (__**Colette, you are my only child, you need to understand**__)" He pleaded as he bent down in front of me taking my small hands in his calloused ones._

"_Como Luca que llevará este clan un día (__**As a Luca you will lead this clan one day**__)" He lectured, _

"_Sé que papá (__**I know dad**__)" I muttered in a hoarse whisper,_

"_Ahora, usted sabe que viajamos Como un gran clan, formado por un montón de familias separadas, deicide por el jefe de familia… El de Luca's, nos (__**Now, you know that we travel as one big clan, made up of lots of separate families, led by a head family… The Luca's, us**__)"_

"_Si papá (__**Yes dad**__)" I nodded obediently, having heard the speech many times before _

"_Ahora, qué pasaria si una familia a levantarse contra nosotros? (__**Now what would happen if one family were to rise against us?**__)" _

"_Caos (__**Chaos**__)" I replied, _

"_Exactamente (__**Exactly**__)" He nodded before pausing again, _

"_Se ha producido un__desplazamiento__en__las familias__, __la__Troits'__ponen en peligro__un levantamiento__. __Tenemos__que__arreglar__la__sangre__a través del matrimonio__… __(__**There has been a drift in families; the Troits are threatening an uprising. We need to mend the blood… through marriage**__)"_

"_Qué estás__diciendo__? (__**What are you saying?**__)" I whispered, _

"_Usted__se__casó__con__Fleance__de__Troit__ (__**You will be married to Fleance de Troit**__)" _

"_Papá! (__**Dad!**__)" I protested, but he cut me short, "Aleron aún está fresco en la tumba! (__**Aleron is still fresh in the grave!**__)" _

"_No hay__negociación__. __Esta__es mi__palabra__y mi__palabra__es__definitiva (__**There is no negotiation. This is my word and my word is final**__)"_

_"Por favour (__**Please**__)" I begged, "__Sabes__cuál es la__Troits__son__como__...__cómo__tratan a__las mujeres (__**You know what the Troits are like… How they treat women**__)" _

"_No" He cut be off, "Colette, por favour, sólo tienes que seguir me palabra, esta vez, si usted va en su contra, no tendré más remedio que el exilio (__**Colette, please just follow my word this once, if you go against it, I'll have no choice but to exile you**__)" _

_My eyes stared widely up at my father, shocked with the ultimatum he had set before me. _

"Well" Gandalf sighed, "I never imagined I'd get to stand and chat with gypsy royalty"

"I am no royal" I hissed, harsher than I intended to, "I do not even have the right to call myself a Gitana (**gypsy**). I am just a journeyman"

"Your time will come" He soothed before turning and walking away, leaving me to ponder his mysterious words. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter o3

Since arriving in Rivendell I had been uncomfortable, not because of the mistrustful glances I was receiving, I got those wherever I went; I was uncomfortable due to the thick foulness that hung in the air. There was something unusual and evil here, throwing everything out of balance, it was obvious that the elves were on edge.

"I have been looking for you" I called as I spotted the illusive grey wizard at the end of the hall; he seemed engrossed in studying an old tapestry that hung on the wall.

"You have?" he asked casually as I approached him, I eyed the tapestry placing that it was a scene from the war against Sauron. It showed numerous elves and men drawn together in battle as they fought against the sides of Sauron. I eyed the tapestry wearily, my race of people had been born through that war, we were the branched off part of the world of men that didn't draw up swords to fight against Sauron, instead my ancestor's fled north away from the war crazed dictator Isildur and waited the war out. This story had been passed down through ever generation of Gitana so we would never forget our roots. "What was it you wanted?" Gandalf asked, pulling my attention from the tapestry.

"When are we leaving?"

"You are coming with me?" He asked with a smile,

"I am a woman of my word, I need to repay you" I shrugged,

"That I am glad to hear" He smiled, "But why are you in such a hurry? Have you angered anyone else that I should know about?"

"No" I answered with a small pout, "… I don't trust it here"

"My dear the elves will be nice as long as you are"

"No, the elves are fine… Full of prejudice, but that's nothing out of the ordinary" I looked up at the wizard. "There is something wrong here Gandalf, I can feel it in my gut, there is something foul and wrong and tainted. We need to leave here, soon"

"My dear that is why we are here" He informed me,

"No. It can't be" My eyes widened as I began to place the events into some form of logic, first the Nazgûl, now the feeling of evil… It all pointed to one thing.

"My dear I must go now… I trust you will accompany me to a meeting tomorrow?"

"Wait. What meeting?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I will meet you here tomorrow at dawn" he instructed before taking long strides down the hall, "Maybe you should visit the Library to pass the time"

"Why would…?" I trailed my question off as he ducked into another room; my brow was pulled together in confusion. I was beginning to think that meeting Gandalf was probably one of the worst things I could have done for my mental health.

I looked through an archway to the left of the tapestry and noted the walls lined in books with an ivy like plant twisting its way around the pillars. I assumed it was the library and took Gandalf's suggestion, making my way inside.

Cautiously I glanced around, noting that I was alone in the library, for now at least, I made my way over to one of the closer lines of books, pulling a thick brown leather bound book from its place. I opened it, cradling it in my left arm. I frowned as I looked at the elven language that scrawled along the page, unable to read the foreign language. What logic did Gandalf see in directing me to a library that I could not read?

I slammed the book shut with a sigh and looked around, noting another tapestry demonstrating the war of the ring. I made my way over and inspected the spines of the books near the tapestry, marvelling at the intricacy of the little pictures moulded into brass that had been plated to them running my smooth finger tips over the covers. My fingers paused on one book as I noted the brass plating.

"My family's symbol" I gasped as I noted the familiar knot design, I pulled the book from the shelf and wiped away the dust, opening the thick leather cover, only to frown as I couldn't comprehend the elven words.

My ear pricked as I heard a set of light footsteps, glancing up from the book I noted the tall, blonde haired elf stood in front of me, his face was young yet his light blue eyes held an unspoken maturity.

"I thought I saw someone of your kind" He spoke, his voice soft and melodic,

"Your elven eyes are still functioning fine then" I nodded with a small ounce of humour… Elves always did fascinate me as a race.

"I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood" he introduced politely,

"I am Colette" I returned the gesture; the woodland elves had never bothered us.

"Can you read Elvish?" He asked, indicating towards the book,

"No" I frowned eyeing the book with a frown, "Nor do I speak it"

"Do you want to learn?" He asked,

"What elf would teach me?" I smirked back,

"We do not judge your people as harsh as you think we do" He replied, "Since the separation of man, gypsies have never set a foot more then 5 leagues into our lands. Mirkwood elves do not view you as a pest"

I smiled softly,

"Thank you. That means more than you think is does" I smiled, before closing the book and putting it away. I turned around only to see Legolas in front of me, reaching for the book. I flinched to the side to avoid any contact with the elf; I wasn't good with contact anymore. He stepped back with the book open in his hands,

"I know I have no place to ask, but could you tell me what this says?" I asked, indicating towards the book, "Please" He studied my eyes deeply before looking down at the book.

"Are you sure you want to here it, it speaks of the separation of men?" He asked,

"Yes, I have been raised with one story; I'm sure Rivendell has another"

"It speaks of your people's founder, Luca" He began, "and how he fled north, abandoning his cousin Isildur when he needed him most to rally every man. It speaks of his cowardice and the cowardice of every man and woman and child that followed him"

I flinched away from the harsh words that stung through my heart, Luca's blood ran through my veins, I was his heir, the heir to his 'cowardice' people.

My hands clenched at my sides, nails digging into the palm of my hand. This story was not true, it couldn't be, I had been told that Luca ran for the safety of out people, claiming that Isildur had a suicide mission… Luca saved us… Didn't he?

"And now, the gypsy people run wild away from the land of men, never returning to civilisation"

"You can stop" I forced out from behind gritted teeth, "I had been naïve enough to believe that the elven story was somewhere near the truth… I was mistaken" Legolas studied me, noting that the dangerous yellow flare had returned to my eyes, burning with a passion for my people. I may have been exiled but my love for them would still remain, even if it wasn't reciprocated.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, as if weary that the wrong word could tip me into a rage.

"For the same reason as you I presume" I replied, before nodding slightly as a sign of goodbye and heading for the door, I stopped in the door way and looked over my shoulder, not turning my body at all, hair fell across some of my face shadowing it so only my piercing yellow eyes were noticeable, "And to prove the elves wrong" And with that I left Legolas in the Library, making my way outside into the open air, settling down on the cool lush grass.

I exhaled a large sigh as I ran the smooth blades of grass in between my long fingers, twisting the tops gently. My gaze remained locked on the city pooled out before me. My head tilted over my shoulder as I heard someone approaching.

"Why did you send me in there?" I asked Gandalf as he stood behind me,

"You've been away from your people a long time"

"What has that got to do with anything?" I growled standing up from my seated position, "That book was a lie!"

"Were you there? At the war?" He asked,

"… No" I growled, "But my people don't lie"

"And the elves do?"

"Yes" I answered simply, "Now why did you send me in there?" I asked,

"Colette, you and I both know what type of blood runs through your veins" He spoke wisely, my jaw locked into a tight frown, "It will be your turn to take up position at the head of the clan one day, it's up to you whether you choose to continue leading your people into ignorance, or if you decided to build bridges. Your blood has power, power to do great things if you decide to make them happen"

I was silent for awhile, locked in an intense staring game with Gandalf, I sighed and looked to the sky, letting my features relax before turning to meet him once again.

"It does not matter either way, I am exiled now… I can never return, how can you lead your people when you aren't one of them to begin with?"

"You can't deny your heritage" He lectured, I stared up at the man, wondering if anything I had said had reached his ears.

"Come" He said lightly, "There is someone I would like you to meet" he smiled, as if the tense conversation have not existed. He turned and walked back towards the main building, I had no choice but to follow…

I was beginning to see a pattern here.

We reached the main building and he led me down the corridor we had spoken in earlier, opening the door into the room I had seen his disappear to.

"Colette, I would like to introduce you to a Mister Frodo Baggins" he introduced formally as I stepped inside the room, eyeing the small man that sat on the bed crossed legged, he looked no taller that a 10 year old, yet his face showed maturity beyond that… I'd never seen a hobbit before. "Frodo, this is Ms. Colette"

"Hello" I greeted politely,

"Hello" He nodded back.

"I'll leave you two" He smiled before leaving the room, I watched him leave before turning back to Frodo.

"I must admit, I've never seen a hobbit before" I smiled lightly as I walked towards him, taking the seat of the chair near his bed.

"We do not often leave the Shire" he agreed,

"What's the Shire like?" I asked,

He grinned as he remembered his home, "Wonderful" He replied instantly, "We have the best birthday parties and dances, and Mister Benjamin grows the finest sweet corn. And we have loads of rolling fields and this one wide lake that passed through and it's full of those cute small fish that jump right out of the water" he laughed, I smiled along with him, pleased to meet someone who judged me for me and knew nothing of the stereotype.

"It sounds lovely"

"And what of your home Ms. Colette?" He asked,

"Just call me Colette" I waved, "And I don't really have a home, I've travelled all my life, moving all over Middle Earth"

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide, "I would love to travel, this is the first time I've been out of the Shire"

"I would love to stay somewhere for a while" I laughed, "I guess we always want what we never had"

"Indeed" He smiled, "So are you a friend of Gandalf?"

"I guess you can say that" I agreed,

"So I can assume that you will be at the council tomorrow?"

"Gandalf asked me to attend" I nodded, "So I will be there. And you?"

"Yes" he frowned, "I had to bring it here" I raised an eyebrow at the young hobbit as he looked down to his hands.

"You have a strong heart Frodo Baggins" I admired, "Not many people can do what you have done" Frodo looked up at me, eyes wide, "I'll leave you to rest" I finished, eyeing the bandage peaking out from behind his crisp white shirt.

"Thank you" He spoke suddenly before I could leave the room,

"What for?" I asked, brow pulling together,

"Something about you is calming" he answered after a few seconds, I smiled weakly before leaving the young hobbit to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter o4

I had met Gandalf at dawn, only to be informed that the council wasn't due to commence until midmorning, it appeared that Gandalf wanted to enlighten me on who exactly was attending this council over breakfast. I was amused by the line up to say the least; I personally had never witnessed a man, a dwarf, an elf, a hobbit, a gitana and a wizard in a room together yet alone willing to converse with each other to solve a common problem.

"Hurry up Colette" Gandalf called over his shoulder as he led the way to Frodo's room, we were going to walk with him to the council just so he didn't feel as alone as he appeared to think he was. I looked up from underneath my cloaks hood, spotting in front of me Gandalf and a newly joined Frodo striding ahead. How had I gotten that far behind them? I wondered as I took a series of long strides to catch them up.

Gandalf led Frodo and I into an inner council room of the Rivendell. The ceiling was high; with large stone pillars hold it up, ivy twisting around them, light coloured blossom trees were dotted around the edge of the clearing. Within the clearing there was a single stone tablet like table in the centre with multiple aristocratic characters surrounding it in a U shape, with a stone lectern at the head.

"We will sit here" Gandalf motioned with his head towards three chairs on the left hand side of the U, I nodded mutely to show that I'd heard him, before taking a small walk around the tablet, grazing my fingers across the surface of the stone. "They will be arriving soon" Gandalf spoke, as he took his seat next to Frodo.

"Fantastic" I mused with mock enthusiasm, making my way over so that I sat next to Gandalf on his left.

Not a minuet later, Lord Elrond appeared with a few Rivendell elves following him and taking a seat in the circle, continuing on from where we had started. They were closely followed by Mirkwood elves, all of whom were dressed in fine robes. I gulped slightly, feeling somewhat out of place, pulling my hood up further, I sank back into the shadow it created.

The next man to enter took me slightly by surprise, he had long, loosely curled black hair that from behind made me mistake him to be a Gitana, yet at a closer look his pale skin and icy blue eyes prevented him from being one of us. I studied his appearance; he bore no symbol of a city of either Gondor or Rohan… So that must make him Strider, what other man would walk freely into this council?

He was closely followed by the men of Gondor, who upon recognising that Strider was a man, sat next to him, and finally last to arrive were the Dwarves, who didn't seem exactly enthused about having to be seated near the Elves and to be honest, the Elves weren't fanatical either.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old" Lord Elrond began as he took his place at the lectern, "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." His eyes roamed over each face of the council, frowning as he found me… I was beginning to doubt whether Gandalf had even asked Lord Elrond if my presence here was acceptable.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo" He waved a hand towards the young Hobbit.

Frodo pasted a weary glance at Gandalf before rising from his seat, making his was towards the tablet. His small hand reached out in front of him and after a seconds pause he dropped it onto the tablet, letting out a small sigh of relief.

My eyes locked with the small ring as Frodo made his way back to his seat. A lump forming in my throat as pain began to ripple in my chest, the ring burning it's image into my eyes and brain, it called for me to hold it and in return my legs itched to run, to carry me away from the evil that pulsed from the tiny object in tidal waves of pressure. I clenched my fists and my toes tapped, suddenly unable to remain seated calmly.

"So it's true" A voice carried from the other side of the council, "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" A Gondorian man spoke as he stood, his light blue eyes fixed on the small ring, light blonde hair hung ruggedly in front of his pale skin… "Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" Elrond called loudly, snapping Boromir from the trap the ring had pulled him into. From my right Gandalf rose gracefully, before opening his mouth and chanting harsh, evil words.

"_Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"_

I gasped at the sound of the black speech, physically flinching my head and ears away from the callous language.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond glowered at Gandalf, while I glared at the wizard from beneath my hood, breathing heavily.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf responded calmly, a calm that seeped into the rest of the council.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir spoke up again still standing, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." He continued moving closer to the table.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." The black haired stranger finally spoke in a commanding tone. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He finished a little more gently.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir glowered, turning to face him.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas stood up, defending the ranger, staring at Boromir with passion. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

My eyes widened like saucers as my jaw hung open, I gaped at the ranger sat opposite me completely taken aback by the news. He was Isildur's heir, Isildur being the cousin of Luca, the man Luca claimed to be insane. He was the heir of the man who started the lies about my people, Isildur was the man who condenmed Gitana's to a life of suffering at the hands of men. My hands clenched on my lap and my finger tips itched to hold my sword, to swing it at the black haired man.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned raising a sceptic eyebrow at Aragorn.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf continued.

"_Havo dad, Legolas." _Aragorn spoke to Legolas, I assumed it meant be quiet or sit down, something to that effect as the elf sat back in his chair and stopped talking.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir snided

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke bringing the council to order again, but only after he eyed my wearily from the corner of his eye. I took a deep calming breath, trying to ignore Aragorn and focus on the true purpose of this council, the ring.

"Exactly, think of the Nazgûl" I spoke from beneath the hood, each pair of eyes turning to my figure, I suddenly regretted speaking out. "They were consumed by rings that contained a fraction of the evil that piece does" I spoke pointing to the ring with distaste.

"Who are you to speak from beneath a cloak?" Boromir asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I pulled my hood from my face, before looking up at Boromir, catching his eyes in a hearty stare. His eyes widened in surprise before settling into a hard stare. "Gypsy?" He stated with a mocking nod.

"What is a gypsy doing here?" A man from Gondor shouted, standing from his seat. "As I recall you ran away from war the last time!"

"We did not run from war." I growled in response, rising from my seat as I locked eyes with the Gondorian man. "We ran to escpape the war crazed dictator, Isildur" I spat directing my eyes to Aragorn glaring at him with a passion. He stared back grimly, jaw locked into a tight frown.

"Silence!" Elrond called, "Here is not the place to argue the differences of men" He lectured, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stated as I returned to my seat.

"Then what are we waiting for?" One of the Dwarves asked, standing up and swinging his axe. He raised it high above the table a brought it slamming down on the Ring. Yet on contact it shattered, the ring pulsing out and throwing the dwarf backwards onto his back as he once sturdy axe lay in shards arounf him. My face flinched away from the outburst of the ring, the sudden serge of evil causing my being to tremble.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond reminded. A deadly silence fell over the crowd, yet the tension was deafening, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came… One of you must do this"

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir, who had retaken his seat spoke, "Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"The task doesn not seem possible of one person alone" I agreed, eyeing the ring with fear,

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" The Legolas cried, springing to his feet with amazing grace. I swallowed hard before looking to Gandalf, he merely fixed me with a knowing stare, I knew what he was expecting of me.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted as he too rose to his feet.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted over the arguing Elf and Dwarf. The sudden loss of order encouraging everyone who up until now had had a silent tongue to stand and voice their opinion, agruments breaking out across the council.

I stood with Frodo as he and I watched the grown men act like infants, arguing over who would be best to take, or if to take it at all.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli spat on the ground near Legolas's feet.

I looked down at Frodo to see his head in his hands in pain, I knelt down in front of him and took his hands away from his face holding his small palms in mine, he looked at me in shock, relaxing when he saw the heart in my eyes.

"The pain you bear does not need to be kept within one person" I spoke lightly before standing back up, letting go of his hands, but placing one hand on his shoulder. "Where ever you may go, my feet will take the same path for as long as you need me"

He nodded solmly, before looking at the breaking council.

"I will take it!"

His voice was barely heard over the various arguments, I raised my fingers to my lips and whistled sharply, silencing the group of men.

"I will take it!"

Silence fell over the circle as they studied the hobbit, some returning to their seats,

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo continued. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf spoke, although I could see the strain in his eyes. Aragorn was the next to rise.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He spoke, then knelt in front of the Hobbit, my hand on Frodo's shoulder tightened protectively, my eyes boring into Aragorn "You have my sword." He stood and met my gaze, looking down at me from his tall height, dispite this I held the stare letting as much contempt I could muster leak into my expression.

"And you have my bow." Legolas rose next, joining the company that began to form behind Frodo.

"And _my_ axe!" Gimli grunted, following Legolas, glaring at the elf.

The final man to rise from the council was Boromir,

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He too joined the company.

It was a reflex that let my hand snap to the hilt of my throwing knives as a rustle came from behind one of the bushes, yet I relaxed as a young hobbit sprang forward.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" He cried,

"Sam" Frodo whispered to himself,

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled in a fatherly manor towards the hobbit.

I managed to resist the urge to grab my knife again as two more pairs of feet ran into the clearing.

"Wait! We're coming, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" A ginger hobbit yelled, taking his place beside Sam and Frodo.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." The other one piped up

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." I had to smile at the humour of the hobbits.

Elrond looked over the 10 of us, before locking eyes with me, I could almost sense that he was testing me, after all I hadn't verbally spoken my allegiance to the company. I swallowed hard again, before nodding.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond spoke a small smile of pride threatened to slip onto his face.

"Great… Where are we going?"

I had to laughed quietly at the hobbits innocence, Boromir turned to look at the source of laughter, meeting my gaze, I bit my lip to stop laughing as he watched me, his face void of expression. I quickly looked away from him, but noticed from the corner of my eye that he continued to watch me. The blood and heat rushed to my face as the tanned skin on my face began to darken, my eyes widened as I realised what I was doing and settled with covering it with a glare fixed at Boromir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter o5

Since the council the atmosphere in Rivendell had changed, the people seemed more determined and sure of themselves; meaning that a small ounce of optimism was created in what otherwise was a bleak, smothering cast.

The early morning air whispered through my hair as the sun began to peak over the trees as rays of light pink and soft yellow beamed through the trees and onto my figure. My sword lay with my travelling cloak strewn to the side along with my pack since we would be departing for Mordor later that morning, leaving me in only my trusty black boots, dark brown breeches and white shirt that was fitted at the waste yet fell loose around the arms, making it easier to practice with my knives.

My arm was pulled up bending by my ear as I rested the light metal throwing knife between my index finger and middle finger, my mind paying attention to the target, the wind and the distance. With practised precision I brought my arm forward and released the knife, letting it fly straight through the air and slam into the centre of the target with a satisfying thud.

I turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps, looking back to the target as Gandalf approached me, anything to avoid looking at him. He stood next to me and looked at the knife,

"We are set to leave soon. I was surprised not to see you at the meal last night" he spoke airily,

"Was I supposed to go?" I asked, while walking towards the target and retrieving the knife, "If so I didn't realise I was supposed to attend" I added as I walked back to him, slipping the knife under the back of my belt so it wasn't visible.

"No" he answered. I could tell by the way he was looking at me he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked with a sigh,

"At the council" He began, "Did you join the fellowship based on the debt you owe me… or was it of your own accord?"

I frowned, pondering the hidden depths of the question before finally giving up, not really caring for the confusing ulterior motives of the wizard.

"Both" I replied, "I owe you and Frodo needs my help, I do not trust him with that man" I growled,

"Aragorn is a good man" Gandalf disagreed knowing immediately who I referred to, I merely rolled my eyes, "It was you in fact that informed me that he had saved the life of Frodo"

"I'm sure he just didn't want the ring to fall into the possession of the nine" I dismissed, "Frodo's survival was a fortunate coincidence"

Gandalf sighed loudly, realising that I wasn't shifting from my point of view.

"Come, you must make sure you are ready to leave, we will be departing soon" he decided to change the subject, before walking off.

I sighed heavily at Gandalf's retreating back, looking to the sky as the wind pulled at the loose curls of my hair I couldn't shake the feeling that somehow I'd disappointed him, yet what bothered me more was the idea that disappointing him meant so much to me even through I'd only known him for a few days.

On the way to the main gates, travelling cloak now fastened and sword secured on my person with my bag on my back. I was second last to arrive, Gandalf no where in sight.

I passed by Aragorn, I paused as went to pass by him standing shoulder to shoulder as we faced opposite directions.

"I know the type of blood that runs through your veins" I spoke lowly, "And if you so much as twitch a finger in the direction of the ring I will slit your throat faster than you can say 'Oops'" I warned darkly,

"And if you go to steal the ring?" he asked lowly, "Shall I kill you then?"

"You won't have to worry, I care not for the ring, more to be away from it" I smirked, "I am here to protect Frodo whether it be from Sauron… or you"

With that I left the black haired man and walked towards the said hobbit.

"Are you okay?" I asked the question itself was light hearted, but I knew that Frodo being the intelligent person he was could pick up on the underlying concern behind the words.

"Yes, thank you" He replied, his hand rising to the collar of his shirt where I noted a chain lay beneath his shirt.

"Good" I smiled,

"Who's this?" One of the hobbits who dashed into the council asked as he approached,

"Pippin, this is Colette" Frodo introduced, "Colette this is Pippin"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled, as two other hobbits arrived,

"And this is Sam and Merry" Frodo introduced, pointing to either respectively.

"I'm Colette" I repeated,

"Hello" Merry grinned waving happily,

"Miss Colette" Sam nodded politely,

"Just call me Colette" I smiled while he shifted shyly.

I left the hobbits to start there own conversation which seemed to mainly be admiring the latest member of the fellowship, Bill the pony, while I looked at the other members, Legolas and Gimli clashing the occasional glance with each other.

"I see you've made a friend" I chuckled standing next to Legolas, motioning towards Gimli.

"I would not say we are friends" He frowned, I had to bite back a laugh as the elf failed to realise the joke,

"I forgot elves didn't share our humour" I smiled, quietening down as Gandalf arrived, speaking with Lord Elrond as he did.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest for Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond spoke, I noticed that a small group of elves had gathered behind him to wish us support on our impossible quest. Amongst them was who I assumed to be Lady Arwen, noting the similarity she held with Lord Elrond and the twisted elven crown on her head.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He finished, eyes passing over each of us as he bid us goodbye.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer" Gandalf spoke his wise eyes looking at the back of Frodo's head.

I smiled softly at the young hobbit as he looked longingly up at Rivendell, not matter how many times he said he was 'fine' it was obvious that he was beginning to doubt himself, he was too modest for his own good.

Reluctantly he turned around, passing by each member of the fellowship and taking his place at the front, all nine of us following the young hobbit as he turned left outside of the gates. I paused in my step looking back at Aragorn who'd fallen to the back of the group, he still face Rivendell, my eyes narrowed, focusing on the back of his head before I started walking again ending up walking next to Merry and Pippin.

The pace of the fellowship was slow compared to the usual speed I was used to travelling at, having grown up travelling from place to place, I learnt fast to be able to keep up with the convoy and walk long distances at a time, there was no place for complaining in the wild.

It was legend that told that Luca feld north with the families that followed him, as far away from Mordor and the ring they could get. It was in the nothern wastelands that they encountered the beasts, savage predators that hunted them, because of this threat that the my forefathers learnt to run, building their bodies to be fast and to endure, a physical trait now shared amost the Gitana people along with our eyes that had lightened in colour to that of yellow, making it easier for us to see in the pitch black condidtions of night, our final trait that set us apart from the city men are our tanned skins, days spent in the walking in the sun slowly browned our skin to the dark tan it is now.

The forest that surrounded Rivendell was left behind us as we headed south the trees spacing out as plains of long healthy green grass took over the scenery. Even within the first hours of walking it was obvious how the fellowship was planning out, Gandalf and Frodo walked at the front held in a quiet conversation, they were then followed by Merry, Pippin and Gimli who seemed to enjoy each others company, sharing much of the same humour. However at the back of the company Aragorn and Legolas spoke occasionally to each other, making me wonder just what ties Isildur's heir had to the elves. Slightly infront of Aragorn and Legolas, Sam had taken the reins of the much loved pony Bill who carried a majority of our pack. That left only Boromir and myself to walk in the middle. And as much as I detested the company of city folk, I had expected him to hold a smugness in his walk… yet there was none, he seemed content, almost modest. And as much as I wanted to protest the fact his presence calmed me… I couldn't, something about the air around him held soothing qualities.

"We will stop for a few minuets" Gandalf called having noticed that the hobbits were tiring after half a days walk, not used to walking long distances. Merry and Pippin seemed overjoyed with the news and slumped down where they were standing and while the others went about doing their own thing, I just looked around, subconciously twisting the silver chain that hung around my neck.

"Do you see something?" Boromir asked as he noticed my figety behavior,

"No" I replied, pushing the chain back under my shirt, "I just do not like stopping so obviously out in the open" I reasoned, watching the Gondorian curiously, as he scouted the area with his dark green eyes.

Something about him was different to the other men I had met in my life, he was different to the tales of vicious city folk I'd heard in my childhood. Even though his frame was broad and muscular he held a conforting air to him, his rugged dirty blonde hair complimenting his pale skin.

"You have nothing to worry about" He assured, turning to face me, meeting my inquisitive gaze, silence followed.

"I was raised to hate you" I spoke gently, "All city folk I mean… the turmoil you put my people through"

"And I was raised to hate you" he agreed, "Your people have wronged our farmers and trades-men and general populace too many times to count"

I stared at him softly yet nothing could extinguish the healthy fire that burnt within my eyes and soul.

"Yet I find no reason to hate you personally" I puzzelled, my nose wrinking slightly.

"And I find no reason to hate you" He agreed.

"So I guess that leaves us as strangers to each other, we are neither friends nor enemies"

"Strangers can become friends" he pointed out, finally risking a step closer to me, yet we still remained comfortably apart.

"Strangers can become enemies" I retorted with a small smirk which he shared with me, amusment glinting in his eyes.

He chuckled to himself, "I would much rather we were friends than enemies"

"And for some reason, that I'm yet to find an answer for… I agree" I nodded, "Even if I may be going against everything I've ever been taught"

"So we're on the path the friendship?" he asked,

I frowned lightly, "Apparently so"

"You seem unhappy?" he asked,

"Merely confused" I replied, "I feel I'm going against nature"

"At the end of the day we are both human?" He asked,

"Indeed" I nodded, smiling lightly at him, "Colette" I introduced starting the friendship.

"Boromir" he replied as he offered me his hand to shake, I stared at it for a second before hesitantly taking it within my own.

Little did I know that gandalf was watching, secretly pleased with the progress the denominations of men were making. He was sure that this was the generation in which man would unite once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter o6

The slow pace still bugged me and my legs itched to stretch out and run, but the days passed quickly and soon multiplied into weeks. I noticed the hobbits grew more confident with the 'tall folk' mixing around the group more and didn't just spend their time making crude jokes with Gimli. Aragorn spent more time with Gandalf towards the front of the group and they seemed to be discussing route plans while Legolas seemed to share my desire to run and was constantly running on ahead, scouting out the terrain and reporting back on the best route to take.

I mostly stayed with Boromir, much to my own surprise, normally at the back of the company. It seemed that in his right mind Boromir hated or possibly feared the ring as much as I did, not wanting to be near it in case of a repeat of what happened at the council, or that's what I assumed. I admired him for him courage, he more than any of us struggled with the temptation of the ring, and I didn't blame him, the power that radiated from the small object was unbelievable. Not to mention that Gondor was the closest city to Mordor, he more than anyone in this fellowship has been able to witness and feel the growth of darkness, no wonder it affects him more.

So unfortunately, through no fault of his own Boromir and I tended to try and stay away from Frodo when possible, or more precise, away from the ring. However something good had developed from our avoidance of Frodo, it meant that we spent plenty of time together, our relationship so labelled as 'stranger' was now definitely a 'young friendship'. We often spent the time travelling speaking of his childhood. As much as I detested the city folk I could not kill my curiosity of their life, how they could stay in one place and raise businesses amazed me. Boromir found happiness in sharing with me the stories of his childhood adventures with his younger brother Faramir, although I had noted, he never had much to say about his father.

In return I had been reluctant at first to tell him about my childhood, some of the memories were too hard to voice anymore or to admit to him who I really was and of what blood I came from in fear that I would loose a great companion. Yet he seemed as curious of my life as I was about his. In the end I gave in, although I only told him half truths giving the basic story of Gitana life, I never once announced who I was, or why I now travelled alone. Only that I 'needed a change of pace' and that I was a 'normal gypsy, nothing special'. This information seemed enough to suffice and my stories of large hunts and campfire tales were more than enough to entertain him.

It made my insides warm at the thought that one man now viewed us for our actual culture and not our tales that surrounded us and I hoped that I was doing the same for his people too.

It was one particular afternoon we decided to stop by the foot of the great Caradhras. We had made good progress and it was obvious that the hobbits had adapted to life of the road.

We all took about our self elected jobs to do around camp Gandalf was exempt due to something about been a wizard… I just blamed it on him being old. It suited me fine, in my clan we often cared for the old, they were the ones that sat in the wagons rather than walking, we cared for them like they did for us when we were infants.

Sam had taken to cooking so he and Frodo often spent their time organising the food and cooking utensils. Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn went to collect fire wood, Merry and Pippin were sent to keep them out of trouble while we set up and Aragorn went to ensure that we actually got fire wood, since on the first night Merry and Pippin came back with twigs.

Legolas normally scouted out the next days route before coming back and assisting Gimli, Boromir and I in laying out the blankets to form beds.

On this particular day however we stopped for lunch meaning that the blankets didn't need laying out, instead I left the fellowship for a while and roamed the near by lands looking for something edible. I had been more than successful and caught a large hare and picked a selection of colourful berries that I knew were safe to eat.

As I arrived back at the camp Merry and Pippin cheered at the sight of meat to eat rather than just the dried fruit the elves had given to us in vast quantities. The cheer alerted everyone to my arrival, Sam grinning as he saw something decent to cook.

"Here" I handed him the rabbit, "I have some berries as well" I added him as I handed him the pouch. I gave him and Frodo a brief smile before turning away spotting Boromir on a large boulder, staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You did well there lass" Gimli commented as I passed him,

"Thank you" I nodded politely before hoping up onto the boulder with Boromir a selection of berries sat in my hand and I popped a vibrant red one into my mouth. "Want one?" I asked as I offered him a berry, letting the sweet juice roll over my tongue. "They're safe" I added noticing his weary expression. He looked up at me before taking a black berry and slipping it into his mouth chewing it cautiously. Seconds later he smiled and swallowed,

"Tolerable" He commented with a cheeky glint in his eye, as he took another one,

"Hay" I laughed as I playfully nudged his shoulder,

"So did I miss much around here?" I asked, noticing that Sam had already started toasting the rabbit; he had wasted no time in preparing the meat.

"Merry and Pippin were dancing" he answered with a small smile, I let my face break out into a grin.

"That I want to see" I laughed, as Boromir and I continued to share the berries laughing quietly as Merry and Pippin tried to throw berries into each others mouths…

"Ah! My eye!" Merry shouted as Pip missed Merry's mouth spectacularly. Boromir and I couldn't keep quiet any longer and burst out laughing, "It's not funny! It hurts!"

"Arrr, are you okay Merry?" I asked a smile spreading over my face.

"I'll soldier on" he spoke bravely as if carrying a painful battle wound. Boromir and I sniggered again.

"Food's ready!" Sam called,

"Brilliant!" Merry cheered, suddenly not so concerned about his eye. He bounded over to the stove quickly followed by Pippin and they filled their plates, all four of the hobbits sitting down together. One by one each member of the fellowship went to fetch their meals and happily ate the meat, apart from Legolas who decided not to eat the rabbit. After finishing my meal and washing my plate I settled back down on the boulder I had been sat on, laying back and staring at the light blue sky above me, the clouds a pure white in colour.

"Thanks for the rabbit" Boromir murmured silently as he took his seat back beside me.

"No problem" I grinned, turning to look at him… "He was a foolish rabbit anyway… too loud" I laughed, Boromir chuckled lowly.

"Where are we?" Merry asked in his innocent young voice,

"At the foot of Caradhras" Gandalf answered from his perch on a higher boulder, Gimli sat not to far from him and Legolas stood close enough to talk to them. "A few days march from the Gap of Rohan"

I flinched at the mention of Rohan; this would be my first time back on those lands since Aleron… My face turned grim as I remember my lost love. There had been a time when I had wanted revenge on the Rohirrim every night I had tried to sneak out foolishly believing I could track the riders and take down a whole company by myself… That's what grief does to people. But every night my father would make sure someone was watching me and kept me safe and eventually I stopped, but that didn't mean the pain wasn't there, I may not have the open wound of loss, but I definitely still had the scar.

Little did I know that Boromir noticed something was wrong and reminded himself to ask me at a later time what was wrong.

"Look I'm a warrior now" Pippin called loudly, I sat up from where I was sitting confused by his statement, I smiled lightly as the sight of Pippin holding a sword out in front of him.

"Pip you don't now how to fight" Merry laughed as he watched his friend.

"Neither do you" He retorted,

"Why don't you both learn?" Boromir asked as he stood up from beside me, walking over to the hobbits, my head tilting to the side in wonder as to what he was doing.

"Will you teach us?" Pippin asked,

"Aye" he nodded pulling out his own sword,

"Thank you!" Merry thanked as he pulled out his sword,

"You'll have to draw faster than that young hobbit" Boromir laughed as he began showing them the 7 basic stances of sword combat giving each of them a numerical name. I was fascinated with the fatherly side that came out in him, he seemed so soft and gentle right now even is he was holding a large sword in his hand. I didn't even realise it but a soft smile crept onto my face as I watched him.

"You're ready to start" Boromir smiled a few minuets later as Aragorn sat on another boulder near by, smoking his pipe as he watched the three practise.

"Bring it on tall man" Pippin called as he pointed his sword, I laughed quietly to myself.

"Two, one, five, good. Very good!" Boromir praised and instructed as they went along, he swapped evenly between the two hobbits.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called from the sidelines, his pipe still in his mouth, my jaw tightened at the sound of his voice and my eyes flicked towards him, but Boromir managed to keep my attention.

"That's good Pippin!" Merry congratulated his friend.

"Thanks" Pippin nodded as he agreed with the praise.

"Faster" Boromir called as he swung at Merry this time. My ears pricked at the sound of Gimli's low voice over the sounds of clashing metal.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking to long way 'round. Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome"

"No Gimli, I would not take that road unless I had no other choice" Gandalf shook his head wisely. I turned to face them over my shoulder; there was something about Moria only Gandalf knew…

"Come on, good!" Boromir encouraged, drawing my attention away from Gandalf and back to him,

"Ow!" Pippin cried in pain, I sat a little straighter looking at the hand the hobbit cradled, seeing no blood I assumed he was merely being melodramatic.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologised quickly, moving quickly to help the hobbit. Pippin dropped his sword to the floor and moved faster than I'd ever seen him move as he charged at Boromir, kicking him in the shins and tackling him, but it was the force of Merry's colliding body that forced the three of them to the floor.

"Get him!" Pippin yelled as the two tried to keep Boromir pinned to the floor.

"For the Shire!" Merry cried

"Hold him Merry!"

I laughed at the playful scene, only to stop when Aragorn approached the three,

"Gentlemen, that's enough" He tried to be stern, but amusement still leaked into his voice. My smile only grew at the hobbits leapt up from Boromir and tackled Aragorn to the floor; I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Merry and Pippin stood up suddenly, hearing my laughter, my eyes widened slightly as I stood on the rock I had been sitting on.

"No" I warned, but with humour in my eyes.

"Yes" The two hobbits nodded together as they charged at me, I smiled happily and waited until they were close enough to the boulder before jumping over their heads doing a single summersault in the air.

"Wow!" Pippin praised as I jumped over their heads landing behind them.

"Don't just stand there!" Merry cried as they took off after me, my eyes widened in surprise and I sprinted away from them, towards Boromir who had just stood up, he still had his back to me as I took a running slide through his legs.

"What?" He asked as I stood up on the other side of him and smiled cheekily, but we didn't have time to wonder as the hobbits slammed into the back of Boromir and knocked all four of us onto the floor, dust flying everywhere as we landed in one large heap.

"That's a win for the hobbits" Pippin cheered as he and Merry jumped up,

"And a bruised ego for man" I groaned as I rolled onto my back, noting that Boromir stood above me.

"Need a hand?" He asked while offering me his hand,

"No, but I'll take it" I grinned as he helped pull me up.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pulling my attention away from dusting myself down, I looked at the hobbit and followed his gaze past Legolas and into the sky, my keen Gitana eyes narrowing in on the suspicious looking cloud.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud" Gimli dismissed, I narrowed my eyes on the black mark against the blue sky, comparing it to the pure white clouds I had gazed at earlier,

"With a colour that foul, that is no natural cloud" I spoke disagreeing with Gimli.

"It's moving fast and against the wind" Boromir spoke, from behind me.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried, identifying the creatures with his keen elven eyes. I cursed loudly in my native language.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, started into life as we destroyed the camp, hiding objects behind rocks and shrubs.

I had just finished helping Merry and Pippin down into a big enough craves to hide the two of them from sight when two strong arms wrapped around me pulling me down into a separate craves. I landed on my front with who ever tackled me covering my body. Habit made my muscles tighten and tense with the contact of someone else hating the touch of a stranger. I rolled over coming face to face with Boromir.

For some strange reason as I looked up at his solemn face I couldn't help but relax, his large arms rested either side of me curving around me protectively. I tried to sit up, to check that everyone had hidden effectively. Boromir looked down at me as I moved, his eyes sternly told me not to move or make a sound but I wasn't going to follow any silent order, so continued to try to crane over his shoulder. He frowned as he raised his hand placing it where my neck met my shoulder and pushed me down to the floor just as the black, crow like birds swooped upon the rock formation screeching harshly as they circled around before flying back in the direction they came from.

"A little warning next time" I grumbled staring up at Boromir who looked down at me again, his eyes now glinting with amusement.

"You were taking to long" He laughed,

"I had plenty of time" I huffed, "Now are you going to get off of me?" I tried to fight the blush threatening to over shadow my face, Boromir looked down at me with a raised eyebrow a sly smile on his lips. I slapped his chest, not hard, but enough to make a loud slapping noise as my hand collided with the leather.

"That's not very polite for a lady?" He teased,

"And in Gondor jumping women is considered the actions of a gentleman?" I asked in return, this time it was Boromir's turn to blush. "Now?" I asked, pushing myself up onto my palms so my face was closer to his, finding great amusement in his blush. "Will you remove yourself?" I asked, Boromir gently tightened the hand he rested on the base of my neck. I swallowed nervously as he lifted it so his thumb ran alone my jaw bone and his fingers tipped into my hair. A wave of guilt washed over my body quickly followed by an image of Aleron flashed in front of my eyes and I flinched away from Boromir, inhaling sharply as I ripped myself out from underneath him. I stood abruptly and I could feel my fingers trembling as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Colette" Boromir began; I turned to face him and ducked away as he raised his hand. "I'm sorry"

"Please" I shook me head from side to side, backing away from him… I could see the confusion in his eyes.

I swiftly jumped over the small rocks away from Boromir and landed near Gandalf, trying my best to hide the nervous wreck I was inside.

"Spies of Saruman" he seethed unhappily as he made his way down from a tall rock, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras" He motioned towards the looming mountain that glared down at us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter o7

After the Crebain incident we headed up the mountain taking us two days before we even reached the first snow covered rock. The base was easy enough to climb and the fellowship fell into the routine it had already panned out, each member walking with who they tended to walk with. Everyone that is, except me. I couldn't face Boromir again, not so soon after what happened; I wasn't even sure what it was yet. So instead I left him, choosing to run up ahead with Legolas to scout out the terrain, pleased that running helped lift some of the tenseness.

"You're surprising light on your feet for a human" Legolas commented as we ran ahead.

"A backhanded compliment, but I'll take it" I smirked at him, "Thanks" we stopped on a tall rock over looking the next phase of the climb. I glanced around noting that with each hour more and more snow appeared on the ground whilst more and more rock disappeared.

"That route's shortest" I pointed out, using my finger to indicate the path.

"The ledge is unstable though, a heavy dwarf would topple it" He argued, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "That way" he pointed to a safer path,

"We'd have to help the hobbits over the break there" I pointed to a steeper part. My eyes trailed upwards and I caught sight of a snow cloud, "That's not good" I spoke out loud looking at the cloud; Legolas followed my gaze frowning lightly as well. "A sane person would not travel up there" I sighed, knowing that we would end up going up anyway.

"We have no other option, will just have to be careful" He noted,

"And prepared" I added

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked "Or do you want to keep it to yourself?" he asked, as turned to face me.

"Excuse me?" I asked,

"There is something troubling you, there always has been, but especially since the Crebain" he explained to me. My jaw opened slightly, doing nothing but blink at the elf.

"Damn you for being so sensitive" I grumbled, looking away from him,

"You don't have to tell me" He spoke, "But if you want my advice, you should sort it out. The weight that you're carrying isn't supposed to be carried for as long as you have been carrying it"

"Do I make it obvious?" I asked looking back to the elf,

"No" He shook his head, "The fellowship are oblivious. Boromir seems to think something, but does not act on it"

"You spend most of the time out in front scouting terrain, yet you can still read me better than they can" I mused with an impressed sigh, "You have my compliments"

"Thank you" He nodded, "We should head back now. Soon we will have to stay together; the weather is harsher at the top"

"I know" I grumbled, as we turned and headed back, "This isn't my first time over this mountain" I added as we took off into a fast run.

We arrived back at the fellowship and I let Legolas inform Gandalf of our route plan and of the definite snowstorm. I was lucky since my people bred in the north we grew hard to harsh temperatures and could withstand more than the average man, but even then the last time we had gone over this mountain, not everybody in my clan made it to the other side. Needless to say I feared for the hobbits health, they were so small… and barefoot.

Within the next few hours of walking, snow had completely covered the ground and hours after that we were surrounded with the cold white substance, wading through it as our knees sunk into the powdery flakes. I had chosen to walk up at the front with Gandalf and Legolas this time, while Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits stayed in the middle, leaving Aragorn at the back, I did not like Aragorn travelling at the back, bringing up the rear, something about him being behind me set me on edge.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragorn cry causing me to whip around, hand falling to one of my throwing knives out of instinct. I gasped lightly as the young hobbit tumbled down the slope and into Aragorn's arms, making me grip harder on the hilt of my throwing knife. Frodo stood and appeared unscathed but his hands rushed to his shirt where I knew the ring should have rested, yet it wasn't there. My eyes quickly scanned over the snow looking for the light gold object and I found it, lying almost peacefully in the snow even if there was nothing peaceful to the jewel. Frodo went to claim the ring, but Boromir stepped down first and picked the chain it rested on up. I swallowed hard, not due to temptation this time, but fear for Boromir.

"Boromir" Aragorn warned, I let my eyes leave Boromir and drift to Aragorn tensing as I saw his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. I re-gripped my knife, yet it wasn't a threat towards Boromir, it was a threat towards Aragorn if he dared to hurt Boromir. I tried not to question my actions, I was confused enough internally already to worry about the strange impulses of my heart.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… Such a little thing" He murmured, yet I could hear it perfectly clear.

"Boromir" Aragorn snapped, "Give the ring to Frodo" he ordered, I growled lowly below my breath, noticing from the corner of my eye that Gandalf and Legolas eyed me with caution.

"As you wish" Boromir laughed lightly, "I care not" He spoke as he returned to ring to Frodo, I let go of my knife. I couldn't help but let my chest swell with pride; he had achieved the one thing he feared he could not do, reject the ring.

With the drama left behind us the fellowship marched on, yet I stayed where I was, smiling softly at Boromir as he approached me cautiously. Either he was shaken from the ring or he was shaken because of the way I'd treated him.

"You are a brave man" I spoke as Aragorn past us, looking over his shoulder at us as he did.

"I almost let it take me" He murmured looking down to the ground.

"What almost comes to pass only means a half of what does" I reassured, yet he still looked to the ground. I inhaled deeply before raising a cautious hand, trying to bat away the nervous knots in my stomach… If Boromir could conquer the ring I could conquer this.

Boromir looked up as my hand slowly approached his face, staring at me intently. My hand hovered a couple of inches from his skin and I inhaled again, everything in my body screamed that I was too close, just a step away from the edge of the cliff…

My palm finally touched to his cheek my soft palm grazing against his stubble lined jaw, the tips of my fingers just reaching the tips of his soft blonde hair. My eyes closed at the touch as sparks of feeling tingled from the tips of my fingers through my arm and into my entire being.

"I get it now" He spoke quietly, I opened my eyes again and looked at him, his eyes were full of understanding and for the first time being touched by someone else didn't remind me of the pain love can bring.

"Thank you" I spoke quietly as I tried to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"May I try something?" He asked politely, my heart sped again in anticipation while my mind told me to run but something deep from within me commanded my head to nod.

Boromir's eyes showed the happiness that my nod gave him as he raised his large hand to cup my cheek his rough touch grazing along my tanned skin. I swallowed hard and let my head tilt to the left closing my eyes as I leant further into his hand as his fingers delved into my hair. My eyes snapped open again as his other hand rested lightly on my hip, I was surprised to see him much closer to me this time, mere inches from my face.

One look into his soft eyes and I was fixed. The soft hues of colour that looked green from a distance in fact turned out to be light shades of brown that stared down at me with calm. His head lowered to mine until our foreheads were touching, my eyes closing blissfully, I could feel the rolls of his warm breath.

"I…" My breath caught in my throat, "Too soon" was all I could rasp out, barely audible.

"Sorry" Boromir apologised as he pulled away, my arms falling limply to my sides. He looked to the ground in what appeared to be guilt,

"Do not apologise" I spoke firmly, "I am the problem"

"You are no problem" He practically scolded, "Don't ever think that, not for a second!"

I stared up at him, wide eyed, not expecting anything like this from him. Boromir's words seemed to register in his own mind and be looked away trying to hide his blush.

"We're not strangers anymore hmm?" I asked lightly, he smiled, relieved I wasn't going to press him on his out burst.

"No, we're more than that" he smiled; "Now we should try to catch up" he looked over my shoulder. I follow his gaze spotting the small forms of the other 8 members.

"Yeah" I smiled weakly,

As soon as we caught up with the fellowship we quickly fell back into old rhythms, Boromir and I walking together again.

Unfortunately the weather took a turn for the worst and the snow storm Legolas and I had spotted earlier, the fellowship began to bunch together trying to keep each other warm as we walked. My hood had been pulled up over my head and wrapped around my body, the tips of my fingers were numb and the only feeling I had in my toes was the pressure my heavy legs but on them with each step. The tips of hair that peaked out from under my hood were left to face the full force of the weather and had frozen over at the tips.

I however was fairing well compared to the young hobbits who struggled not only to wade through the snow, which was just as tall as them, but to keep warm. Their clothes were designed for the lukewarm hobbit weathers, not harsh mountain terrain.

"Merry" I called as I walked up to the young hobbit who was particularly struggling, "Here" I said as I lifted him up into my arms, pulling a majority of his body under my cloak in hope that our body heat would help keep each other warm.

"Thank you" He murmured quietly as he leant into my chest, shielding his face from the snow.

"Hay!" I snapped down at him, "Don't go to sleep" I warned, fearing that he mightn't wake up.

"Right" He murmured weakly. I looked around at the other members, noting that Boromir had picked up Pippin in the same fashion; Aragorn also carried Sam and Frodo. I turned to look at the front, Gimli trudged on just in front of me, too proud to except assistance even if he needed it and Gandalf marched a little in front of him. Legolas then walked beside me, his light elven weight allowing him to walk on top of the snow rather than sinking into it, I was jealous of his advantage to say the least. We marched for what felt like hours, but what most likely only minuets before Legolas broke the silence,

"There is a fell voice on the air!" he called, the wind taking his words and whipping them past my ears almost before I could comprehend them. I strained hard to listen and I too heard the dark words being coursed out in elvish.

"It's Saruman" Gandalf cried as several boulders toppled from above us, my eyes widened in sudden fear whilst my body ducked to the side, avoiding the deadly falling rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled from the back of the group. Gandalf looked at him contemplating something before turning to the open blizzard.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" He chanted in what sounded like Elvish

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" A darker more powerful voice chanted back through the air, I could see the flash of panic on Gandalf's face as he realised Saruman held more power.

A large lightening bolt flashed menacingly across the sky colliding with the peak of the mountain that stood above us. Legolas pulled Gandalf into the side while I ducked down covering Merry with more of my cloak diving away from the edge.

The snow hit my body with the force of ten horses, pounding into my back with impossible weight, I knew it would leave a dark shade bruise but I was determined not to let it crush Merry.

I inhaled deeply before pushing up, clawing my way to the surface and pulling Merry up before hauling myself out of the hole, relieved to see that the others had done the same. Some how, I had ended up next to Boromir who gave me an equally relieved look.

"We must get off the mountain!" I shouted at Gandalf,

"We can make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir supported,

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested,

"If we cannot pass over the mountain let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli shouted his suggestion and once again I saw the look of fear flash through Gandalf's face.

"Let the Ring bearer decided" Gandalf ordered,

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits" I protested, the wind sending an icy chill down my spine.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked,

"We will go through the Mines" he spoke,

"So be it…" Gandalf nodded solemnly. Even though Gandalf's voice was heavy, I marvelled at the thought of being able to leave the snow covered waste land. Looking up I tried to spot Merry again, who during the conversation had gotten up, I spotted his small form a little away from me as he tried to make his way around the fellowship, but in doing so brought himself closer to the edge… Too close to the edge.

"Merry!" I called loudly causing the hobbit to turn and look at me, a loud crack echoing out.

My eyes widened and with speed that surprised me I leapt at the hobbit scooping him up and pushing him towards the safer part of the mountain. But I was too late and could feel the ground crumbling beneath my weight.

"Colette" Boromir shouted as I felt myself begin to fall, slipping with the mass of broken rock and snow. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around my arm stopping me from falling.

My head snapped up and I locked eyes with Boromir, his chest laying flat against the cliff face as he used both hands to latch onto my arm. Another loud crack ripped through the air and I could see the rock shattering beneath Boromir.

"Let go!" I cried. His face gaped at me in shock as he continued to cling onto me. "Boromir! Let me fall!"

Once again the feeling of falling filled my body as both Boromir and I toppled over the edge with a mass of broken rock and snow, our limbs still tangled together. The ground seemed to come up to meet us too quickly, I tried to shift myself to break the fall but as my body slammed into the snow below the air was pushing out of my lungs as I coughed and spluttered, only adding to the excruciating pain my ribs were already in.

Somehow managing to regain some of my normal breath I looked to my side gazing at Boromir who appeared as beaten as I was.

"Boromir!" I called hoarsely, not receiving a coherent reply; "Please" I whimpered as I caressed his face he groaned lightly. I rolled over so that I lay on my back, black dots appearing in my eyes as white snow flakes darted across the blackened sky, my breath began to grow heavier and heavier struggling to pull the air past my frozen lips. My eyes threatened to close as I stretched my hand out lacing my fingers with Boromir. "Please" I croaked out, as Boromir squeezed my fingers.

Darkness finally consumed my vision, but it was strange I was always told that in the face of death your life flashes before your eyes, but it was not my life I saw… But Boromir.

_I found myself __lying in a glorious bed, positioned in an equally grand room, decorated with aristocrat furniture and long flowing drapes, matching the soft, flowing green dress I was wearing. It was made of light falling material that pooled around my body in various shades of green wrapping its way around my body, hanging off of one shoulder. _

"_Colette" A soft voice called as Boromir appeared at my side, _

"_Where am I?" I asked, sitting up from my laying position. Boromir merely placed a hand on the side of my cheek pulling my face to his out lips meeting passionately letting love flicker between the two of us. He pulled away yet my head moved with his yearning for more. _

"_Colette I…" He whispered, yet his face began to blur. "Colette…" _

"Colette!" He sounded more urgent; I frowned as he disappeared the whole room fading into darkness.

"Boromir" A called meekly, my eyes refusing to open. I tried again forcing at my eyes lids, prising them open just a fraction, I spotted a blurred Boromir kneeing next to me and it was cold but the snow seemed to have stopped. But my eyes grew tired and closed again.

"Thank God" Boromir murmured in what appeared to be relief.

Boromir gazed down at Colette's sleeping form, she looked so peaceful. He had been so afraid before, more so than ever before in his life. When he had carried her in his arms to this cave in shelter from the storm, he feared that he had been too late; her lips were blue and her skin unusually pale. But she had said his name, proving that she was alive, that they both were, because for that split second when he thought he lost her, he'd lost himself too. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter o8

I was surrounded in darkness, my back laid flat against a cold hard surface; my muscles trembled violently in shivers as an attempt to keep warm. I tried to flex my fingers but they groaned in protest, it was like my very bones were as hard and cold as ice.

I forced my eyes open meeting a large grey blur which in time became the ceiling of a dark stoned cave, sounds of stones clanking together caught my attention my head rolling gingerly to the left. My brow creased in confusion as Boromir sat hunched to the cold, trying to strike a fire.

"The winds that rip through here a too strong for a fire to survive" I spoke hoarsely; Boromir snapped his head up in surprise.

"What else am I supposed to do to keep us warm?" He asked back, the frustration obvious in his voice and actions as he threw the stones to the floor; they clattered against the black stone. "Our very clothes are freezing over" He glared at the small particles of ice that had formed all over his clothing. I took the time to sit up; staring down at my own clothes I could see where the snow had landed on my body before, where it had then been melted due to my body heat… Now it had re-frozen as ice all over my person. "And we cannot go outside while that storm rages" He continued to fume, motioning towards the mouth of the caves where heavy gales roared past.

"My people have crossed this mountain before" I spoke quietly, "There is a way to survive"

"Really?" he asked scepticism evident in his voice. I glared at him as I stood up and moved gently to the back of the cave using the wall for support, my tight muscles moaning in protest.

"Come on" I ordered gruffly, not having the energy to argue with him.

I was surprised when a strong arm wrapped around my waste and helped me to the back of the cave.

"I do not need your help" I grumbled, yet I did not push him away from me.

"Of course not" He rolled his eyes in returned as we reached the back of the cave. "So now what?" he asked with his back to me.

I did not reply verbally and merely took my tunic off stripping my toned body of the freezing top, I moved to take off the dirt stained white cotton shirt, but firm hands fixed my shoulders.

"What on Earth are you doing!" Boromir shouted, "You need to keep warm!"

"I am trying to keep warm!" I growled, pulling my self free from his grasp with a wobble, "A material laced with ice is only going to hinder that!"

"What?" Boromir asked genuinely confused,

"We need to take off the frozen clothes" I continued, not looking him in the eyes as I pulled off the shirt, leaving my in the tight white vest top that only covered my chest, leaving stomach bare to the cold air, my clan necklace tucked safely beneath the material, only the silver chain was visible.

"N-no" Boromir stammered as he turned around blushing heavily, "I am a man of honour"

"You will be a dead man of honour" I corrected, as I began to strip my boots and trousers, "Plus I'm sure keeping me alive will build your honour more so than letting me die" I spoke airily, knowing exactly how to persuade him; I slipped my boots that were frost free, back on.

He turned around as I stood straight again clad only in my underwear, the cold assaulted my skin and I stood there chattering arms folded over my tanned skin.

"Damn it" Boromir grumbled as he quickly shed his clothes laying them on the floor beneath him.

"This was a warmer idea in my mind" I managed to force out through chattering teeth.

"Genius" Boromir snapped in sarcasm as he stood straight to face me, I tried my hardest to avoid staring at his muscle toned chest. "So what now?" He raised a sceptic eye brow.

"What do you think?" I asked in return, his eyes widened slightly before he sat down, I was left standing there awkwardly before he motioned for me with his hand. I bit my lip before settling down in his arms, resting comfortably on his lap.

"So this is what your people do?" He asked, as he shuffled slightly, pulling me down onto his warm chest, I tensed briefly before relaxing again, feeling considerably warmer.

"Once… We did it once. We don't normal travel up obviously treacherous mountains" I defended as I rested my head gently on his chest, curling my legs up.

"Of course" He grinned, watching the snow whirl outside,

"Thank you" I spoke quietly,

"For what?" He asked, genuinely confused. I looked up and locked my gaze with him,

"For saving my life" I replied earnestly, "One and a half times" I smirked,

"Half?" He asked,

"The cliff dilemma didn't end so well" I chuckled lowly, leaning back so my head rested against his firm bicep being able to keep my yellow eyes firmly locked with his soft brown ones.

"Touché" He smirked back, before frowning slightly as if some thought had finally caught up with him,

"What is it?" I asked,

"It is doubtful that we will catch up with the fellowship now, the storm is deadly and they believe us to be dead" He frowned,

"The storm will let up soon" I assured him as I looked out towards the mouth of the cave, judging the formation of the clouds, "It has pasted its peak, then in a eve or two when it's settle we will move swiftly down the south passage following the flow of water, we can meet them at the gates of Moria"

Boromir nodded letting the information settle in his brain the two of us sitting in silence for hours, the storm outside raging and roaring against the mouth of the cave. I could feel myself relaxing comfortably within Boromir's arms, his calming presence soothing me to my very core, allowing me to forget who I was, who I was supposed to be.

With Boromir it was just him and I.

I flexed my fingers slowly, trying to ease the stiff joints into movement; I pulled them up to my mouth blowing warm air onto them.

"Come here" Boromir spoke gently as he took my fingers and wrapped his own calloused hands around them, bringing them to his lips and warming them with delicate kisses. My breath grew heavy as his eyes never left my own.

He guided my hands and rested them on his chest, taking my cheek in one hand and stroking the skin delicately with his thumb.

"You are beautiful" His eyes reflected nothing but truth.

I opened my mouth to protest but he simple presses his lips to mine, stealing away any words. It was in this one moment I forgot everything, pulling my hand free and using it to pull his face closer to mine.

It was when his hand delved into my hair that past images flashed in front of my eyes, Aleron' dying face, the torching of my home, the relentless charge of horses. I pulled away sharply, my breath heavy, eyes wide in fear.

"Colette?" Boromir asked, genuinely concerned,

"Lo siento (I'm sorry)" I spoke through panicked breath, panic coursed through my body in crippling waves as I thought of my past. "Sorry"

"For what?" Boromir asked,

"It does not matter. You don't need to know" I spoke harsher than I intended to, trying to pull away from Boromir, but his arms wrapped around me firmly,

"No" He warned, "First at the foot of Caradhras and again now… What are you keeping from me? From the fellowship?" he asked.

"My businesses is my own" I panicked further, eyes wide in fear, "I do not need to explain personal matters to you or to any of the fellowship"

"Colette!" he grabbed my face between his hands and forced me to look at him… "What happened to you?"

My eyes locked with his and I could feel the tears swimming over my eyes.

"Who hurt you?" He desperately tried to get the woman in front of him to open up to him,

"Men…" I whispered barely audible, my breath calming slightly, "Men from Rohan charged our camp and killed them… him"

"Killed who?" he asked,

"Aleron…" A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Were you with him…?"

"I loved him" I gasped,

"Yet you suffer like this in his name" He spoke, "That is not love as it is supposed to be expressed"

"I do not suffer" I protested,

"You are suffering right now; you have been since I first saw you… I can see it" he argued,

"You know nothing of this matter!" I glared,

"I know the ways of the heart very well… Better then you assume" He defended his voice calmer then before, I gazed up at him, stunned by the man in front of me. "You are still grieving" He used his thumb to wipe the stray tears that rolled down my cheek. I inhaled deeply, stopping the flow of tears from my eyes.

"I have done grieving… trust me I have felt that pain and I have learnt to deal with it" I clenched the skin near my heart,

"Then what is wrong?" He asked running hand down the side of my face.

"Aleron was the first man I ever loved, since he passed I've never been with anyone else" I paused as I looked down, "Being like this… with you, feeling something again… It is reminding me… Making me weak"

"Colette" Boromir hushed as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Do not ever think that… You are not weak" He paused "You are glorious and strong"

"Boromir…" I trailed off, laying my hand so it lay flat on his chest and looking at Boromir.

"What?" He asked gently,

"I want to feel strong again" I whispered. Boromir took my chin between him thumb and index finger, tilting my head to I would look at him. His expression was soft and his light brown eyes danced with passion.

"Let me help you" he smiled; I nodded mutely before he claimed my lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter o9

I stirred gently from my slumber, though my eyes remained closed. The surface beneath me was soft and warm, wrapped securely around my body. My golden eyes flickered open and the body beneath me rose once more with a deep breath before he exhaled, the warm air rolling down my shoulders. My head rested on Boromir's chest, directly where his heart was and I could hear the proud thump of each beat.

I pulled away from him and immediately my skin felt bear and cold, but I shook off the shiver and choose to look up at his peaceful face, the innocence of a child graced his features. With Elven gentleness I took my fingers and lightly traced them over the skin on his chest in small circular patterns.

A small groan escaped his lips as he raised a large, calloused hand and lightly grabbed mine, stopping me from tracing his chest.

"Good morning" He spoke groggily as he slowly came around, releasing my hand to rub his face of sleep.

"Indeed it is" I smiled, indicating towards the cave mouth and the fact that the storm had stopped to a mere heavy wind. He followed the motion and smiled lightly, "We should be going" I summarised, Boromir nodded mutely.

"I agree" He sighed, he looked down at me and I surprised him by lightly pressing my lips to his, he kissed back for a couple of seconds before I pulled away. I stood up and made my way over to the pile of clothes, upon picking them up and dusted them down, removing a majority of the ice crystals. 

When I looked up I noted that Boromir had recovered from the initial shock of me kissing him, rather than it being him kissing me, and had started to get dressed as well.

After getting dressed, I picked up my pack and stood at the mouth of the cave, looking out over the angry grey rock that sloped downwards; looking up at the sun I got a rough bearing of where we were on the mountain. I closed my eyes and strained me ears, listening intently for the rustling of falling water.

"Which way do we go?" Boromir asked as he joined me, my eyes snapped open.

"That way" I pointed down the mountain, slightly to the left, "I can hear the water" I informed,

"We must be quick" He smiled down at me,

"Try to keep up" I grinned before taking off down the mountain, using my life-long training to pass easily over the terrain, jumping swiftly from rock to rock, my muscular built legs carrying me speedily. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Boromir a few yards behind me; although for a city man he was keeping up well.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the yard wide stream, the crystal clear water flashed by, wrapping around the grey rocks that lay at the bottom.

"Water" Boromir smiled as he stopped next to me,

"I know where we are" I grinned; before bending down and catching the water in my cupped hands, bringing the clear liquid to my mouth. Boromir copied my actions.

"Let's go" he spoke as he stood up, I smiled at him as we took off again, covering the ground quickly. The sun was quickly setting behind us and a small fragment of doubt crawled into my mind wondering if we would catch up with them.

The sun had fully set by the time we reached the base of the mountain, where the stream toppled out into a large deathly still lake.

"Which way?" Boromir asked as he squinted in various directions, left and right of the mountain, his city eyes not used to having to work in the dark. My eyes however were more developed and adapted due to generations of travellers. I closed my eyes and opened them they flickered a luminous yellow, like cat's eyes in the dead of night, suddenly everything became much clearer and I could see in perfect black and white.

"Unbelievable" Boromir gasped as he looked at my eyes, I ignored the comment and made my way a couple of yards left of where we were standing.

"They passed this way" I spoke as I crouched down, running my hands down over the footprints on the ground. I could distinguish each and every person of the fellowship. Bill the Pony's were the easiest to separate and next to it there were five sets of small foot prints, four of which belonged to the hobbits and the deeper set belonged to Gimli, larger footprints belonged to Aragorn who was apparently walking next to Gandalf, I could recognise Gandalf due to where his cloak had pulled along the ground leaving a distinct trail. The hardest member to track was Legolas, whose Elven light weight meant he barely left any print that hadn't already been worn away. I however knew what I was looking for and found the subtly indents of his path.

"They're still together" I spoke standing up again, relaxing my eyes so they reverted back to there glittering gold "And quite close" I smiled,

"We will make it" he grinned, still staring deeply into my eyes.

We heard the fellowship before we saw them, Gimli's loud voice echoed through the night air. I looked to Boromir as we ran, he shared my grin and we both subconsciously sped up, desperate to reach them again, the join what had temporarily become our family.

Legolas tensed as he heard the sound of two approaching foot falls, Aragorn noticed the changed in the elf's demeanour immediately and stopped as well, placing his hand on the hilt of the sword.

"What is it my friend?" He asked with out looking at Legolas, instead he followed the elf's gaze out in front of them. Legolas gasped slightly as his eyes made sense of the sight in front of him.

"It cannot be" He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

"Do you not believe your elven eyes my friend?" I spoke as Boromir and I approached the group, walking casually into their line of sight again.

The hobbits were the first to react, grins lit up their faces as they shouted both our names and charged us with four hugs. I blinked in slight surprise before bending down at hugging them back, happy to be with them again.

"Colette!" Merry wrapped his arms around me neck, "I thought you had died"

"It'll take more than a mountain" I grinned as the hobbit, kissing the top of his head lightly and setting him down.

"It seems we can't get rid of you" Gimli boomed in a large laugh as he patted Boromir hard on the back, he could reach it since Boromir had bent down with me to return the hugs of the hobbits.

"How?" Aragorn asked, I glared at him,

"No welcome back?" I snapped, his light grey eyes flashed with a mixture and hurt and various other saddening emotions before he hardened them again.

"We survived the fall" Boromir spoke, "And waited the storm out in a near by cave, it calmed this morning and we made our way down"

"It is good to see you again" Gandalf placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder, "And you Colette" He spoke giving me a grandfather like smile. "But I believe we have a mine to find" He continued as he ran his hands over the towering rock walls, I raised an eyebrow; I had heard that Dwarf doors were hard to find, but surely we would be able to see it?

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gimli stated proudly, as if answering my unspoken question.

"Yes Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" Gandalf replied, his hands still running over the walls, I fought to bite back a snigger at the shade of which Gimli's face was reddening.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered sarcastically, Gimli's face merely reddened further with anger.

"Play nice" I smirked at Legolas, noting that he and Gimli still failed to see eye to eye.

My head whipped around at the sound of a splash, only to note that it was just Frodo who lost his footing resulting in his foot slipping into the water, he quickly pulled it out and scrambled back up the bank. My eyes left Frodo and scanned over the lake, a shiver ran down my spin, sparking a chain reaction of uneasy knots in my stomach.

Boromir subtly fell back after talking to Gimli and I sped up slightly, the two of us ending up walking together. He smiled down at me, his eyes glistening with mischief. I smirked back as our hands, swinging with each step brushed against each other, his pale skin sending sparks through my entire body. We continued to do this we every other step, cherishing each time our skin stroked together.

Our romantic actions went unnoticed by most of the group yet I was sure the keen eyes of Legolas would have noted it somewhere in his mind. I also expected that Gandalf, no matter how far in front of us he was, would know… he appeared to know everything. I didn't however notice the envious grey eyes that bore into backs of our bodies, a fire lighting up in them each time mine and Boromir's hands caught each other.

We stopped walked when Gandalf stopped walking; the old man stared up at in for a few seconds before rubbing away the dirt to reveal a pattern engraved into the wall.

"Now let's see… Ithildin, it mirrors only the starlight and moonlight" Gandalf spoke more to himself than anyone else. And, as if reacting to his very thoughts the moon emerged from behind the thick clouds. The engraved pattern reacted immediately and the intricate archway lit up in an ethereal pale glow.

"It reads, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter" Gandalf translated the text above the door for all of us.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry who stared at the door.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open" Gandalf spoke reasonable cheerfully before pressing the tip of his twisted staff to the centre of the door and speaking, "_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_"

Silence reverberated around the group as the doors stood unfazed by the wizard's words.

"_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Frenda Casarinwa!" _Gandalf tried again; once again silence filled the group as nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening" Pippin stated, Gandalf ignored him as he tried to push the doors open with force, he gave up and slumped onto a near by rock.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs" he murmured.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked,

"Knock you head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words" Gandalf snapped, the frustration he held for himself not being able to open the door poured out over Pippin.

"Um, Pip, why don't you go and join Merry or help Sam unload Bill?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and directed him over to the other hobbits,

"Yeah" he whispered sadly before making his way over to Merry. I looked back over to Sam who was now joined by Aragorn, it was obvious that Sam would miss the pony, I could tell by the sad look on his face.

"He's a good man" Legolas spoke as he stood next to me, I looked up at him, unsure is he was speaking about Boromir or Aragorn, my question was answered as I saw he was looking to Aragorn.

I scoffed.

"There is a story amongst my people" I started, "A fox was walking along a river bank looking for a place to cross when he came across a scorpion. The scorpion said to the fox, 'I too wish to cross the river, may you allow me to ride across on your back?' The fox replied, 'Why would I do that, you would just sting me and I would drown?' The scorpion then reasoned, 'Then I would drown too' the fox thought about this and agreed, letting the scorpion up onto his back. They were half way across the river when the fox felt a sharp sting on his back, the scorpion had stung him. As the venom began to course through his veins, the fox asked, 'why did you sting me, now we both shall drown?' and the scorpion merely replied, 'I could not help it… it's in my nature" I finished the tale and looked up at Legolas who appeared to be studying me deeply.

"You trust Boromir" he spoke finally,

"That is different" I sighed,

"How? They are both men?" He asked,

"Boromir does not have poison running through his veins" I hissed, "Aragorn, carries the sting of the scorpion with him… he has since birth"

Anger flashed in Legolas' eyes, but he quickly controlled it.

"When we believed you to be dead, your deaths stung the very hearts of each of us… but your 'death' truly began to eat away at Aragorn… he cares for you" Legolas spoke quietly before leaving me to blink in surprise at his words. Confusion rippled through me as I looked up at Aragorn again, he was pushing Bill away from the group…

"Are you okay?" Boromir asked as he approached me. "You look like you've seen a ghost" I shook my head, deciding that the Elf must have interpreted the emotions wrongly.

"Fine…" I trailed off, my eyes scanned protectively over the group, pausing on Merry and Pippin who were sat at the edge of the lake, skimming stones. I frowned at there actions and with unusual speed darted over to them holding onto Merry's arm stopping him from throwing the pebble in his hand. My eyes flickered over to the Pippin who was in a similar predicament, but Aragorn was the one holding his wrist.

"Do not disturb the water" I let go of Merry's arm and took the stone from his palm.

"You sense it too?" Aragorn asked as he looked at me, releasing Pippin from his grasp. I nodded mutely as I looked back over the lake, narrowing my eyes on one particular ripple that seemed to be charging towards us.

"Move away from the edge" I spoke, ignoring my hatred for Aragorn for now, Merry and Pippin followed my orders as they stood up and moved away from the lake.

"Oh it's useless!" Gandalf cried, I gave the lake one last hard stare before turning to the wizard. Frodo made his way to the door, deep in thought.

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter!" he cried, "What's the Elvish word for friend?" He asked,

"Mellon" Gandalf spoke,

The doors reacted to the word immediately and slowly opened with a grinding groan, I had a sinking feeling that these doors hadn't been opened for a while; nevertheless I followed the others into the mine.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves!" Gimli boomed at Legolas, pride obvious in his voice "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off of the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call is a mine. A mine!" He scoffed.

I looked down at the floor and gasped at what I saw, bones of dwarves littered the floor.

"This is no mine" Boromir muttered, having spotted the bones as well, "It's a tomb" Legolas reached out and pulled a thin arrow from one of the corpses.

"Goblins" He hissed.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted, "We should never have come here! Now, get out! Get out!"

"Frodo!" Sam's cry ripped above everything causing all of us to whip around. A massive tentacle had launched out of the water and have wrapped around Frodo's ankle, dragging him backwards out of the mine. Sam reacted immediately and drew his sword, rushing forward and slashing the tentacle that gripped Frodo; he pulled his friend up and tried to pull him back into the mine. "Get off him!" he cried as dozen more tentacles launched out of the water and sped towards the fellowship. I drew my bastard sword from the scabbard and ran out of the mine.

"Strider!" Sam cried, even though Aragorn had already drawn his full length sword and was charging with me. Legolas and Boromir followed our actions and charged with us, Boromir too drew his sword; Legolas knocked his bow and fired. I noted that Aragorn was heading to Frodo, so I choose to jump over the heads of Merry and Pippin in an aerial summersault, just in time to land and slice the tentacles that were launching at them.

"Into the cave!" I ordered over my shoulder as I sliced at oncoming tentacles, ducking and weaving out of the way, I may not have brute strength, but I made up for it in flexibility, speed and stamina. I scanned the battle area and saw Frodo fall into the arms of Boromir, Merry and Pippin were safely in the cave with Gandalf.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried,

"Legolas! Into the cave!" Boromir shouted, my eyes widened as I saw Boromir and Aragorn running back through the water, but the tentacles were fast launching at them, I exploded into a run towards them. I panicked inwardly as I realised I wasn't fast enough the reach them

"Legolas!" I shouted, looking over at the Elf who had knocked his bow with two arrows. "Aim at its eyes!" I ordered, he nodded and released the arrows with perfect aim, the points slamming into the creature's eyes. It screeched loudly as the tentacles flailed, just missing the two men and the hobbit.

I ran side by side with the men as we sprinted into the cave, the angered creature pulled its blinded self out of the water and began to try to enter the cave; however in its blind state it didn't realise that it was collapsing the mouth of the cave.

Darkness wrapped around us and out of reflex my eyes re-focussed allowing me to see in perfect black and white, the pupils glowing a luminous yellow like a cats once again. The hobbits gasped slightly as they caught sight of my eyes which were the only thing to stick out in the darkness. I looked around at the fellowship, able to see each one of there shocked expressions, except Boromir who merely smiled at me. I looked to Legolas whose head was tilted to the side in light thought. Finally I flickered my gaze to Aragorn, curious as to his reaction. He locked his light grey eyes with mine.

"Fascinating" Gandalf spoke lightly, my eyes locked onto the wizard. "I've heard of Gitana eyes, but never have I seen them in the dark" He continued airily before lighting the end of his staff, illuminating the near but area.

"We now have but one choice" I frowned as I turned to look at the collapsed entrance.

"We must face the long dark of Moria" Gandalf agreed. "Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world" He warned, "Quietly now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed"

He began to lead the way through the mine, I ignored the stares I was still receiving from the hobbits and took a few large strides to catch up with Gandalf.

"There's something you're not telling us" I spoke quietly, he faltered in his cool demeanour before glancing down at me,

"Everything has a time and a place" He spoke, only earning a frown from me…

Why must that man speak in constant riddles?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1o

Once again the fellowship found itself following Gandalf through the maze of a mine, his knowledge of the place was our only hope to make it through, without him we would surely be lost by now.

"You seem on edge" Boromir spoke as he fell back to walk next to me, his hand brushing against my own once again.

"This place" I muttered quietly, "I do not like the notion of being trapped" I shuddered slightly, having been raised in the open fields of Middle Earth, roaming from place to place, to be trapped with in a labyrinth of rock and pillars was uncomfortable. "I miss the sky" I frowned at the rocky cave roof.

"Think of it as a tunnel… A light at either end" He smiled down at me reassuringly, "four days will pass faster than it appears"

"Thank you" I smiled back at him, briefly catching his index finger and squeezing it lightly before letting go of it and continuing to walk behind Gandalf.

The path we had been on led out over a sharp ledge. I could see the hesitation in Sam's eyes so I gently placed my hand on his back and helped him across, following Gandalf's cautious lead over the narrow ledge. I risked a glance down and took a deep intake of air; the drop seemed to last forever.

Gandalf paused to run his hand along a silver seam on the cave wall, it stood out against the dark blackened rock.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but _Mithril_" He educated.

He cast the light of his staff further over the edge the slithers of glittering seams shone in response.

"Bilbo had a shirt of _Mithril _rings that Thorin gave him" Gandalf continued to speak as we carried on walking.

"Oh, that was a Kingly gift!" Gimli beamed, he seemed happy to contribute when Gandalf was speaking of the finer items his race had produced.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire" Gandalf commented. I raised an eyebrow… How could it be that one shirt may out value an entire livelihood?

Questions aside, Gandalf continued to lead us further into the mine. We were next met by a set of steep steps, the ledges of which must have been two-thirds of the hobbits height. I stopped as the others past me to survey the steps, they were littered with debris, broken and tarnished mining tools were clutched in the skeleton hands of dead dwarves. I frowned as I imagined the battle that must have taken place.

Something flashed in the corner of my eyes and my head snapped to my left, I was sure that I had seen something move. I focussed my eyes allowing me to see in defined black and white again, slowly scanning my gaze over each rock and ledge.

"Colette" Gandalf called from the top of the ledge. I sighed and turned to look at him, and the rest of the fellowship that were nearing the top of the steps. I relaxed my eyes and took a run at the stairs, using my well toned muscles to jump easily from step to step, climbing the stairs in a matter of seconds, finishing next to Gandalf who climbed the last step.

"I thought I saw something" I excused,

"Pippin!" Merry scolded, I turned around to see Merry helping Pippin back up onto a step. I smiled at their companionship.

We carried on walking and the path which after some time funnelled out into a large, rounded open space… very much like a larger, warmer version of the cave Boromir and I spent the night in. At the opposite end of the cave, there stood three large arch ways. I looked to Gandalf.

"I have no memory of this place" he murmured. He casually made his way over to the three possible paths and settled down on a large boulder. "Take some rest" he advised, calling over his shoulder, "I will try to remember the way"

I looked back at the fellowship and saw that Merry and Pippin had already pulled out some food and were munching, Sam sat against a boulder watching Frodo as he went to join Gandalf on the boulder. I looked behind me and chose and rounded boulder to sit on. I took my pack from my back and pulled out a state stone and a pale piece of cloth. I drew my sword from its scabbard and frowned at the purple flakes of dried lake monster blood, with a sigh I ran the cloth along the metal, the blood coming off quite easily, letting the perfect silver surface reflect again. I swapped the cloth for the slate stone and ran it along the blade, sharpening it with ease.

I looked up as I sheathed my sword, Boromir and Gimli seemed deep in conversation, I smiled gently as Boromir laughed at something Gimli had said.

"Welcome back" A voice spoke grumpily from beneath me, I jumped slightly and looked down, Aragorn stood leaning against the boulder I was sitting on, his head reaching where my feet fell to.

"… Thank you" I forced out between gritted teeth, trying to at least be somewhat civil. Even though I could only see his profile, the frown that tugged at his lips was obvious.

Aragorn was about to say something else, but my attention was drawn by the flash of movement from the corner of my eye. I snapped my head to the side again, my eyes already re-focussed so I could see deeper into the shadows. My eyes locked onto a wrinkled, bald head that poked out from behind a boulder.

"There was a creature back at the steps" I spoke to myself, I jumped down from the boulder and went to investigate the creature, but Aragorn placed a large hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. I twisted around as I pulled out of his grasp, flinching away as if his hand had burnt me.

I sighed deeply.

"There's a creature over there" I informed,

"I know" he replied, I raised an eyebrow, "It's Gollum, I noticed his presence when we were retreating back down Caradhras"

"He has not made a move?" I asked, relaxing somewhat,

"No. He is not dangerous right now" He agreed.

"Interesting" I spoke airily, turning to look at the creature once again, "What is he?" I asked,

"He was once one of the River-folk" He began, "Not dissimilar to hobbit… But he found the ring and it corrupted him, he's now over five hundred years old"

I watched as Gollum ducked behind a boulder and left us for now.

"I should have noticed him before now" I frowned, scolding myself, crossing my arms angrily over my chest.

"You're young; you can't expect to achieve everything immediately" Aragorn spoke. I looked down in slight guilt; Aragorn couldn't be further from the truth. When I looked back up, Aragorn was surveying me with a distrustful gaze, he had noticed my behavior. His eyes looked my up and down before falling to rest on my neck, his widened as he caught sight of the chain that lay outside of my clothes having fallen out during the fight with the lake monster.

My hands rushed to the chain and hastily pushed it back in side my clothes.

"That symbol…" He spoke,

"Erm… It was a gift from a friend" I lied pathetically in my panic.

"You lie" He snapped, before grabbing my arms and dragging me around the back of the large boulder, away from the rest of the fellowship. I struggled against his grasp, but he was easily stronger than me using one hand to hold my arms above my head and his weight to keep me pressed to the rocks.

"Get off of me" I hissed, "_Usted vil hombre_! (You vile man!)" I fumed in my native language. He glared as me before using his free hand to pull the chain from inside of my clothes, holding it between in fingers.

"The mark of Luca" He confirmed. His lips drew into a tight line. I looked down and eyed the ring on his finger, two serpents met beneath a crown of golden flowers that one snake upheld and the other consumed. The eyes of each snake burned with a green fire.

"The Ring of Barahir" I noted. The physical proof of Aragorn's lineage, the ring had been passed down, hand to hand by each son of Elendil.

"Who are you?" He snapped, letting go of the necklace and pressing his arm forcefully across my throat.

"Colette" I hissed in reply, he pressed harder, my eyes widened as the air was forced from my body "Colette de Luca" I choked out. Aragorn pressed harder once more before relaxing his grip on the throat, yet he still kept my arms trapped. I inhaled heavily. "Daughter of Salzan de Luca… decendent of Elenarron" I looked up to him.

"Elenarron" He muttered, before finally saying "You too are one of the Dúnedain"

"…I am…" I paused,

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixty-eight" I replied. Silence followed.

"How old are you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Aragorn released me and stepped back, he remained silent. "You appearance is deceiving, but your eyes, they're aged… ninety?" I asked. He looked up with a small frown,

"Eighty-seven" he clarified. "I always thought I was the last" he murmured, "Now I find you" he looked down and I saw his lips twitch in what I assumed was disgust. Anger twisted in the root of my stomach. Anger caused by the fact he thought so little of me that he struggled to comprehend that I too may have the gift of long life.

"Sorry to disappoint you" I snapped sarcastically, before pushing him hard in the chest.

Aragorn pursed his lips unsure as to why I snapped. I took a deep breath, "Legolas was wrong" I muttered, Aragorn opened his mouth to question what had said, but Gandalf cut over him.

"Ah! It's that way!" He cried as he stood up in triumph. I turned and jumped over the rocks towards Gandalf, grabbing my pack on the way and swinging it onto my back, so that when Aragorn turned back to where we had been talking, all he faced as an empty space.

"He's remembered!" Merry cheered as the rest of the fellowship stirred into life.

"No" Gandalf shook his head, I tilted my head to the side, "But the air smells less foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose" He chuckled as he began to lead us through the passage way. I caught up with him and he noticed the anger still obvious on my face. "What happened child?" he asked

"You were wrong" I spoke lowly, "About Aragorn" Gandalf pursed his lips, "He is as obnoxious as I thought he was originally"

"I'm sure you share some common ground" He mused, I paused… he had over heard our conversation.

"Hundreds of years have past since Elendil and his brother Elenarron" I spat,

"That's not what I meant" He spoke as we entered the dark, narrow archway. I paused in my step, glaring at Gandalf's back,

"All ways speaking in riddles" I fumed to myself, Gandalf heard me and chuckled loudly. I sighed and re-focused my eyes allowing me to see clearly in the pitch-black tunnel. "Pip, there's a rock there" I said as I noticed where the hobbit was walking, the hobbit looked down before stepping over the rock and grinning sheepishly at me.

"Thanks" He grinned,

"How do you do that?" Frodo asked as he fell into step next to me, I looked down at him.

"It is something I was born with" I replied, "In the northern lands it can be dark for months on end… a constant night… So we learnt to see in the dark…"

"That's why you eyes are different" Sam summarized as he joined Frodo and I… "I mean different than other men, yellow"

"Yes" I nodded, I looked up and my eyes widened at the sight. In clear black and white I could see large, towering pillars stretch far up to the ceiling in impressive arches, it seemed to stretch on for miles. I ended up stopping next to Gandalf. "Unbelievable" I whispered, Gandalf looked to me.

"Let me risk a little more light…" He spoke, the light on the end of his staff brightened and I flinched away from the brightness, my eyes still trained to see in the darkness.

"Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf" Gandalf announced.

"Well, there's an eye-opener and no mistake" San mumbled from next to me, I smiled down at him.

We continued on, and I couldn't help but marvel at the architecture. The only place I had seen similar to this level of grandeur was Rivendell, and as different as the Elves and Dwarves were, it was obvious they both shared a common pride for their respective cities.

Gimli cried out, pulling me away from studying my surrounding, I turned as the Dwarf ran away from the group and into a side room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, I looked into the room and smiled at the sunlight that poured though from a gap high up on the far wall… I had never been so happy to see the sky in my life. Naturally the fellowship followed Gimli into the room and I noted the cause of his distress. Like the rest of the mine, the floor was littered with skeletons, but these ones seemed different, looking further around the room I noted the large white stone in the middle that acted as a head stone… This was a tomb. Gandalf approached Gimli who was stood before it, mourning.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared" Gandalf spoke as he stepped away from the stone. He turned and noticed a large book that was resting in the hands of a skeleton, he pried it from its hands and I flinched at the snapping sound of the bones, Gandalf was unfazed and began to read.

"We must move on. We cannot linger" Legolas spoke to Aragorn. As much as I enjoyed feeling the sunlight on my skin again, I had to agree with the Elf. Gandalf either didn't hear him, or ignored him as he began to read from the book.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long" His voice was slow and soothing, even if what he was reading was how a mighty city collapsed. "The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out" I gulped as I looked back at the small hole… What is that was there last attempt to escape? "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming"

Gandalf looked up, his face solemn as a deathly silence fell over the group. The silence was only broken by a soft _'creek' _my head snapped in the direction of the noise just in time to see the skeleton that sat on the ledge of a well next to Pippin fall backwards, dragging the bucket and chain with it… Clinging loudly with every passing second. Silence followed as everyone stared at Pippin whose eyes were wide in fright.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf bellowed, losing his usual cool demeanor, I frowned. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He snatched his hat and staff off of the hobbit. I looked to the door as I strained my ears, hoping that by some act of chance we had gone unnoticed…

Then the drums started.

My heart seemed to pound as loudly as the drums as fear and adrenaline began to course through my veins, preparing me to fight. Frodo drew his blade, revealing the glowing blade, I had heard of such blades.

Orcs.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam cried.

"Orcs!" Legolas voiced my thoughts; he turned and went to barricade the door. I snatched two long lances from the side and ran to join them, Aragorn and Boromir also running to aid the Elf.

Boromir went to close the heavy doors, but I yanked him back, just as two arrowed slammed into the door directly where his head had just been.

"Get back stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn instructed to the Hobbits who were rushing to help us.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir sighed with sarcasm as he finally managed to close the door. I took the lances I had gathered and used them to jar the door as the other men and Elf gathered up the near by rusted weaponry, using that to help jar the door.

"Argh! Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli howled. I turned to see the dwarf standing on his cousin's tomb, brandishing his axe, ready to risk his life to protect his cousin's legacy. We backed away from the door and I pulled my sword from its scabbard, licking my lower lip in anticipation.

"Colette" Boromir called from my right; I looked up at him as he captured my lips in an emotion filled kiss, stealing the very breath from my lungs. He pulled away, bending down to rest his forehead against mine.

"Be safe" I whispered to him,

"Be safer" He replied, pulling away, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

As much as I wanted nothing more than to collapse into his arms, my heart began beating twice as fast when the sound of snapping wood erupted from the door. I raised my sword in front of my and snarled at the door. A small hole was made in the door and Legolas released his arrow, an Orc shrieked in pain on the other side confirming that he had hit his target. Yet the pounding on the door remained.

"Here come the drums" I muttered dryly, just before the doors collapsed inwards and the bloodthirsty Orcs charged forward.

A large Orc at least twice my size charged at me, swinging it's sword at my head, I ducked and sliced upwards, the blade cutting through the tough Orc flesh like it was butter. The dark blood sprayed out from the inside of the Orc, coating my front in the vile smelling substance, I resisted the urge to gag. Another Orc came at me from the side, looking down I picked up one of the lances I had originally used to jar the door, picked it up and threw it at the Orc, pinning it to the wall through its heart.

Suddenly the remaining fragments of the doors were flattened as the large cave troll Boromir had spotted earlier barreled into the tomb. The troll charged at the hobbits and Sam reacted beautifully, sliding through the troll' legs. My attention was pulled away from the troll as a few more Orcs swung at me; I quickly disposed of them and turned my attention back to the troll. I noticed that the troll was destroying everything in its path, fellowship and Orc alike, taking out several Orc as it swung the chain around its neck, even though its true target was Legolas.

Once again more Orcs charged at me, apparently since I was a woman that somehow made me an easier target… I fought the oncoming torrent, but they were slowly gaining ground, pushing me further into the tomb. Being careful to watch my own back I saw Aragorn behind me, he too was surrounded by multiple Orcs.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" I looked up to see Frodo hanging from the trolls grasp… Looking back to Aragorn I saw an Orc trying to take advantage of his distracted state. It was instinct that drove me towards him and pushed him out of the way of the swinging blade, which unfortunately caught my left forearm, though by the feeling and amount of initial blood, it was only skin deep.

"Colette?" Aragorn looked up as I ducked down, pushing my legs between the Orcs and pushing them outwards, the Orc yowled in pain as he fell down into the Box-splits, not wasting his moment of weakness, I pushed up and drove my blade into it's neck before ripping it out.

"Get to Frodo!" I shouted without looking at him. The next Orc charged at me, I jumped high over the Orc' head, twisting in my turn and used the momentum to decapitate the Orc. Aragorn watched on in surprise, not expecting me to be able to fight and move like I was doing, but snapped out of it and went to help the hobbit.

Seconds past and finally the onslaught of Orcs towards me ended.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam's cry from behind me drew my attention. I looked around and caught sight of Frodo collapsing. A new fuel seemed to be lit in each and every one of us. Merry and Pippin leaped onto the trolls back and began to stab at it, but only managed to get skin deep through the troll tough green skin. I snarled angrily and charged at the troll, jumping up onto its legs and from there up onto its chest and drove my sword into its neck as Legolas fired and arrow straight into the Orcs mouth. It staggered in confusion before it began to fall forward; quickly I jumped from the troll doing a small twist in the air before landing in a solid crouch next to Legolas.

"Nice shot" I commented as I stood up. I wiped my sword on my already bloodied sleeve before sheathing it. My eyes were somber as they past over Frodo' limp form, Aragorn leant over him.

"Oh no" A voice muttered from somewhere. My eyes narrowed as I was sure I saw his chest rise and fall…

"Is he…?" I tailed off as the young hobbit sat up, a dazed expression passing over his features… "Breathing" I finished with a large grin.

"Frodo! He's alive!" Sam cried in joy.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt" Frodo gasped,

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn smiled in disbelief.

"Don't complain" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I personally prefer him alive"

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eyes" Gandalf smiled knowingly, Frodo seemed to know what he was on about as he pulled the hem of his shirt down to reveal the ringed shirt of _Mithril._

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli chuckled, seemingly quite pleased. My head looked up to the door as did Legolas's as shrieks could be heard from deep within the mine.

"Let's not linger?" I asked as I looked at Legolas, the Elf smiled weakly.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm" Gandalf ordered, and of course we followed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We followed Gandalf's order and ran from the tomb, Boromir ended up running next to me on my right hand side. With my good arm I grabbed Boromir's hand. He looked down at me and gave my hand a squeeze before we turned our attention back to the situation at hand.

I risked a glance back and saw hundreds of Orcs charging after us, shrieking a blood curling war cry. Looking back in front I realised that the Orcs were coming from all directions, slowly encircling us, pushing us into a tight circle. I looked to my right to see Boromir standing tall, and to my left Gandalf radiated his magical presence.

I glowered at the Orcs and drew my sword**, **I wasn't going to roll over and submit to them.

A shiver ran down my spin as a roar ripped through the air. The Orcs looked at each other in mirrored fear, each sharing the same thought _'run'_, they fled away from us and back to whatever hole they climbed out of.

In a matter of moments we were alone amongst mighty pillars.

My fear increased ten fold as what looked to be a raging inferno lit up the end of the passage way. The light from the fire grew as it got closer, yet somehow the creeping shadow leached towards us.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned, I looked to Gandalf.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world" He scowled, I sheathed my sword again. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf cried. We didn't need to be told twice. We fled, sprinting from the new foe.

I ran next to Boromir, slipping my hand into his as we ran down a narrow ledge, I squeezed his hand tightly, scared that at any moment he would slip away from my grasp.

We picked up of pace, only to be stopped abruptly as the path broke. I leant forcefully away from the edge to stop from falling over, using my weight to pull Boromir with me, away from the edge. The fellowship gathered behind us. We had reached another flight of stairs. My breath was heavy as I turned to the other members.

"Gandalf" I heard Aragorn speak,

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near. Do as I say, swords are no more use here!" he cried, Aragorn took the order and pushed us further, only stopping when we reached a gap in the staircase, I pushed past the group and jumped with Legolas over onto the other side.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called, Gandalf jumped towards us landing with amazing grace for an old man.

"Boromir!" I shouted. He looked at me, before he grabbed Merry and Pippin in each arm and jumped across; I welcomed his landing with a hug to prevent him from teetering off of the edge.

"Sam!" Aragorn called as he picked the small hobbit and threw him across to me, he landed in my arms, eyes wide in fear.

When I looked up, Aragorn was looking to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf" He huffed before trying to make the leap himself, he landed just on the edge and began to fall backwards. Legolas leant forward and grabbed his beard, "Not the beard!" Gimli cried, Legolas ignored him as he pulled him upright.

I looked up to the only two remaining members of the fellowship, Aragorn and Frodo. My heart sank as a piece of the ceiling collapsed breaking off a large section of the stairway as it fell making the gap too large to jump. It seemed the rest of the fellowship shared my concerns.

I cursed as I looked down searching for some kind of aid.

As I looked back up my eyes locked with Aragorn and I saw my reflection in his grey hues, I realised the genuine concern that flashed over my features. The concern that dipped into my heart and tugged at my stomach making me feel sick to my core.

Suddenly the pillar that Aragorn and Frodo were stood on began to rock backwards before falling forwards. Aragorn timed their jump to perfection, using the motion of the falling pillar to jump with Frodo to the other side.

Aragorn landed to my right, his body brushing against mine as he steadied his landing. I caught Frodo as he jumped into my arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you have a death wish today young hobbit?" I laughed, happy that he was safe yet again. I looked up and once again found myself trapped in Aragorn's eyes…

"Come on!" Boromir shouted over the noise of the Balrog, I coughed awkwardly before giving Aragorn a mute nod.

"Colette!" Boromir shouted, immediately we started running again, the staircase falling behind us into the great abyss.

Finally the bridge of Khazad-Dûm came into view, spurring us on faster.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf cried, slowing down slightly. Aragorn and the hobbits ran past him, but my eyes widened as I realised what he was doing.

I skidded to a stop in front of him and grabbed onto his arms, he opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you're doing and you'll need help" I blurted,

"Swords are no use here, it is too dangerous" He argued,

"I owe a debt to you… I will not let you face this demon alone!"

"You have a separate destiny Colette de Luca!" he shouted as the roar of the Balrog got closer. "I order, as a repayment of the debt, to leave this bridge!"

I locked gaze with the Wizard in front of me, his light blue eyes glinted with authority. It was probably this look of determination that finally knocked down my argument.

I placed a kiss on his forehead before saying, "_Dios bendiga usted (_God bless you)" He nodded gently and with that I ran past him, quickly reaching the other members of the fellowship.

I turned around as Gandalf came face the face with the Balrog. The creature was a beast of flame and shadow, its very presence felt like it was burning my soul to ash.

"You cannot pass" Gandalf commanded, his voice caused everyone in the fellowship to become aware of the Wizards actions.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor! Dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf ordered staff in one hand.

The Balrog snarled as it drew its own sword of fire and shadow, swinging it so it crashed down on Gandalf, Gandalf parried with his staff to block the blow.

"Go back to the shadow!" He commanded, "You. Shall. Not. Pass!" he yelled with authority, slamming his staff down onto the bridge. A blinding flash of white light caused the creature to flinch, but only resulted in enraging it more as it cracked its whip and stepped onto the bridge.

The narrow bridge however failed to support the creature's weight and it collapsed underneath him, the Balrog shrieked an ear piercing cry as it fell into the dark chasm.

Gandalf turned away in relief, but panic flashed across his face as the whip cracked once more and caught his ankle dragging him over the edge.

"Gandalf!" I cried, moving to run forward, but a stern pair of arms held me back, gripping me around my mid-drift.

_I could be there to catch him_… I thought desperately.

Gandalf caught the edge of the bridge and for a split second I believed he would survive. But I as I saw his face, panicked and frantic, my heart fell.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf cried before tumbling backwards into the gorge.

"No! No!" I vaguely heard Boromir cry and he held Frodo back.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled,

My heart stung in my chest, but I was soon pulled back into the situation as I saw the bodies of Orcs clamber over the tops of rocks, bows drawn.

"Orcs!" Someone yelled. I looked down at the firm grip that was still on my waist and followed the arm, coming face to face with Aragorn again, but he stared past me, eyes wide on the spot Gandalf had just fallen from. I twisted out of his grasp and grabbed his wrist, tugging sharply on it, snapping him from his trance. Arrows flew past our heads as the Orcs began to fire.

"Move!" I shouted as I weaved past Aragorn, pulling him with me. I let go of him as soon as we ducked into a narrow passage way, my eyes lit up as I saw sun light at the other end. My vision began to blur as I moved faster towards the light.

"Come on!" I heard Aragorn shout from somewhere behind me.

I gasped as I burst into the open air, my skin soaking up the glorious waves of sunlight. One by one the rest of the fellowship escaped from the mines, panting heavily.

I buried my hands in my messy hair a way to externalise my distress; a small bulge grew in my chest swelling beneath the surface, making it harder to breath and feel unnaturally empty.

"Legolas, get them up" Aragorn spoke first. Legolas however seemed only to be vaguely aware of his surroundings.

"Give them a moment for pities sake" Boromir yelled in response.

"He is right" I spoke hoarsely; "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs" The two men turned to look at me and froze, staring at me with stunned expressions. Boromir was the first to speak.

"Colette… you're crying"

My eyes widened as my hands rushed to me cheeks, hastily wiping away the small droplets of water.

I turned away from the men and took a deep breath, determined not to show any weakness in front of them.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn choose to ignore me and for once I was happy, his uncaring actions brought less attention to my weak state.

I looked to my left and saw Pippin sat brokenly on the floor; his eyes stared at a fixed point as tears rolled down his cheeks. I swallowed hard before walking over to the hobbit. His eyes darted up to me,

"Come" I smiled weakly down at him as I offered him my hand, he took it, helping it to pull himself up. Pippin thanked me with his eyes and that was all I needed, a silent thought past between us giving both of us strength.

"Colette?" Boromir asked from behind me, I turned to face him, sadness sat heavily in his eyes,

"I am fine" I spoke, my voice emotionless; I didn't trust myself to speak emotionally with out bursting into sobs… "We need to get to Lothlórien" Was all I said before walking around him, not wanting him to see me like this. I wasn't aware of the hurt expression on his face as he watched my retreating back concernedly.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called, I looked up as Frodo, who stood a little way from the group turned around. Tears streaked down his pale cheeks.

"Come on" I spoke quietly. Aragorn nodded causing the fellowship burst into another run, crossing over country, desperate to reach the woods. Aragorn took up the head of the group, leading them away from the mines. I ran on his right, too preoccupied with deeper emotions to focus on the hatred I held for him, so instead I ran silently, eyes fixed ahead as the mystical forest came into view.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review the story so far, your feedback really inspires me to write chapters! Thanks to:

Metoochocolate

Strawbaby Chick

aandm20

iccle fairy

EvilChick13

Musik Drache

jamber17

Sic Vita Est (Special thanks because you gave me my first ever review!)

Jbard (Especially you, it was your review that planted the seed in my mind for it to be a Boromir/OC/Aragorn story)

Iellwen Silima

Cheez Socks


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was several hours before we reached the forest border, running in complete silence allowed me to wallow in the hole that seemed to grow within my chest.

It was a lie when people told me death gets easier with time… It doesn't, it's just as hard not matter how many times I see it, how many times I experience having loved ones ripped away from the invisible tether connected to my heart.

I fell back to the group when the forest first came into view, wanting nothing more than to turn back and run away.

Night fall was fast approaching when we finally stood on the verge of the forest, and the canopy made it rather dark, this paired with the uneasy feeling the woods gave me I focussed my eyes allowing me to see in perfect clarity.

Up ahead, at the front of the group, Gimli walked cautiously with the hobbits, apparently I wasn't the only one to feel nervous.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power" Gimli started, speaking loudly as he educated the hobbits with his thoughts. "All those who look upon her fall under her spell… and are never seen again" Gimli whispered to them, yet I could hear him from the back of the fellowship.

"Mister Frodo?" I heard Sam asked. I looked to the ring bearer who seemed unusually distracted.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" Gimli proclaimed.

Out of the corner of my eye a flash of metal registered in my brain, standing out in my black and white picture. I reacted as fast as I could, pulling two throwing knives from their hiding place, one in each hand. But as I went to raise my hands into a defensive position I found myself at arrow point, surrounded by multiple Elves. I growled lowly as my eyes flickered from the tips of the arrows to the golden haired Elves holding them. There pale skin seemed to radiate its own light.

I looked around the fellowship noting that the only other person to even draw a weapon was Legolas, he however was faster than me and actually managed to knock his bow and pull it into the ready position. Yet upon realising that it was Elves, he stowed his bow away again. I however wasn't as trusting, keeping the knives in a firm grip.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" One Elf said a smug smile creeping over his lips. "I am Haldir" The Elf introduced as he stepped forward. Long golden hair toppled over his back. Like any other Elf he shared their graceful beauty. "Follow me" He spoke as he turned around.

"You can relax, the Elves won't harm you" Legolas spoke to me as he waited for me to walk past him; I looked to him and saw him looking at the knives.

"The last time I was in an Elven Wood I got arrested" I spoke dryly, but relaxed my eyes and sheathed my knives none the less.

Haldir led us to a natural chamber within the forest; no sunlight could pass through the thick leaves so it was lit by ethereal flowers that decorated the trees.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion"_ Haldir spoke to Legolas once we had stopped,

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien" _Legolas replied. Haldir turned to Aragorn next,

"_A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen" _

"_Hennaid" _Aragorn nodded in reply… I frowned, not understanding anything. Frustration coursed through my veins mixing with the other self-destructive emotions swarming around my system. I was teetering on the edge of snapping, but Gimli got there first.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli complained,

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Ages" Haldir frowned distastefully at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul, in khuzdûl!" _Gimli spat at Haldir… I didn't speak the language of the Dwarves, but from the venom in Gimli's voice and the expression on Haldir's face I guessed it was a deep insult.

"_That _was not so courteous" Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Haldir dismissed Gimli before turning to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further" He spoke before turning and walking away. I snarled at his back. I went to step forwards, to snap at Haldir, but Aragorn pulled me back and instead he chose a more tactful approach.

"_Boe ammen veriad lîn! Andelu i ve. Merin le telim. Henio, aniron bore ammen I dulu lîn!" _Aragorn took Haldir to the side and began to speak frantically in Elvish.

"_Sangrienta lengua elfo_ (Bloody Elf language)" I muttered irritably, turning away from Aragorn and walking over to a large tree, leaning against the pale wood.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain" I heard Boromir speak, "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead"

I looked down, closing eyes lightly, crossing my arms over my chest in attempt to hold myself together. My eyes burned from behind my lashes, water pooling at the edge. I took a shaky breath between my barely parted lips. I hadn't known Gandalf as well as the others, but even in the short time I had been gifted with his presence I had already laid down an invisible bond with him… He had been the only person, in a long time, to even attempt to understand me… To help me.

I looked up when a warm body wrapped his arms around me.

"Hay" I spoke gently, looking up at Boromir's tired face, "You are tired" I spoke soothingly as I ran my hand softly down the side of his stubble lined jaw.

"I'm glad you're safe" He murmured, ignoring my statement. He leant into my hand before raising his own and placing it over mine.

"And I you" I sighed as I leant my head on his chest. My hand slipped from under his and ran down his chest resting above his heart. Boromir smiled as he ran a hand over my head, his fingers twisting in my dark brown locks.

"You will follow me" Haldir spoke to the fellowship, Aragorn's method of persuasion seemed to have worked. I looked over at Aragorn whose eyes were flashing between Boromir and I, I blinked in surprise as a brief flash of anger passed over his eyes before he turned and followed Haldir.

"Come on" I spoke mildly distracted by Aragorn's actions as I pushed away from Boromir and followed after Haldir.

We walked in silence through the unearthly woods; my eyes fell curiously on the pale, silver flowers. Haldir stopped at the front of the fellowship as the path looked out over a ledge.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of the Elvendom on Earth, realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" Haldir introduced proudly; before continuing onwards. As I followed my eyes roamed over the magnificent hill, decorated with beautiful golden leaved trees.

Haldir led us into the great City, the canopy above was so dense it acted like a fully formed ceiling, but everything was bright and seemed to glow, a magical energy that ran through everything.

Our journey finished in front of a platform, raised by a couple of steps. Elves gathered around us only adding to the mystical light. But by far the brightest creature in the clearing were the two Elves that walked onto the platform. Both glad in a brilliant white. I marvelled at the splendour of both the male and the female.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you have in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I no longer see him from afar" Celeborn spoke first in a calm rhythmic voice, no one from the fellowship wanted to reply to his question, so instead Galadriel rose her head and spoke.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow"

"He was taken by both shadow and flame, a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" Legolas spoke.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life" Galadriel disagreed, "We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your hearts, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief"

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? With out Gandalf, hope is lost" Celeborn announced, I resisted the urge to snarl at him and instead just clenched my hands into fists, glaring at the Elf, angered by his lack of faith in the Fellowship.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true" Galadriel smiled softly, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…"

After out meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn, we were escorted by two young female Elves to a clearing where we could make camp. I sighed as we stepped into the open plain of grass, placing my bag on the floor by a tree, only to have one of the Elves touch my right arm lightly.

"We have spare shirts if you require one" She spoke in a melodic voice. I looked down at my attire; my white shirt was stained with thick, dark Orc blood, not to mention the left sleeve which was ripped rather badly by the jagged Orc blade.

"Please" I nodded to the Elf who smiled slightly before turning and walking away. Minuets later she reappeared with a fresh shirt and breeches, almost identical to the ones I had been wearing.

"Thank you" I spoke as I took the clothes from her, she smiled again before turning and walking away. I took a roll of bandages from my bag and hid it under the fresh clothes; I didn't want to worry the other members of the fellowship.

Quietly, I left the camp, leaving them to their own thoughts and walked through the Elven paradise in search of water. I arrived at a small lake, surrounded by long blades of grass that towered above my head. I glanced around, not spotting anyone I knelt down by the side of the water and gathered it in hands and splashed my face.

Slowly the dirt, grime and Orc blood washed from my dark tan skin. When a majority of my skin was clean I stood up and swapped my ruined breeches for the new black ones. Next I removed my shirt, but hissed as I pulled off the left sleeve, the material catching on the long gash that ran from my elbow to the back of my hand, though luckily, it wasn't that deep. I pulled on the new shirt, holding it away from the cut as I rolled it up.

"Colette?" A voice called from behind me,

"Over here Aragorn" I frowned, but didn't turn around; instead I ripped a piece of cloth from my old shirt, sipped it in the water and used it to begin cleaning the wound, hissing again in pain.

"It's worse than I thought" He mused as he stood over me and studied the wound.

"It's only skin deep" I replied with a shrug, I frowned as the material slipped from my trembling fingers as I failed to wrap it around the wound with my unsteady hands.

"Here" He crouched in front of me and took the material from me, grabbed my wrist and began to dab at the wound.

"I'm fine, I can do it myself" I growled as I tried to pull away, but his grip on my wrist was solid.

"I have experience" he argued,

I glared at him, but relaxed slightly letting him tend to the wound. Silence followed.

"You pushed me out of the way" He spoke. His eyes remained focused on the gash, while I studied him as he worked.

"A momentary act of compassion and idiocy" I replied icily, "Don't expect it again"

"You won't need to do it again" Aragorn spoke. I was about to snap at him when another voice cut across the clearing.

"Colette?" Boromir called as he entered the clearing.

"Over here" I called, Boromir's eyes widened slightly as he spotted the gash which Aragorn had just finished bandaging with a swift knot.

"I'll leave you" he muttered as he stood up, looking over his shoulder as Boromir passed him.

"You were hurt" Boromir asked as he walked up to me, I stood to greet him. He took my arm and looked at it.

"Not badly, its only skin deep" I reassured, using my free hand to pull down my sleeve, I circled my wrist to show him I still had perfect use of my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked,

"I didn't want to worry you" I looked at him guiltily through my thick lashes.

"Worry me?" his eyebrows scrunched together. He chuckled before pulling me into a hug, his large hands wrapped around my waist.

"What would you have done, we were a bit preoccupied at the time" I smiled up at him,

"I would have made sure to run on your left" He countered,

"Men" I rolled my eyes jokingly. But my amusement soon faded as my mind flashed through the events that had followed my injury.

I tried to hold back the small whimper that vibrated from my throat as I clutched the soft material of Boromir's cream shirt and held myself against his chest trying my hardest to get closer to him. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped from underneath my lashes and soaked into his shirt.

Boromir wrapped his arms tighter around me and made deep soothing noises as he stroked my hair softly.

"I hate death" I spoke quietly after a few moments.

"It's one path we must all take" He spoke sadly, "But it isn't the end" He assured me, "Merely a bridge that we all come to"

I inhaled a shaky breath before flattening my hands so they rested peacefully on his chest. Boromir raised his hand and tilted my head upwards, planting a small reassuring kiss on my lips.

I pulled away from him letting my forehead rest on his, "Thank you" I whispered quietly. He smiled at me before taking my hand and leading me back through the forest.

We arrived back at the camp and split ways, Boromir headed off to the side, whilst I returned to my bag. I sat down by my bag and leant against the tree, closing my eyes. Boromir's touch still leaving my skin pleasantly warm.

Suddenly, growing from the distance, the soft sound of melodic elven voices rose up.

"_A Olorin i yaresse, Mentaner i Numeherui, Tirien i Romenori, Maiarion i Oiosaila… Mana elye etevanne… Norie i melanelye?" _

"A lament for Gandalf" Legolas stated as he stopped pacing.

Even though I couldn't understand what they were saying, the emotion within their voices touched me.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked,

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near" Legolas murmured sadly as he looked down, without opening my eyes I heard him walk away.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them" Sam spoke, I heard him stand up, "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers…" Sam paused "Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road" He sighed and I heard him sit back down,

"I think you did a fine job Sam" I spoke up from where I was sitting.

"Thanks" He muttered quietly,

I sighed deeply again leaning back into the tree.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected" I heard Aragorn speak, I opened my eyes ready to say something along the lines of 'I am resting!' But I realised that he was stood on the other side of the tree, talking to Boromir.

"I will find no rest here. I heard a voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now, there is hope left, but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing, and now our… our people lose faith" My eyes softened as Boromir bared his heart. "He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze? Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago" Aragorn' voice was soft and gentle, very different from Boromir's obvious passion.

"One day, our paths will lead us there, and the tower shall take up the call, 'the lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir paused in his happiness, "When this is over… I want to make peace with the Gitana people" he spoke suddenly, my eyes widened as I wished to sink back further into the tree, to hide completely. "Colette has opened my eyes, we are not so different"

"You have spoken to her about this?" Aragorn asked,

"Not yet, her grief is too strong at the moment" Boromir replied, "But I will. Together we will build a new Gondor, uniting men once again. She may not have the same influence over the Gitana that I do over Gondor… But I'm sure we can accomplish our goal" And with that I heard him get up and walk away. I let go of the breath I had been holding.

"He doesn't know who you are?" Aragorn asked, still stood on the other side of the tree. I gulped slowly, as my hands went to my chain.

"No" I agreed briskly before getting up, "And you will not tell him" I spoke seriously before walking away.

Upon walking from the camp, I found myself stood on the edge of a shooting range. Small circular targets stood on one end of the clearing, surrounded by sweet looking bushes and exotic flowers.

I stepped into one of the blocks and pulled my knife from behind me, the knife I always kept on my possession. I bent my arm up, coiled ready to throw as the familiar knife rested between my fingers. My eyes calculated the distance, wind and target size in a matter of minuets, noting that the target was smaller and further away than the targets in Rivendell. With lightening speed my arm flashed forward, releasing the knife sending it speeding into the bulls-eye of the target.

I was breathing heavily as I let my frustrations pour out of me as I rapidly pulled three more knives one after the other and threw them violently at the target forming a triangle around the bulls-eye.

"You have good aim" A voice spoke from behind me causing me to jump and turn around, eyes narrowing at Haldir.

I nodded dryly as my teeth ground together, waves of anger rolling off of my body.

"I did not mean to appear hostile to your fellowship earlier" He apologised, my tense stature faded somewhat. "I do not believe I know you"

"Colette" I informed,

"Tell me Colette" he spoke as he walked past me and stood on the next block, "How skilled are you with a bow?" He held up a magnificent elven bow along with a perfectly crafted arrow. I raised an eye brow at the challenge before walking up to him, taking the bow from his hands and noting how light and smooth the pale wood sat in my hands.

I remembered the lessons my father had given me as a child as I expertly knocked the arrow, raised the bow and pulled back. Once again my eyes quickly noted the distance, size and wind, adjusting my shot accordingly. My chest rose as I inhaled deeply before releasing the arrow as I exhaled. The arrow sailed through the air before slamming into the target. I frowned slightly,

"You're tense and angry" He stated, I looked to him, "So very angry for someone so young"

I pursed my lips as I looked back to the target, he was right I was angry… My life wasn't meant to be like this, I wasn't meant to loose Aleron, I wasn't meant to be exiled, I wasn't meant to loose Gandalf…

"I didn't get the centre" I announced as I handed Haldir back the bow, choosing to ignore his comment. He took the bow looking at me sympathetically before back at the arrow that sat less than an inch from the centre.

"You have good eyes" He noted, not returning to his observation.

"A shame my shot isn't the same" I muttered.

"You can only stay angry for so long" He spoke seriously. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Let go Colette"

I stared at him, unblinking before looking to the ground a small smile on my lips.

"Thank you" I murmured as I looked up, "I hope to see you again before we leave Haldir" I smiled,

"As do I" He agreed.

Thanks you to Strawbaby Chick for your review it really helped with this chapter and once again thank you to everyone

And to Snips95


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Oddly enough, I did have a good night sleep in Lothlórien and thanks to the Elves I had a full stomach, ready to face the torments that the day would throw at me.

Later in the morning the Fellowship was stood in a line on the banks of River Anduin. A line of elves stepped forward and went to place dark green elven cloaks were placed around our shoulders. I smiled as I recognised the Elf who fastened the cloak with the elven broach around my neck, over my own, freshly cleaned travellers' jacket. She was the elf that gave me the fresh clothes last night. She returned the smile as she stepped away with the rest of the line.

I reached up and trailed my fingers over the golden broach a small smile graced my face. When I looked up, Galadriel and Celeborn had stepped forward.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes" He said seriously.

Galadriel then walked up to Legolas, speaking to him quietly, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I smiled when she handed him an Elven bow. He marvelled at its craftsmanship, running his hands along the smooth pale wood. Then one by one she made her way along the line, giving gifts in some cases, or words of wisdom in others.

She finally reached me, as I stood the last in the line.

"I do not need a gift from you Lady Galadriel, the fact you welcomed me into your home is gift enough" I looked up at the tall elf.

"Colette de Luca" She smiled with a sigh, my eyes widened slightly as she knew who I was, but I managed to conceal my surprise somewhat. "You have no idea how important you are" She touched my forearms lightly, careful of my wound. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I don't understand"

"You will" She assured me, taking her hands away and putting them dress pocket. From her pocket she pulled a small box, 1 inch in each dimension, wrapping in a rich golden cloth. She handed to me and I unwrapped it, revealing a dark wooden box, similar to the type a ring would be held in. I opened it and gasped, inside was a small pale white seed.

"Is this…?" I trailed off,

"A seedling from the fruit of the original white tree Nimloth, kept safe for thousands of years… A direct link to Númenor" Galadriel confirmed. I bit my lip as I held a small grain of my deepest heritage in my hands.

"Thank you" I managed to get out as I inhaled a sharp breath of air.

"Take care" She smiled softly, but slowly the smile faded from her lips "and I am sorry, so very sorry for your loss"

"Gandalf meant a lot to all of us" I agreed, wrapping the box back in its cloth and slipping it into a secure pocket sewn into my clothes.

"Not Gandalf" Galadriel' voice was an eerie sombre, "For the loss that is yet to come" A cold chill ran down my spine.

She leant down and kissed my forehead, a Gitana custom, before she made her way to speak with Aragorn who was talking with Celeborn.

I shuck Galadriel's words from my mind and made my way over to one of the longboats that rested by the bank of the River. I placed my bag into the nearest boat before turning to help Legolas load the other bags and supplies.

I handed him a bag full of parcelled food, which he smiled and opened.

"Lembas!" He grinned as he showed the hobbits and I the light coloured bread, "Elvish way bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man" He took a small bite from the corner of the wafer. He looked up and noticed my curious gaze; he snapped a small piece off of the corner and handed it to me. I ate it and gasped in surprise as the bread filled my stomach once I had swallowed it.

"Unbelievable" I muttered, Legolas smiled at my response. He tossed the bag into the boat before getting up and walking away.

"How many did you eat?" Merry whispered to Pippin,

"Four" Pippin replied. I sniggered lightly, before looking up at the sky, the wispy clouds trailed lazily over the pale blue.

Galadriel's words stung in the back of my mind, making me shiver once again.

"Colette" A voice called behind me, I turned to see Haldir stood a few yards away; his eyes beckoned me to speak with him.

"Haldir" I smiled as I approached him, he returned my smile. "I'm glad you came"

"I wanted to give you something" He spoke before offering the bow I had used last night, "I want you to take my bow." My eyes widened.

"I couldn't possibly. You have all already been too generous" I shuck my head trying to push the bow back to him.

"This is a gift from me" He said as he took my hands and placed the bow in it. "Let's hope you can improve your shot" I laughed at his comment. When I stopped I ran my hand down the face of the bow, my finger tips running along the intricate design.

"You will need these" He smiled as he handed me a beautiful Elven quiver filled with handsome arrows, each flawlessly crafted.

"You are too kind" I took the gifts.

"May it serve you as well as it has served I"

"If not better" I grinned, Haldir' eyes glinted with a shared amusement.

"I will miss you my friend" I said seriously as I leant forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"We may still see each other again"

"We can hope" I nodded before turning and heading back over to the boats.

"Are you ready?" Boromir asked as he approached me from behind.

"As I'll ever be" I grinned up at him.

I felt eyes on me so I turned around, catching the gaze of Galadriel as she went to leave the bank. Her eyes were filled with a worrying sympathy, clouded by sadness.

A large hand wrapped around my own, pulling me away from Galadriel. Boromir helped me into the boat that Merry and Pippin were already sat in discussing Lembas bread and how to possible make it. When I looked up to see Galadriel again, she was gone.

"Did you see something?" Boromir asked as he picked up the paddle. I smiled as I seated myself towards the side of the boat so I could talk to Merry, Pippin or Boromir easily.

"No…" I shook my head, not wanting to worry Boromir with what Galadriel had told me.

We sailed in the boats for several days along the River Anduin, Boromir and I shared equal rowing after much debate, but I was too stubborn to take a lesser share when we both knew I was capable. The journey was almost peaceful, until we remembered that we had no choice but to camp on the Western shore of the River due to the fact that the Eastern side was frequently patrolled by Orcs from Mordor. This also served as a constant reminded that we were nearing the fiery chasm of which everything evil seemed to be born.

Night fell again as we made camp on the Western shore.

I was sat leaning against a boulder nibbling on some Lembas bread when a familiar movement flashed in the corner of my eyes. I had noticed that Gollum continued to follow us from Moria. A sigh escaped my lips before I looked down at the wafer bread.

"May I sit here?" Legolas asked as he walked up to me,

"You don't need to ask" I spoke with a laughed as a motioned for him to sit down. He sat and nodded gratefully as I handed him the Lembas.

"I noticed you were gifted with a bow" He indicated to the trusty weapon that sat at my side.

"Haldir gave it to me" I told him as I picked up the bow and handed it to him, he inspected it with curiosity. "It was his Bow"

"That is a mighty honour" he told me,

My eyes widened as he handed the bow back to me, stood up and left. I stared in wonder at the bow before smiling and placing it back at my side.

"Gollum" I heard Aragorn speak from the other side of the boulder… I frowned; eavesdropping seemed to be happening a lot recently. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman"

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous" Boromir spoke now…

In front of me Sam started to speak to Frodo.

"Have some food Mister Frodo"

"No Sam" Frodo replied,

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mister Frodo…"

"I'm alright" Frodo dismissed him.

"But you're not. I'm here to help you, I promised Gandalf that I would"

"You can't help me Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep" Frodo mumbled as he ended the conversation, the pair falling into silence once more.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength" My ears turned to Boromir once more.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us" Aragorn replied. I winced as I could imagine the pain Boromir just felt; after having my own culture spited so many times I knew the pain he was experiencing.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves! Have you so little faith in your people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be among men. But you will not see that" Boromir's angered voice cut through the air, reacting just as I would have, defending his own people. Footsteps began to move and I shifted, trying to sink further into the shadows, but they stopped as it sounded like someone was being pulled violently.

"You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are" Boromir leered.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city" Aragorn replied harshly. Boromir walked away angrily, passing in front of me, but not spotting me.

"You're making a habit of this" Aragorn spoke to me once Boromir had gone.

"If you know where I am why do you keep striking up conversation there?" I snapped as I stood up. Aragorn was silent. "You forget" I sighed, "Boromir has had to endure the temptation of the ring longer than any of us. Gondor is so close to Mordor. He probably wakes up every morning and from his bedroom window he can see the dark clouds gathering in the East" I paused, "He is a good man… A strong man" I defended him before turning and leaving, Aragorn staring after me.

I left the camp and spotted Boromir sat by the rivers edge staring at the slow ripples on the surface. I hesitated, trying to determine whether he wanted to be left to his own thoughts. After a few moments I licked my bottom lip nervously and gently approached him, standing behind him.

He titled his head in my direction but didn't turn fully around; in fact he hardly acknowledged I was there at all.

I stared at the back of his head as I raised my hands and placed them lightly on either of his shoulders, his overly tense muscles held firm beneath my fingertips. Slowly I began to move my hands in soothing patterns, massaging and pressing the right places to gradually loosen his muscles.

Boromir's head tilted to the side as he closed his eyes allowing me to rub over his neck before I leant down and placed a few light kisses along his skin. I pulled away and he sighed contently before turning to look at me.

I smiled softly at him as he offered me his arm, I took it and sat down next to him as he wrapped a large arm around my frame.

"I don't want to talk" He spoke so gently he reminded me of a child. I looked up at him and raised my hand to his jaw.

"We don't need words" I soothed.

Thanks to:

Metoochocolate

Strawbaby Chick

aandm20

iccle fairy

EvilChick13

Musik Drache

jamber17

Sic Vita Est

Jbard

Iellwen Silima

Snips95

Uchihaakia


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke to the familiar sound of Merry and Pippin discussing food, the latest debate seemed to consist of what was necessary for a full breakfast. The amount of food they were talking about made my stomach grumble loudly.

"Do we have any of that?" I asked groggily as I sat up, running a hand over my face, trying to wipe away the traces of sleep. I opened my eyes and turned to the hobbits as I rolled my shoulders stretching the locked joints from their stiff positions. I looked to my left as Boromir stirred from beside me and sat up.

"I hope so" He smiled though a yawn which he tried to stifle with the back of his hand.

"Sorry" Pippin apologised showing that what they spoke of wasn't what we had to eat; instead we had a few pieces of dried fruit and Lembas bread.

"Oh well" I sighed before getting up and running a hand through my knotted curls. I stifled a laugh as I looked down at Boromir's tousled hair, strands flicked in various directions making it look not too dissimilar to a birds nest.

"You look a mess" I smiled down at him, as I patted hopelessly at his hair.

"Good morning to you too" He nudged my leg lightly while flattening his hair brushing away my hand. I laughed once again before I walked over to my bag and pulled out some Lembas bread and broke off a piece, throwing it over to Boromir he caught it and gave me a thankful nod. I smiled back at him before breaking off a piece for myself and placing the left-over bread back in my pack. Aragorn walked past and shared an uneasy stare with Boromir. I shifted uneasily as Boromir glared at the back of Aragorn's back, his light brown eyes firing daggers at the dark haired man.

Once everyone was awake and ready we headed back to the boats and set off, Boromir took the chance to row first. Instinctively I looked around, scanning for any threat. Unusually there had been no sign of Gollum today; this only resulted in placing me further on alert… The last time Gollum had disappeared we had faced danger soon after…

…Danger that resulted in the loss of Gandalf…

I looked up to the pale blue sky once again, trailing my gaze along the smears of white. Even the clouds seemed less light as we got closer to Mordor, their fluffiness seemed to be disappearing and instead replaced with a damper texture of smothering nature.

"_The loss that is yet to come" _

I shivered as Galadriel's words echoed in my mind.

"Are you cold?" Boromir asked,

"I guess" I replied absent-mindedly. I looked up to him and gave him a weak smile before turning back around and leaning against his muscular chest. The nervousness slowly began to disappear with the deep rise and fall of each breath from his chest, but no matter how far I sank back into his broad torso, the unease never fully un-knotted from my stomach.

I closed my eyes, slowly falling into the peaceful darkness of sleep. But the peace of my subconscious didn't last long. Flashes of my clan pasted in front of my closed eyes, the full dark wood wagons filled with the elderly members, chatted happily. Children ran along side the convoy throwing a leather bound ball from one to the other as their laughter was carried to every Gitana ear. My father's friendly figure stopped in front of me. I smiled happily at him as I recognised his dark tanned face, lined with the odd wrinkle yet he looked much younger than his peers, his eyes were a rich golden honey that held the burning honour of our people and his hair was coal black in colour, falling in messy curls around his face, yet from underneath the sides I was certain the beginning of grey strands were weaving their way into his hair.

He opened his arms, beckoning for me to come to him. I tried to reach him but my legs wouldn't move. My eyes darted to my legs in panic but I failed to see them, my heart beat increased as I tried to run but merely stayed stationary. I looked back up to my father who smiled sadly before raising his left hand to his right forearm, running his fingers over the golden snake that twisted around to form a bracelet. On the top of the snakes head, the sign of Luca was engraved with an emerald gem resting in the centre of the circle. He started to take it off. I screamed at him not to, that the bracelet was a sign on the clan leader, but he merely smiled at me sadly with pain filled eyes.

I went to voice my confusion, but once again I couldn't make a sound, the panic only building in my gut, overflowing into my heart, leaving a chill throughout my entire body. A shrill roar echoed in the distance and I so desperately, now more than ever, wanted to run, to let my legs carry me far away; I twisted around in terror.

"_You'll understand in time" _He assured me. Slowly he disappeared completely from view.

I opened my eyes violently and inhaled deeply, Boromir didn't seem to notice as he continued rowing. I looked to the side and saw my hand clutching tightly onto the rim of the boat, so tightly that the skin had been pulled white over my knuckles, I quickly let go and hid my hand underneath my cloak.

"The Argonath" Boromir spoke as I pulled away from him, sitting up straight, running hand through my hair. I looked up and caught sight of two might grey statues carved into the side of a gorge.

"Isildur and Luca" I muttered as I looked between the two mighty figures.

"It is told that they were more like brothers than Isildur was to any of his blood siblings" Boromir spoke, "That was before the War of the Ring…"

I looked down as my hand went to my necklace, feeling the cold silver under my fingers. I looked up across the River to see Aragorn looking back at me, his hand running over the Ring of Barahir. I swallowed heavily before looking to the bottom of the boat.

We sailed past the statues and moored at some old mooring posts of the bank. A mighty waterfall lay a few hundred yards down stream, the sound of the crashing water was a mere low rumble from where were taking our break.

I helped Boromir beach the boat allowing Merry and Pippin to step out without been soaked up to their middles. I looked up and once again Boromir and Aragorn were sharing the same glance, causing another knot to be added in my stomach on top of the ones there already. I sighed heavily before turning to Legolas and walking over to him, ready to help him.

"Something bothers you" He spoke immediately once I joined him,

"Yes" I admitted, my lips pursing,

"What is it?" He asked,

"That's the troublesome part" I sighed, "I don't know what _it _is" He seemed to understand and didn't pry any more and only spoke to tell me which packs we needed.

Once everything had been secured and everything needed unloaded I kept my weapons on my person and walked over to Aragorn.

"I'm going to scout" I mumbled to him not stopping as I spoke. My main effort was directed at trying to shake the building feeling of dread that continued to knot tighter and tighter within my gut.

"You don't need to, we're not staying here long" He spoke, but I ignored him and continued walking, disappearing between the trees.

The forest was quiet, deathly quiet. No birds flew, no squirrels bounced from branch to branch, the very leaves on the trees seemed to have stopped moving… even Gollum had stayed away.

"_The loss that is yet to come" _Galadriel's voice reverberated around my mind again, as I clutched my forehead in pain brought on by the self-destructive emotions.

Then all was silent. I straightened sharply, straining to see, or hear anything out of the ordinary…

Nothing.

I swallowed hard again before running back to the camp.

"…Something draws near, I can feel it" I heard Legolas say as I skidded back into the camp. My eyes roamed to camp looking over each person protectively.

"No dwarf needs to recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbit" Gimli spoke as my eyes passed over him… I gulped as a few faces were missing.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked as he emerged from the woods carrying fire wood. My eyes were wide when I finally found words again.

"Where's Boromir?" I demanded. My eyes fell on his shield that rested against a tree. Silence followed our questions. "We have to find them!" I shouted as I darted across the camp with unusual speed and into the forest jumping over bags as I went. All rational thought left my mind.

"Colette!" Someone called from behind me, but I didn't wait, I couldn't find the restraint needed to wait. My stomach churned violently as I continued running, vaulting over fallen branches.

I stumbled to a stop as a shrieking roar ripped through the air, my skin growing tight on my body as a chill race down my spine. I swallowed hard as the knots in my stomach pulled to an unbearable pressure. I turned around rapidly and looked over the steep hill I was stood on, my eyes widened at the sight of charging beasts. They were taller, broader, more muscular than Orcs. They were clad with heavy, sturdy armour, and jagged weapons. Another roar tore from behind serrated teeth causing me to turn and sprint in the opposite direction; they were an impossible number to take alone.

As I darted up hill, ruined rocks began to poke out from behind the foliage. The ruined rocks soon led towards the old watch tower of Ámon Hen. Over the growing war cries of the nearing beasts I could hear Frodo's distinctive voice.

"Look after the others. Especially Sam, he will not understand"

I darted around the corner making Frodo jump and Aragorn's hand fall to the hilt of his sword as rose from his kneeling position in front of Frodo. I chose to ignore their protective actions and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"We've got to move" I gasped as I tried to speak and inhale air at the same time. A loud roar echoed from over my shoulder and I cringed slightly, Frodo's terrified expression spoke volumes.

"Go Frodo!" Aragorn ordered as he drew his sword. I gave him a look of confusion before realisation hit me.

I ran to the hobbit and took his head in my hands.

"_Dios bendiga usted _(God bless you)" I muttered before kissing his forehead. "Be safe Frodo Baggins" I spoke before letting go of him. "Now run"

"Thank you" His voice was so small.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted from behind us. I gave him a helping start with my hands as I pushed him lightly away from us, pleading him to run with my eyes, before turning around and drawing my bastard sword, standing on Aragorn's right.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" The vile command came from just over the watch tower.

"There's an impossible number" I told Aragorn as I braced myself mentally.

"It's Frodo we need to buy time for" he spoke; I nodded understanding that the two of us by ourselves stood a rather unlikely chance of escaping this unscathed.

"What are they?" I asked,

"Uruk-Hai" he replied gravely.

"Uruk-Hai?" I asked,

"They're stronger, tougher and won't stop until they're dead"

I laughed sardonically.

"Just wonderful" I frowned. I shifted my grip on the sword as I stared at the top of the hill…

Waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Uruk-Hai rolled over the peak of the hill, a torrent of unstoppable muscle, vicious cries burst from their mouths snarling past the jagged teeth. My eyes narrowed as I walked forward with Aragorn, holding my sword out in front of me as the numbers of Uruk-Hai multiplied with each second, more and more pouring over the top of the bank.

They were a few yards from me when I sprinted forward meeting the Uruk head on, gaining momentum and power to my first blow, piercing cleanly through its heart. I had to be quick as I withdrew my blade and swung at the neck Uruk, catching him across the throat. I noted that the neck was an easier point of contact so when the next Uruk came from my left I knew exactly where to strike.

The onslaught never let up and I found myself slowly being backed up towards the main structure of Ámon Hen. I spun around, gaining power as I decapitated an Uruk and saw Aragorn jump from the ledge onto an Uruk below, falling to the ground as he killed it. A gasp escaped my lips as two Uruk's raised their swords to lash down in him. Aragorn leant up and stabbed one whilst I charged and decapitated the second.

"Thought you said you weren't going to do that again!" he shouted over the battle.

"Thought you said I wouldn't have to!" I shouted back as I sliced another Uruk down. I was sure I heard Aragorn mumbled something like 'damn woman' but I was too preoccupied with the Uruk charging at me.

We continued to fight, watching each other's back no matter how much we hated doing it. And even thought I didn't want to admit it, we fought well together. Aragorn bent down as he swiped at another Uruk and I ran from behind him, jumping up onto his back and using it as a platform to jump at the oncoming Uruk, knocking it to the floor with the force of my hit. As I withdrew my blade I stood back up, Aragorn appeared by my left hand side. We both looked to our left as three Uruk's charged at us simultaneously, he looked down at me and we seemed to share a common thought. He then proceeded to grab my left arm, earning a grunt from me as the wound hadn't fully healed, and span around letting me kick all three Uruk's back. When he let go I used the speed to stab another Uruk whilst he took care of the three I had knocked to the floor.

I looked down at my sleeve and saw blood seeping through the bandages and onto the dirtied white material, the wound had reopened. My head snapped up at the sound of a charging Uruk but he didn't reach me, as an Elven arrow whizzed over my shoulder and lodged into the Uruk's heart, killing him instantly.

I whipped around and smiled at the sight of Legolas and Gimli running into the heat of battle, a large grin making its way to my face. The four of us chopping down the Uruk's as there numbers began to fade.

But my blood ran cold as horn sounded… The Horn of Gondor.

"Boromir!" I cried, almost choking on my own panic as I looked to the direction the sound came from. In my distracted state an Uruk made a slash at me, but when I turned he was already decapitated and as he fell, Aragorn was stood behind him. My eyes looked to Aragorn, wide with fear.

"Go" He nodded. I didn't need to be told twice as I turned and sprinted into the forest, following the sound of the three short blasts of the horn. Then the horn fell silent, the horror that filled my veins only proved to force me to run faster.

I reached the edge of a clearing and skidded to a stop in fright. It was almost deserted as Uruk's began to leave.

My muscles locked as I froze, staring as Boromir knelt before an Uruk, arrows protruding from his chest; blood staining his tunic, his head was looking fearlessly up at the vile creature. The Uruk that stood before him, aiming a cross bow and point-blank range stood tall. Its matted hair pulled up on top of his head while a sneer crawled across its jagged mouth.

Something snapped in my mind and my bow was off of my back with an arrow knocked within seconds, I pulled back on the string before letting the arrow fly across the clearing and into the side of the Uruk's neck. It stumbled to the left before it fell to the floor.

"Boromir!" I cried as I ran to him, weaving around the multiple Uruk corpses that littered the ground.

I knelt down beside him and my hands flew to his face, my eyes finding his before they fell to his wounds. I gasped at the sight of him lying there so broken.

"Colette" He rasped, raising his hand weakly to my cheek.

"I'll save you" I choked as I tried to hold myself together, my hands going to the arrows before trying to undo his layers of clothing. His hand left my cheek and instead went to stop my hands from moving.

"No" He whispered hoarsely.

"I can save you" I argued, "I have to" I whimpered as my eyes blurred.

"You already have" He murmured. I gasped as wet droplets slowly began to roll down my cheeks and fall onto Boromir.

"You can't leave me" I cried as I took my left hand and ran it over his face, pushing his hair away from his pale skin. He chuckled lowly in a strained manor.

"You're bleeding" He noted as he caught sight of my left arms, "I failed at protecting your left side"

"No!" I shook my head. He ignored me as he raised his left arm and with a struggle took off his left vambrace.

"Take it… that way I can… always protect your left" He smiled weakly. I took the vambrace as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I leant forward and kissed him deeply, before leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you" I admitted passionately,

"I love you" I whispered back causing an onslaught of more tears to fall from my eyes. Aragorn knelt down on Boromir's other side.

"They took the little ones" Boromir spoke to him. "Where is Frodo?" He panicked.

"I let Frodo go" Aragorn replied,

"Then you did what I could not… I tried to take the ring from him"

"The ring is beyond our reach now" I soothed, my hand running along the side of his face again.

"Forgive me, I did not see… I have failed you all"

"There is nothing to forgive" I managed to speak as I continued to cry.

"You fought bravely" Aragorn agreed, "You have kept your honour" he tried to tend to Boromir's wound.

"Leave it!" It is over… the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin … Aragorn … Colette"

"Boromir" I spoke whimpered Boromir merely looked up at me lovingly. "Do not say it… Do not give up on the unity of men"

"I do not know what strength is in my blood…" Aragorn paused as he looked up at me, "Our blood… But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail…"

"Our people" Boromir corrected as he looked to Aragorn, "Our people" He smiled weakly at me. Boromir reached for his sword, but was just short of reaching it, Aragorn handed it too him letting Boromir clutch it to his chest with honour.

"I would have followed you, my brother… my captain, my King…"

He turned to me. "I love you" He spoke again before his head rolled back, his eyes drained of life as they closed.

"No" I cried hoarsely as I wrapped my arms around his chest sobbing into the material of his shirt, muffled screams of pain ripping from my throat. I pulled back up and placed my hands on either side of his face. "_Te amo, que en paz descanse mi amor _(I love you, rest in peace my love)" I pulled away from Boromir, sitting brokenly on the forest floor and wrapped my shaking arms around my self as my whole body shook with silent sobs.

Aragorn raised his hand to his forehead, then to his lips.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor" He spoke before bending down and kissing Boromir's forehead.

I barely noticed as Legolas and Gimli entered the clearing, freezing in sadness at the sight of Boromir's still body. Fresh tears continued to fall down my cheeks. Aragorn stood up.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower… but he will not return" Another tear rolled down my cheek at his words.

My eyes widened suddenly as a loud gurgling noise came from the Uruk I had shot in the neck moments ago. Aragorn went to walk forward, but I was on my feet running at the Uruk with anger in my eyes. I kicked the beast hard in the stomach causing to roll over onto its back. It looked up at me and laughed.

Something inside snapped, as I pulled two knives from behind me and launched at the Uruk, kneeing on his stomach I drove the blades into its chest over and over again, blood spurted out over my hands and I screamed hoarsely in anger.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist as they pulled me from the mutilated Uruk. I cursed and screamed at him in my native language as I tried to pull away from him and satisfy my rage.

"Stop!" Aragorn's voice ordered as he tried to restrain me, but I ignored him only trying to stab the Uruk more. "Colette!" He shouted as he shifted so he grabbed my wrists, forcing me to drop the bloodied knives to the floor.

"Let me go!" I howled. Aragorn ignored me as he turned me around and pulled me into his chest. I screamed as I punched at his chest, Aragorn still managed to hold onto me.

My punches became softer turning into weak slaps on his leather tunic until I stopped struggling and rested against Aragorn, closing my eyes tightly as I sobbed into his chest. He ran a large hand over the back of my head softening my hair down as he made soft soothing noises in my ear.

"You've got to be strong now" He told me. I took a deep breath as I remembered with Boromir told me about Merry and Pippin.

"We have to find Merry and Pippin" I looked fiercely up at Aragorn. He nodded in agreement before letting go of me.

I stared sadly at Boromir as I made my way over to him, kneeling down by his side once more. I ran my hand along the side of his face before taking the vambrace he had given to me and strapping it to my left forearm. Where Boromir had the leather strap buckled on the loosest notch, I had to pull it to the smallest loop and only then did it fit my small forearm. Aragorn knelt down again; I looked up at him before taking the right vambrace from Boromir's arm.

"He'd want you to have this" I handed it to him. He took it from me with a silent nod.

I got up and walked away from the scene of battle, picking up my knives on the way. Legolas and Gimli moved out of my way as I passed by.

I took a long walk through the woods, trying to clear my head somewhat, but all I could think about was Boromir's still face, Galadriel's final words and the sneering face of the Uruk. But worst of all I felt responsible, so far every person I had loved had been killed… Aleron… Gandalf… Boromir… All were taken from me, like the result of some sick curse.

Boromir's still face past in front of my eyes again and I clenched my hands at my side, my fingernails digging harshly into the skin. I was breathing heavily as the face of Boromir's murderer swam in the forefront of my mind and I wanted nothing more than to hunt every single last one of them down. My eyes found a new rage to them as I looked to the direction I had seen the Uruk-hai escape to. I snarled lowly as my lip curled viciously over my teeth, my legs acted without thinking as I turned and began walking after the Uruk-hai, with each step I grew more and more impatient with having to wait for revenge.

A voice called my name from over my shoulder but the blood pounding in my ears helped muffle the voice. My pace began to quicken forming more into a run than a walk.

"Colette!" I heard the voice this time, it was Aragorn, I ignored him as I ran faster; nothing was going to prevent me from achieving retribution for Boromir's death.

"Colette!" Aragorn shouted again, he was even closer again. I gasped as a large hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back. I stumbled with the surprise but reacted instinctively as I clenched my right fist and as I was pulled around I swung my arm and landed a violently right hook to the side of Aragorn's temple. He fumbled a step back to keep his balance and loosened his grip on my arm, but not enough to allow me to pull free. He recovered quickly and brought his left hand up to secure my right wrist. My eyes flashed dangerously at him before I stepped into him, twisting to that my back was facing him and my arms were crossed over my chest, I leant forwards and in one swift movement I flipped him over my shoulder, he landed heavily on the ground, he let go of one of my wrists as he landed, but managed to keep a hold of the other. I tried to pulled from it, put instead Aragorn tugged sharply pulling me to the floor. I twisted in my fall and sat on top of Aragorn, straddling his torso. He still had a firm grip on my arm so I raised my free hand and went to drive my fist into his face. Once again he grabbed my second wrist and twisted, pushing me over so that I was trapped beneath him. I tried in vain to pull of the same maneuver, but with Aragorn keeping my arms pinned above my head and my weight being inferior to his, I was trapped beneath him.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him, still struggling in his grasp, Aragorn didn't say anything. I kept on struggling for a few more seconds before sighing in frustration and relaxing. Aragorn wasn't a fool though and still kept the same pressure on my arms.

"Where were you going?" He asked, his voice was soothing, but the underlining concern was still there.

"To slaughter each and every Uruk" I snapped. Aragorn stared at me sadly.

"I will not allow you to go alone"

"Who are you to order what I can and cannot do!" I yelled at him.

"Boromir would not want this"

I choked on the air in my throat as my vision blurred again, more tears threatening to over spill from behind my lashes. I looked to the side and swallowed thickly.

"Why?" I closed my eyes, "Why did he have to die?" My voice was hoarse. Aragorn was silent. I snapped my eyes open again, "Why is he dead when beasts are still permitted to survive?" I was breathing heavily as I stared up at Aragorn through tearful eyes. "How is that fair!"

"He is not dead" Aragorn soothed. "Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortal" I stared up at him in completely shock as all words left my lips.

He got up off of me and turned away from me leaving me lying stunned on the floor. Aragorn paused as he walked away.

"I know I have no power to order you to stay…" He sighed, "But I don't want you to go" He finished before carrying on walking.

I blinking slowly as one more tear escaped from the corner of my eye.

It was a while before I finally managed to move again, pushing myself from the forest floor. I looked to the direction I had been running in, and the direction Aragorn had left in. I inhaled deeply before turning and following after Aragorn.

I reached the river bank again as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had finished laying Boromir's body in one of the long boats, his shield at his head, horn at his side and sword in his hand. They looked up at me as I entered the clearing, weary of how to treat me. I passed them by and went to Boromir, kissing him gently on the forehead before walking back onto the bank. All three of them recognized the gesture as a Gitana sign of 'farewell' and pushed the boat out. My eyes followed him until he sailed to the top of the Falls of Rauros, disappearing into the vapors below.

I looked over at Aragorn as he strapped on the right vambrace.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall" Legolas spoke as he rushed to push a long boat into the water. Aragorn looked over at the far shore, I followed his gaze spotting Frodo's and Sam's small forms make off into the forest. As I looked to Aragorn I realised that he didn't react.

"You mean not to follow" Legolas spoke,

"Frodo's fate is no longer in out hands" Aragorn clarified.

"Then is had all been in vain… the fellowship has failed" Gimli sighed,

"No" I growled, gaining the attention off all three of them. "Gandalf did not die in vain… Boromir" I almost choked on his name "did not die in vain… And if you think for a second we're going to let Merry and Pippin die, you are gravely mistaken"

"We will hold true to each other" Aragorn agreed, smiling softly at me, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left" He pulled a hunting knife out of his bag and strapped it on. "Leave all that can be spared behind" I caught the steely look in his eye. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc"

"Ha!" Gimli cheered.

I shared a hard, determined gaze with Aragorn before the four of us ran into the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We had been running none stop for three days and three nights now and all we had to go on we the tracks of the Uruk's, never once had we been close enough to see them. It was true what Aragorn had said, they were stronger than Orcs…

Luckily I had managed to keep most of my belongings with me, a little food and a canteen of water left my bag rather empty and most of the weight was due to the multiple weapons I now carried. My bastard sword rested at my side, several hidden throwing knives were dotted around my person and my recently acquired elven bow lay in my hand, ready for use the quiver strapped to my back. Aragorn and Legolas had both taken turns in trying to persuade me to leave some of my weapons behind, saying it would just weight me down, making it impossible to keep up with the fast pace. But I ignored their words, wanting to keep every item that could be used to mutilate an Uruk-hai on my person.

Aragorn stopped, so I did as well. He leant down, pressing his ear to the rock.

"Their pace has quickened" He announced before getting up,

"They must have caught out scent" I frowned, he nodded before turning around.

"Hurry!" He called back to Legolas and Gimli before the two of us took off running again.

"Come on, Gimli!" I heard Legolas call from behind us.

Our pace quickened as we reached the flat plains, I kept up with Aragorn, determined to prove to him I could keep up with the fast speed. I spared occasional glanced over my shoulder to check on Legolas and Gimli. We slowed to a walk as we reached a small valley, high rocks on either side. I bent down to examine to heavy footprints that littered the floor. It was as if revenge was teasing me, I got to close only to be given a clue to the beast I hunted.

I sighed as I stood up, but a small flash of gold caught my eyes, I stepped over to the source of the light and gently picked up one of the leaf shaped broaches given to us by the Lothlórien elves. It was smeared with mud and had been heavily trampled into the ground.

"Aragorn" I called, he looked over at me and I threw the leaf to him, he caught and looked at it.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall"

"They may yet be alive" Legolas' small smile of hope was contagious.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn took off running again, swiftly followed by Legolas. I turned around, looking for Gimli, as he stumbled from behind some rocks, falling to the ground and rolling to a stop.

"Come on Gimli!" I shouted over to him, "We are gaining on them!" I called before turning and running after Aragorn and Legolas.

"I am wasted on cross-country!" I heard him shout from behind me as I caught up with Legolas. I let a small smirk pull at my lips and heard the quiet laugh that left Legolas' pale lips. "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

Aragorn pulled us to a stop as we reach the top of a hill; my heart sank to my gut as I glared at the land laid out before me.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords" He introduced, but his face remained solemn "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it's will against us"

"Rohan has been like this for a while" I glowered, catching Aragorn off guard with my comment. I knew he wanted to question it, but I swiftly turned to Legolas, not giving Aragorn a chance to speak. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" I asked. Legolas looked off into the distance, moving his head forward ever so slightly.

"The Uruk's turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" He realised as Gimli joined us.

"Saruman" Aragorn murmured.

The actual sighting of the Uruks, even if it was only from a great distance, spurred us on faster, running determinedly as the sun began to set behind us.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said to himself as we continued to run.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them" Legolas said. As I ran I pulled the canteen of water from my pack and took a small mouthful, after replacing the top I looked to Aragorn and threw it to him, he caught it and took a much needed drink. The water passed around the group before been thrown back to me where I slipped it back into my bag.

"And after breathing Gimli… then comes drinking" I shouted back to the dwarf.

We continued to run through the night, eagerly gaining ground on the Uruk's.

"A red sun rises" Legolas spoke as we passed over a small hill, "Blood has been spilled this night" The mood that followed his words was unanimous…

dread.

We passed down the other side of the hill and continued running, but I faltered slightly as the familiar sound of horse hooves pounding the earth reached me ears. The very ground vibrated, much like it had done so many years ago when my people crossed these lands.

I grab Aragorn's arm with shaking fingers and pull him behind some large boulders, Legolas and Gimli followed. I stared wide eyed at the rock in front of me as I clutched onto Aragorn's wrist, so much so that my knuckles were white in colour. All breath seemed to rush from my lungs and the blood left my veins and pressed an unbearable amount of pressure on my heart. I could feel the torrent of memories trying to push past the barrier I had placed in my mind and every muscle trembled as I tried to hold them in. Aragorn looked down at me with concern, unable to work out what had driven me into this state.

I flinched away from the noise as a large group of horse men galloped past us, banners of Rohan flying high in the air. Aragorn carefully prised my claw like hand away from his wrist, my head snapped up to him and I looked at him desperately he gave me a reassuring glance and went to step out, but I grabbed his wrist again.

"Do not trust them" I almost choked on the words as they flew from my mouth. He looked down at my hand before prising it off of his own arm again and stepped out anyway. I whimpered before taking a few steps back, trying to sink into the rock.

"Riders of Rohan. What news from the Mark?" He shouted over the noise. I glared at Aragorn's back as Legolas and Gimli walked past me, instead of joining them I ducked behind a boulder and watched as the leader signalled for the horses to turn. They galloped past me again, circling Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, blocking them from my view, but not from my hearing. Once the riders had stopped they pointed there long spears at them menacingly. Something snapped silently inside of my mind and all of the fear and dread I had of these riders manifested into a burning fire… Long ago they had threatened my family and I had been unable to do anything… Not this time. I growled lowly as I took my bow and strung and arrow.

"What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" One of the riders demanded.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine" Gimli replied. I smirked at what he had said, but tensed again as one of the Rider's dismounted.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" I drew the string back further at the comment.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas shouted. I could only assume he had drawn his weapon.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm" Aragorn interrupted the tension. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King"

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe" The atmosphere seemed calmer now. "Not even his own kin" The voice continued, as the spears were relaxed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had gypsies in his thrown room" A second rider remarked, I gritted my teeth and pointed by arrow at the man who had spoken.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets"

"We are not spies" Aragorn assured. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive"

"The Uruks are destroyed" He replied, "We slaughtered them during the night" My hopes rose slightly as I tried to scan the company for Merry and Pippin. Hopefully it was just Orc blood that was split last night.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli demanded.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them" I looked over to a smoking pile in the distance, my stomach lurching violently.

"Dead?"

"I am sorry" He gave his condolences before whistling loudly.

"Hasufel! Arod!" He ordered. I watched as two horses were brought into the centre. The man remounted his horse and replaced his helmet. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell" I completely lowered my bow, placing the arrow back into my quiver.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" He shouted as the riders turned and galloped off, leaving Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with two horses.

I stood up and made my way out from behind the boulder, making my way to the three males.

"You did not join us?" Aragorn questioned,

I remained silent, looking anywhere but at Aragorn.

"Colette?" He asked. I sighed frustrated and looked up at him. I knew he noticed a difference in my features, my eyes were darker, my lips pulled into a tight line; all the while my cheek bones seemed more pronounced and hollow and as he looked down my hands still shuck lightly by my sides.

"Don't we have hobbits to look for?" I asked, ignoring his question. Aragorn looked over me one last time and nodded, turning to Hasufel whilst Legolas helped Gimli up onto Arod and then mounted him himself. I walked over to Hasufel.

"I hate horses" I grumbled, glaring at the tall chestnut animal. The horse turned and tried to bite me, I ducked out of the way.

"_Stille nú, fæste" _Aragorn spoke to the horse calmly whilst gently rubbing the nose of the horse. He turned to me and took my right wrist, bringing towards he horse. I clenched my fingers into a fist as I tried to pull away from the horse as it shifted anxiously.

"No!" I hissed desperately trying to pull away from the horse, but his grip on my arm was too strong. "Don't. Aragorn don't!"

"Relax" Aragorn frowned as he ignored both the horse's and my distress.

I snapped my eyes shut as my fingers finally touched the animal, the soft coat rubbing against the tips of my fingers. Aragorn pressed his hand down on mine making me lay my palm flat against the horses face; he then moved my arm up and down, petting the horse. I inhaled deeply as my hand began to relax. Aragorn noticed this and let go of me, I opened my eyes and stared at Hasufel who was now looking directly at me as I continued to pet him.

Aragorn turned and mounted the horse before looking back to me again. I gave the horse an unreadable glance before looking to Aragorn who was offering his hand to me.

I sighed and took Aragorn's hand, using it to swing up onto the horse behind him. Aragorn could feel my tense body behind his as I shifted behind him on the horse.

"Relax" he told me again. I sighed and closed my eyes, but they snapped opened as he kicked Hasufel into a canter, my arms lashing forward and wrapping around Aragorn. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hasufel, as urged by Aragorn, galloped over the ground, easily eating up the short distance so we soon arrived at the smouldering pile. I jumped from the back of the horse before he stopped, desperate to get off of him.

The smell hit me first; a strong breeze blew the foul stench of burning rotten flesh across my face, feeling like acid on my tanned skin. When I looked up the sordid sight of an Uruk-Hai head skewered on a spear mounted in the ground in front of the pile made my stomach churn uneasily. Yet in the back of my mind a sick pleasure cultivated, the satisfaction that the cause of Boromir's demise lay mutilated at my feet, my only regret was that I wasn't the one responsibly for it.

The horses slowed to a stop, lingering away from the heap. However Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and I didn't retreat with the horses and instead slowly made our way to the corpses. My eyes scanned over the site with a desperate hope, praying that Merry and Pippin were still alive.

Gimli made his way to the pile, using his axe to poke at the charred limbs, shifting them away as he searched the pile for the hobbits, fearing the worst, the fear that slowly began to creep from my gut and into my heart, clenching at it painfully. Gimli let out a sad breath.

"It's one of their wee belts" He moaned. My eyes fell to the scorched leather in his hand; a sad gasp escaped my lips as I recognised the small strap that had been given to them as a gift from Lothlórien.

"They can't…" I swallowed heavily.

"_Hire îth ab 'wanath" _Legolas lamented softly to himself, his words, even though I could not understand them, sent an invisible arrow through my heart.

Aragorn yelled in rage and grief which externalised as he kicked an Orc helmet violently away… then fell to his knees, hands clenched in front of him.

"We failed them" Gimli muttered. I bowed my head before muttering.

"_Lo siento _(I'm sorry)"

From the corner of my eyes I saw Aragorn shift, his hands brushing the ground.

"A Hobbit lay here" He whispered, a small ounce of hope seeped into his voice. I picked my head up fully and watched from over Aragorn's shoulder. "And the other" Aragorn moved forward, sounding more and more hopeful with each piece of evidence he found. "They crawled" He continued as he stood up… I smiled as I moved away from Aragorn looking for where the tracks started again, they were hard to find since the earth had been churned up due to the battle between Man, Horse and Orc. "Their bonds were cut" He exclaimed as he picked up the frayed rope. My eyes lit up as I spotted two small sets of hobbit tracks.

"They ran over here!" I called over my shoulder as I followed the tracks. Aragorn was at my sides in seconds. "They were followed" I frowned to myself as I bent down and brushed my calloused fingers against the Orc track.

"The tracks lead away from battle" Aragorn cried. I looked up as he stood on the edge of the forest. "… Into Fangorn Forest"

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, as we all gazed at the ancient trees that adorned the border.

"Not madness" I shuck my head. "An Orc" I growled, referring to the third set of tracks I had found.

"They may yet be alive" Aragorn muttered before walking to the forest purposefully. Legolas and I were quick to follow him, my eyes set on the path ahead. Even Gimli who hesitated at the edge of the forest, unwilling to enter, sighed and jogged to join us. Our mission to save Merry and Pippin was one mission we would not see unaccomplished. I ran my right hand softly over the vambrace on my left before clenching my fists determinedly.

As we walked further into the forest, the trees grew closer together and the roots that spread out along the floor knit together in a family of vines. My eyes shifted around cautiously as the air grew thick like an old musty room.

I looked to Gimli as he stopped by a tree; a familiar black substance smothered the green leaves. He dabbed his finger on it before raising it to his mouth a licking it, he promptly spat it out.

"Orc blood!" he growled in distaste.

"I could have told you that" I smirked mischievously at him as he frowned. "I've been covered in it enough" I muttered to myself as I turned around to face Legolas and Aragorn.

"These are strange tracks" Aragorn spoke from his place slightly in front of us. I looked over his shoulder at the large uneven print that had been pressed into the earth.

"What could make that?" I mused. Aragorn merely looked at me. "Unless…" I trailed off as I looked around the forest again, not sure whether I could believe my own trail of thought.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli voiced as he too took the time to look around.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger" Legolas said delicately, his keen eyes rooming the canopy of the trees as they began to creak and moan. "The trees are speaking to each other"

Gimli shifted uneasily as he raised his axe, the trees groaned louder in response.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered to the dwarf.

"Huh?" Gimli questioned unaware of the consequences of his actions.

"Lower your axe" Aragorn advised whilst motioning to the axe with his hand.

"Oh!" Gimli realised as he hastily stowed the axe away.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak" Legolas educated us. I stared wide-eyed at the elf before turning and pressing my palm to the dark bark. As a traveller of the wild I had met many types of greenery, almost all that bloomed in Middle Earth, but these trees were different… So very different.

"Talking trees! What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except maybe the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli scoffed.

"Aragorn" Legolas hissed, "_nad nâ ennas!" _He looked out towards the edge of the small clearing… I frowned… what good is a warning if not everyone could understand it?

"_Man cenich?" _Aragorn replied.

"The White Wizard approaches" Legolas finally spoke in common tongue. My eyes widened as I took my place amongst the four of us.

"Saruman" I growled.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us" Aragorn warned us, "We must be quick" From the corner of my eyes I saw him reach for his sword, Gimli pulled a small throwing axe and held it ready… Whilst Legolas and I quickly readied our bows, preparing them to fire.

A white light grew from the depths of the forest, getting stronger and brighter as it neared us. We all waited from Aragorn's command. He nodded and I released the deadly arrow, aiming at where I knew Saruman's heart would be. Legolas also released his arrow and Gimli threw his axe, but all were deflected off to the side. I looked to Aragorn who had dropped his sword, the metal glowing white hot. The light grew brighter still and I raised my arm in front of my face trying to shade my eyes and squint to get a glimpse of Saruman.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits?" The voice stated rather than asked. My brow knitted together, I could hear no malice in the voice.

"Where are they?" Demanded Aragorn,

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The Wizard replied. I frowned again as the riddles reminded me of Gandalf causing a cruel sorrow to reach my heart.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn ordered. I lowered my arm as the light began to fade. I looked to the face of the Wizard, only meeting a pair of light blue eyes, light blue eyes that I knew…

Gandalf.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn shook his head in disbelief.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman" Legolas apologised deeply.

"I am Saruman" Gandalf told the elf, "Or rather Saruman as he should have been"

"We saw you fall to your death?" I stated quietly, "How is this possible?"

"I fell through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done" Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf" Aragorn smiled at him.

"Gandalf?" The wizard paused as if remembering something, "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name" He chuckled.

"Gandalf!" Gimli laughed,

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide"

I walked up to the Wizard slowly; he smiled softly at me as I stopped in front of him and placed a kiss on his forehead…

"Welcome back" I grinned happily, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come" He said as he let go of my shoulder and began to lead us through the forest. "One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with speed"

I froze in my step falling to the back of the group and swallowed heavily.

"Edoras?" I almost whimpered, but I didn't draw attention to myself. I looked down at my hand and noticed the trembling had returned, hastily I started walking again to keep up with them.

"That is no short distance" Gimli grumbled.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King" Aragorn told Gandalf.

"He was always ill" I hissed to myself, the others didn't hear me.

"It will not be easily cured" Gandalf sighed.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing. Are we to leave those poor hobbits here is this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" Gimli started to vent but the trees groaned angrily once again, startling the dwarf… "I mean charming… quite charming forest?"

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn" Gandalf disagreed. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche in the mountains" Gandalf riddled.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend" Aragorn smiled,

"Hm?" Gandalf asked,

"You still speak in riddles"

"Ah" Gandalf smiled, "You are not the first to tell me" He chuckled, casting a glance to me over his shoulder, before continuing walking. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong"

"The tree herders?" My eyes bulged slightly. I had thought that they were merely a legend.

"Exactly" Gandalf nodded.

"Strong!" Gimli grinned nervously as he looked around the forest once more, "Oh, that's good"

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf" Gandalf turned and walked faster towards the edge of the forest. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be"

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one" Gimli grumbled to himself.

We finally reached the edge of the forest, an open plain stretched out before us. Gandalf raised his head and let an eerie whistle echo over the lands… I stared in wonder out at the lands waiting. Seconds later, Gandalf was replied to by the neighing of a horse.

My head turned to the left, to the source of the neighing, as a pure white stallion cantered towards us, his perfect blonde mane billowing out behind him. He slowed to a trot in front of Gandalf. Without realising it my entire body had tensed considerably.

"That is one of the _Mearas _unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas murmured in amazement.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers" Gandalf said affectionately as he stroked the neck of the horse.

Shadowfax whinnied loudly as in reply two other horse calls met our ears. Hasufel and Arod cantered towards us following the border of the forest, they slowed as they reached us. Legolas and Gimli went to Arod and Aragorn went to Hasufel. They mounted their horses and Aragorn finally turned to face me.

"_Malditos caballos _(Damn horses)" I grumbled. Hasufel glared at me with a look of pure hatred. "Trust me it's mutual" I glowered at the horse before looking to Aragorn who stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I took his hand and swung up onto the horse, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist once again as he kicked the horse into a gallop, the five of us racing fast across the plains towards Edoras.

My expression turned grave at the thought of where we were going. I shut my eyes tightly and buried my head into Aragorn's back, trying to control the tremors that wanted to break free from my body, the memories that were trying to force their way back into my mind.

It wasn't going to be easy at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We had been riding for a day; a whole day I had to endure riding on a four legged animal when all I wanted to do was jump off of it. So to say I was thankful when Gandalf signalled us to stop was an understatement; I was relieved to finally be able to jump off of the horse before it had even slowed out of a trot.

We had stopped on a flat cliff top, looking out over the Rohan plains, there were a few boulders surrounding us and I made my way to a rather rounded one, pulling my small leather bag from my back and opening it. My stomach growled loudly having not had anything in it for over three days.

A small smile graced my lips as I spotted some tightly wrapped Lembas bread. I picked it out of the bag and opened it, snapping off a descent sized portion from the corner.

"Legolas!" I called; he looked up at me and caught the bread I had thrown at him. He smiled thankfully at me before breaking off a piece for himself and passing it around.

I bit into my wafer of Lembas and felt my tongue reel at the dryness of the food, but as I swallowed the filling effect was more than enough to compensate for the lack of flavour.

Once I had finished eating I jumped from the boulder and lay down, using the large rock a wind-barrier, it did little to keep me warm, but it was better than nothing. In the silence of the night my eyes began to close and nightmares slowly invaded my thoughts.

Sights of Aleron and Boromir plagued my mind, flashing before my closed eyes, whilst the screams of my people rang all too clearly in my ears as images of when the Rohirrim attacked the camp burnt my mind. Wagons were ripped trampled by horses, pulled apart by men and left burning helplessly; women cowered with their children but that didn't stop the riders from cantering by and driving their blades through them, blood splattered to the ground staining the rich soil. Both men and women ran around trying to protect the clan but the advantage of surprise and horse back left them unprepared and easily slaughtered. Boromir joined with Aleron and fought in front of me before both of them were cut down in front of me, heavy bodies fell limp to the floor, crimson flowing from their middles and their soulless eyes stared unseeingly at me.

Outside of sleep my face contorted violently in fear and pain, my hands scraping desperately along the ground.

Elsewhere Gandalf stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the plains as Aragorn joined him.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer not rival" Gandalf frowned, looking out over the night sky. "From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you Aragorn" he looked to the black haired man. "He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lays our first challenge. For Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind if enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage: the ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone" Words of comfort from the Wizard brought peace to Aragorn who had silently been second guessing his choice to leave Frodo.

"He's not alone. Sam went with him" Aragorn said softly.

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good" Gandalf smiled at the development. Aragorn's smile slowly left his face.

"What does Sauron know of Colette?" He asked. Gandalf sighed,

"Nothing… for now" The Wizard answered. "She has kept her identity well hidden… Luca's line has all but fallen to myth… The world has no idea"

"Good" Aragorn murmured… he wanted nothing more than for Sauron to over look me, thus keeping me safe.

Back at the camp I stirred violently once more before my eyes snapped open. A cold sweat stuck to my face and back of my neck as I tried to regain my breathing. Frustration bubbled within me that I vented as I took my fist and slammed it into the boulder. I ignored the throbbing pain in my wrist and knuckles as I turned around, my eyes clouding with tears and anger as I looked to the night sky.

When morning rolled around again and the sun began to peak over the horizon I still remained sat against the boulder, my eyes staring aimlessly at the ground in front of me.

"Did you sleep at all?" Aragorn asked as he stopped to look down at me. I looked up at him with my now blood shot, but tearless eyes.

"A little" I spoke quietly as I stood up, swinging my small leather pack onto my back. We walked back over to the horses; the others had already mounted theirs. Aragorn mounted Hasufel and as I walked past Hasufel who seemed to refrain from glaring at me today, seemingly been able to sense the depressing mood I was already in. I frowned as I took Aragorn's hand once more and pulled myself up onto the back of the horse.

"We ride for Edoras with all speed" Gandalf said once I was on Hasufel. "We have very little time" My hands once again met Aragorn's waist as he nudged Hasufel into a trot down the side of the cliff before into a gallop across the plains.

By mid morning the sun had risen completely over the plains and the hilltop city of Edoras was clearly visible in front of us. My arms grew tighter around Aragorn as I shifted uncomfortably and I was sure he noticed.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld" Gandalf introduced, "there dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here" He warned.

"I do not need to look for it" I spoke loud enough to be heard, "I know I will not receive it, whether the King is in his right mind or not" I tried to resist the urge to snap in anger, but the fiery rage still seeped into my voice. I pulled my white hood far over my head, hiding my face from view. "Be mindful how you introduce me here" I warned sourly. Gandalf looked at me sadly before urging Shadowfax into a gallop, Arod and Hasufel following.

We neared the gate and my eyes roamed the well built wooden and stone defences. When I looked up from under my hood my eyes caught sight of one of the Banner of Rohan riding the breeze, it fell just outside of the gates as we rose past. As we entered the City and rode along the main road, the people stopped and stared at us, all were clad in black and all looked depressed, not to mention drained.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli uttered.

We reached the stone stepped that led into the great halls of the King and dismounted from the horses. We ascended the stairs and were met at the top by several guards.

"Ah" Gandalf smiled in a friendly manor at the approaching guards, whilst I kept my head down. I wasn't the only one concealing myself though; Gandalf had brought his grey cloak around himself as a way of hiding his new gleaming white appearance.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue" The head guard said.

From under my hood I saw Gandalf nod to us and we began to unload our weapons, my stomach churned angrily as I reluctantly handed my bow to the guard in front of me followed by my full quiver, next I unbuckled my sword. By now the others had finished and they watched as I pulled multiple knives from about my person.

"Is that everything?" The guard asked, eyeing me with cautious suspicion. I looked out of the corner of my eye and caught Aragorn's disapproving stare; but I remained still. Aragorn groaned and leant down, pulling the final knife from its hiding place in my boot. I frowned as Aragorn handed the blade over to the guards who were eyeing me with extreme caution, finally the guards turned to Gandalf.

"Your staff?"

"Hmm?" Gandalf tilted his head to the side, "Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" I allowed a smirk to cross my hidden lips at the Wizard's deception.

The guard was hesitant but eventually turned to let us follow him into the hall. Gandalf turned and gave Aragorn a wink before taking my arm and allowing me to 'help' him walk into the hall. I decided not to tell him he made a convincing old man, so as not to run the risk of angering a very powerful Wizard.

We entered the large hall, and from under my hood I eyed the figure sat in the throne. I frowned, I had prepared so much hate in the bottom of my gut, yet as I looked at the semi-slumped form of a white haired, withered old man, all I could muster was pity; all of the anger seemed to sink to the bottom of my body and I was unable to pull it up. My eyes flickered to a greasy, black haired man that took his place by the King's ear… I noted that the name Wormtongue seemed appropriate for this figure.

"The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King" Gandalf spoke as I let go of his arm and he walked forward.

My eyes narrowed as who I assumed to by Wormtongue whispered something in the King's ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden rasped.

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest" I had no doubt that this man was indeed Wormtongue. He walked forward eyeing us with a smug attitude.

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless man" He hissed as his lifted his staff. Wormtongue suddenly startled with fear as his snake like eyes widened at the sight of the staff.

"His staff!" He cried in panic, backing away from us. "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

Guards reacted to his cry and ran in from where they had been placed along the walls. As one ran past me I raised my fist slamming it into his nose with a satisfying crunch, the guard fell to the floor unconscious. I turned and from beneath my hood noted that Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were doing the same thing. I smirked slightly as I continued to take guards down, dancing around them with flexibility as they tried to tackle Gandalf before he could reach the thrown. The more members of this dreadful city I beat the more the anger stirred in the bottom of my stomach.

"Théoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows" Gandalf spoke loudly. A small chuckled escaped my lips as I saw Gimli catch Wormtongue and pin him to the floor.

"I would stay still if I were you" Gimli growled, stepping heavily on his chest.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell" Gandalf cried as I raised my leg and swung it around, smacking one guard across the face making his slide across the floor.

An eerie laughed passed the King's lips.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey" He chuckled again, though his voice did not sound human. Gandalf held the palm of his hand towards Théoden. Suddenly Gandalf threw away his cloak and disguise forcing Théoden to flinch at the light that seemed to erupt from him.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound" Gandalf spoke with an absolute power to his voice. He calmly raised his staff. The King was then forced rigidly from his slump and pinned to his throne as if bound by invisible ropes.

I stood still and watched as the guards seemed to stop, but Aragorn had to reach forward and restrain a pretty golden haired woman. She struggled weakly as she stared wide-eyed at the King.

"Wait" He whispered to her.

"If I go, Théoden dies" Saruman hissed through Théoden's lips.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him" Gandalf argued, pushing the King further back into his throne.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman yelled.

"Be gone!" Gandalf cried. The King slumped forward, breathing heavily and Aragorn finally released the young woman he has been holding. She helped the King up allowing us all to see as his hair darkened to a dirty blonde as his face began to look more youthful. His eyes seemed to gain some life and his cheeks returned to a pale shade of pink.

"I know your face" He murmured to the woman, "Eówyn… Eówyn" He ran his index finger over her pale skin. He then turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend" Gandalf smiled.

"Dark have been my dreams of late" The King sighed. Looking down at his fingers he flexed them slowly as if testing his own functions.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better… If they grasped your sword" Gandalf smiled at the King.

The guard from the door caught onto his signal and moved forward with Théoden's sword in his hands. The King took it and slowly drew the blade and held it up the metal catching the light from the candles.

His eyes then turned to Wormtongue who still lay pathetically on the ground beneath Gimli. Théoden nodded to his guards who hauled him off of the ground and dragged him to the door. We followed behind the King.

The man was thrown roughly to the cold stone steps and landed awkwardly. Théoden, now at full strength approached him, bearing his sword.

"Ah!" Grima panicked, "I've only ever served you, my lord"

"Your leech-craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast" Théoden glowered down at the weak man. I stood a few yards behind Gandalf, watching carefully from beneath my hood. The sight of him brandishing a sword so venomously hit me in my gut, stirring the anger that lay there more violently.

"Send me not from your side!" Grima continued to yell as Théoden raised his sword to strike down upon Grima. Aragorn rushed past me and towards Théoden, catching the King's arm before the sword could reach Grima.

"No, my Lord! No, my lord" He pleaded, "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account"

Grima stood and dashed down the steps, frantically pushing people out of the way,

"Get out of my way!" He yelled.

"Hail Théoden-King!" Aragorn cried, kneeling before Théoden, the people of Edoras followed his lead all bowing to one knee. Théoden looked around before spotting me, the one person not kneeling. His eyes caught mine from beneath my hood and his eyes widened in shock before contorting into a pure disgusted anger.

He ran at me and slammed me against the wall behind me in a matter of seconds. I went to punch his throat but he blocked it with his elbow, ripped off my hood and pressed the blade of his sword heavily into my neck.

"A gypsy dare enter Edoras!" he bellowed. The guards reacted immediately and drew there swords. I snarled lowly at him, I knew I shouldn't have let Aragorn hand over my last blade, not when we were in a city such as this one.

"My lord!" Aragorn cried as he ran up to Théoden's side,

"Get back!" Théoden shouted violently. He pressed the blade harder into my neck, hard enough to draw a faint droplet of blood.

"No Aragorn" I jeered, "Stay and watch the true spirit of Rohan" Théoden glared at me. "See what dishonourable truth bubbles beneath their veins… The shameful legitimacy of what they actually are" I spat venomously as my eyes burnt with an untameable anger. "You truly are Thengel's son!"

"Be quiet!" Théoden ordered. "Aragorn you know her?"

"She has travelled with us since Rivendell… She is no threat to you"

"You obviously have no experience with Gypsies" He growled lowly.

"Do it" I hissed, "Slaughter a woman in the grounds of your palace… Let my blood stain these floors, like the blood of my people stains your land!" Théoden's eyes narrowed at my words.

"Uncle!" A voice cried. I looked over Théoden's shoulder to see the blonde from earlier running towards us, a guard held her back. "That is enough" She cried. "I have seen to much death as of late… Please I beg of you, don't kill her…"

Théoden glared at me with untrustworthy disgust, the blade loosened slightly.

"I'm watching you" He growled before letting me go… Aragorn went to inspect the wound in my neck but I slapped his hand away.

"It hardly broke the skin" I dismissed as I wiped it with the back of my hand.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son!" Théoden demanded.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I stood by the gate of Edoras, my arms crossed over my chest as I watched the funeral for Théodred. It seemed my mood was as depressed as the Edoras people; I had had the nightmare again last night, the same haunting images that chased me from behind my eyelids, waiting patiently for my conscious mind to slip away so they could invade my mind once again. I shook myself from my reverie and swallowed heavily.

Théoden was distraught when he found that his son had died and had organised a royal funeral immediately. I tried as much as I could to avoid Théoden; we both shared a mutual dislike for each other… That and I didn't trust myself not to force a blade into his heart upon sighting him.

I watched as they brought the decorated body forward and began to place him in the tomb. The rest of the fellowship stood with the town's people paying reverence to the past prince. Eówyn, the woman who had spared me from Théoden's blade began to sing, her voice though slightly muffled and distorted by the wind managed to reach my ears.

"_Bealocwealm hafað freone frecan forth onsended_

_Giedd sculon singan gleomenn sorgiende on Meduselde_

_Bat heo mano arer his d__ruc ne deores_

_On meagorinc deorcas, belu_"

I didn't understand her words, but the sombre tone her voice was filled with emotion; sadness and mourning. I looked to Théoden from my position and he looked back at me, seemingly surprised that I was there at all. I gave him a small stiff nod, conveying my condolences before looking back to the tomb. As much as I wanted to ignore it, I could empathize with him, now we had both lost family prematurely…

The service finished and I made my way back into the city before the others. Once again climbing the stone steps into the Hall. A few minuets later Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas followed me, all looking very solemn.

Aragorn joined me as I leant against one of the large pillars in the throne room. I looked up at him as he stopped next to me before I looked down and sighed heavily.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked up to him tilted my head to the side in confusion before realising what he was asking about. "It wasn't always like this…"

"Hmm… The people of Rohan did once tolerate the Gitana…" I agreed, crossing my arms over my chest. I took a deep breath as I tried to steady my mind.

"I was a child at the time" I began. My eyes glazed over as the memories flashed through my mind "a hard winter came when we were last on the Rohan lands. We couldn't find enough to survive from the earth alone… so we took so food from the people of Rohan… We didn't have time to go to the King to ask for his permission our young and old were failing…" I paused as I took a deep intake of breath. "We only took what we needed and we took small amounts from all over hoping that each village would still have enough to survive… King Thengel didn't see it that way. He organised a company of six-hundred riders and in the depths of early morning they stormed our camp…" I looked up to Aragorn.

"…There were five-hundred people in that camp… Women, men, children, elderly… seventy-five survived…" I finished.

"I'm sorry" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked him as I looked up at him with hardened eyes; "It's not your fault" he seemed at a loss of what to say.

The doors of the halls slammed open as Théoden and Gandalf walked in, each carrying a child in their arms, my eyes widened as I walked to meet them.

"What happened?" I asked. Gandalf placed the girl down and she immediately clung to my waist, I blinked in surprise before realising that I was the only female in the room… I was probably the most comforting figure for her. I picked her up and rested her on my hip as she buried her head into my neck.

"I don't know" Gandalf sighed. "They appeared on a horse, the boy was unconscious" I frowned before looking over to the other child, a young boy as Aragorn tried to bring him around, the child stirred but he was still weak.

"They need food" Aragorn spoke as he seated the boy at the table. I walked over with the girl, sitting down next to the boy seen as the girl was unwilling to let go of me. A guard came and placed two bowls of steaming stew in front of each child and they lurched at the food desperately, the girl still sat in my arms. I looked up to the guard,

"We may need more" Was all I said before he nodded and left to find more food.

"Who are these children?" Eówyn asked as she entered the room walking over to Gandalf and her Uncle who were stood some way behind me.

"My name's Colette" I introduced to the children, masking my accent somewhat.

"My name's Freda and he's my brother, Eothain" Freda replied, I smiled soothingly at her.

"Where are you from?" I asked. I looked to Eothain who had slowed in his eating, though didn't look up from the food.

"Our village is in the Westfold" He replied, still eating the food. As he spoke I realised that he was a good 5 years older than his sister. "We were forced to flee and leave our mother when the larger Orcs and Wild-men attacked" I frowned; Saruman had sent Uruk-hai to terrorise the villages.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They burnt our homes and killed everyone they met" Freda sniffled on the verge of tears again. Eówyn turned to Théoden.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild-men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rock, cot and tree"

"Where's Mamma?" Freda asked, her voice ripped at my heart. I opened my mouth to answer but found a lack of words… "Mamma said she would find us here" Freda began to cry again. I shushed her soothingly as she wept into my neck. I closed my eyes and swallowed slowly, finding it too easy to identify with Freda and her brother.

Eothain looked up at the sound of his sister's distress, but froze as he stared at me.

"Freda get away from her" Eothain spat as he pulled his sister away from me. I looked down at the ground before slipping out from under the table and moving to the other side of the hall away from the children. I saw him whispering to her hurriedly, she looked up at me with wide fear filled eyes before huddling into her brothers' chest. I stared at the ground; yet again another generation was educated with false tales of my people.

Aragorn looked at me with sympathetic eyes but chose not to say anything.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash" Gandalf distracted me "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight" Gandalf told Théoden.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eómer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King" Aragorn notified the King.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now, Eómer cannot help us" Théoden sighed as he paced slightly. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war"

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn spoke with some force.

"When I last checked, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan" Théoden glowered at Aragorn.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, breaking the tension.

Minuets later I was stood at the doors of the hall.

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need. We leave at dawn tomorrow" Was the command of the King.

I shook my head slowly in disagreement as the people began to disperse back to their houses, gathering what they needed. Aragorn stepped forward with the other remaining members of the fellowship so I followed them, quickly arriving at Aragorn's side.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli cried, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people" Aragorn replied, "Helm's Deep have saved them in the past"

"Théoden is hoping that in this case and good defence will be his best offence" I sighed, running a hand through my head in attempt to pull the loose wispy curls off of my face.

"There is no way out of that ravine" Gandalf sighed "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan" He finished as we arrived at the stables, walking to the end where Shadowfax waited. "He will need you before the end Aragorn" He turned to Aragorn, "The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold"

"They will hold" Aragorn muttered.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me" Gandalf murmured as he swung up onto Shadowfax, "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east"

"Go" Aragorn said as he opened the stable doors, Gandalf nodded before nudging Shadowfax into a powerful gallop. Legolas and Gimli jumped out of the way.

"He will be lucky if he can travel that far in so little time" I frowned before turning and leaving the stable.

I left the stables to see several soldiers trying to contain a violently struggling horse; the dark bay horse whinnied and moaned as he pulled against the ropes. Aragorn walked past me as he went to approach the horse.

"The horse is half mad, my Lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him" one of the soldiers advised.

"_Fæste! Stille nú, fæste… stille nú… Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" _Aragorn spoke soothingly as he took the distressed horses and began to gently stroke the animal's neck.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse" Eówyn spoke as she walked past me and over to Aragorn. I furrowed my brow at the look in her eyes as she approached him, it glistened in her eyes, the same look Boromir had given me so many times before.

"_Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic" _Aragorn praised the horse.

"I have heard of the magic of the Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own" Eówyn spoke in disbelief.

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time" he explained "Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war"

"Yes Sir" The soldier replied,

"Make sure everyone is prepared, we cannot waste time" Aragorn ordered. I watched curiously as his leadership nature shone through, it was obvious at this moment that he was destined for so much more then a mere rangers life, he was a leader, a Captain, a King.

"Yes Sir" The soldier nodded before leaving to pass on the message, taking Brego with him as he went.

When I re-entered the throne room I spotted my weapons off to the side and made my way over to them. I picked up my knives and pulled the slate stone from my bag, taking my time to sharpen the blunted blades.

Eówyn soon walked into the thrown room, not noticing me as she made her way over to the far side. She opened a chest and pulled a sword from it, holding it in a typical practise stance before she began to swing it with expert ease. Aragorn entered the room and walked towards Eówyn, drawing his blade; she twirled the blade around but gasped it caught with Aragorn's.

"You have some skill with a blade" I heard him compliment… I scowled slightly the small green monster stirring from its slumber in the bottom of my stomach.

"The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain" She replied… I stopped sharpening my blades completely and stared at the blonde.

"What do you fear, my Lady?" he asked,

"A cage" She replied, "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valour had gone beyond recall or desire" Her voice filled with frustration and sadness.

"You are a daughter of Kings, a Shield-maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate" Aragorn replied. She smiled gratefully before turning and walking away, I looked back to my work as Aragorn sheathed his sword. I heard his footsteps near me; I looked away from my work across the pale stone floor to spot Aragorn's muddied boots.

"I'm beginning to think you want me to over hear all of your conversations" I spoke airily. He chuckled and I looked up, sheathing my blade. His eyes scanned my face and he frowned.

"You looked tired" He accused, finally noticing the dark shadows that surrounded my eyes, the dark shadows that had been increasing in size and colour since the dreams began.

"So do you" I retorted. I looked around at the room "So does everyone and the battle hasn't even begun"

"No… This is something deeper" He shook his head.

"I'm fine" I huffed, trying to push past him; he merely grabbed my upper arms firmly and kept me pinned.

"It's Boromir… his death is still to near for you… and the Rohirrim, they bring back painful memories" He looked down at me sadly.

"I'm fine" I repeated in a slower, more deadly growl as I retched my arms free. "I do not need your help"

"You need rest" He said, ignoring the waves of anger I sent at him.

"As do you" Was my only reply before I snatched up my weapons and stormed past him, "_Hombre_ (Men)" I growled lowly before making my way to the room the four of us had been designated.

The room was large, dark grey slate coloured bricks boxed my in and grand Rohan banners were pinned to the walls. I threw my belongings down angrily before slumping down onto the blankets that had been laid out on the floor for me… I sighed heavily before reluctantly closing my eyes already fearing the gruesome scenes that got worse with each time my eyes closed.

The blackness quickly formed into bloodied images as ear-splitting screams filled my ears, Freda and Eothain passed by my dreaming mind, both weeping and screaming as my clan burned. Everything was passing by too quickly; I could do nothing as it all perished… Their mouths moved into synchronisation all asking me '_why?' _asking me why I was causing this pain, why I had been too weak. Next came the fellowship, each member dropping dead in front of my eyes… Finally Aragorn he stared at me lovingly as I shouted at him to go away… he wasn't safe.

My eyes shot opened and a stray tear rolled down my cheek, I choked on my breath as I hastily wiped the droplet away. I slowed my breathing and sat up, noting that the other members of the fellowship were all fast asleep, I gazed out of the window realising it was the dead of night as the moon was high in the sky.

I got up from my bedding and walked over to the window, sitting on the ledge inhaling deeply. I looked down at my hands that lay clasped on my lap shaking.

"I can't do this" I whimpered as I clenched my fists stopping them from shaking "Everything I touch…" I stretched my fingers, "…and love… turns to dust"

I looked around the room, my eyes lingering on each member a small sad smile struggled to reach my lips until my gaze landed on Aragorn.

I got up and went to my belongings, hiding my knives on my person, strapping my sword to my belt attaching my quiver, fully loaded with arrows and finally I picked up my bow. I looked at each member sadly before walking over to Aragorn.

He was peaceful, his eyes closed in a dreamy content and his chest rose with each soft breath. I knelt down beside him and placed my bow on the floor.

My hand rose to my neck and I felt for the cool chain, pulling out from behind my shirt taking my time as I undid the clasp for the first time in my life and removed the silver necklace. I kissed the necklace one last time before leaning forward and placing it on Aragorn, my arms wrapping around the back of his neck as I did the clasp. He stirred slightly as I 'shushed' him, running my hand through his dark hair…

"You carry all that is left of Númenor" I smiled sadly… "You are worthy of what I am not"

"…Colette" A groggy Aragorn murmured as his eyes barely open. I stared down at him and ran my hand down his stubble lined jaw. "…I am dreaming" he sighed deeply with a content smile on his face.

"…No… your not" I kissed his forehead, "Now sleep" I hushed melodically as his eyes closed once more. I stood up and headed to the doors, taking one last glance around before leaving.

I past the stables and Hasufel poked his head from over the stable door. I stopped and stared curiously at the horse before making my way over to him and tentatively placing my hand on the side of his face, for once he seemed to welcome my touch.

"Look after him" I ordered the horse in reference to Aragorn, before turning and walking away.

I left Edoras with slightly glazed eyes, clutching my bow tightly… I yearned to look back as I walked over the dark grassy plains… But I knew, if I did, I would only run straight back; so instead I kept my eyes forward and ran away from all my troubles, trying my hardest to ignore the looming shadow that raced along behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 2o

Aragorn awoke the next morning as Legolas stirred him from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see Legolas and Gimli looking at him sadly. His gut twitched uncomfortably as he realised something was wrong. 

"Colette has left us" Gandalf spoke first from the other side of the room. Aragorn sat bolt up right, eyes snapping to where he had seen me sleeping just hours ago. His brow scrunched as he struggled to remember the dream he had had last night…

"_You are worthy of what I am not"_

…

"_I'm dreaming"_

"…_No… you're not" _

He brought his hand to his neck and felt his heart drop as he felt the cold metal between his fingers. His teeth locked together as he fought for his emotions to stay beneath the surface.

"Get ready" Aragorn sighed as he stood up,

"If we hurry we can catch up with her and still make Helm's Deep" Legolas spoke.

"No…" Aragorn shook his head. "She ran… She does not intend to get caught" He paused, "Go and have some food, I shall join you soon" Legolas gave him a sympathetic look before taking his leave with Gimli. Legolas paused at the door giving Aragorn one last glance and noticed the chain of silver that remained half hidden beneath his friends' shirt.

Aragorn sighed as he pulled the necklace from under his shirt and held it tightly in his hand. He closed his eyes as he tried to comprehend and control the deep stabbing pain that threatened to shatter his heart. He opened his eyes and brought the necklace to his lips, kissing the cool metal before letting it rest on top of his shirt.

… …

It was mid morning when I first stopped, my figure trembling as too many emotions rolled over my body. I let out an angry scream before slumping to my knees, clutching my head in frustration and punching the ground, my hand clawed at the earth. At first my life had a direct plan, I would take up after my father and live a long wonderfully free Gitana life, travelling and exploring the whole of Middle Earth. But then it fell, and continued to fall getting more and more complicated… There was more to deal with which in the end I only ran from… But now there was too much to run from. The shadow that followed me was pulling me back with more force than ever.

"Stand!" A voice shouted from behind me… I jumped slightly before trying to look over my shoulder.

"Stand!" A different voice shouted. My eyes widened as I picked up the accent.

"_Yo no soy amenaza para usted _(I am no threat to you)" I spoke, hoping that speaking our native language would calm them. The people behind me were silent for a second.

"Who are you?" The first one asked. I cursed inwardly, now they seemed more on edge.

… …

The convoy from Edoras has been walking for at least half a day, the sky gleaming lazily in the mid day sun. Aragorn rode Hasufel by the King while Gimli was a few paces ahead on Arod being led by Eówyn.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so similar in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men" Gimli spoke loud enough for the surrounding people to hear, though Eówyn was his main target. Eówyn turned to look back at Aragorn, who stroked his chin whilst mouthing,

"It's the beards"

She 'shushed' him playfully while trying to contain her own giggle and turned back to Gimli.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women!" Gimli chuckled to himself "And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! This is of course ridiculous" He gesticulated wildly spooking Arod who dashed forward, "Whoa!" Gimli cried as he was thrown off of the horse. "It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate" He lied as he stood up and dusted himself off. Eówyn laughed again as she turned back to Aragorn, shooting him one more glance.

"I have not seen my niece smile for a long time" Théoden spoke as he rode beside Aragorn. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone to tend her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father" He sighed.

"She is strong" Aragorn commented. Théoden nodded.

"But tell me" Théoden began to change the conversation, "Where is the gypsy?"

"… Colette has left" Aragorn frowned, even the words stung to say. Théoden sighed contently, a smug satisfaction that he was right about his assumptions of the Gitana.

"Think of this as a lesson well learnt… Gypsies cannot be relied upon, they cannot be trusted they are mere cowards who run away… scum" Théoden said. Aragorn's lips pursed.

"Colette is not a coward, I have fought by her side before" He tried to restrain his glare. "She hasn't run away… She's lost" he finished before nudging Hasufel forward.

… …

"Let me turn around and you'll be able to answer that yourself" I replied reverting back to common tongue since using my native language did nothing to calm the situation. They were silent again.

"Drop the bow and turn around" The ordered… I sighed deeply before complying.

… …

Aragorn sighed as he sat down, the convoy haven taken a rest from travelling. He frowned as I still rested heavily on his mind.

"I made some stew" Eówyn spoke as she approached the black haired man, "It isn't much, but it's hot" she said as she filled a bowl and handed it to him.

"Thank you" He murmured, taking the bowl and spoon. He stirred it slightly before he took a spoonful and raised it to his mouth. As he placed the stew in his mouth he paused, letting the vile tasting stew roll over his tongue before he forcefully let the liquid slide thickly down his throat.

"It's good" He managed to choke a lie.

"Really?" Eówyn beamed. She turned and began to walk away. Aragorn looked at the offensive bowl before trying to pour it out onto the soil. Eówyn turned again and his fumbled with the bowl, spilling the greyish liquid onto his boots. He frowned silently.

"My uncle told me a strange thing" she walked back to him, "He said you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. Be he must be mistaken"

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time" Aragorn replied.

"Then you must be at least sixty" She gaped,

"No…" Aragorn looked down.

"Seventy? You cannot be eighty!" She gasped

"Eighty-seven" Aragorn mumbled. Eówyn stood up in shock and realisation.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendent of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend" She spoke.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago" He looked down sadly as I was brought to the forefront of his mind again.

"I'm sorry" Eówyn apologised, "Please eat"

… …

I licked my bottom lip as I tried to think of a way out of this, my hands still raised in the air as a sign of surrender. I had already tried talking my way out of this and that had failed and I couldn't run without knowing what I was running from; so that all left one option, to turn around.

I began to twist to the side slowly, but gasped as a sharp needle flew into the side of my neck, piercing the soft tan skin. I raised my hand to the needle and pulled the white tipped dart from my neck and stared at it before my fingers went numb and I dropped it to the ground. My body followed as I collapsed heavily to the dirt, my head hitting the ground hard. I had lost all feeling in my limbs and my ears felt like they were covered with multiple layers of material, muffling all the sounds around me.

I looked up through dreary eyes as two dark, blurry figures approached me.

"… to him…"

Was all I could make out, before my body crumpled in on itself and all went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

My eyes remained heavily closed as my senses slowly returned to my body. I could feel my body rocking from side to side, from how my body was bent and the pressure in my lower stomach, I assumed I was slung over someone's shoulder. I could hear the footsteps of my captors and multiple people talking from around us but their voice were a blur to my ears.

I groaned as I was shifted suddenly and placed roughly on the floor.

"She's coming around" Someone said. "Go and fetch him"

I finally managed to open my groggy eyes and flinch with the bright light that assaulted them. I opened my eyes again blinked a few times in attempt to clear the blurriness from my vision.

"Well, well, well" A familiar voice sneered as a large hand grabbed my head and shook it harshly.

I snapped myself alert and went to smack the hand away only to discover that my hands were bound together with a dark brown rope wrapped tightly around my tanned wrists. I swallowed heavily and resisted the urge to be sick as my entire world rocked from side to side and my eyes struggled to find a fixed point to focus on.

…

Aragorn walked with Eówyn the next day as they journeyed on towards Helm's Deep. They had made brief small talk at the beginning of the walk before falling into a comfortable silence, each left to their own thoughts. Aragorn stared ahead as once again I dominated his mind, his brow creased gently with deep thought as he struggled to comprehend why I was at the forefront of his mind.

"Where is she?" Eówyn asked suddenly, he looked to her, "The woman that gave you that necklace?" She elaborated as he nodded towards the silver chain that hung from his neck.

"I don't know" He sighed sadly. "… She's lost; I can only hope she finds her way back"

"She must mean a lot to you" Eówyn sighed sadly as she looked down, frowning.

"She does" Aragorn smiled weakly, "But it is not reciprocated"

Both Eówyn and Aragorn looked up as there was some disturbance at the front of the convoy.

"A scout!" Legolas cried from the front of the column. Aragorn reacted immediately as he dashed towards his horse and mounted him before charging towards the front of the line.

…

I looked up from the binds and stared furiously at my captor but all anger left my eyes, flashing with shock as I realised where I was. Dark wood wagons and light brown tents were arranged in an organised mess. Women and men dressed in a pallet of neutral browns and greens, light chiton styled clothes hung from their tanned frames with dark leather belts and straps tied around their waists and arms.

I knew where I was… I just hoped that I was hallucinating.

…

The fight ended and Legolas looked around the battle field, even though he often portrayed that he and Gimli didn't get along, he was happy to see the dwarf a few paces away. Next he turned to look for Aragorn, but frowned deeply when the black haired male was no where to be seen.

"Aragorn!" He called loudly. Gimli heard the elf and looked for Aragorn too.

"Aragorn!" He shouted. The pair walked across the battle ground towards the cliff, Théoden joined them in their search. An Orc started laughing as they passed him, catching Legolas' attention. Legolas and Gimli approached him, Gimli held his axe threateningly towards the Orc.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing" Gimli growled,

"He's… dead" The Orc rasped with a harsh laugh, "Took a little tumble off the cliff"

Théoden turned to the cliff and peered over the edge whilst Legolas bent down and grabbed the front of the Orcs shirt threateningly.

"You lie" The Elf leered.

The Orc merely chortled and died with a sadistic smile on his face. Legolas roughly released the Orc and went to stand, but a flash of silver caught his attention. He picked the chain up and a flurry of sadness washed over his being as he recognized the item. The pendent that he had seen Colette hide under her shirt, the one she had given to Aragorn rested in his palm, gleaming sadly in the sun light.

He quickly turned and went to join Théoden at the cliff, Gimli following him. The three peered over the edge seeing no sign of Aragorn, only the clear rapid driven water. Gamling ran up behind Théoden waiting for his orders.

"Get the wounded on horses" Théoden spoke, "The wolves of Isengard will return… Leave the dead"

Gamling nodded and went to relay the order.

Legolas turned to Théoden with a perplexed look of anger, glaring at the King for the orders he had given. Théoden sighed sadly before placing a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Come" The King spoke soothingly before turning and leaving.

Legolas and Gimli stayed at the cliff edge looking in desperate hope at the river. Legolas looked down at the pendent one last time with worry etched on his perfect features, he wanted so much not to believe it.

…

"Colette" An aged voice spoke from in front of me. I looked up and glared at the sixty year old tanned man, his hair that was once dark brown was peppered with streaks of grey.

"Fleance" I growled. His face broke into a dangerous smile, creasing at the edges.

"I must say, of all the people I expected to see again in this world, you were the last" Fleance continued to look down his nose at me.

"Trust me I didn't want to meet you again either" I snapped. I looked over his looming figure and noticed the golden snake that twisted up his forearm.

"Where's my father?" I asked forcefully. Fleance merely laughed.

"He's here" He replied as he motioned towards the convoy, "Just about" He added with a devious glint in his eye.

"What have you done to him?" I demanded.

"Me?" Fleance laughed again, "I've done nothing… Trust me Colette, this is all your doing" My eyes widened slightly.

"The council is here" I recognised Fleance's brother Buion as he spoke to his brother, his face was less aged than Fleance's but small creases had begun to form around his bright yellow eyes, his hair was a thick dark brown which complemented his dark skin tone, over all Buion was taller and more muscular than his brother, but by his posture it was obvious he still viewed himself as inferior.

I licked my bottom lip nervously, the council consisted of the head of each family and every major decision was put to them. The only clause was that the head of the clan, Fleance, had the authority to dismiss any conclusion made and over-ride it with his own order; such action was only used in dire circumstances… But in my gut a fear rose that led me to believe Fleance was now running a dictatorship.

"Good" Fleance smirked, "Let's get down to business. Bring her" He ordered before turning and heading into the larger tent. I huffed as I was hauled from the floor and escorted into the tent.

My eyes scanned over the faces that stood there and they stood silently as they looked back at me, I recognised each of them, they looked older and they each had wrinkles and peppered hair. They had been my childhood friends, the generation that I had grown up with, yet as I was gifted with long life, my sixty years of age didn't show with grey hairs and wrinkled skin.

"Colette" The tall man I recognised as Carel spoke first, he had been a close friend to me, so close he was like a brother.

"Carel" I smiled weakly,

"As you can see" Fleance started as he sat down superciliously, "The _exiled _has returned" He smirked evilly, the word exile sent a chill straight through my heart and it seemed to silence everyone else. "And you all know what we do in this event"

I swallowed heavily.

"You would kill her?" Carel asked, "Without a trial you would kill her?"

"Of course he would" I spoke up, Fleance looked at me curiously, "I am the only person that threatens to take the Serpiente from his arm" My words, as true as they may be left an uneasy silence in the tent. "The blood that runs through my veins is the only rightful claim. He knows this… You all know this"

"You are rather intelligent" Fleance smirked as he stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my jaw forcefully and twisted it to the side as he inspected me, "For a woman" he added before roughly letting go of my jaw.

"I see you started without me" an aged voice spoke from behind me, "again" the familiar voice continued.

I turned around and couldn't help but smile as I recognised the very old Franchette; she had played the part of a big sister to me when I was growing up, having no other female role model to speak of since my mother died long before I could form memories of her. She had also helped my father a great deal and before I ran away, she had been elected as his advisor.

"Well, I don't need your advice this time Franchette" Fleance sighed, "You see there is only one thing we do to people in a circumstance like this"

I was surprised when Franchette laughed quietly to herself,

"What?" Fleance snapped.

Franchette looked to me instead of answering Fleance and slowly everyone's gaze fell onto me again. I tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion, unsure of what she was trying to hint at me.

I looked into her aged honey eyes and my own eyes widened in shock at what she was trying to convey silently. She nodded to me reassuringly and I swallowed hard, turning to face Fleance again.

"I challenge you, Fleance de Troit, to _Punto Muerto" _I spoke fearlessly, ignoring the itch in my legs to bolt in the other direction.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You're a fool" Fleance chuckled as he stood in front of me, curve bladed sabre backsword in hand, the well kept blade glistened in the dying sun.

I stared at Fleance from the opposite side of the ring that had been drawn into the dry ground, my eyes solely focussed on him, ignoring the hundred people that surrounded us in a large circle. The skin on my wrists was a raw red colour due to the binds but if felt relaxing to be free once again. In my calloused hands I gripped a similar blade to Fleance; it felt good to hold the weapon of my people once again. My cloak had been removed leaving me in only my breeches, white shirt and red sash around my waist. _Punto Muerto _was a test of person not armour; it was tradition for the participants to only have their wit and a single blade.

Franchette stood in between Fleance and I, ready to commence the Punto Muerto.

"_En este día_ (On this day)" Franchette began, her voice projected over the crowd of people who stood in a tense silence. "_De acuerdo a la ley de __**punto muerto**__, dos personas se lucha hasta la muerte o la rendición_ (In accordance to the law of _Punto Muerto _two people shall fight until death or surrender)" Franchette's eyes found mine, "_Si optan por rendirse luego se exilio_ (If they choose to surrender then they shall be exiled)"

"You will be dead by sun down Colette" Fleance snarled as he raised his sword and pointed it at me.

"It will not be my blood watering the ground this day" I glared as I too raised my sword.

Franchette made her way to the edge of the ring and raised her hands so that one palm faced me and the other faced Fleance.

"_Comerzar! _(Begin!)" Franchette shouted.

Fleance and I kept our eyes locked on each other and we ran at each other, the blades clashing violently as small sparks danced away from the collision, our faces were mere inches apart, separated only by the swords. He was fast, faster then I had anticipated for someone of his age. Fleance's eyes flashed as she quickly shifted his weight and kicked out, swiping my legs out from under me. I fell heavily onto my back, managing to keep a hold of my blade. Fleance didn't hesitate to swing the curved blade down toward me. My eyes widened as I rolled to the side to avoid been hit before I did a backwards role so I could stand up again.

When I looked up Fleance was charging at me again, he swung at my head and I ducked, before balling my left hand into a fist and landing a heavy hit to his stomach, he hunched over as the air was knocked from his lungs. I then slammed my left elbow down to the back of his head whilst raising my right knee, trapping his face violently; a loud crunch ripped through the silence. I released Fleance and swung my left leg around, kicking him to the floor a couple of feet away.

I wiped my brow with the back of my left sleeve as Fleance fumbled to his feet, spitting blood onto the earth, he looked up at me, his nose was clearly broken and blood ran from it, gathering around and in his mouth.

"_Puta _(Bitch)" He glared at me, spitting once again as he readjusted his grip on his sword. "I will kill you" He growled before running at me again.

Our blades clashed ferociously as we danced around each other in a vicious fervour, sparks fell to the ground like angry petals glowing as the sun turned a brilliant red, slowly sinking over the horizon. I took full advantage of my flexibility, ducking and weaving around Fleance who tried relentlessly to land a vital hit on my body; so far he had only managed the odd nick on my arms, only drawing a thin line of blood.

We broke apart from each other; I inhaled deeply before rising to my full height and looked down at Fleance, for once, my entire body held the aura of a leader. I stood tall and proud, finally facing the shadow of my life. Fleance stood, panting heavily, his aged body falling inferior to my youthful one.

"You can't win this Fleance" I spoke seriously, "You know this"

Fleance spat angrily at me, the glob of blood landing on my cheek, I frowned and wiped it off with the back of my hand.

"I will not lose to you!" He yelled.

A pained expression passed through my eyes, never in the last forty years had I flinched when taking a life to protect me or the people that I loved and cared for, but now, when it came to killing one of my own people, no matter how twisted he was I found a weakness at my hand. In his eyes I saw so much of the same, a pride for our people, a determination that ran deep in our race… It went against my nature to take the life from any yellow eyes, not even if those eyes were tainted.

"I do not want to kill you Fleance" I spoke honestly. Buion, Fleance's brother shifted nervously from his place behind Franchette.

"Then it will be I that kills you" He snarled before coming at me again, blade aimed at my heart. I inhaled deeply as I swooped out of the way, swinging my leg around, tripping Fleance, his own momentum sent in toppling to the floor.

"Surrender Fleance!" I shouted in frustration. Fleance ignored me as he got up and came at me again. He swung at my head with his blade, which I blocked by using my left arm to stop his right arm, the blade halting a few inched from my temple. I twisted my hands and grabbed a hold of his wrists. "You are one of my people" I spoke lowly, "I do not wish to kill one of my own"

"Your people!" Fleance snarled and raised his right leg, kicking me in the stomach, I let go of him and quickly inhaled a deep breath; I looked up as Fleance came at me with a low growl. My eyes followed his movements and I timed my kick, hitting him in the chest causing him to fall to the floor.

Fleance rolled away from me and as he got up, threw the handful of earth at my face, the small grains hurtled into my eyes causing my vision to blur as they stung violently. I flinched my head away and quickly closed my eyes.

Fleance smirked as he came at me, taking advantage of his cheap shot; he let out a loud cry, alerting me as to his position. I struck out blindly in the direction of the noise and felt bile rise in my throat as a heavy weight was added to my sword. I heard a raspy gasp and the sound of a blade been dropped to the floor. The crowd surrounding us gasped simultaneously.

Slowly I forced open my eyes, tears streamed from then as they removed the dirt, the sclera of my eye, usually a bright white was tinted a harsh red. I looked down at Fleance who raised his left hand and held tightly onto my shoulder, I followed his arm down and saw my blade that had cut clean through his heart. Fleance looked up at me, smeared with sweat and blood, blood that spread from him onto me, staining my clothes. His mustard coloured eyes found mine one last time before all life left his body and he slumped. I caught his body and gently laid him on the floor, removing the blade and placing it on the ground. Silence fell over the ring. I raised my hand to Fleance's eyelids and closed them respectively,

"_Espero que encuentren la paz… _(I hope you find peace)" I whispered to him.

I looked away from Fleance's body as a pair of feet entered my line of sight; I looked up to see Franchette looking down at me. She didn't say anything as she leant down on Fleance's right and gently removed the Serpiente from his forearm, she stood again and looked down at me, waiting patiently.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as much as I feared the responsibility, I knew deep in my gut it was time. Time that I faced my destiny, time I accepted that some things were too fast and determined and relentless to run from. I snapped open my eyes and stood up, rising to my full height and I looked at Franchette.

I held out my right arm towards Franchette who smiled to herself as she slipped the Serpiente over my hand, pushing it past my forearm until it rested on my upper arm, shinning in the blood red setting sun, the green gems glinting. Finally it was where it belonged.

"I present to the people" Franchette turned to the crowds, "Our new guía… our rightful guía!" She projected. I watched curiously as the atmosphere seemed to grow impatient, the people fidgeted more as happiness and life returned to their eyes. "Colette de Luca!" Franchette finished, the Gitana cheered loudly. I smiled as I looked at my people…

My people.

My eyes fell to Buion who was stood still, staring at his brother's lifeless body and a chill cut through my core. I raised my hand and the crowd fell to silence.

"Buion de Troit" I called to him, he stood rigid as his eyes snapped up towards me. He swallowed thickly as he made his way towards me. He stopped a few feet in front of me and reluctantly went to bow. "Don't" I stopped him, he looked up in confusion. "I am sorry" I spoke honestly, every emotion passing through my eyes. "Please forgive me" I asked as I knelt on one knee in front of him, bowing my head. Buion stare wide eyed at me in shock. He swallowed before also kneeling on one knee; he placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning across Fleance's body.

"I will not pretend I do not hate you for taking the life of my brother" He spoke honestly as I looked up at him, "But I will thank you for returning… We need you" He took a deep breath, "And I will follow you"

I smiled softly at him before also raising my hand to touch his shoulder.

"Gracias" I nodded, I looked down to Fleance's body, "We will give him a kingly burial" I told him as we both stood. Buion nodded before bending down and picking up his body, taking him away to prepare him for burial with his family, as was tradition. I turned to the people.

"Fleance de Troit has passed" I projected, "So we will give him a burial like every other child of Luca has received" The crowd cried out in disgust at the notion, shouting obscenities about Fleance. I waited and they fell silent once again. "I understand your anger, trust me I do… but Fleance was one of us, one of the Gitana… And what leader would I be if in death I rejected him…? What type of people would we be if we turned on one of our own?" The crowd fell to silence… "I will not command you to mourn him, but I ask you to consider that he was a son… a brother… if you do not feel for him, feel for them" As I finished I turned to Franchette who nodded. I walked over to her as the people began returning to their tents and wagons.

"You did the right thing" Franchette assured as I stood in front of her.

"It doesn't feel like it" I ran my hand through my hair. I inhaled deeply before looking up to her seriously, "Where is my father?"

Franchette's smile faded and she looked at me solemnly, I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Follow me" She spoke quickly before leading me through the camp towards the largest tent. She paused in front of the entrance and held it open for me. My eyes were wide as I looked from her to the tent, "Go on child" She encouraged.

I swallowed thickly before making my way into the tent, gasping as my eyes fell onto the frail, aged man that lay in the bed. I rushed to his side and grabbed onto his hand; his skin was unnaturally pale and was pulled into sickly creases over his skeleton; all hair had fallen from his head apart from a few broken white strands that spouted randomly from his scalp. His fingers were brittle as they weakly squeezed mine, I felt sick to my stomach as I felt his sagging flesh beneath my skin. My bottom lip quivered as I looked up to his face, he stiffly turned his head to look at me, his eyes were half lidded and dull, so dull compared to the vibrant yellow I remembered.

"Colette" He rasped, a ghost of a smile past over his chapped lips as a small spark of life fluttered into his eyes.

"I'm here" I whispered, my voice strained, "I'm here papa" I inhaled a shaky breath as the rims of my eyes burnt ever so slightly.

"I…" He took a strained breath, "I knew … you would return" His voice was thin, not thick like it used to be,

"You speak in common tongue?" I tried to smile, but it turned into a pained grimace, my father had always spoken in the language of our people, never did he utter a word of common tongue, until now.

"Times have moved on" He smiled weakly, "You've shown me that" I bit my lip and looked down at him sadly clutching tightly onto his arm. He raised his other arm shakily and slowly ran his fingers over the Serpiente that crawled up my bicep.

"I do not believe I am ready" I admitted as I looked down, "How can I lead our people if all I want to do is run? What sort of cowardice leadership is that?" A single tear fell from my eye onto my fathers' arm. His hand cupped my chin gently and tilted my head upwards; he looked deeply into my eyes.

"You have grown to be so beautiful" He seemed at peace, as his eyes roamed deeper into my yellow hues, looking past the layers I had built up until he saw to my very core "Luca's blood runs stronger in you than in any of his descendents" He paused for a deep breath, "You will always want to run, it's in your blood, you will never be able to escape it" I bit my lip and another tear rolled down my cheek, "But Colette, what you run towards is your own decision" I raised my hand and placed it on my fathers cheek. "I am proud to call you my daughter" He whispered, his eyes threatening to close.

"Sleep, you are tired" I soothed, he let his eyes close and his chest rose slowly; strained with each breath "Gracias mi padre" I spoke quietly "Te amo (I love you)"

I stayed by my fathers bedside for the next hour, his breathing got slower taking longer for his chest to rise, his pulse got weaker and his hand, clasped in mine got colder… until finally his spirit left this realm, pushing free from his frail body and flying free amongst the others I had loved and lost.

"He always had faith in you" Franchette spoke from behind me, as she quietly entered the tent "He knew you would find your way back"

I stood from my father's bedside and turned to her, the tears had long since fallen, leaving only dried trailed on my cheeks. She smiled weakly at me and I looked to the floor.

"I need to call a meeting of the council" I spoke dryly, trying to stop my voice from cracking, "I also need a scout team to secure the area, I know for a fact there are Uruk-hai, orcs and wild men heading towards these lands. I need you to do these things while I…" I fumbled on my sentence; "While I prepare my fathers body" I inhaled deeply.

"Colette" Franchette spoke sympathetically,

"Thank you Franchette" I whispered, I looked up at her, "Really, thank you for everything… but I need to do this alone…"

"Very well" She nodded, before turning and leaving the tent.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The two bodies burned in flames of bright orange and deep reds, the heat licking at their cold bodies as they lay on their final straw resting beds. The smoke rose high into the sky whilst their ashes became one with the earth. I stood next to Buion, Franchette; the Troit family were a few feet behind us and behind them the rest of the clan came to pay their last respects to Salzan de Luca and Fleance de Troit.

I turned to the people and let my eyes pass over each sombre face, young and old, male and female it didn't matter, the pain was the same, we had all lost one of our own. Slowly they began to return to their tents and wagons, leaving only the council members and the scout group Franchette had organised.

"I want you to search the perimeter" I ordered,

"Si guía" They replied before turning and heading off, their sabre backswords strapped to their backs.

"The council is ready" Franchette spoke to me once she saw the scout group depart.

"Thank you" I uttered to her before turning and walking with her towards the council that had gathered by the main tent. I walked to the representatives and stopped in front of them. "Today we lost two leaders" I addressed, "But we gained two more" I spoke first; I could see the confusion pass over their features, the clan had only ever had one leader, the descendent of Luca. "Fleance's reign made me realise we need a separate head of council, someone to make sure I, or who ever holds the Serpiente doesn't take advantage of the power or of the people. This is why I want Buion de Troit to take the chair of head of the council" My eyes found the brother of Fleance at the back of the gathering, his eyes widened, "If he chooses to accept it" I added once my eyes met his. I could sense the apprehension in the other council members as Buion walked past them and stopped in front of me. His face was solemn for a moment before he smiled down at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I accept" He nodded, before taking his place on my right hand side.

"Guía!" A voice shouted from the hill over looking the pitch of tents. I looked up and spotted one of the scouts I had sent a few minuets ago. My eyes narrowed as I watched him signal us towards him, a small wave of relief past over me as I realised that he wasn't signalling an attack.

"Come on" I spoke to the council as I led them through the camp and towards the scout. "What is it?" I asked the scout as I reached him,

"Half a league west of here there is a battle field, the orcs and wargs have already passed through here" He paused, "There are dead Rohirrim amongst them" The blood in my veins ran cold at the news…

Aragorn, the fellowship would have been with them.

"Take me to it" I ordered,

"Si guía" He nodded before turning and leading us towards the battle field.

We travelled the distance and over the last hill we climbed the tell tale signs of a battle met our eyes. Bodies lay strewn out, brokenly and abandoned on the earth, blood shed from man and beast fed the earth, tainting it with death. My party was silent as they stopped, stunned at the slaughter that lay in front of us.

"Search for survivors" I ordered, they nodded before they made their way into the field, searching for life. I followed them down into the field and let my eyes roam over the bloodied faces around me only to be met with glassy, dead eyes. However each face I passed was another face that wasn't his… Each time a small ounce of hope that he had survived grew in my heart.

"Colette" Franchette called, a few feet from my right, "This horse is alive" She looked up at me. I jogged over to her and looked down at the horse, all hope being punched from my system leaving nothing but an icy chill in my veins.

"Hasufel" I gasped as I bent down to the injured horse and stroked his bloodied face, he whinnied weakly, pain flashed across his deep dark brown eyes.

"You know this horse?" Buion asked as the rest of the council joined me,

"Yes" I nodded, stroking Hasufel's brow. "He carried a dear friend of mine; a friend… a friend I fear may have fallen"

"How is it you know the Rohirrim?" Buion's eyes narrowed. I stood up and turned to the scouts,

"Do what you can for that horse" I ordered, they nodded and began tending to the horse, I then turned to Buion. "I was recently in Edoras" I replied honestly, the council gasped and stared at my wide eyed.

"You are with the Rohirrim?" Buion spat, anger mounting in his eyes. I remained calm and took a deep breath,

"I need to tell you what I have been doing for the past few months, then you can judge me" I spoke, Buion's lips were pursed but he said no more, allowing me to tell my tale of the fellowship since my first encounter with Gandalf, no interruptions were made and they listened carefully to my words. "So as we speak the people of Edoras flee to Helm's Deep" I finished, "They do not have a high chance of survival"

"What will you do?" Buion asked cautiously.

"Personally I want to gather as much strength as we can and go to their aid… But as your leader, I will listen to you and the people and not force something like this upon you" I replied. Buion nodded tentatively as silence fell amongst the council, each torn between their moral obligation to a fellow man and their hatred of the Rohirrim.

"Why would you help them?" Carel asked angrily, "They would not help us; they would help the forces that push against us!" I knew I had to be careful with my answer; these people were of the same generation as me, the same generation that were subjected to the Rohirrim attack.

"Being away from here… Being with the outside world has taught me" I replied, "Taught me that we are not as alone as we believe we are… This sword" I pointed to the Bastard sword at my waist, "Was given to me by a dwarf" I replied, "This bow" I pulled the elven bow from my back "Was gifted to me by an elf, an elf I would call a friend" I turned to the vambrace on my left arm, "And this vambrace was given to me by a man… A man who loved me and I loved him. We are not alone; we are not isolated from the world, a world we all share, a world that is now in danger of falling into evil… It is our duty as men to protect each other and our world. Men have stood divided before and the ring survived… We can not be divided again"

"I say" Buion spoke slowly, "We go to Helm's Deep" He nodded towards me,

"I agree" Carel spoke,

"And I" Franchette nodded. I smiled as the rest of the council agreed.

"Thank you" I nodded, "Now please return to your families and tell them what we plan to do and more importantly why we are doing it, tell them that we will rise above prejudice and racism, we will take the high ground… We make for Helm's Deep in a couple of hours, make sure we are ready to move by then" I ordered, they nodded and turned, heading back to the camp. Franchette lingered behind and stepped closer to me, leaning into my ear.

"This man" She spoke quietly, "He better be worth it" She pulled away a sly smirk on her face. I stared wide eyed at her as she turned and made her way back to camp. I bit my lip as the heat rose to my cheeks, a burning knot tightened in my stomach as a shy smile crossed my lips.

I looked back to Hasufel and the warm knot ran cold, if Hasufel was here it led me to believe the worst had happened to Aragorn, yet another man had become subject to the curse of my love. I inhaled deeply and tried to remain positive, hoping that Aragorn was merely injured, being treated at Helm's Deep.

"How is he?" I turned to face the scouts that tended to Hasufel. Hasufel stirred slightly, a bandage was now wrapped around his chest and multiple herbs and remedies had been administered to him. Gitana weren't as gifted as the elves with healing, but we were still very adapt,

"He will survive" Was the reply I got, "he is a strong horse"

"And a stubborn one" I smiled; "Too stubborn to die" I chuckled. "I will returned to camp and send a wagon to come and retrieve him"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The camp was busy, tents were been taken down and loaded into the wagons, work horses were been harnessed to the front of the wagons, people busied around rushing like bees in a hive. I weaved my way through the camp towards the heart of the settlement, men and women alike stood sharpening their blades with flat pieces of slate stone, and others loaded their quivers with white tipped arrows. I saw Buion over on the far side directing a few people as to where to go, I walked over to him.

"How are we?" I asked,

"We will be ready to leave in a few minuets" he replied, I nodded. I looked over the soldiers who had agreed to take up arms in order to aid the Rohirrim, surprised at the amount that had over come the racial divide.

"They all willingly take up arms?" I asked. Buion smirked at me.

"They trust you" He replied, "They trust your blood, but more importantly you inspire them" I looked up at him and smiled weakly. His words sent an unusual chill through my body causing my legs to itch to run once again, only this time I inhaled deeply and focussed on what I was running towards. I gave him a short nod before I continued on my way through the camp, stopping when I saw Hasufel laying peacefully in one of the wagons, his eyes were void of all pain and a little girl was happily feeding him an apple. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her head, she looked up at me and smiled widely, her two front teeth were missing so she was probably about seven years old.

"It seems you've made a friend" I smirked,

"What is his name?" She asked. Her voice was young and clear, like sweet little bells.

"Hasufel" I replied,

"Get better soon Hasufel" She hugged he horses neck before turning and bounding away. I smiled softly, happy to see that the racism had avoided this next generation. I looked down to Hasufel and ran my hands along his nose; he sniffed at my hand before licking the tips of my fingers. I laughed lightly before turning and lifting up the bandages to check the wound, it had been treated well and had already begun to heal; Hasufel had to just remain still for the next day or so to avoid reopening the wound.

"We are ready to leave Colette" Franchette spoke as she walked up to me. I looked up to her and nodded, leaving Hasufel to rest in the back of the wagon.

"Gracias" I nodded before turning and walking towards the front of the convoy, Franchette on my right hand side. I reached the front and turned to the people as they stood in front of me, determined and ready to move. "We make for Helm's Deep!" I projected so that every ear could hear me.

We travelled quickly to Helm's Deep, the fast pace of the Gitana meant that we left the land behind us and soon rolled over the top of the hill that led down towards the stone fortress of Helm's Deep. I looked to my left and caught Franchette's eyes, she gave me a reassuring glance and I inhaled deeply. Buion arrived on my right and I looked up to him.

"How many soldiers for we have?" I asked,

"75 have taken up arms" He replied. I looked up at him in surprise, "Only the extremely frail and young have been unable to come forward"

"You've done well Buion" I praised him, "Gracias" I placed my hand on his shoulder before leading my people towards the large gates.

From the walls of Helm's Deep, Legolas stood beside his unlikely dwarf friend Gimli, both mourning in silence, they had lost Aragorn to death and they had lost me to my own fears. And now, they faced certain doom from the looming Orc army. Legolas' sensitive ears twitched as he caught a slight sound carried on the wind, he shifted to look out over the wall, but froze wide eyed at the sight that poured over the hills surrounding Helm's Deep.

"What is it lad?" Gimli asked as he noticed the elf's behaviour, the dwarf stood up trying to peer over the ledge, having to lean onto the balls of his feet to be able to see the hundred or so people walking towards Helm's Deep; wagons been pull by large shaggy coated work horses. "What do you see!"

"It's Colette" Legolas beamed, a large smiled reaching his lips, "Colette and the Gitana" He spoke quickly before he turned and ran down from the wall and towards the large gates, Gimli following him. "Open the gates!" Legolas called as he ran to the large dark wooden doors, the soldiers complied and the towering pieces of wood began to open.

The gates opened as we approached them the large doors swinging open to reveal the familiar sight of Legolas and Gimli. I smiled wildly at them as they ran to meet me.

"Legolas" I greeted him warmly with a hug, he still looked as clean and well kept as ever. "Gimli" I turned to smile at the dwarf.

"Good to see you again lass" He beamed, "But lassie" Gimli spoke seriously, "Don't do that again" He scolded. I bit back a smirk and nodded, for a gruff man, Gimli had a very compassionate side reserved especially for his friends.

"What's going on?" Théoden demanded as he walked out of the gates, Gamling by his side. From over Legolas' shoulder I could see the people of Rohan gathering tentatively at the gates. Théoden stood wide eyed as his eyes roamed over the hundred Gitana that stood proudly in front of him before his gaze settled on me.

"King Théoden" I greeted, nodding my head politely, setting a good example for my people.

"What is this?" He asked, stepping forward. Legolas and Gimli stepped back realising that this was an issue of men and men alone.

"There was once an unspoken bond between the Rohirrim and Gitana" I spoke carefully, "We shared this land and we shared its resources, now as it is threatened we come to its aid… We come to your aid" I inhaled deeply through my mouth before kneeling into a one-kneed bow; my people followed my example as we bowed before Théoden.

"After everything … you come now?" His eyes were still narrowed with uncertainty, Buion stiffened from his place on my right.

"We will stand shoulder to shoulder with you" I nodded, "If you would welcome us" I added, my honey coloured eyes meeting Théoden with a stern, principal gaze. He exhaled a loud breath before stepping forward with a small smile on his face; he raised his right hand and placed it on my shoulder. I stood, my people standing with me.

"It would be an honour, to fight along side you" He spoke in almost a relieved tone. I smiled at him and raised my left hand, placing it on his shoulder. "Gamling, show the Gitana inside, lead the soldiers to the armoury and the rest to the caves" He ordered, Gamling nodded to his King before looking to us, I looked to Buion who stepped forward and led the people inside with Gamling. Théoden gave my shoulder one last squeeze before he turned and made his way inside. A small smile still remained on my face as I turned to face Legolas and Gimli once again, they too held small smiles on their lips.

"Where is Aragorn?" I asked. The smiles fell from both their faces and my blood froze in my veins, a large rock fell from my heart into the depths of my stomach, weighing me down.

"Aragorn fell" Legolas spoke quietly. The air left my lungs in a heart broken gasp, the small seed of hope I had built up after finding Hasufel alive were crushed within and my limbs threatened to give out.

"He…" I trailed off, my eyes falling to the floor. A warm hand found my shoulder; I recognised the feather like touch as that of Legolas. He led me inside as thoughts of Aragorn plagued my mind. When I did look up I was no longer outside of Helm's Deep but instead I was inside being lead into an empty room. I turned to Legolas. "I did not see his body amongst the dead" The seed of hope tried to grow again, "Maybe he is still alive… Maybe there is hope?"

"There is no hope" He spoke gravely.

"There's always hope!" I snapped my voice cracking harshly at the end. I glared at Legolas as the elf remained calm.

"He fell over the cliff" Legolas shuck his head slowly. He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled the familiar silver chain from it, he held it out to me. I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth to muffle the sob. With shaky fingers I reached for the chain and held it lightly. "I found this" I gave it back to Legolas and backed away from it, every time I looked at the chain all I could see was it hung from Aragorn's neck. "Colette"

"Please" I choked; "Let me be alone" Tears built behind my eyes, placing a watery mask over the despairing yellow hues. Legolas sighed sadly before leaving me in the room by myself. The door closed behind the elf and I stood perfectly still for a moment, the tears rolled over my eye lids and poured down my cheeks, my hands shook at my sides and I cursed myself. Cursed myself for my cowardice, some how in my gut I knew that if I had been there Aragorn would be alive now. Anger burned deep within my heart a fury that I directed at myself. I screamed loudly as I lashed out and swiped my hands along the table that stood by my side, all of the items fell to the floor, the vase smashing on the cold stone floor. I fell to the floor and curled up into the foetal position, hugging my knees to my chest in attempt to keep myself together, small salty droplets of water dripped from my cheeks to the floor.

If only I had been there… been by his side.

It was hours before I even moved again, my eyes stared aimlessly at the wall, the tears had long since run out leaving my eyes a red raw colour. I inhaled shakily and pushed myself from the floor, opening the door and walking aimlessly through the corridors. I made my way outside, the wind pulled at my hair; I was surprised to see that night was fast approaching. The sun sat tiredly on the horizon ready to fall asleep and let the moon take watch.

"Open the gate!" A guard called, his voice echoed out through the walls of Helm's Deep starling me from my self-destructive thoughts.

A crowd began to gather around the gate, I furrowed my brow as the large wooden doors swung open, the crowds whispers started to grow and I struggled to make out what was going on. I edged closer to the gates moving a couple of steps forward without fully realising what I was doing.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way!" Gimli's voice shouted from somewhere within the crowd. "I'm going to kill him!" He bellowed, my eyes widened and I darted forward. I was met by a wall of people as I struggled to get past. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" I heard Gimli continue and I pushed harder through the crowds, getting fleeting glimpses of the dwarf. "Bless you, laddie!" I heard him cry as I forced my way past the last few people.

I looked up and froze at the sight of the ghost in front of me. My eyes widened and the thump of my pulse got louder in my ears, I gasped as the air stopped moving in my lungs and left my body leaving me completely breathless. He looked up from Gimli's friendly embrace and froze as he caught sight of me. I blinked, hoping that this wasn't a grief driven dream, but as I met his stormy grey eyes so full of life, so real… The dam broke letting a tidal wave of happiness crash over my body, filling the empty hole with bliss.

Without even thinking about it I ran for Aragorn, reaching him and throwing my arms around his neck, pushing myself into his body and inhaling his earth like scent. He staggered back but wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his face deep in my hair. My arms were tight around him and his were equally as tight around my waist, as if scared we would slip away from each others gasp. I tilted my head into his chest and I could hear his heartbeat, the loud rhythm sending unbelievable relief through my mind.

I pulled back from the embrace and looked Aragorn sternly in the eyes before raising my right hand and punching him hard in the jaw, the strength of my blow knocked Aragorn away from me and forced him to let go of me. He looked at me with wide eyes as his hand rose to his already reddening jaw.

"Don't 'die' like that again" I was deadly serious as I glared at him before I pulled him into another hug.

"I believe you were the first to 'die' like this" He murmured to me, recalling the time I had fallen off of the cliff with Boromir. I couldn't hold back a laugh as I pulled away from him; he smiled down at me softly.

It was only after the initial shock of seeing him again that I fully took in his appearance, his clothes were soaked with water and he had a large gash on his shoulder that had stopped bleeding but still looked raw. Next to him a tall bay horse stood proudly, Brego.

"Where is Théoden? I need to speak with him" Aragorn asked. I motioned for him to follow me as I lead him through the fortress making my way towards the throne room. As we got closer I looked up and smirked at the sight of the disbelieving elf. I stopped walking and Aragorn turned to look at me before following my gaze to the elf. I stayed where I was as he made his way towards Legolas.

"_Le ab-dollen" _Legolas spoke quietly to Aragorn who smiled weakly. "You look terrible" The elf continued as he looked Aragorn up and down. Aragorn's smile grew as he embraced Legolas, they pulled away and Legolas pressed a familiar silver chain into Aragorn's hand.

"_Hannon le_" Aragorn thanked as he fingered the necklace. I joined his side and he looked to me as I stopped next to him. He sighed as he offered me the necklace back. I smiled as I reached to his hand and closed his fingers around the pendent. He looked at me in surprise.

"Keep it" I assured him.

Aragorn turned to the large heavy doors and pushed them open, making his way into the throne room, Legolas and I followed after him. Théoden turned to the noise and stared in amazement at the man in front of him.

"We must prepare for battle" Were the words Aragorn greeted Théoden with, "A great host marches for Helm's Deep as we speak" My eyes narrowed, Saruman was moving his forced faster then we expected.

"A great host you say?" Théoden murmured.

"All Isengard is emptied"

"How many?" Théoden demanded.

"Ten thousand strong at least" Aragorn replied, my eyes widened,

"Then thousand!" The King cried.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall" Aragorn informed. I swallowed thickly as my throat dried. "How many do you have?" He asked as he turned to me, referring to the size of the Gitana force.

"Seventy-five well skilled swordsmen and archers" I replied. Aragorn flashed me a confused glance, "We are small but well trained, we are not easily slain" Théoden nodded to me.

"Let them come" Théoden taunted as he walked out of the door. We followed him. "I want every man and strong able lad to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and gate from above" He commanded a guard, "No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg"

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad" Gimli warned as the King went on about the success of Helm's Deep's defences.

"I have fought many wars. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them" He stood proud within his fortress.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn argued,

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Théoden growled defensively.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid" Aragorn begged,

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead" Théoden frowned.

"King Théoden, we came" I spoke fiercely, "After all that had happened between us the Gitana have come" Théoden smiled weakly at me.

"I fear the leaders of the other races are not so willing to build new bridges as you are" He explained to me, I frowned deeply.

"Gondor will answer" Aragorn continued. His eyes were desperate as he tried to persuade the King.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…?" The King stopped himself and sighed, "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone" Théoden growled lowly before turning and walking away from us.

Aragorn sighed heatedly before turning to me.

"Where did you find seventy-five men?" He asked. I smiled weakly and raised my hand to finger the Serpiente.

"I took inspiration from a friend and took up leadership" I smirked sheepishly in reply. It would be a couple of months before he realised that at this moment, the inspiration I was referring to was him. Aragorn's eyes widened as he caught sight of the golden, green eyed snake, before he looked up at me with pride in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I tried to hide the blush that rose to my cheeks as Aragorn continued to smirk at me. I looked down once again catching sight of his raggedy appearance.

"You need rest" I muttered as I looked him up and down, he was obviously drained, as much as he tried to keep his shoulders pulled back they slumped forward with fatigue. He merely brushed aside my words and walked away. "_Hombre _(men)" I rolled my eyes at his behaviour before darting after him. "You need to rest Aragorn" I hissed at him as we walked through Helm's Deep. He looked down at me, giving me a stern look that clearly meant he wanted me to stop with my pestering. "Your wound needs dressing" I sounded more desperate this time and Aragorn paused in his step and sighed, seeing the pleading glint in my eyes.

"We do not have enough time"

He continued walking, leaving me to stare sternly at his back. As glad as I was to see him again, his stubbornness was frustrating.

"Come on lass" Gimli said as he passed me, Legolas, Gimli and I all following after Aragorn as he walked along his calculative eyes inspecting the walls above him.

"We'll place reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate" He spoke as he began planning for the looming battle.

"Legolas" I whispered to the elf, "Please, try to get him to see reason" Legolas stepped forward to join Aragorn's side.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half-alive" Legolas hissed at Aragorn. Aragorn merely ignored Legolas's words. The elf looked back to me with an apologetic glance. I rushed to Aragorn and grabbed his arm,

"I have persuaded mules that are less stubborn than you" I hissed in his ear, he went to reply but a familiar voice cut over him.

"My Lord! Aragorn!" I turned to see Eówyn hurrying towards us through the crowds of people who were making their war to the caves. "I am to be sent with the women into the caves" She protested

"That is an honourable charge" Aragorn praised her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return? What renown is there in that?" She retorted. My brow furrowed, in my clan is didn't matter what gender you were, whether you fought or not was based on skill… Never before had I experienced a gender divide.

"My lady, a time may come for valour without renowned" Aragorn soothed, "Who will your people look to in the last defence?"

"Let me stand at your side" She pleaded. I looked from Aragorn to Eówyn, noting the glint that settled deep in her eyes that caused the green monster in my stomach to growl lowly.

"It is not in my power to command it" He spoke softly

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted with you" She looked deeply into his eyes, "Because they love you" She continued passionately. My heart stopped in my chest as I was suddenly pulled from the beautiful fantasy I had built around myself and made aware of her feelings for him, feelings that caused anger to pulse from my stomach. "I'm sorry" She whispered quickly before she hurried past Legolas and me. I watched her leave as Aragorn walked on through the fortress. I was chilled to the bone as realisation swept over my body. I had been so caught up in my rapid mission to find Aragorn and get to Helm's Deep; I had forgotten that the likely hood that he felt anything similar to what I felt for him was incredibly slim.

I turned away from Aragorn and made my way through the people towards the stables. I entered the dark wooden building carefully looking for Hasufel. It was Hasufel who found me as he poked his head over the stable door and snorted happily at the sight of me. I smiled at the sight of him standing tall once again.

"You are a strong horse" I praised as I patted the side of his head. He stared back at me with amused brown eyes. I turned as the stable doors opened behind me; I turned and caught sight of Eówyn. We stared at each other in silence before I gave her a stiff nod and turned back to Hasufel, calming the urge to snap at her. I heard her shuffle slightly before she moved and began patting the light brown horse next to Hasufel. I pulled my mind from the conversation she has just has with Aragorn and instead remembered a question that had been troubling me for a while.

"Why did you do it?" I asked curiously, I looked up to her, "Why did you stop Théoden back at Edoras?"

"I have been subjected to stereotypical views all my life" She sighed, "They assume that because I am a woman I am not meant to fight… They assume because you are Gitana you are scum… We should be judged on our actions not on stories and rumours…" I smirked at her words and turned to face her.

"Thank you"

"You will stand by his side and fight?" She asked, she tried to mask it but I could detect a small amount of jealously in her voice. She avoided looking at me as she continued to pet the horse.

"I will" I nodded,

"Certainly he does not wish for you to fight?" She turned to look at me again.

"Probably not" I smirked, "But he has no say in the matter…"

"I wish to be there" she sighed, "To protect what I love" I paused in my petting of Hasufel; the green monster once again woke from his slumber and I clenched the hand by my side into a fist, crescent shaped marks forming in my palm.

"Have you ever fought in a battle?" I asked after swallowing thickly. "Do you know what they are like?"

"No" She replied. I released my fist.

"They are petrifying" I spoke seriously, "When you are stood shoulder to shoulder with people who most likely won't be standing tomorrow; staring at the wall of metal that charges towards you, relentless and vicious; your blood runs cold in your veins and your breath leaves your body; the fear takes hold and tries to smother you, pulling you deeper and deeper into pure terror…" I paused and took a deep breath, "Do not rush into battle prematurely, it is harsh and it is demanding… of both body and mind" Eówyn stared at me with wide eyes. "I am not trying to keep you from battle" I clarified after a moment of silence, "In my culture soldiers are called upon for their skill and experience, not their gender… But do not rush into something without knowing what it truly is and whether you are truly capable" I looked at her for a moment, "I have no doubt that you will find your way to a battle field" I smirked "But I do not believe that it is this one" I finished before nodding to her and leaving the stables, making my way to the armoury.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are not soldiers" Aragorn was saying as I walked into the building.

"Most have seen too many winters" Gimli murmured as I joined the three males.

"Or too few" Legolas added as he eyed the people, "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes" He turned to Aragorn, "_Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig?" _

"_Si beriathar hŷn. Amar nâ ned Edoras" _Aragorn replied in a much calmer tone. I looked to Gimli with a raised eyebrow he coughed awkwardly and we went back to watching the two elvish speaking people. 

"_Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hŷn ú-ortheri. Natha daged aen!" _Legolas hissed, my eyes widened slightly, I had never seen him this worked up before.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled in common tongue; he turned and stormed out of the armoury. Legolas went to go after Aragorn but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him be lad. Let him be" He advised the elf. I frowned and looked over the people in the armoury again, Aragorn was right these people were not soldiers… they were children, and to see them in possession of a sword, ready to face what was most certainly their death chilled me to my core. I swallowed and made my way out of the armoury, reaching the cool night air that swept through my hair. I saw Aragorn off in the distance talking to a young boy and I made my way over to him, only to be stopped by Buion.

"Guía, the elderly and children are safely in the caves" he informed me,

"_Buena_ (Good)" I nodded, "And the soldiers?" I asked,

"They know they face death" He admitted, "But we face it with pride"

"Make sure we are fully armed and ready to be called upon, if that is complete I want us to help the Rohirrim prepare in anyway we can… Teach the more inexperienced soldiers if you can" I ordered as I looked over to an elderly man who had obviously never held a blade before in his life. Buion grimaced as he caught sight of he man. He looked back to me,

"It's going to be a long night" He sighed, he looked to the side as a Gitana joined his side. "Gracias Lourunn" Buion nodded as he took the sword from the young adult.

"Guía" He nodded to me, "Sir" he nodded to Buion before he turned and walked away.

"This is yours" he said as he handed me the familiar sword, "It has been well kept"

"Gracias" I smiled as I took the light weight sword.

Buion nodded and left letting me make my way to the deserted Armoury. I placed the sword onto the bench and moved around looking for a small chainmail shirt. I found one and went back to my sword, undid the red sash around my middle that helped conceal so many of my knives and then removed my white travelling coat. Over my white shirt I pulled on the chainmail shirt. The metal armour still swamped my figure, showing more of my shoulders and collar bone than it would on a man, but it fit better than I had expected bearing in mind it wasn't crafted for my gender. I pulled my coat back on and went to retie the sash and tided it tightly so much so the pocket in my shirt where the seed Galadriel had given me pressed into my skin. I ignored the slight discomfort, reluctant to let the seed leave my possession and fitted the knives back into their hiding places in the sash. Lastly I slipped my quiver over my shoulders along with my bow.

Left on the table there was my sabre backsword, bastard sword and bow. I picked up my Gitana sword and unsheathed it, the blade was light in my hand and perfectly balanced, the curve in the blade would make it awkward for most people but for the Gitana it was a way of life. Buion had been right about the keeping of the sword as the blade was still unbelievingly sharp and reflected my dark yellow eyes.

A young boy walked into the stables, holding a long sword that was too large for him to be able to use properly. He looked up at me and froze, his eyes widened as he looked at me.

"What's your name?" I asked, placing the sword to the side.

"Léod son of Léodrinn" He replied.

"Who gave you that sword?" I asked,

"One of the guards"

"It is too long for you" I commented as I eyed the sword, he looked down. "Here" I spoke as I picked up my smaller bastard sword, usually used by females, but in this case small children. He was hesitant as he stepped forward and took the sword while I took the long sword from him. "Try it" I encouraged, he unsheathed the sword and began to swing it, clumsily but with much more ease than before. He stopped and went to give it back, I refused, "Keep it" He smiled up at me,

"Thank you" he grinned,

"It's a good sword, use it well" I smiled at him as he darted out of the Armoury, almost bumping into Aragorn who was on his in.

"Sorry my lord" Léod apologised before he darted away into the crowds. Aragorn looked to me as I strapped the scabbard of my backsword onto my back, the hilt of the sword peaking over my right shoulder. I shifted my weight from foot to foot before I spoke.

"Did you get your wound seen to?" I asked, Aragorn didn't reply so I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him, grabbing my pack as I did so. "Sit" I ordered while gently pushing him so he sat back on the bench, only now when he was sitting down did my head sit level with his.

"You don't need to-"

"Let me see" I cut across him, fixing him with a stern gaze as I pulled out the small amount of medical supplies I had left. Aragorn sighed and removed his top, sitting shirtless in front of me. Heat rose from the pit of my stomach as my eyes trailed over his dirtied, well formed chest, I managed to stop the blush as I caught sight of the gash that cut into his shoulder. Blood had dried around the wound making it look more gruesome than it actually was. I took my canteen of water and wet a piece of cloth, using it to clean the wound.

I was impressed as Aragorn sat completely still despite experiencing what I knew was a harsh stinging sensation. Instead his stormy grey hues tracked my movements, staring deeply at my face; I refused to look at him as I cleaned the wound. Once the wound was clean I took a white herb and placed it in my mouth, chewing the mint tasting plant until it was a smooth pulp, I spat it gently into my hand and pushed it into the wound. "The area will be numbed slightly, but this will stop the bleeding and prevent infection" I spoke as I pulled out a bandage and began wrapping his shoulder, "And you will still have full movement and awareness of your arm"

"Thank you" Aragorn spoke quietly. I finished tying the bandage, but my fingers lingered on his skin, slowly my hand slipped from his shoulder, trailing over his warm skin and touched his chest, directly above his heart, the proud thump of each beat could be felt beneath my fingers. I closed my eyes with a serene peacefulness; each beat was a reassurance that he was alive and sat in front of me. I opened my eyes and stared deeply into his grey eyes, his face only inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath rolling over my face. I stretched my hand flat over his chest as my nose brushed against his.

"I thought you were dead" I whispered. "Please" My voice was urgent, I raised my hand to cup his cheek, my fingers weaving through his wavy black hair. "Just be safe"

"Colette…" Aragorn's voice was quiet.

My eyes widened as I heard the door opening and I stepped away from Aragorn as Legolas entered the Armoury. The elf looked at the half undressed Aragorn curiously before spotting the medical supplies and new bandaged shoulder and dismissed it. Aragorn sighed and pulled his shirt back on, finding some chainmail to put on as well under his leather outer jacket.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair" Legolas apologised to Aragorn.

"_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas" _Aragorn smiled at him as he placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. The sound of clinking chainmail caught my attention and I turned to face Gimli who shuffled into the Armoury.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted" He grumbled as he allowed the shirt to drop, it fell heavily to the floor and pooled around his feet, completely drowning the dwarf in chainmail. "It's a little tight across the chest" I bit my lip in attempt to hold back my laughter. I turned as another person entered the Armoury, I recognised him as Lourunn, only now he was fully clad in Gitana armour, similar to a set I had many decades ago. Gitana were rarely in battles, but we were amazing craftsmen, we inherited that from Númenor. The armour was made up of many separate plates designed to protect the more vital parts of the body; such as the head, legs, arms and chest. There was a large chest plate that would have been made to fit him specifically. Metal plates were then strapped to his thighs, shins and forearms. Our armour wasn't as covering as the Rohirrim's, but it was light and allowed amazing flexibility.

"_Perdón por interrumpir, Guía. Pero dónde te gustaría el clan estacionados? _(Sorry to interrupt, Guía. But where would you like the clan stationed?)_" _He asked politely. The three fellowship members turned to look at me, but I ignored them. 

"_Los llevan a la pared. Para empezar podemos ser los arqueros _(Lead them to the wall. To begin with we can be archers)_" _I replied,

"Si Guía" He nodded before turning and leaving the stables. I turned back to the three men who were still looking at me as if I had grown two heads; they had never seen me be so in charge before, to see me like this, like a leader was as new to them as it was to me.

Suddenly a horn sounded from outside. My stomach lurched as my first assumption was that we were being attacked, but Legolas and Aragorn were too relaxed for that to be an option.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas beamed, he turned and dashed out of the Armoury, the three of us in tow as we ran towards the main gate, joining with Théoden on the way. We arrived at the gates as they were being opened, to the side my company of Gitana warriors stood clad in their armour staring curiously at the gates. My lips curled into a large smiled as an army of elves marched gracefully into Helms deep.

"How is this possible?" Théoden gasped as the elven company came to a halt before us and a familiar figure stepped forward, my smile only growing larger.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance" Haldir smiled, bowing to the King.

"Haldir" I greeted happily as I took the few steps forward to meet him with a friendly hug. "It is good to see you again _mi amigo _(Friend)"

"And I you, _mellon (_friend_)_" He smiled down at me as I let go of him, I grinned up at him as I recognised the elvish word for friend having heard Gandalf use it to open the gates of Moria.

"_Mae govannen, Haldir" _Aragorn greeted as he stepped forward and embraced Haldir. "You are most welcome" He spoke quietly to the elf. Haldir nodded and then turned as Legolas moved to his side.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more" Haldir looked from Théoden, to Aragorn, to me. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I left Haldir, Aragorn and the others to join my own company of soldiers, women and men alike. They stared at me with their piercing yellow eyes from behind the frames of their well crafted metal helmets. In their hands they were each armed with dark wooden bows, almost black in colour with large re-curves to increase the power and range. On their backs they were clad with their black sabre swords and quivers filled with white-tipped arrows.

"_Arqueros, sígueme _(Archers, follow me)_" _I ordered, taking my party and leading them up onto the wall, they filed into formation with military precision. Next to follow were the Elves to our right and the Rohirrim on our left. It felt right to be standing shoulder to shoulder with my kinsmen and friends once again.

I placed my hand lightly on Buion's shoulder; he nodded to me before I made my way along the line passing in front of the beautifully armed Elves. I met with Haldir and Aragorn as they spoke about markers on the ground.

"The large boulder" Aragorn pointed out over the wall, "With the white mark facing us marks 500 yards" He explained. "Let your archers know"

"I will" Haldir nodded, "I wish you the best my friends" He spoke to Aragorn and I, I smiled at him and nodded subtly before he turned and walk past me to his command of men. My eyes left Haldir and I turned back to Aragorn and I shifted awkwardly, his lips twitched as he urged to say something but we both knew now was not the time to discus what had happen (or almost happened) in the armoury, instead he managed to restrain himself and said something else.

"I do not wish you to be here" He spoke honestly. It was like a punch to my gut, knocking the wind out of my body. My jaw locked together and I glared up at the man.

"You can't always get what you wish for" I spoke lowly. Aragorn realised his mistake and quickly raised his hands to catch my shoulders holding me firmly in place. He had no doubt in my ability it was just his desire to keep me safe.

"I do not wish for you to get hurt" He clarified. I sighed as warmth spread over me…

"And you think I do not wish the same for you?" My voice was soft as I looked up at him with large eyes. I raised my hand and placed it over the one that rest on my shoulder. Aragorn sighed before looking out into the distance; I followed his gaze and saw the approach of lights…

They were here.

Lightening flashed menacingly in the distance being followed by a roaring clap of thunder. There was a storm coming, a storm as fierce as the battle that lay before our feet, I only hoped that we were ready for her. There was a chill in the air and it pierced our skin seeping deep into our beings and stinging out bones.

Aragorn and I made our way down the line, meeting with Legolas and Gimli who were amongst the Elves. I smiled gently as Gimli struggled to see over the wall, his helmet just about peaked over grey brick.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts us the night" Gimli sighed to Aragorn as we joined them.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn" Legolas comforted, I smiled reassuringly up at Aragorn. Another flash of lightening darted across the sky, followed by a monstrous roar of thunder.

"Let's hope they last the night" Gimli added and a small chuckled vibrated in my lips, but not loud enough to be heard.

Another clap of thunder echoed over head, a single drop of rain fell and landed on my cheek before being followed by millions of tiny droplets. They fell heavily, bouncing off of the armour creating a metallic tapping sound. I could feel the water seeping through my hair as I was slowly being drenched; the droplets ran down the back of my neck causing a chill to run down my spine.

"I should go" I spoke, looking down the line towards my soldiers. "Fight well" I looked at the three men in front of me; they gave me reassuring gazes. I took a step in front of Aragorn but paused, leaning up to his ear. "If you die tonight, I'll bring you back and kill you myself" I chuckled to him with small smirk, his eyes glinted with amusement. Subtly he raised his hand and caught mine, his calloused finger rubbing against my tanned skin. My eyes widened as they flickered down to our hands that lay by my side before I found his stormy grey eyes once again.

"Be safe" He muttered quietly, I was lost for words as I felt myself fell deeper into the grey pools.

All I could do in reply was nod before walking away to rejoin my company. I reached the party and spoke to Carel who was stood on the end "The boulder on the left with the white marking marks 500 yards" I told him, "Make sure every soldier knows this. He nodded before turning and passing the message along the line. I walked past him and joined Buion at the front.

"Look at that force down there Colette" Buion's voice was serious as he eyed the approaching army; their forces were so large it seemed the task we wanted to achieve was a mere dream, an impossible reality.

"We will see the sunrise one more time… I am certain of that mi amigo" I smiled up at him. He nodded to me and I turned away from him, weaving my way behind the first line of Gitana so that I walked in the middle of the party.

"_Ser sin piedad! Ser Implacable! _(Be merciless! Be ruthless!)" I called loudly, forcing my voice to be heard of the rain. "_Porque ellos serán también! _(For they will be too!)" I stopped and stared through the gap in the line, my eyes narrowing the fast approaching army, "_Verdadero objetivo_ (Aim True)" I stepped through the gap and took my place, "_Abre los ojos! _(Open your eyes!)" I bellowed as I focussed my own eyes, once again the yellow hues glowed like a cat in the night; suddenly the army was so much clearer in a perfect black and white image. Behind me every Gitana did the same, a sea of bright yellow eyes stared determinedly down at the army.

The army of Uruk-hai and Orcs stopped in front of us, their spears were raised high into the air and they growled lowly. My jaw clenched together as the memory of the Uruk-hai that had killed Boromir flashed through my mind, my grip on my elven bow tightened, drawing the skin tight over my knuckles. I looked to my side and saw Aragorn stood at the front of his party, he looked over to me and for a moment everything went quiet, all I could focus on was the black haired man stood along the wall.

We were drawn from each other as the Orcs began banging their spears on their shields, the loud banging cut through the air and vibrated to our bones, shaking the inexperienced soldiers to their cores. My eyes fell back on the enemy and I pulled an elven arrow from my quiver and knocked it, my company followed my example. They raised their black Gitana bow and readied them with the distinctive white tipped arrows. I raised the bow and pulled back, stretching the re-curve until with was pulled straight, I could feel the tension beneath my fingertips and it felt alluring to hold so much power.

Suddenly an arrow was let loose. An elderly man's hand slipped and he gasped as it cut through the air and striking an Orc in the neck. The Orc gasped before collapsing to the ground dead.

"_Espera! _(Hold!)" I shouted. Men and Elves were silent as the Orcs let out loud cries, raising their spears and jagged sword threateningly.

I raised my chin slightly as they charged towards us, a sea of black and serrated metal swept towards us. Growling and snarling as they came.

"_Preparados para disparar! _(Prepare to fire!)" I changed the angle of my bow as I picked my first target, the rest of my party doing the same. "_Objetive para el cuello y debajo de los brazos _(Aim for the neck and under the arms)" I waited just a few moments longer as I tracked the approaching line before shouting at the same time as Aragorn, "_Fuego! _(Fire!)"

A rain of arrows shot from the top of the wall, slicing through the air and rain and showered down upon the approaching army. I watched as my arrow hit the neck of the Orc I had been aiming for, he stumbled before collapsing to the ground. Around him the front line was picked off, but behind them the torrent continued to push forwards. My hand shot back to my quiver and pulled another arrow,

"_Preparados!" _I ordered as the rest of the Gitana readied their bows. "_Fuego!" _I released my own arrow sending it powering into the neck of another Orc, a swarm of white tipped arrows followed it. The Orcs got closer to the wall, "_Fuego a discreción! _(Fire at will!)" I made the order and left the Gitana to load their arrows and shoot down the Orcs as they pleased. 

My eyes widened slightly as I saw tall black ladders being hoisted up against the wall. Snarling Orcs quickly made their up and began launching themselves over the wall.

"_Escaleras! _(Ladders!)" I warned the Gitana near me, I slipped my bow back onto my back and drew my sabre backsword. "_Las espadas! _(Swords!)" Every other yellowed eyed soldier replaced their bows with their swords.

An Orc jumped over the wall, diving towards me, I gripped the blade with two hands and lashed it across his neck. He collapsed, gurgling on the floor. I slashed at any Orc that came near me, I could feel the adrenaline of battle coursing through my veins making every turn, hit and kill faster and more powerful. The military formation had been broken and Gitana, Rohirrim and elves fought in amongst each other. I swiped at another Orc and looked up as I heard Aragorn's distinctive voice shouting over the cried of war.

"Causeway! Causeway!" He yelled.

I looked to the causeway and spotted the company of Orcs that marched towards it, shield by the rectangular pieced of metal that were held around the sides and above their heads, protecting them from arrow fire. A few elves that were still armed with their bows took Aragorn's order and fired at the approaching Orcs, their perfect aim meant that the arrows slipped through the gaps in the shield and struck at the unsuspecting Orcs.

An Orc cried behind me and I spun around, slashing my sword as I did so, catching the Orc across the face. He still stood so I jumped at him, my feet landing on his chest as I drive the blade into his neck. He fell to the floor and I jumped off of him. I paused as I caught sight of a couple of Orc placing large, spiked black balls into the drain. I looked up and saw that Aragorn was stood on the section of wall they were tampering with.

"Aragorn!" I yelled through the battle, I slashed at an Orc, "Aragorn!" Finally the man heard me; he turned to look at me. "Under the wall!" I yelled. His face flashed with confusion, but followed the direction I was pointing in, he spotted a the Orcs coming out of the drain and his eyes widened as he spotted a Uruk-hai running with a white torch in hand towards the drain.

"_Dago hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" _Aragorn shouted frantically, the elf raised his bow and fire at the Uruk-hai, hitting him in the neck, but the beast kept on running. "_Dago hon!" _Aragorn shouted again. I went to pull my own bow from my back, but a couple of Orcs launched themselves at me, forcing me to abandon retrieving my bow from my back and slash them down instead. I looked up as the Orc dove into the drain.

I screamed as the wall was blown apart, large chunks of stone flew high into the air before hurtling back down to the ground; men who had been previously stood on the wall were thrown in every direction, their limp bodies twisted unnaturally in the air. A mist of white dust erupted from the scene and I shielded my eyes against the small particles of stone.

"Aragorn!" I screamed loudly as I sprinted towards the edge of the wall. My heart was in my throat, halting my breath as I approached the edge of the wall. I looked down searching frantically for the dark haired man, rubble lay everywhere. A party of Orcs roared loudly as they charged through the large hole. Water gushed from the pipe that had been broken by the bomb.

I heart stopped as I spotted Aragorn's figure laying face down in the mud. The party of Orcs charged towards him. Without thinking I jumped from the wall and landed as few feet away from his body. Frantically I rushed over to him, kneeing in the wet mud, my hands flew to his shoulder and rolled him over. Groggily he opened his eyes and I allowed myself to breath again.

"Aragorn" I breathed heavily as I helped him to his feet. I turned to face the charging party of Orcs as Gimli jumped from the wall and landed amongst the Orcs, slashing viciously with his axe. Behind us a company of elves, armed with readied bows approached. Gimli was knocked to the floor, sinking under the surface of the water.

"Gimli!" I shouted, going to move to help him, but Aragorn held me back, wrapping a large arm around my waist whilst using the other to signal the archers behind us.

"_Hado i philinn!" _Aragorn shouted, commanding the elves to fire. He stood tall, trusting the aim of the elves as the arrows flew past us. Some only missed me by a few inches before they continued on their path into the Orcs. I raised my sword. "_Herio!_" He shouted and the two of us ran forward, charging towards the enemy, the elves running behind us.

It was strange how right it felt to fight side by side with Aragorn. The two of us charged shoulder to shoulder at the torrent of snarling metal and vicious beasts that ran to meet us. I realised at that moment, that if I died tonight I would not mind; so long as I died at his side… fighting for what I loved.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Aragorn and I charged head on into the rabble of Uruks, slashing our way to Gimli. We reached the dwarf and Aragorn helped him up as I cut an Orc down as he tried to swipe at Aragorn.

"Wake up Gimli you're missing the action!" I smirked at the Dwarf. He made a scoffing noise at me,

"The cheek of you lass!" He called back as he picked up his axe and went straight back to cutting down enemy.

I fought with the oncoming torrent of Uruks and eventually found myself back to back with Aragorn. Our two bodies danced around each other, so seamlessly it was as if we were an extension of the others body. I swiped at an Uruk before Aragorn grabbed my arm and pulled me back as he slashed at an Uruk I had not seen. I twisted room under his arm as if we were waltzing and pulled him behind me as I cut into an Uruk.

"Aragorn!" Gamling called from the inner wall behind us, "Fall back to the Keep! Colette! Get your men out of there!" Aragorn nodded before turning back to the battle.

"_Nan Barad!_" He shouted loudly to the elves. "_Nan Barad!_" I looked around frantically and spotted Buion with the other Gitana still up on the wall.

"Buion!" I shouted loudly, but he didn't hear me. "Buion!" My eyes darted around for a way to get up there, and they fell on a long spear that had been dropped by an Uruk. I picked it up and ran with it, pushing it at the base of the wall and using it to pole-vault onto the upper level.

"Colette!" Aragorn shouted. I ignored him and as I reached the top of the wall used the momentum to kick an Uruk back over the other side of the wall. I landed next to Buion.

"_Buion, volver a la fortaleza! _(Buion, get back to the keep!)" I ordered him; he heard me this time and began relaying the order to the other Gitana as we fought our way along the wall. "_A la fortaleza! _(To the Keep!)" I bellowed as I cut down the enemy that lay in my path. I fought my way back through to Aragorn, the surviving members of the Gitana ran on ahead with Buion towards the keep.

"That was reckless and foolish" Aragorn snapped at me as we fought by each others side.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same!" I shouted back to him sarcastically. I looked back up at the wall in between cutting down Uruks and gasped as I saw a few elves still stood up on the other side, Haldir was amongst them. An Uruk took advantage of my distracted state and swung his sword at my head, my eyes widened and I leant backwards to avoid the blade, but the jagged metal still caught me, slashing me from my left shoulder across my collar bone. I bit back a scream of pain as I felt the thick, warm liquid run from the gash, pouring down my chest, the skin was thin there and I was sure you could see the bone. I yelled at the Orc and drove the blade into his stomach.

"_Nan barad Haldir! Nan barad!" _Aragorn shouted to the elf, not spotting me as blood continued to ooze from the cut. To my left a couple of elves were pulling Gimli back, he was struggling and wiggling, trying to get himself back into the battle.

"What are you doing?" The dwarf cried, "What are you stopping for!"

I looked up to the wall and saw Haldir struggling to clear a path down to the keep, I went to go to help him, but Aragorn had other ideas.

"Legolas get her out of here" He ordered the elf; he nodded and ran towards me, using his delicate touch and elven strength to pull me away from the fight.

"No!" I shouted as I was pulled away, struggling within Legolas's grasp. But it was no use as I was dragged backwards towards the keep. "Let go of me Legolas!" I yelled. Legolas stopped as he pulled us into a passage way that led to the gate.

"Colette!" He spoke sternly, capturing my attention. "We are needed at the gate" I was panting heavily as I stared up at the elf with stern yellow eyes; he looked back at me with sheer determination. I turned to face the end of the passageway and saw Rohirrim and Gitana struggling to hold back the barrage of Uruks; I nodded before we set off towards the gate.

I pulled Legolas into another side passage way and followed the steps up onto the wall, sheathing my sword as I did so and pulling my bow from my back, knocking it an elven arrow. Legolas did the same. As we reached the wall we were once again met with the vicious battle, but our attention was drawn to the large ladders that were being hoisted up with thick rope. I pulled back my bow string and fired at the string of the ladders, Legolas did the same for a separate ladder; both of the ladders fell to the floor crushing the enemy beneath. I fired multiple more arrows, each hitting their intended target when my keen eyes caught sight of two figures standing on the causeway fending off a wave of Uruks.

"Does he have a death wish!" I snapped as I recognized the black haired man and the dwarf by his side. My eyes narrowed as he and Gimli were caught in a headlock by an Uruk. "Legolas!" I shouted, pointing to the pair of them. His light blue eyes widened and we rushed to the area of wall above them. I readied another arrow as Legolas retrieved a long piece of elven rope.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted as I fired at the Uruk who had them in a headlock, hitting him in the back of the head. Legolas threw down the rope, Aragorn and Gimli grabbed onto the end and to avoid the oncoming swarm of Uruks, jumped from the edge of the causeway. I turned to Legolas and helped him as he hauled the pair upwards. It was now I realised how heavy dwarves truly were.

Around us more and more ladders were pulled up to the wall and the army of Uruks seemed endless. Aragorn and Gimli made it to the top and I helped Gimli over the edge as Legolas pulled Aragorn over.

"Now that was reckless and foolish!" I yelled at Aragorn, but despite myself I was smiling ever so slightly. Aragorn caught sight of the wound on my collar bone and went to say something but he was cut off as the order to 'retreat!' was shouted from the depths of the keep.

"Retreat!" Aragorn shouted to the men on the wall and the four of us fought our way through, running with the other men and elves back to the un-breached parts of the castle.

"Hurry inside! Get them inside" I yelled, my arms moving wildly as I directed the young boys and soldiers alike.

We made it back to the hall of the keep and were the last ones in. Two soldiers closed the doors behind us and began barricading the doors with anything they could find. I looked to the end of the keep hall and saw Théoden with his faithful soldier Gamling, the King looked like he was supporting an injury to his side.

"The fortress is taken" Théoden spoke grimly, "It is over"

My eyes narrowed on the King as Aragorn, Legolas and I made our way over to a bench. I was breathing heavily from the sprint back to the keep. Since I had stopped fighting there was nothing to distract me from the pain in my collar and I was aware that every time I moved my head, the skin was pulled and pain shot through it. I ground my teeth together to prevent a cry of pain.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn shouted as he helped Legolas picked up a bench to be used as a blockade, I took the end from Aragorn and helped Legolas, Aragorn turned and walked up to the King. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

I heard the cry of a woman in the distance and made my way over to Théoden and Aragorn. Legolas continued helping the soldiers block the door.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" I asked, Théoden was silent and I heard another scream in the distance followed by a child's cry, "Is there no other way!" I snapped; Théoden looked at me with wide eyes.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains" he answered finally, "But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many"

I ignored the King's pessimism and turned to a near by Rohirrim soldier.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass" I ordered, he nodded and went to replay the message.

"Barricade the entrance" Aragorn ordered as he looked at the soldiers, Gitana and Rohirrim alike continued to place anything they could find against the door. I raised my hand to my collar and felt the gash that had begun to crust over with crimson blood; it stung painfully as my fingers touched it lightly. I inhaled heavily as I realised how lucky I was, any further upwards and I would be dead right now. "Colette, are you okay?" Aragorn asked as he took a few steps towards me. I pulled my hand away from my collar rapidly as if caught doing something I shouldn't.

"It can wait" I murmured softly, his lips pulled together into a thin line and he continued to come towards me, intent on addressing the wound, but I drew his attention away from it, "Where is Haldir?" I asked quietly, I knew deep in heart what the answer was, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

Aragorn's eyes flashed with worry as they darted over to the corner of the room where a group of elves were surrounding a heavily bleeding body.

"…Haldir"

My eyes widened and I rushed over to the elves. I almost stopped breathing as I caught sight of familiar, silky blonde hair tainted red with congealed blood whilst fresh crimson liquid pooled out onto the floor. I squeezed past the medical elves and placed my hand on Haldir's cheek, wiping the blood from his pale elven skin; he stirred and let out a muffled groan as his eyes opened weakly.

"Col-ette" His voice was raspy,

"Shhh" Relief flooded my voice as I brushed his wet hair from his face. He didn't look right with his hair tousled, knotted with blood and his skin spoiled with blood, I was so used to seeing him looking perfect. "Save your strength… You're going to get better. You won't die… I won't let you…" I assured him before one of the elves politely moved me to the side. I stood holding myself as I watched helplessly as they tended to Haldir; I didn't dare look at the wound they were dealing with.

A figure stood behind me. I knew from his scent that it was Aragorn. I knew that he desperately wanted to comfort me and tell me that Haldir would be okay, that everything would be okay… but in all honesty, we were all most likely going to die tonight. Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder, but even his soothing touch didn't take the edge off of the fear that began to creep into my mind… The desire to run now was unbelievable.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden's voice was dejected as he looked at the wounded soldiers that lined the edge of the room. Aragorn let go off me and turned around, he was quiet for a second before he spoke quietly but with an ambitious undertone.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them" He encouraged the King. Théoden turned to face Aragorn and me, a light of determination shining in his eyes.

"For death and glory" He slowly came around to the idea.

"For Rohan" Aragorn agreed,

"For our people" I turned around and swallowed thickly.

"The sun is rising" Gimli spoke from the side of the room as he looked up to the small arched window. Sunlight beamed through in magnificent waves and I closed my eyes feeling the bliss of the sun on my face once again.

"You were right" Buion spoke from beside me as he joined me. "We get to see one more sunrise" I smiled at him as I turned to face my people; they were all battered, bruised and bloodied but determined none the less.

"You look like hell" I said to him, eyeing his bloodied shoulder that had received a nasty gash. He smirked at me. "We both look like hell" I added with a smirk.

"Yes!" Théoden beamed, "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli cried as he ran up the steps to where the horn rested. A few soldiers went to fetch the horses.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together" He looked to me and the Gitana, then back to Aragorn. The horses were brought into the hall. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He cried slipping on his helmet and mounting a chestnut coloured horse. The very air began to shake and vibrate as a deep horn was sounded in the distance, rumbling through the walls.

My eyes darted over the horses and a large smile appeared on my face as I saw a battle ready Hasufel amongst them. He seemed to be looking for me and the coffee coloured horse pulled away from the soldier that was leading him and came to a stop in front of me. I raised my hand and affectionately patted the side of his head before mounting him. I looked over to Aragorn who was smiling smugly from his position on a horse I recognized as Brego. I found myself riding next to Aragorn, behind the King. The rest of the Rohirrim mounted their horses and even the Gitana who for the majority had never ridden before, placed their trust in the well trained animals and mounted them.

The doors to the hall of the keep were smashed inward and a swarm of Uruks rushed in. I drew my sword and glared determinedly at my prey.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden shouted as he raised his sword, I raised mine with him and he began the charge. I kicked my legs into Hasufel's sides and he neighed loudly as we charged forward, knocking the Uruks down like grass in the wind. I swiped at the Uruks as we cantered by, riding through the halls of Helm's deep, the flag of Rohan's white horse charging with us.

We weaved through the streets making a path through the Uruks until we reached the remains of the once proud standing gate. It now lay in shattered ruins on the floor. We continued out onto the causeway, forcing Uruks off of the sides and into the abyss below. We delved into the front lines of the Uruks and I swung my blade easily, using my height on Hasufel as an advantage. It seemed even Hasufel wanted to regain his pride having been struck down in the warg attack as he kick and bit at any Uruk that was near him. I looked over to Aragorn and saw him looking over at the Eastern hill, an awe struck expression on his face. I followed his gaze and my jaw hung open as my yellow hues fell upon a familiar celestial, white horse and its white rider.

"Gandalf" His name was a mere breath from my lips, the shock of seeing him still pulsing through my mind. Behind Gandalf a second figure appeared, I squinted and recognized the armor… Eómer. A smile broke across my face and a new spur of emotions flooded my system as I turned to slicing the Uruks in my way.

"For the King!" The Rohirrim yelled as the large party of horse riders charged down the hill, gaining speed and power with Gandalf and Eómer in the lead. The Uruks panicked to try and form some sort of order, but it was helpless as they were caught by surprise. Gandalf and the Rohirrim got closer and just before they met the rising sun rose over the hill and blinded the Uruks as they were swamped by the tidal wave of hooves and swords.

The Uruks were now matched in numbers and out powered by passion and skill. The few hundred that remained took their retreat and fled to the north. We chased after them, herding them like sheep into the ethereal forest that I was certain wasn't this close a few nights ago.

"Stay out of the forest" Eómer ordered as we formed a line across the forests border, the Uruks continue on into the green depths. "Keep away from the trees!" I pulled on Hasufel to a stop beside Aragorn and Brego, my yellow eyes watching intently as the last Uruk disappeared into the shadows. A large groan erupted from the forest and the branches began to move as if alive. Soon shrieks of pain and torture joined the moans and groans. A smile broke across my face.

We had won…

Against all odds…

We had won… 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

We returned back through the ruined gates of Helm's deep soldiers had already begun searching through the multitude of corpses, men, elves and Orc alike. It didn't matter; they were all as dead as each other. It was strange how peacefully the corpses lay together when hours ago they were trying to kill each other; the battle seemed a mere ghost that haunted the fortress.

I dismounted Hasufel stroked his flank; he had fought amazingly, a horse of true strength and loyalty. My hand moved to his nose and he nudged his snout into my palm. I looked into his eyes and I could see he was coming down from the high of adrenaline; the true tiredness that had been masked began to show in his dark eyes.

"You were amazing" I spoke quietly to him, "But for now you must rest" I stroked his ear before handing his reins to a Rohan guard who had offered to take him to the stables to get cleaned and rested.

My head shifted as I heard approaching footsteps, I turned to my left and grinned happily as I caught sight of Gandalf.

"I am glad to see you again Gandalf" I beamed at him. Gandalf nodded and his eyes fell to the Serpiente on my arm.

"You have changed my dear" He smiled at me knowingly.

"For the best I hope" I smiled weakly, he smiled back at me. The smile fell from my face as I looked up at the wizard. "I understand" I spoke, "What you were trying to achieve from the day I met you… I understand" I started our cryptic conversation. Gandalf knew what I was speaking about, I was referring to his guidance on becoming Guía and how he helped me to see reason in uniting men once again. "Thank you" I said quietly, "I think if you had not been here I would have realised too late" Gandalf gave a quiet laugh,

"I think you would have achieved this whether I was here or not my child" He assured,

"I would certainly be dead right now if you were not here" I smiled at him, referring to the previous battle "We were out greatly numbered"

"Eómer and his company are the true people to thank" Gandalf replied, I nodded.

"I will thank him when I see him" I agreed. Gandalf looked over my shoulder and smirked before nodding to me and walking away, I stared confusedly after him, wondering what had amused the wizard so much. But my question was answered when a familiar person spun me around.

"Colette, I've been looking for you everywhere" She scolded. Franchette eyed me up and down for any wounds, other than the obvious one on my shoulder, spotting none she went back to eyeing up the gash on my collar. "You know you're injured so why do you insist on avoiding treatment"

"Sorry" I muttered sheepishly, she rolled her eyes and pulled me over to the hall where the injured people were being treated. I looked up and swelled with pride as I saw all the Gitana that had been in the caves had taken to their jobs of healing the injured, even the children had been given a knowledge of medicine and were doing their part. Our clan had always operated like this; there was no pressure on which job to do, fighting or healing so long as you chose one of them… That way we kept each other going.

Franchette pushed me firmly onto one of the benches and 'hmmed' at me as she motioned for me to take off the multiple layers of clothing that obstructed her view of the wound. I pulled off the dirtied red sash along with my knives followed by my bloodied white coat that was brown with mud; I then pulled off the chainmail leaving me sat in my breeches and previously white shirt. The complete top half of the shirt had been stained red as the blood had leaked from the wound and trickled down my chest. I unbuttoned the shirt and removed it, sitting in front of Franchette in my white vest top and breeches.

"You do like to make a mess" She grumbled as she began cleaning the wound. My hands clenched on my lap as I fought against the pain and sat still. "You were lucky" Franchette sighed heavily, rinsing the cloth out and returning back to the wound. I bit my lip, I always hated as a child when Franchette was angry with me, and even now decades later I still hated it.

"I know" I looked to the ground, "Any further up and I would be dead" I admitted.

"And we couldn't have that now can we?" Franchette replied. I looked up at her and caught the small smile she was trying to hide. I knew I was off the hook.

"Colette de Luca?" A deep voice asked from behind me. Franchette's eyes flickered upwards before returning back to the wound.

"Yes?" I went to turn around, but Franchette roughly pulled me back around.

"_Mirar hacia adelante _(Face forward)" She scolded and ordered at the same time. I raised an eyebrow at her and turned my head to the side as the man stepped into view. He blushed slightly as he saw how little I was wearing, but I was too tired to care. I recognised him as Eómer; he was tall and broad with muscle like Aragorn, and had shoulder length, wavy dirty blonde hair. His skin was pale like every other royal I had seen, but his cheeks and bridge of his nose had caught the sun hinting that he had been in the wilderness recently. He looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

"You are Eómer?" I asked. He nodded, growing more comfortable as he realised that I wasn't concerned about him being here. "Thank you, with you and your company I would surely be dead… as would the rest of my people" He smirked as something seemed to amuse him.

"I actually came here to thank you" He admitted, my head tilted to the side in confusion. "Thank you for fighting for Rohan… I thank all of the Gitana"

"It was an honour" I smiled up at him, hiding the wince as Franchette placed a red pulp into the wound to disinfect it, the red pulp felt unbearably hot against my skin and it felt like someone had placed an iron poker against my wound. Eómer looked at the area around me and spotted the ruined shirt.

"If you'll excuse me" he spoke politely before turning and walking away.

"I forgot how much this stuff burns" I groaned as I went to poke at the red pulp in my wound but Franchette slapped my hand away. I pouted up and her but placed my hands back on my lap nonetheless.

"Leave it alone and let it work" she chastised, taking a seat on the bench behind her. She paused for a second, "Was he alive?" She asked. I looked to her in confusion. "The man you were so desperate to return to, is he alive?" I looked away from her and smiled.

"Yes… he is alive" I replied. Franchette smiled at me. I flinched as the red pulp suddenly felt like it was eating away at me skin. "I think it's worked enough" I groaned. Franchette rolled her eyes and got up, removing the pulp from the now disinfected wound. Franchette nodded approvingly of the wound and turned to an already threaded needle and held it over a candle to disinfect it. She turned to me once it had heated up and began sewing my together, hiding my collar bone from view. The pain of having the hot needle pierce my skin was actually a relief compared to the pulp so I managed not to fidget too much. Franchette expertly tied off the ends and placed a clean bandage around the wound having to wrap it diagonally across my chest to it wrapped over my shoulder and under my arm.

"There you go" She finished.

"Gracias" I thanked her as I slipped my blood stained shirt back on and left the rest of my clothes and weapons to the side where I noticed Aragorn had left his sword and chainmail.

I stood up and wandered quickly through make-shift medical hall as I desperately looked for Haldir. I spotting him laying on a cot his chest was bare apart from the heavy bandages that were wrapped around his torso and left arm. As I approached him I was relieved to see his hair and skin back to its normal faultlessness. I sat down by his side and grasped his right hand. He stirred and looked to me.

"Colette" He greeted happily, stronger than the last time I had seen him, but still weak.

"I am so glad to see you alive" I said "So many have fallen" I ran a hand through my hair, "Too many"

"War doesn't determine who wins" He spoke sadly, "Only who is left" I was silent for a second as the seriousness of his words settled in my mind

"Colette" Franchette called, "They need help outside" She told me. I looked back to Haldir,

"Go" He urged,

"I'm sorry" I apologized, "I'll be back soon" I kissed his forehead before getting up and made my way out into the battered fortress. I had been told on my way to search amongst the bodies for wounded when I came across Legolas and Gimli. Gimli was sat proudly on a dead Orc whilst Legolas stood before him.

"Final count, forty-two" Legolas said casually.

"Forty-two? Oh. That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling" Gimli said almost patronizingly, "I myself an sitting pretty on forty-three"

Legolas didn't take well to defeat. In a moment as short as the blink of an eye he had fired an arrow into the Orc Gimli was sitting on. I raised an eyebrow at their childishness and walked up to them.

"Forty-three" Legolas adjusted his score.

"He was already dead!" Gimli cried.

"He was twitching" Legolas shrugged, I smiled at the elf's response.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli growled. He shook his axe and the Orc twitched violently, I scrunched my nose at the disturbing sight.

With that I left the two to argue there body counts and I made my way through the corpses. My eyes widened as I came across a semiconscious Léod. I rushed to his side and immediately saw the large wound to his head, other that that he seemed void off all injury. Quickly I set to work cleaning the wound and whispering comforting words to the boy. As I was cleaning his wound it started to bleed again leaving a large patch of fresh wet blood on my left side. I got his wound cleaned and bandaged and he began to come around. He looked at me, slowly realizing who I was, before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"My lady" A voice said behind me, I took me a second to realise he was talking to me. I had never been addressed that way before. I turned to face a guard of Rohan.

"King Théoden wishes to see you urgently" He informed me.

"Thank you" I nodded, "Can you take him to the hall?" I asked, the guard nodded, "His name's Léod" I called after him before turning and making my way towards the keep. Other than the hall it was the only other area of the castle that remained in touched by Orcs.

I entered the keep and noticed I was the last one to arrive, Theoden, Gandalf, Eómer, Eówyn, Buion and Aragorn were already stood around a table. Gimli and Legolas stood slightly to the side and a few guards were off to the side. They looked up as I walked in and Aragorn's eyes widened as they fell on the large stain of fresh blood on my left hand side.

"Colette, your side" He sounded slightly panicked having seen the amount of blood. The rest of the company looked to my side and their eyes widened.

"Oh?" I looked to my side and smiled weakly, "it's not my blood" I dismissed with the wave of a hand as I walked over to them, joining them at the table. They all seemed to relax slightly at the news and Gandalf even seemed mildly amused. Aragorn however looked like he was about to impale me himself.

"We ride for Isengard with all speed" Theoden informed me, "Eówyn will lead the people back to Edoras" My eyes flickered over to the only other woman present and she didn't seem truly pleased with her task. "We need to speak with Saruman" I nodded in agreement before walking over to Buion.

"Have you spoken to the council?" I asked. He nodded,

"They have decided to stay and help the people of Rohan, the warriors are going to stay here and help the Rohirrim and the others are going back with Eówyn to help the injured who are being brought back at Edoras" He reported.

"Gracias" I nodded,

"My lady" Eómer spoke from behind me. I turned and saw the white shirt he was offering me. I highly suspected that this shirt did actually belong to him personally.

"Thank you" I smiled as I took the material from him. I looked up at him with an amused smirk as a memory flashed across my mind. "Fancy this… Gitana in the throne room" His eyed widened slightly as he remembered a comment that had been made to pass when he had first come across Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Fancy that" He chuckled lowly and shared my smirk before turning and joining Théoden.

I had found I quiet place to change my shirt and although Eómer's shirt was too large for me it felt good to wear a shirt that wasn't drenched in blood. I had gone back to the hall and found my belongings and put on my shirt and sash and finally I attached all my weapons to my person once again.

I arrived outside and saw Hasufel waiting for me with Brego and Aragorn by his side. I gave him a pet as I approached him. My head turned to the side as Aragorn stood next to me, Brego's reins in his hand. He stared down at me with a stern expression; I looked up at him my brow creasing slightly in confusion.

"Promise me you won't do that again" He leant towards my face as he spoke, his voice was low and his warm breath rolled over my face. As a gut reaction I backed away, only to find myself trapped between his muscular torso and Hasufel's flank. He seemed different, this wasn't like the time in the armory, back then he had been calm and relaxed, but now his eyes were passionate and angry. My brow creased even more as my gaze hardened.

"Do what exactly?" The hardness in my eyes seeped into my voice as I naturally defended myself. Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes, as far as I could remember this was the first time I had seen his face look truly tired, immediately all my defenses crumbled and as they did heat rose from my stomach as I felt Aragorn's hand brush against mine, the small contact sending chills of electricity through my system.

"Do not let me think you are injured like that…" He opened his eyes and my gaze immediately softened, his icy eyes melting as they met my warm ember ones.

"You shouldn't worry so much" I smiled softly up at him, "You'll get wrinkles" Aragorn frowned and raised his hand cupping my chin and neck with his large hand, his face inched even closer to mine as our noses grazed each other.

"I'm being serious" The humor left my eyes and I stared up at him. My eyes were wide as I stared up at a side of Aragorn

"Okay… I promise" I spoke slowly. Aragorn held onto my cheek for a moment longer, gazing into my eyes as if to see that my promise was real. Slowly I felt my self fall into the whirlpools that were his eyes as they drew me in. Our lips brushed against each other, barely touching but the heat that burst from the contact was so massive and filled with passion Aragorn couldn't restrain as he pushed forward, fully claiming my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as pleasure exploded like fireworks in my mind; it seemed I was shocked into paralysis as my mind was too slow to catch up with his actions.

It was as if someone had shocked Aragorn as he yanked himself away from me, as if I were poison to touch. He stared at me with wide eyes before turning and hurriedly mounting Brego and swiftly riding away.

"Aragorn!" My voice was not where near as loud as I intended, instead it sounded like a strangled croak. I opened my mouth to call after him again but his back had already disappeared around the corner of a building.

I exhaled heavily and tilted head back so that it rested on Hasufel's flank. Hasufel shifted behind me and I turned and looked at the horse.

"Why is he never simple?" I muttered to the horse, my hands clenching into fists, Hasufel whinnied softly and nudged my side with his nose, growing impatient with my whining. I sobered myself and took heed from Hasufel's actions and mounted him, waiting for the others with regal composure, although in my mind all I could think of was the feeling of his firm lips placed lightly on mine.

We followed Théoden as we rode across the battlefield and up the eastern hill that Gandalf and Eómer had stormed down only hours ago. We reached the top and paused as we looked out to the east towards the menacing black mountains of Mordor that were surrounded by an ominous storm cloud.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift" Gandalf said. Lightening cracked on the horizon. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin" Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged a shared glance, "All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the wilderness"

I inhaled deeply as I remembered the innocent faces of the pair; it seemed so long ago since I had seen them. I looked to Aragorn and found him looking directly at me with his piercing grey eyes. He looked away and refused to look at me again. Pain rocked through my heart as his grey eyes refused to even acknowledge me…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As we rode to Isengard I could not help but steal glances at Aragorn, his regal profile however never once motioned in my direction. This sheer ignorance of our situation drove my mind in twisting circles, I struggled to comprehend how he could be so passionate one moment and then act as if we were less than strangers the next. Subtly I encouraged Hasufel forward and rode next to Aragorn.

"You are ignoring me?" I spoke lowly to avoid the ears of our other companions. Aragorn flashed his eyes towards me before facing forward again. "Do not deny it" I looked at him, hoping with all my heart he would admit to some reciprocation of the feelings I held for him. Aragorn's tone was brisk as if he were dealing with business when he finally addressed me.

"I apologise" He refused to look at me, so failed to see the hurt flash over my eyes. "Please excuse my brash actions, I was not thinking clearly" He urged Brego forward so failed to see the heart broken expression that rested in my eyes. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as Aragorn dismissed me as if I were the earth that he treads on.

Little was I aware that Aragorn was ignoring me as he controlled his own personal battle. He had kissed me in a fleet of true emotion that had built in him over the past months, but he feared since I had not returned the gesture that I did not reciprocate his feelings. So he lied to me so as not to embarrass himself or I further. He hid the turmoil of his heart well, too well in fact. It's now I realise we were so foolish and stubborn back then.

It was strange how calm the woodland was yet something rested thick in the air, almost like pride, as if it were satisfied with itself. The trees began to thin and sunlight broke through landing on the damp forest floor. A loud laughter broke the tranquillity of the air and as we broke from the cover of the forest my eyes widened as I caught sight of two very familiar halflings.

Merry and Pippin were sat superciliously on a bulky section of stone wall surrounded by barrels and crates and empty wrappings. Merry rose to his feet with a slight wobble and raised his arms, clutching a pipe in his left hand.

"Welcome my Lords and Lady, to Isengard!" He beamed not completely sober. I eyed the pipe suspiciously before smirking at the over joyous hobbit.

"You young rascals" Gimli chastised. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" I looked to the dwarf, who sat behind Legolas and refrained from laughing. I honestly wouldn't have minded if we found the pair completely drunk, so long as they were alive.

"We are sitting on a field of victory" Pippin piped up as he chewed the end of his pipe, "Enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good"

"Salted pork?" As I looked back at Gimli I noticed the sudden interest in his dark eyes. I had to refrain from laughing as the look of hunger past over his eyes.

"Hobbits" Gandalf muttered with humour.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard" Merry's words slipped together slightly in a subtle slur.

"Unbelievable" I rolled my eyes light heartedly as I moved forward and helped Merry down from the rock and onto Hasufel's saddle. He looked at me with glassy eyes and chuckled to himself; I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. When I looked up I saw Aragorn had helped an equally glassy eyed Pippin onto Brego's saddle.

Gandalf took the lead again and led us deeper into Isengard. The ground was completely flooded with at least two feet of water and we had to be careful to avoid any floating chunks of debris. I had to admit, with the amount of damage done, the hobbits truly did deserve their personal celebration party.

My eyes widened and my lips parted in shock as a large tree began walking towards us, the bark formed to make an aged face in the trunk and the branches stemmed out to make limbs. I was beginning to think that I too was as high as Merry and Pippin as the tree began to talk.

"Haarooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower" The tree's voice was deep and as large sounding as he looked physically. In the back of my mind I vaguely remembered the time we had seen Gandalf in Fangorn for the first time after his death, he had spoken of the tree coming alive again.

The Ents of Fangorn.

We approached the tower, the large spike of black that stretched high from the ground. Long black pillars ran up the sides like veins and at the top four large points rose from the corners. Aragorn rode forward stopping a on the other side of the company to me.

"Show yourself!" He ordered, his grey eyes glaring at the towering black structure.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous" Gandalf warned Aragorn, but his words were heeded by all of us.

"Well then, let's just have his head and be done with it" Gimli grunted obviously not in the mood to entertain a tainted wizard.

"No" Gandalf disagreed quietly, "We need him alive. We need him to talk"

My eyes were drawn away from Gandalf as I saw a figure of white robes stand at the edge of the tower. He was holding a black staff and his hair was as long and white as Gandalf's.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards" The wizards' voice bellowed down to us, his voice as clear as if he were standing right next to us. "Can we not take counsel as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

"We shall have peace…" Théoden replied. My eyes narrowed on the King, wondering if Saruman had placed him under his spell again. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" I relaxed slightly as it became obvious that Théoden was in his right mind. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… We shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman brushed away Théoden's and turned to Gandalf. "What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" He yelled.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk" Gandalf started, ignoring the harsh words of Saruman, "But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel" Gandalf tried to persuade the wizard.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you" Saruman held up a shadow like glassy ball and gazed into it, my gut twisted uncomfortably. "Something festers in the hearts of Middle Earth. Something you have failed to see. But the great eye had seen it! Even now he presses his advantage! His attack will come soon" he warned us, "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf?" He sneered, "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. The exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King" Saruman's piercing glare found Aragorn and he glared right back at him fearlessly. My hands clenched in my lap as I grew tired of his foul words.

"You would do well to hold your poisonous tongue Saruman" I snarled viciously, "Or I'll cut it from your mouth" I surprised myself with the harshness of my own words. I knew most of my anger was caused by Saruman, but I couldn't deny that the edge of my anger was fuelled by the frustration that had been building in me since Aragorn kissed me. Saruman turned to look at me with an expression of pure anger.

"Who are you to speak to me?"

"Colette de Luca" I replied my jaw set firm, displaying my regal profile, Saruman's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed.

"That line is dead"

"That line is very much alive" I smirked in reply. Saruman's faced contorted before his let out a dark laugh and turned to Gandalf.

"You place your hope in these two humans?" He scoffed at Gandalf, "A rejected line of Kings and a lost line of cowards?" Saruman turned to look at me, his dark eyes finding my eyes and piercing them. "Trust me Colette you will run before the end… abandon all those depend on you" My face froze in contempt for the wizard as my mind reeled at the foretelling. My hand clenched the reins tightly as he predicted my greatest fear. "She shares a likeness to you Gandalf" He removed his gaze from me and looked to the Wizard, "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to him doom? The path you have set him on can only lead to death" Saruman cried.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli bellowed "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" And at this moment I couldn't agree more with the dwarf.

"No!" Gandalf disagreed once again. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman cried. He lifted his black staff high and directed a stream of scorching fire at Gandalf. My eyes widened in shock, but relaxed when I saw that Gandalf remained unharmed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken" Gandalf was exceptionally calm. On the top of the tower Saruman's staff shattered in his hand into tiny shards of black. My eyes left the wizard as a greasy haired man dressed in all black appeared behind him, my eyes narrowed on the man as I recognised Grima Wormtongue.

"Grima!" Théoden called, recognising his once trusty advisor. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down"

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman said "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires" He cried heatedly. Théoden ignored him.

"Grima… come down! Be free of him!" He tried to persuade the black haired man who looked torn between his enslaver and freedom.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman cried. Grima snapped finally not been able to cope with the pressure.

"No!" Grima cried.

"Get down cur!" Saruman yelled as he turned and beat Grima to the ground with a hard slap.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf tried desperately to gain the information he needed as the situation began to slip from his grasp.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" The tainted wizard replied.

My eyes once again found Grima as he rose from the floor, I could see the long knife in his hand but felt frozen, unable to grab my bow. How could I act to save someone I did not want to be saved? Grima leant forward and drove the blade twice into Saruman's back. Legolas fired a clean arrow into Grima's heart and fell to the floor. Saruman's corpse fell from the tower, twisting unnaturally in the air as his white robes flared out around him. I looked away sharply as his body fell directly onto a large spike of metal that protruded from a water wheel.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free" Gandalf spoke first, "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike" I looked back up as the metal wheel continued to turn, pulling Saruman under to water with it.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away" Treebeard spoke deeply, "Trees will come back and live here, young trees, wild trees" I looked away from the Ent as Pippin dismounted from his place in Brego's saddle in front of Aragorn and dropped into the water. It came well up to his waist as he waded through it, seemingly fixated on an object lying just under the surface.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called as he picked up the strange shadow filled ball that Saruman had been holding and gazed into it, fixated with the swirling pattern. My stomach twisted uneasily again.

"Pippin!" I called,

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped as we all turned to look at the hobbit.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quick now!" Gandalf ordered as he reached for the ball. Pippin was reluctant at first but handed the ball to Gandalf. He looked away; almost ashamed of himself, like he knew somehow he had done wrong. Gandalf turned away from Pippin and he looked up again and I swore I saw a flicker of anger in his normally innocent eyes as he tracked the movements of the ball. He sensed my gaze and looked at me with wide eyes before turning and mounted Brego once again with the help of Aragorn.

I watched the Hobbit cautiously as he moved past me on Brego, something didn't settle right in my gut, but I had to dismiss it as Théoden spoke.

"We shall returned to Edoras, from there we can plan our next movements"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 3o

The Golden Hall of Meduseld was full, almost over flowing with the amount of people, Rohirrim and Gitana alike. A dozen or so elves had stayed behind with Haldir as he recovered to a state he would be able to travel back to Lothlórien in.

I was wearing freshly washed black breaches and cleaned black leather boots, all weapons had been abandoned except the one knife that remained hidden in my boot. I wore a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone, showing the top of the bandage that was wrapped around my collar bone and shoulders. The only item on my person that made me look of any importance was the Serpiente that crawled up my arm. My loose black curls had been tamed somewhat and hung around my face, tumbling down my back, a few stubborn strands fell in front of my eyes. I had tried to move them and pin them back but they had blatantly refused so I had given up, letting them fall naturally.

Théoden stood at the head of the room an expensive goblet in his hand that Eówyn had just offered to him. I was stood off to the side of the room with Buion who stood to my left hand side, clutching his own tankard of ale, the rest of the Gitana were dotted in and amongst the rest of the crowd, all previous prejudice forgotten.

"Tonight we remember those who have their blood to defend this country" Théoden toasted as he held up his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead"

"Hail" We all repeated as we raised our glasses. I turned to Buion and toasted by tankard to him silently thanking him for everything he had done. He smiled at me and toasted me back quietly tapping our two tankards together. I took a large mouthful of the thick liquid and let it warm my throat.

Buion slipped away to the side and left me to my own thoughts as I leant against one of the pillars. Since arriving back at Edoras I had tried desperately to talk to Aragorn privately but he was tactfully avoiding me, the awkwardness between the two of us was growing exponentially, forcing us further and further apart. He was always surrounded by a company of people and if on the off chance he was alone he would make sure not to allow himself to be cornered by me. He still spoke to me, but never about the subject I wanted to talk about. So every conversation was surrounded by a mist of unexplained, untended to tension.

I looked up and found him through the crowds talking to Eómer; once again making sure to be surrounded by at least one other person. I looked away and took a large mouthful of the ale and stared aimlessly at the floor.

"You seem troubled" Haldir spoke as he joined me, he had disregarded in own tankard. I looked up at him, happy to see the blonde haired elf standing. He wore a pale white silk shirt, his chest still heavily bandaged and the gauze peaked from under his shirt collar.

"Sorry" I looked at him apologetically and pushed away my problematic thoughts. "You're looking better" I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I will be well enough to travel soon" He said. It was a bitter sweet moment, I was overjoyed that he was almost fully healed, yet I hated the fact that I would have to say good bye to him. I enjoyed been with Haldir, something about him was calming; maybe it was the experience in his eyes, the unspoken knowledge that assured me. Legolas had the same effect; he too radiated peace from his personality.

"I'll miss you" I smiled sadly at him; he looked at me with slight empathy.

"When I saw you in Lothlórien" He began, catching my attention "you were carrying a heavy burden of anger" he said, "Now you have yet another burden" I leant forward and put my tankard down on a table. I sighed heavily, wrapping my arms around my stomach. My eyes looked from Haldir to Aragorn and back to Haldir.

"Something like that" I muttered. I looked down to the floor and dug my tow into the pale stone. "My body yearns for him Haldir…" I admitted, "It's like he is my sea, I am the sand… and the tide is out"

"And what of his emotions?" Haldir probed gently.

"He had a chance to tell me, to admit that he feels something… anything… but nothing" I didn't look at Haldir as I stared at the floor.

"Have you told him?" Haldir asked. I looked up at him in alarm, "Have you told him of your feelings?"

"And risk my heart broken again?" I shook my head. Haldir placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"Tell him" his voice was soft as his eyes moved away from me and directed my to Aragorn who was moving away from Eómer. I inhaled deeply and gave Haldir an apprehensive glance before weaving my way through the crowds. As I got closer to Aragorn my heart beat increased. I tried to hold back flashes of ideals of the two of us being together but as I got nearer they became more and more frequent. I had almost made it to him when I froze as Eówyn approached him a grand looking goblet in her hand. She looked at him with large doe eyes as she offered him the goblet.

"_Westû Aragorn, hal" _Her voice was soft and melodic. My eyes narrowed as he took the goblet from her, his large calloused hands brushing against hers as he took the drink. His grey eyes met hers over the rim of the glass as he took a sip and my heart clenched in my chest. He gave her a small nod as he handed back the goblet and walked away disappearing into the crowds.

"I am very happy for you" Théoden congratulated his niece as he joined her; "He is an honourable man" My eyebrows drew together as I continued to listen to their conversation.

"You are both honourable men" Eówyn replied.

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory" Théoden sounded almost defeated as he gazed down at Eówyn. "Ach, don't listen to me" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are young and tonight is for you" He smiled at his niece and my heart dropped completely into my stomach.

The cold chill of jealousy rose from my gut as my hands clenched by my sides. The fantasy I had been building feel apart in front of me lying in tatters. Of course I had been delusional in believing Aragorn was at all interested in me, he was going to be a grand King one day and would need a Queen. A Queen who knew the ways of a court and how to wear delicate dresses… not someone like me who knew the ways of the wild and how to hide knives in shirts. He would be interested in someone like Eówyn. No wonder he had dismissed me… His heart lay with another.

I turned around with a snarl on my face and picked up a wine glass from the table throwing the red liquid down my throat and pushing the glass back down with force. I began weaving my way through the crowd as far away from Aragorn and Eówyn as I could. Haldir watched me from the other side of the room with sympathetic eyes. I walked past a crowd of men only to be held back by a large gentle hand on my upper arm. I almost snapped as I turned around but relaxed when I saw it was only Eómer.

"You're going to want to watch this" He indicated to over his shoulder where Gimli sat at the head of a table, mountains of empty tankards around him, a couple Rohirrim riders were past out further down the table, tankards abandoned in front of them and Legolas stood placing down another tankard neatly on the table and picking up another. "You look like you need cheering up anyway" Eómer reasoned as he placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me closer to the table.

Gimli laughed loudly as he slammed another tankard down, I raised an eyebrow at Eómer who just smirked at me. I went back to watching Gimli as he spoke.

"Here, here!" He slurred loudly, taking another tankard and throwing it back, "Raaar! It's the dwarves that go swimming with hairy little women!" He laughed merrily. He burped loudly and grabbed at another tankard once again throwing it down his neck. A small chuckled left my lips as I looked at the memorable sight of a drunken dwarf.

"Unbelievable" I shook my head lightly side to side with humour.

"I feel something" Legolas uttered as he stretched his pale slender, fingers out in front of him. Eómer and I looked to the elf with raised eyebrows… I had seen a drunken dwarf, why not add a drunken elf to the list. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me" His face was a picture of innocence as he stared worriedly at his fingers. Eómer chuckled silently from behind me as a small laugh left my lips.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor…" Gimli slurred but trailed off as his eyes began to cross together; they rolled into the back of his head as he toppled backwards off of the bench and landed heavily on the floor. I looked back to Legolas who looked extremely smug with himself.

"Game over" he concluded as he placed his tankard down, I chuckled and looked back up at Eómer.

"Thank you. I needed that" I looked up at him,

"My pleasure tonight is a night of celebration, not mourning" He replied. My lips tugged into a small smile and a leant forward placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. I gave him a small nod before walking around the table to Legolas. Any distraction right now was welcomed… anything to preoccupy my mind.

"I'm impressed Legolas" I smirked at him as we walked through the hoards of people to the centre of the room. "How do you feel?" I asked,

"A little unbalanced" he replied honestly.

"Have some water" I advised, "Not that there will be any serving at the moment… it's all alcohol in here" I chuckled.

In front of us Merry and Pippin clambered up onto one of the long tables and began to sing and dance around. The musician soon caught on and began to improvise around their lyrics.

"_Oh you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry, _

_But you'll never find a beer so brown, _

_As the one we drink in our hometown,_

_You can drink your fancy ales,_

_You can drink them by the flagon_

_But the only brew for the brave and true…!" _I watched carefully as Pippin, who had his back to us, stopped dancing and seemed fixed on staring at Gandalf who was on the other side of the table to us.

"Pippin!" Merry cried to his friend, pulling the two back into the song.

"_Comes from the Green Dragon!" _They sang together again, Pippin forgetting about his temporary transfixion on Gandalf. I looked at Gandalf then back to the Hobbit, something hadn't been sitting right with Pippin since Isengard it was as if he were nervous around Gandalf…

Across the room, not yet noticed by me, Aragorn joined Gandalf's side, looking at the merry hobbits.

"No news of Frodo?" He spoke quietly to Gandalf in a hushed conversation.

"No word. Nothing" Gandalf replied brokenly, it was obvious that he feared for the hobbits and regretted having to send Frodo on a doomed path.

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor" Aragorn spoke assuredly to the Wizard.

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked as he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn was quiet for a moment.

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked. Gandalf paused before a small almost unnoticeable smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"That Frodo is alive. Yes… yes he's alive" Gandalf turned back to Merry and Pippin and Aragorn turned too, but his gaze didn't find the hobbits. It found me.

I looked back to Gandalf and froze as I caught sight of Aragorn who was looking directly at me. His grey eyes caught mine and I felt frozen for a second before I managed to glare at him and hurry back away from his gaze.

"Colette?" Legolas asked concernedly as he looked at my retreating back, he then looked to Aragorn across the table with a confused glance.

Aragorn's eyes filled with confusion and pain as watched me turn and storm away after throwing him a glare. He tried to recall what could have driven me from wanting to talk to him to wanting to run away from him.

I left the hall grabbing a couple of tankards with me as I went and left the festivities behind me, the noise slowly dying as I walked through the main corridors. I found my way outside onto a balcony that over looked the rolling fields of Rohan and I sat myself on the ledge so that my legs dangled over the side. One tankard stood by my side, the other sat heavily in my hands, resting on my lap as I stared up at sky; it was a dark royal blue in colour as the last beams of sunlight peaked over the grassy horizon. It was almost as if the sky couldn't make up its mind on whether to be night or day as stars were starting to bloom on the dark blue sheet. I took a long gulp from the tankard and sighed as I looked out onto the fields, to the west some joy and peacefulness still remained in the nature, yet to the East a dark cloud loomed, the forces of Mordor were growing stronger by each second. Yet as I continued to sit alone on the balcony I found myself worrying little for the definite war that was coming and more concerned about how fate seemed to enjoy watching my heart break. I wondered if I were to remove my heart from my chest, how many cracks would been seen on the vital organ, how many times it had been pieces back together only to shatter.

I hadn't realised how long I had been out in the night until I went to take a drink from the second tankard and found it empty. I frowned and let it drop from my hand, falling through the air until the eerie clang of metal cut through the air as it landed.

"Colette?" I didn't turn around as Legolas approached me from behind, standing to my right as I continued to sit on the balcony staring aimlessly out onto the lands. "What troubles you?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to do it anymore Legolas" I sighed, "I do not want to love or care anymore…" I single silent tear rolled down my cheek closest to Legolas, "It hurts too much…" Legolas' hand rose gently to my cheek and wiped away the salty droplet. I shifted and looked down at my lap.

"It is not the love that hurts" Legolas soothed,

"No, it is the loss" I was more forceful this time as I turned around and got up from the balcony standing next to Legolas "And for me love and loss come in a pair! I have lost so much. Everything I care for falls foul of some curse that seems to surround me! What am I if not poison if all I can do is cause pain!" I hissed angrily as my hand slapped down on the stone of the balcony. Legolas seemed unable to find an answer as he turned and stared out over the horizon.

"You are not poison" He spoke quietly. I sighed and stood next to him, leaning against the balcony, my hands tangling in my hair in frustration. He walked over to me as I released my hair from my hands and hiccupped. "You're drunk"

"A little" I shrugged, before turning to him, "I'm sorry, my anger is not directed towards you" I sighed heavily and stood straight again, inhaling deeply. My head turned as I heard footsteps behind us. My jaw locked at the sight of Aragorn, his eyes were once again confused as I said a quiet good night to Legolas and quickly leaving the balcony.

I left the two old friends on the balcony and made my way through the quiet, deserted halls. The celebrations had long since ended and most people were asleep welcoming the few peacefully moments they were getting before the hangovers hit tomorrow. My head snapped up as the peace was broken.

"Pippin!" Merry's voice cried.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

My eyes widened as I ran to the room I knew they were staying in and threw the door open, it hit against the wall with a wooden clatter. I froze briefly in the door way. Pippin was locked in a silent scream as he held the glassy shadow filled ball in his hands, yet somehow it looked as if it were on fire in his palms.

"Help!" Merry looked at me with large eyes. "Help him! Please!" My eyes fell back on Pippin as he flailed around the room, wreathing in pain. I didn't think, I acted on instinct as I sprinted towards him and yanked the Palantir from his small hands.

As soon as the inky black ball made contact with my skin it felt as if it were on fire, the streams of heat shot up my arms and assaulted my entire body, almost as if it were corroding my very veins, but the pain seemed drawn to my mind. It felt as if my brain was been pushed together while having needles shot into it. Fire started to lick at the corner of my vision, I closed my eyes in desperate attempt to push the fire away, but it only made it clearer. In my mind the dream that I had recently stopped having returned, Aleron fell dead in front of my as my clan burned and I burned with it; Boromir fell next; he too joined the flames that were causing me so much pain.

"_Who are you?" _The voice was cold and rasp and terrified me to the bone. I didn't answer and a wave pain shot through my body make me convulse violently. Another image appeared in front of me, but this time I was fallen dead on a battle field, the Serpiente lay beside me broken. I gasped as I heard another familiar voice, this time the voice of my father.

"…_Luca's blood runs stronger in you than in any of his descendents…"_

The voice snarled viciously as it realised who I was. The ball was even angrier with me now as it showed me one final image; Aragorn and Eówyn stood at a pure white alter, their hands laced together and they leant forwards for a perfect kiss. I let out heartbroken cry as pain, stronger then anything Sauron could have caused ripped through my body, the agony of my heart splitting in two.

I snapped open my eyes wildly as Aragorn took the Palantir from me, not caring for his own safety as he soon began wreathing in pain, the ball taking pleasure in torturing him. My legs gave way underneath me and I slumped to the floor, using the wall to prop up my back as I wrapped my arms around my legs and bent my head forwards trying desperately to control my breathing which was coming in ragged sharp gasps.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf cried once he had wrapped the Palantir securely in cloth so the great eye could no longer see through it. I remained staring wide eyed at the floor in front of me as Gandalf rushed to the unconscious Pippin. Aragorn was been helped off of the floor by Legolas and Gimli, and Merry rushed over to Pippin.

My head shifted as familiar footsteps got nearer to me, I looked at his boots as he stood in front of me, my gaze followed his legs, to his body and up to his face… the face that had gazed at Eówyn with so much love. I snapped as his hand moved to my shoulder to help me up.

"Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away and pushed myself off of the floor shakily, stumbling a little to my feet. Aragorn's eyes were wide as he tried again to help me. "No!" I pushed him away forcing him to step backwards, I took my chance and darted past him, passing Legolas and Gimli and racing down the empty corridor. My hair, that had been tamed at the start of the evening flared out in ebony flames as I ran down the hall, the overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia clawed at the back of my mind.

When I stopped running I leant up against a wall and panted heavily, my eyes screwed shut as I tried to push away the pain that raked through my body. There was no way I could go back there tonight, I couldn't see him, it just hurt to much, every time I caught sight of his rugged face or even tried to think of him all I could see is him kissing Eówyn with so much love it made my feelings seem inadequate.

I opened my eyes and looked at where I was; I recognised the corridor and stopped in front of a dark wooden door. I knew he wouldn't appreciate my early morning visit, but I had no other option. I knocked twice on the door and stared down at the floor, I had almost given up when the door was gently pulled open. I looked up with wide, glassy eyes. Haldir looked at my ragged appearance and all traces of sleep left his features. He was wearing a pair of dark sleeping trousers and his silk shirt from earlier was completely unbutton revealing the full torso bandage he still wore.

"Colette?" he asked confusedly. I tried to open my mouth to say something but all that came out was another tear. Haldir didn't say anything else and instead pulled me into his arms and closed the door behind him, letting me cry silently into his chest.

I wasn't sure how long he held me for, slowly soothing me as he kept one arm secure around my back, the other ran gently through my hair and he whispered soft elvish words in my ear. I cried silently in his grasp as my shoulders shook. My hands wrapped around his torso and clung desperately to the back of his shirt, my head buried in his chest as my tears dampened the bandage. When I finally ran out of tears, Haldir waited patiently, it was still a few moments before I spoke.

"I'm sorry" I apologised, my voice was hoarser then I intended it to be. "I didn't know where else to go… what to do"

"What happened?" Haldir's voice was almost as whisper as he stopped stroking my hair and loosened his grasp on me, pulling away so I could look up at his soothing eyes.

"What I love, I cannot have" I replied, "He loves another… he will be with her"

Haldir hid the confusion from his face; he had only known Aragorn to love one other, Arwen, and she had already sailed to the undying lands. He couldn't think who else Aragorn had displayed affection towards.

"Who?" Haldir asked since I had fallen silent again.

"Eówyn" I replied heavily. "The Palantir gave me a vision. I saw the future of the two of them together, in love"

"The Palantir?" Haldir was shocked to heard of this information, "That is Sauron's trickery, you cannot believe it is true"

"But it is!" I protested as I pulled away from his grasp and paced a couple of steps and turned to face him once again. "I have heard her speak of marriage with her father… At the celebration earlier tonight" Haldir was left with nothing to say at the new information. "What I want is just an impossible dream Haldir… that's all it ever was and all it ever shall be" Haldir sighed at my words, he knew enough of my character to know not to argue with me on issues as strong as this one.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?" He asked. I shook my head, "You can have my bed" I offered.

"What about you? You're injured" I asked,

"Do not worry about me, I am fine. I have already had enough sleep for tonight" He replied. I smiled at him thankfully; he nodded and turned away, walking into an adjoining room. I made my way over to the bed and pulled off my boots, taking the knife from it and placing it under the pillow. Haldir came back with a book and sat down in one of the chairs as I pulled the quilt over myself.

"Thank you" I spoke quietly as my eyes fluttered shut and sleep claimed me.

Hours past and Haldir was quite content with his book, the silence of the night was something he relished and enjoyed the peace that was brought with it. The peace was broken however when I let out a whine if pain my sleep, tossing onto my back as my hand gripped at the sheets. He looked up from his book and his brow creased in worry as I let out another louder pained sound and my face contorted into a hurt expression.

"No" I mumbled in my sleep as I thrashed to the side. Haldir placed his book down and stood up, his silent steps carrying them to my side.

"No" My voice was louder this time. Haldir placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Aragorn!" I shouted as my eyes snapped open. I wasn't completely sure of where I was when I rapidly reached back, grabbed the knife and threw it out in front of me, the long blade becoming embedded in the wall. I sat up in the bed and ran a shaking hand through my hair, slowly trying to slow my breathing.

"What did you dream of?" Haldir asked quietly. I stopped running my hand through my hair and let fall to my lap where it lay shaking with the other. My eyebrows creased together as I tried to recall the dream I had moments ago but nothing came to mind, all I could remember was the fear and pain and need to flee.

"I can't remember" I admitted, "I was just so… just so scared"

Haldir's hands found mine and they stopped shaking. I looked up at him and immediately felt calmer; I inhaled deeply and regained most of my composure.

"It was just a dream" I assured me. I closed my eyes and inhaled shakily. "You're running from your troubles again" He stated. I looked at him before turning back to face my lap.

"Perhaps…" I sighed, "But I don't know… I don't know how to deal with this…" I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

…

In the morning I thanked Haldir for everything he had done for me the past night and told him that if ever he needed something I would do everything in my power to help him. He merely gave me an amused smile and wished me a good day.

I left his room and knew that I couldn't return to the room that the Fellowship were sharing so I went in the opposite direction and arrive at the hall. I looked up when I heard someone else in the room, I feared it was Aragorn but relaxed when I only saw Gandalf, trapped in his own thoughts. I entered the room and the wizard looked up.

"Colette, I'm glad you're well" He greeted me as he walked towards me. I could tell that he wanted to ask me about something, and I had every inclination that it was about what I did or didn't see in the Palantir.

"Thank you" I nodded, "I know what you're going to ask" I sighed. Gandalf waited, "He knows who I am" I admitted. Gandalf sighed heavily.

"I feared as much" Gandalf sighed. "Did you tell him anything else?"

"No" I looked down.

I turned as I heard footsteps outside of the hall, soon the doors were opened again and Théoden entered, followed by Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and finally Aragorn. His eyes found me immediately and I looked away from him, making sure that I wasn't stood on the same side of the room as him.

"What has happened Gandalf?" Théoden asked,

"An interaction with the enemy" Gandalf replied,

"Young Peregrin Took here" Pippin looked down sheepishly. "Had a rather unpleasant encounter with the Dark Lord"

"What did he say? Did he reveal anything to Sauron?" Théoden was frantic as he feared the worst.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes" Gandalf replied, "A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring" Théoden sighed in relief. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith" My eyes narrowed as I remembered the stories Boromir would happily tell me of his pure white home. "And through last night encounter and his defeat at Helm's Deep our enemy has been shown one thing. He knows there are two heirs of Númenor that have come forth" Gandalf looked to Aragorn and myself, I merely looked down at the ground at the sudden expectation that was placed on my shoulders… I wondered how on Middle Earth I would be a threat to Sauron; I had no grand fortress to claim, or vast army to command… I was just a Gitana, a traveller. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, unity, strength enough, perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war"

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden asked angrily, I snapped my head up and glared at him. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"This war is above the disputes of Kings and Stewards!" I argued as I glared at the King, "It threatens Middle Earth as we know it… When Gondor calls for aid, Rohan needs to answer. You need to get off of your high horse and realise this war is bigger than any of us when stand divided" Théoden went to snap back at me but Aragorn cut over the top of him.

"I will go!" He called.

"No!" Gandalf disagreed,

"They must be warned" Aragorn argued. Gandalf walked over to him and whispered something quietly in his ear.

"Understand this" Gandalf addressed the entire room again, "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith" He turned and looked at Pippin, "And I won't be going alone"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I had escaped the Golden Halls of Meduseld for some fresh air. Standing on one of the outer walls leaning against the wooden banister of the look out post the rolling plains of Edoras stretched out before me. It was like thick green velvet coated the grounds, I had forgotten the beauty of these lands. It was nice to be able to walk freely on them again. The wind pulled through my hair, tugging the dark curls away from my face as it caressed my neck and jaw.

I looked to my left as Buion joined me, his muscular frame leaning against the railing. He followed my gaze and looked out over the lands.

"It's strange being back here" He commented, his yellow eyes roaming the land in front of him.

"But nice all the same" I added.

"Hmm" He sounded gently.

"I never thought it would happen" I admitted, "I always thought the feud was too strong, that there would always be a separation"

"All it took was someone strong enough to breach the gap" He looked down at me with pride. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, a disbelieving scoff left my lips.

"I'm just one person Buion" I shook my head lightly as I dismissed his words. He went to speak but a shout from within the city caught our attention.

"Merry!" I recognised the voice as Aragorn called after the small hobbit as he darted his way through the crowds and raced up to the top of the watch tower. I looked out over the other side of the railing and saw Gandalf and Pippin galloping out of Edoras on Shadowfax, the white horses' powerful legs easily ate up the land beneath him.

Merry found a lower part of the railing to my left and looked out at his friend as they got smaller and smaller, heading towards the horizon. Aragorn stood behind him and I was glad that Buion stood between us and them.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst trouble but I was always there to get him out" Merry's voice was quiet, but I just hear him over the light breeze that carried his words to me. "Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam" The sadness was obvious in his voice and I was reminded just how far away he was from his home and now how far away he was from his kin.

"One thing I've learnt about Hobbits; they are the most hardy folk" Aragorn reassured his small companion.

"Foolhardy maybe, he's a Took!" Merry laughed as he found his humour, though as his eyes looked out at the white horse, I could see the hidden sadness in his eyes. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and thought back to the meeting we had had after the Palantir encounter, I had been harsh towards the King and now that I was calmer I realised I had been too harsh.

"Excuse me" I spoke quietly to Buion and I slipped silently past Aragorn. I couldn't help it as my eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, confusion still echoed over them, I sighed still too scared to confront the problem and quickly left the watch tower, making my way towards the Golden Halls of Meduseld.

I arrived in at the halls and the King was sat tiredly on his throne, his head resting on his hand as he stared off to the side. I ran my tongue over my lip and inhaled as I made my way towards him. He looked up as I drew closer and settled with a glare, obviously still un-amused at what I had said earlier.

"I want to apologise" I spoke first before he could let his anger form words. He looked at me curiously. "I stand by what I said, but how I said it was disrespectful"

"You apology is accepted" He nodded. Silence followed as I watched him carefully, the invisible weight on his mind continued to push down on him. "You don't understand" He spoke suddenly, "The politics between Rohan and Gondor are not as simple as you presume"

"You're right" I conceded, "I have no experience of courts and Kings and Stewards, I know little of the unspoken policies you seem bound to abide by. But I do understand this war and loosing is not an option" I paused and the King looked up at me. "My father once told me something; he said, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' I was young at the time and didn't understand what he was trying to teach me, but I held onto his words nonetheless and I think now they may be put to use"

"You father was a wise man" Théoden's voice was lighter this time. I gave him a small nod before leaving him to his thoughts.

…

Later that evening I found myself stood by the gates of Edoras, Haldir and his company were ready to depart. My blond haired friend was currently wishing his goodbye to Théoden. He then made his way along the line, past Eómer, Eówyn and Aragorn. He looked to his left and saw me standing off to the side.

With elven grace he made his way over to me and stood in front of me, the silence between us was tense as he stared down at me. I bit my lip and leant forward, placing my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He welcomed the hug and wrapped his arms around my torso. I pulled away from him and let my hands slip until they rested on his forearms.

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" I asked sadly. I could feel it when I looked at him; this good bye was more significant than the one at Lothlórien. I knew he would be sailing soon.

"No" Haldir's voice was soft; I smiled sadly up at him.

"I'll miss you" I spoke honestly,

"And I you" He replied, "I just wish you were happy" He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "You of all people deserve it"

"Maybe this is as happy as I'll ever be?" I tried to joke.

"We both know that's not true" he replied, "Promise me you'll talk to him"

"I can't…"

"You must" He countered, "You need to stop running, it will only hurt you more in the end" I sighed heavily before nodding.

"Fine… I'll talk to him"

"_Hannon le" _He spoke the words I assumed to mean 'thank you'. I hugged him tightly once again placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Travel safely" I finally stepped away from him; he gave me one last smile before mounting his horse and leaving Edoras with his company.

…

Days past since Haldir's departure before I finally picked up the courage to act on his words. Aragorn had since spent most of his days sitting on a flight of stone steps where the Beacons were in plain view and the Golden Hall was only a few streets away. It was only through Legolas's persuasion every evening that he even came in doors to sleep and he only ate because Eówyn made sure to bring him food.

As I got closer, he held a bowl of soup in his hand, courtesy of Eówyn I assumed. My blood simmered at the sight, but I swallowed my anger back down and quietly sat down next to him. I ran my hands over each other as I shifted uncomfortably.

"I…" I trailed off and sighed heavily, looking down at my hands, a heavy silence followed.

"Colette" My name rolled off of his tongue like smooth silk. I looked up and relaxed as I met his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you" Words finally made there way past my lips. "It's just…" I sighed, "I just want you to be happy, and if she makes you happy, then I wish you the best" It stung to say it but they always say if you love something you should let it go… and this was me, letting him go.

I looked away from him, so I missed the look of confusion that flittered across his face. My words were lost on him. I looked up at the hill side and gasped at the sudden light that erupted from the hills.

"What-"

"Aragorn!" I cut him off as I pointed at the Beacons my lips pulling into a bright smile. I jumped up from my seat on the steps and took of running through the city. The clatter of the wooden bowl told me that Aragorn was running with me. He quickly caught up with me and the two of us burst into the Hall. The King looked up alarmed as he paused in his discussion with several guards, Eómer and Buion.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" Aragorn called as we skidded to a stop in front of the King. "Gondor calls for aid" He gasped. The room was silent as we watched the King ponder this information.

"And Rohan will answer!" he decided and I beamed again "Muster the Rohirrim"

A guard dashed out of the room and began ringing a bell. Aragorn turned to try and talk to me but I had already slipped away and made my way over to Buion.

"Ready the guerreros (Warriors)" I smiled at him. "We march with the Rohirrim"

"Si Guía" He nodded before slipping out of the room. I turned and made my way to the stables quickly locating Hasufel who seemed to know that a battle was on the horizon as he shifted restlessly in his stable. I ran my hands down his flank before readying him quickly. I moved back around to his face.

"Are you ready?" I asked in a whisper. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and nudged my shoulder with his nose. I chuckled and led him out of the stables. All the other horses had been readied and left the roam around; they were well trained war horses and wouldn't wander too far… Not when the tension of a nearing battle hung so obviously in the air.

I tied Hasufel's reigns in a knot so he wouldn't step on them before letting him wander within the city walls, I knew he needed to space, being cramped in a stables was the last thing he needed.

I turned to the right and saw Eówyn tacking her horse. Aragorn stood next to her and for a brief moment I was angry until I remembered the happiness she must bring him and I relaxed. So long as he was happy… I would be. He lifted a blanket that rested beneath her saddle and revealed the sword; she quickly pulled the blanket back down and glared up at him. They shared a few words before she turned and left him.

I smiled sadly before turning and heading back to my room and readied my weapons and refreshed the items in my pack. I would be ready for this battle; Boromir's home was at stake.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I stood in my room readying myself, the pale beams of light filtered past the drapes and landed on my body. I slipped the final knife into the folds of my clothes, concealing it from view. I looked at myself one last time before leaving the room, picking my pack up as I did so.

I arrived in the main plaza of Edoras; it was filled with busying people, making the last minuet preparations before we set off for Dunharrow. I scanned over the crowds and easily spotted Hasufel. I quickly made my way over to the horse and mounted him. He was pleased to see me and all the more pleased to have me riding him, he knew it meant we would be moving out soon. Buion rode up next to me, the rest of the Guerreros were all mounted on their horses and milling around amongst the Rohirrim. I only smiled at him as we made our way through the city to where everyone seemed to be meeting by the gates. To our left Gimli and Legolas had mounted Arod and were surrounded by dozens of other riders.

"Horsemen! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy" Gimli spoke as I joined them.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands" Legolas replied grimly. I frowned slightly before my attention was drawn away.

"Now is the hour!" Eómer called loudly. "Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now fulfil them all, to Lord and land" He finished as he led the company out of Edoras, the sea of horses galloping over the plains. Théoden made his way to the front of the company and joined Eómer. I smiled as Hasufel fell into large strides beneath me, the wind whipping past my face, pulling my hair back off of my tanned skin. I looked to my right and smiled as I saw Merry riding proudly on a small pony, he smiled back before I urged Hasufel faster. I could sense the tension he held and knew a good run would help release it. I steered him to the outside of the charging mass of horses and urged him faster. His muscles worked harder as we gained more speed and past the horses on our right. We soon reached the head of the column and rode next to Eómer and Théoden.

As we approached Dunharrow I gently slowed Hasufel to a walk, the horse seemed proud of himself as I rode with Eómer and Théoden, behind us Aragorn, Merry Legolas and Gimli sat astride there own horses. Around us hundreds of tents had been set up on the mountain side and from the noise, a few thousand more had been set up on the plains below.

"Make way for the King! Make way, the King is here!" A voice shouted as we rode into the encampment.

"My lord!"

"Hail to you Sire!"

Théoden waved to him men and I could see he was trying to gauge what sort of numbers had been gathered. He spotted a Marshall and called out to him.

"Grimbold, how many?" He asked,

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold my Lord" He replied.

"We have three hundred from Fenmarch, Théoden King" Another Marshall called out.

"Where are the riders from Snowburn?" Théoden asked.

"None have come my Lord" Grimbold replied. Théoden smiled grimly and I joined in his grimace. Many had come, but there was no where near enough to even dint the forces of Mordor. I broke from the company and led Hasufel to the makeshift pens that separated the horses by rope. I removed his saddle and tied him to the post, but even with the saddle removed he continued to shift uneasily. I gently grasped his long face in my hands and ran my hand down it in a soothing fashion.

"_Qué es? Qué sientes? _(What is it? What do you sense?)_" _I asked quietly. His large brown eyes were wide as he darted them between me and the mountain that loomed above us. I followed his gaze and finally took in the dark stone monster that towered above us, crude; disfigured bodies were carved into the stone, corroded by the weather. My head tilted to the side as I left Hasufel and stepped closer to the valley, a chill running down the back of my spine raising my hackles. A horse cried to my left as he reared up, a rider struggling desperately to calm him. I looked away from the horse and saw Legolas and Gimli approach Eómer; I made my way over to them.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet" Legolas spoke first. Eómer finished putting the saddle away and turned to face us.

"They grow nerves in the shadow of the mountain" He muttered. I turned to look at the mountain and my eyes widened, I had been told of this place before, in ghost stories as a child.

"And with good reason" I turned to look at Eómer; he returned my look with a grim expression, agreeing with my comment.

"That road there. Where does it lead?" Gimli asked indicating the deep cleft that ran like a scar down the side of the mountain.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain" Legolas explained grimly.

"The Path of the Dead" I added, giving it the name it was referred to in the story.

"None who venture there ever return. That Mountain is evil" Eómer frowned before turning and walking away. I looked back to the sinister path and felt the chill grip at my spine again, the stories alone were terrifying enough, but to finally be in its presence was horrific. Farther up Aragorn appeared from within the line of tents and leant against a tall pillar of rock as he gazed at the crevasse it was as if he were in a trance as he stared at the ominous road. Gimli stepped away from Legolas and I, and went to join Aragorn, startling him as he pulled him away from the valley.

I gave the mountain one last uncomfortable glance before I busied myself with tending to Hasufel, fetching him a large bucket of water and something to eat, he needed to ready for war and I assumed we would be moving on as quickly as possible. Each moment that we spent here was another moment Gondor fell deeper into peril. Once Hasufel was tended to, and much calmer than he was earlier I left him to sleep, finally finding the time to search for food and water for myself.

I found Buion at one of the many small camp fires that were dotted amongst the tents; he shared it with Eómer and Gamling. Further up to the right Gimli and Legolas were stood around another smaller fire. I sat next to him and he handed me a plate of coated meat with some bread on the side.

"_Gracias" _I murmured quietly as I started into the meal, making quiet conversation with Buion which eventually grew into a group talk as more riders joined the fire seeking warmth from the closing night. They each brought their own tall tales and humorous experiences, lightening the mood slightly.

"I going to try to get some sleep" Buion commented as he stood up, "Guía" He nodded to me before setting off to the Gitana tents. A few of the riders followed Buion's lead and set off to bed leaving only Eómer, Gamling and I around the small fire.

"What does it mean, the term 'Guía'?" Eómer asked as Aragorn walked past slowly, I looked up and met his gaze doing well to conceal the yearning in my eyes before I turned back to Eómer.

"It translates directly into common tongue as 'Beacon' but we use it as a term for our guider, our leader" I replied. I looked back over my shoulder, but Aragorn had already disappeared into the jungle of tents.

The fire blazed in front of us dancing in the reflection of my yellow eyes, the flickering light catching the shadows of my face and casting an ember glow on my thick dark unruly, curls. Eómer leant forward seemingly amused.

"And what term would you use for me?" He asked

"Eómer does not suffice?" I chuckled as I gently teased him, he frowned lightly, yet a joy still remained in his eyes. "We have many words to describe you and the Rohirrim… not all of them are so kind" Gamling chuckled at my remark.

"What is you word for horseman?"

"'Jinete'" I replied, "And that is what you are"

I looked up as two people left the tent behind Eómer and Gamling.

"To the Smithy, go!" Eówyn gave Merry a maternal smile as he ran past us, occasionally stopping to wave his sword in the movements Boromir had taught him. I raised an eyebrow, it was odd seeing him fully clad in Rohirric armour. Eómer watched the hobbit as he ran past.

"You should not encourage him" He spoke to Eówyn without turning around, she glared at the back of his head.

"And you should not doubt him" She replied coldly. Eómer turned to face her.

"I do not doubt his heart…" He turned back around to the fire and looked to Gamling, "Only the reach of his arm" Gamling tried to stifle his laugh as he hid his mouth with his hand. Eówyn now let her glare roam over the two of them.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you" She snapped, "Why can he not fight for those he loves?" I narrowed my eyes on her as I realised she was no longer talking about Merry, more about herself. I wasn't the only one to notice as Eómer suddenly turned very serious. He got up and turned to her.

"You know as little of war as that hobbit" She turned to face him. "When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle takes hold" He walked towards her and I inhaled deeply as previous battles raced through my mind. "Do you think he would stand and fight?" Eówyn looked up at him with glassy doe eyes, "He will flee, and he would be right to do so" He leant forward and touched her shoulder, "War is the province of men, Eówyn" He gave her one last serious gaze before turning and sitting back down. Eówyn turned and made her way inside the tent.

"Am I excluded from that province as well?" I asked, leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees. Eómer looked up at me, almost as if he forgot I was there, or that in fact he forgot I was a woman. He opened his mouth but closed it again, gawping as my stern gaze pierced him. I knew he was trying to find a way to phrase that I wasn't like Eówyn, and he was right the two of us were of completely different breeds. "Good night _Jinete_" I frowned before turning and leaving the pair.

Night had now fully taken its hold and the sky was painted an inky black. I looked up at it I sat on the edge of the cliff, my legs dangling over the side. Beneath me on the plains lay the thousands of white tents, hundreds of small fires dotted in amongst them. A few soldiers armed with spears stood watched, pacing a few steps before giving the mountain an uncomfortable glance.

My attention was drawn away from them as my eyes caught movement on the winding path beneath me; they flashed a luminous yellow colour as I focussed my vision and stared at the cleared black and white image of the hooded rider. I stood and wait for the figure to reach the top, my hand clasping the knife hidden in my sleeve. The hooded man reached the top and remained calm as he sat gracefully on top of his dapple white horse, my eyes narrowed, I had seen that grace before. Carefully I stepped forward and only my keen eyes saw the face hidden in the darkness of his hood, I bowed my head before looking back up at Lord Elrond.

"I wish to see the King" he spoke, I nodded,

"Take him to the King" I ordered one near by guards, "He's a friend" I added after he gave Elrond and weary glance,

"Could you fetch Aragorn?" I asked of me.

"Of course" I nodded before I slipped away into the sea of tents, making my way towards the tent I knew to be Aragorn's. A light was still lit in it so I hoped he was awake, but as I slipped soundlessly into the tent I caught sight of him lying on the bedding. He was wearing only his black breeches and dark red shirt and it hung loosely on muscular torso. I sighed and quietly made my way over to him, kneeling by his side. He stirred in his sleep and groaned quietly as his breath became more ragged, my brow drew together at the sudden distress he was now in. His shoulders shook as if he was trying to prise it away from someone and his brows drew together.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped awake, his hand flew to a large hunting knife that hid under his pillow and without thinking he swiped it forward. I gasped in surprise as the blade caught my skin, slicing clean along my left side, cutting from the edge of my hair on my cheek bone to the edge of my jaw. I flinched away from him and stood up letting my hair cover the wound a few droplets of blood dripped from my chin and onto the fur lined floor. Aragorn's eyes widened as he stared at the blood on his blade then at me, finally waking up to what he had just done.

"K-King Théoden… awaits you" I forced out as I backed away from him, looking at the floor.

"Colette!" He called after me, but I had already disappeared out of the tent. He scrambled after me and poked his head out of the tent, but I had already slipped away amongst the sea of tents. He sighed heavily and cursed himself as he pulled his boots on and made his way over to Théoden's tent.

He entered the King's tent. Plush rugs lined the floors thick furs rested on the bed, on the tent walls Rohirric banners hung proudly and in the corner by the door a full suit of armour lay ready for battle. He looked at Théoden, but a hooded figure sat on one of the chairs caught his attention. He looked from Théoden to the figure and back again.

"I take my leave" Théoden spoke first, before slipping out into the night air. Aragorn watched him leave before turning back to the cloaked man. He stood and raised his hands, pulling back the thick hood, revealing his true face. Aragorn's eyes widened as he bowed to Lord Elrond.

"I come on behalf of one I love" Elrond spoke seriously. Aragorn rose from his bow. "Before she sailed, I made a promise to Arwen to make this journey when the time called upon it" Aragorn's brow drew together slightly. "The shadow is upon us Aragorn, the end has come"

"It will not be our end, but his" He replied determinedly.

"You ride to war, but not to victory" Elrond voiced "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith this you know; but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river" Elrond paused as shock settled on Aragorn's face. "A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the City in two days. You're out-numbered, Aragorn. You need more men"

"There are none" Aragorn sounded frustrated as he tried to plan around this new information. Elrond hesitated for a second before continuing.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain" He was almost reluctant to say it. A chill ran through the tent as Aragorn's face contorted angrily.

"Murderers, traitors! You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no-one" He hissed.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor" Elrond pulled a plain black scabbard from beneath his cloak; Aragorn's eyes fell on the weapon. Elrond stepped towards Aragorn.

"Anduril, flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil" he stopped in front of him as Aragorn took a few steps to meet him. Aragorn grasped the sword and took it from Elrond.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil" He murmured. His hand gently grasped the hilt as he drew the blade, lifting it in front of him to the candlelight danced off the pure surface of the blade. "… The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith"

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth" Elrond spoke to Aragorn, "Put aside the Ranger, become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt Road"

The two of them shared a phrase in elvish before Elrond took his leave, he pulled his hood back up and exited the tent, making his way to his horse.

I sat alone on the edge of the encampment; even the few soldiers that had been pacing on watch now sat huddled around a fire to keep warm. I let the night chill eat at my skin, all I could think about was the burn on my left cheek. My eyes darted to the left as I heard a horse approached, my eyes flashing before I calmed and realised it was just Lord Elrond. He pulled his horse to a halt and dismounted, soundlessly making his way towards me.

"Lord Elrond" I greeted him, he nodded but his eyes fell to the cut. It was a deep cut, and still continued to let a small amount of crimson blood leak from it, trickling down my jaw like a red tear.

"An accident" I murmured. He placed his hand over it and whispered inaudible words in elvish. My skin grew warn beneath his hand as the skin pulled back together, a dim glow radiating from under his palm. He pulled his hand away and I raised my fingers to my jaw, gasping as the large gash that was there was nothing more than a thin scar.

"You know the stories" He spoke, "Aragorn makes for the Dimholt Road, you need more men"

"_Hannon le _(Thank you)" I spoke in elvish, having picked up the words from Haldir and Legolas. Elrond smiled before turning and mounting his horse.

It was on the way back to my belongings I got intercepted by Buion. His lips were pursed as he was hesitant to speak to me. I, however, was too preoccupied with readying myself so I could meet Aragorn before he left I didn't take the time to analyse my second in commands mannerisms.

"I'm leaving" I announced first before he could speak. What ever he was going to say left his mind and his eyes narrowed, lips parting slightly in shock.

"Pardon?" He finally managed to force out, wanting clarification.

"I need to go" I repeated impatiently.

"You can't" He gesticulated wildly, "You're the guía, you can't just leave, what sort of a message does that give the people?"

"Buion you need to understand"

"No, you need to" He was forceful as he addressed me, "You need to lead the people, they should be your first priority"

"They are!" I spoke passionately. "That is why I need to go, we are outnumbered and face death not victory, I'm taking the path of the dead… it's there we'll search for more men" Buion looked at me with pure disbelief.

"The Path of the Dead? That is but a child's tale!"

"Please" I looked up at him, grasping his shoulders firmly. "Trust me, I need to do this if we are to survive" My eyes were large with sincerity as Buion looked torn, stuck between a rock and hard place.

"The people will be lost without you" He sighed, I smiled softly, knowing that I had worn down his argument.

"That's why we have you" I placed a quick kiss on his forehead, before weaving around him, racing to ready myself.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I raced back to my belongings and quickly strapped my bow and quiver to my back, and hid the remaining knives amongst the folds of my clothes. I slipped my bow over my shoulder as well as I quickly lifted Hasufel's saddle and began to ready him. I finished the last buckle on his saddle and pulled the bow from my shoulder when voice caught my attention.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies in the East. You cannot leave on the eve of Battle. You cannot abandon the men" Eówyn's voice was familiar. I looked up and peered around Hasufel, my eyes catching sight of Aragorn as well.

"Eówyn" His voice was soft as he walked around his to Brego's front.

"We need you here" He pleaded. I shifted as pain echoed in my heart; I went to move away, not wanting to force myself to endure listening to their lovers-tiff.

"Why have you come?" He asked. I froze on the spot.

"Do you not know?" She asked softly, my brow drew closer together and I gritted my teeth.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love" He replied, my eyes widened and I whipped my head back around, "I cannot give you what you seek." My jaw hung opened as Eówyn backed away from him. I had been so brainless; he didn't have deep feeling for her! "I have wished you joy since I first saw you" He whispered to her quietly as she backed away and hurried away from him. My eyes were wide as I tried to get my bearings, I looked back over Hasufel, but Aragorn and Brego were gone. Quickly I untied Hasufel and led him towards the path. I spotted Aragorn off to the side of the tents and approached him silently from behind.

He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of me. I could tell he wanted to come towards me, but was restraining himself.

"Figured you might want the company?" I bit my lip as I looked up at him through my dark lashes. The hair fell on my left side, hiding the scar. Aragorn smiled in relief as he took the few steps towards me and pulled me into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, as mine wrapped around his torso. I inhaled deeply; I had forgotten how much I loved his musky scent. He loosened the hug and raised his right hand, making to pull the hair away from my left cheek.

"Don't" I murmured as I grabbed his hand stopping it from moving any further. He looked down at me with soft, pleading grey eyes.

"I need to" His voice was a mere whisper was he slipped his hand from mine, leaving my finger to brush along his arm as his hand came closer to my face.

He shifted the hair away and over my shoulder. His eyes pained at the sight of the pale white scar, almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. His calloused fingers trailed down the small crack on my tanned skin. His fingers ran slowly down the blemish, so gentle in touch it was as if silk were gracing my skin. My eyes fluttered shut and I leant into his touch.

He pulled away and cupped my jaw in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I will never hurt you again" He promised me. "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologise for" I smiled softly up at him. "I am the one to be sorry" Confusion fluttered across his face. "I've hidden it because of fear… scared of my heart breaking again… But I've been so foolish" I rambled, "But I need to know… what do you feel? In here" I placed my hand over his heart "Who does your heart beat for?" I asked quietly. I clutched as his leather tunic.

"The feeling Eówyn holds for me is an infatuation" He raised his hand and swept my hair from my face. "But what I feel for you is so much deeper" he leant his head forward so that are lips touched, but not in a kiss, only an intimate moment. "Now tell me, who does your heart beat for?" His voice was low and seductive as his lips brushed against mine with every word.

"You" I replied breathlessly before pushing my lips harder onto his, throwing my arms around his neck. My hands found his thick black hair as my fingers trailed through it, twisting the locks gently beneath my palms. Aragorn kissed back with passion as he pulled his arms tighter around the small of my back and ran one hand up my spine. We pulled away from each other and rested our foreheads together.

"You can't come with me Colette" He spoke seriously. I pulled away from him and grabbed Hasufel's reigns.

"Amusing" I stated with a playful smirk on my face. "You make it sound as if that will stop me" I pulled on Hasufel's reigns and led him through the last line of tents. "Are you coming?" I called back to him. Aragorn cursed quietly before grabbing Brego's reigns and catching up with me. We past a tent and a familiar voice spoke up from a stool.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked as he stood up. I smiled at the Dwarf, but Aragorn seemed lightly frustrated. He was proud that his friends had courage but was adamant that he needed to do this alone.

"Not this time. This time you must stay behind, my friends" he spoke the two of us.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas smirked as he led Arod on the other side of Brego, saddled and ready to leave.

"And if you think dwarves are stubborn, you stand no chance of discouraging a woman" I smirked up at him.

"You might as well accept it, we're going with you laddie" Gimli concluded the argument. Aragorn shook his head, but the small smile of acceptance pulled at his lips. I smiled before turning and swinging up on the Hasufel; Aragorn mounted Brego, while Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod. As we made our way through the remaining few tents in single file, soldiers stood straight, confusion obvious on their faces. We reached the front of the path and a few of the men were trying to call us back, but we carried on regardless.

Aragorn led us into the gorge, a shadow falling over us as the rock faces trapped us on either side, withered, disfigured trees tried to grow on the harsh terrain, but looked more dead than alive. An unnatural chill ran over my skin as the air seemed to drop several degrees. I looked around cautiously, my hackles raised.

We rode constantly, and it seemed to take too long for the pale light of dawn to creep over the canyon walls. I looked down and stroked Hasufel's flank soothingly, his eyes were wide and his ears stood straight.

"What king of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked, being one of the first to speak in several hours.

"One that is cursed" Legolas replied. "Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain" I looked down; their cowardice reminded me of my own actions… to many actions… "And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people?" Legolas paused briefly, "The heir of him, to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead" Legolas concluded his iced words of wisdom, a chill hanging over the four of us. I looked to my slightly trembling hands, swallowing thickly as I recognised the similarities between the people of the mountain and Gitana.

Aragorn's hand found mine and encompassed them in soothing warmth, his calloused fingertips brushing against mine. I stopped trembling and looked up at him from underneath my black lashes.

"You're not like them" He murmured, his grey eyes filled with assurance. I tried to smile back at him, but it looked more like a grimace. He flashed me a concerned look before letting go of my hands. I exhaled heavily whilst turning to face forward again. Another silence followed us as we continued to walk forward, heading deeper into the sinister path.

We dismounted the horses, due to their discomfort and continued on foot. Slowly the path began to narrow, growing more barren with each step.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away" Gimli spoke as we slowed. To the left an aged door became visible. The air once again dropped another few degrees. The door was like a black hole in the side of the mountain, filled with nothing but shadows. It was lined with withered stone, with a carved plate at the top. Human skulls littered the sides and my gut churned uneasily.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead…" Legolas said, as he began to read the words engraved on the plate. "And the dead keep it. The way is shut"

A cold blast shot out from within the shadowy pit, an icy blunt force that pushed against our bodies. The horse whinnied loudly, spooked by the sudden wind. Hasufel reared up, pulling the reins from my grasp, he turned along with Arod and Brego, running away from the door.

"Hasufel!" I called after him.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouted after his own bolting horse. A new gravity seemed to befall the situation as I looked back to the door with a new weariness.

"I do not fear death" Aragorn growled lowly as he strode defiantly through the door, vanishing into the black mist. I licked my lips nervously and tried not the think of the shadows and instead thought of Aragorn as I followed him. Legolas didn't hesitate as he climbed in after me, leaving only Gimli on the surface.

"Well this is a thing unheard of!" He exclaimed quietly to himself. "An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it" He flustered before clambering after us.

As I entered the cave, my eyes automatically adjusted to the lack of light, flashing a dim luminous yellow, the inside of the passage way erupting into a picture of black and white. I reached into my pack and pulled out a torch, handing it to Aragorn. He murmured thanks as he took the torch and struck it alight, a bright light filling the near area, basking the cold, dark stone walls with light.

Aragorn led the way as we walked single file along a narrow path, the dark surrounding us. My eyes, still heightened in sense, flickered around nervously as the itch to run rippled down my legs. My breath increased, but as I looked to Aragorn my tried to calm it, forcing myself to push on further. My eyes saw it before the rest, the skulls of humans littering the walls and floor, abandoned and helpless.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli whispered from the back of the small company.

"I see the shapes of men and of horses" Legolas replied from behind me. I exhaled sharply and let my hand brush against Aragorn's, the small gesture sending comfort through the both of us.

"Where?" Gimli questioned.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned" Legolas uttered a reply. My head whipped to the side as I thought I caught a flash of movement but when my eyes settle on the spot all I saw was rock.

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh. Very good. Very good" Gimli's unease was obvious as he slowed, cautiously looking around, when he turned back he realised he was being left behind and called. "Legolas!"

The path widened in size as we walked, but the mist that clung to us only thickened making the path seem smaller. My eyes narrowed as sickly hands formed out of the mist. I cringed away from their cold grasp; it was so far from Aragorn's soothing warm touch. I looked ahead and gasped as my keen eyes saw the multiple skulls layer the floor on a bony carpet.

"Do not look down" Aragorn warned.

"Too late" I grimaced. "You forget my eyes see better than yours" I gulped, trying to focus on anything but the sound of the snapping bones beneath my feet.

The path opened out into a large chamber, the mist moved aside for us, but quickly encircled us. I looked around; the towering stone walls had disfigured buildings crumbling from them. It was nothing like the marvellous crafting of the dwarves, it was decrepit and wrong.

"Who enters my domain?" A sinister voice sneered; my eyes darted to find a ghostly figure that appeared before us. He wore tattered clothes and a crown, a majority of the flesh had peeled or rotted from his face, his eyes were nothing but sunken sockets, piercing us with a relentless gaze.

"One who will have you allegiance" Aragorn replied.

"They dead do not suffer the living to pass" The King of the Dead hissed slowly creeping towards us.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn snarled in reply, rising to his full height. The King merely laughed forebodingly, the mist that had remained a few feet away now grew thicker, turning a foul shade of green, it merged into a ghoul like city and the un-dead rallied against us, circling us like a predator.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it" That King recited in an eerie, bone chilling chant. "The way is shut! Now you must die!" Fear coursed through my veins as my eyes were wide, my breath shallow as I backed away from the advancing ghoul.

Legolas readied his bow quickly and fired, the arrow passing over my left shoulder. It was a perfect shot, aimed faultlessly at the King's forehead, but the projectile merely passed through the figure of the King and hit the ground a few feet behind him. My breath seemed to turn ice cold as a new gravity fell on the situation. Aragorn watched the arrow before fixing a defiant look on his face and moved forwards towards the King.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" He yelled.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King cried, drawing a pale green blade, ancient in design and brought it down on Aragorn. I made a twitch of a move forward, but froze as Aragorn drew a familiar blade, the newly formed surface of Andúril stood proud in Aragorn's grip. The swords clashed together, Aragorn and the King merely a foot apart.

"That blade was broken!" The King cried, Aragorn's jaw was tight as he caught the King by his neck and forced the un-dead royal back.

"It has been remade" Aragorn snarled, "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" He asked as he passed through the army. "What say you!" He cried louder, the lack of reply was slowly becoming unnerving.

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death" Gimli huffed.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled" Aragorn promised them, flourishing his blade. "What say you!"

The King merely released a hoarse laugh, his figure slowly fading away along with the rest of the ghost army. I looked around, a dropping sensation hit my gut and I knew deep down something wasn't right.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" The army disappeared entirely. The four of us were left alone in the dank chamber.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli bellowed into the darkness.

"We should leave… now" I uttered silently only to be met in reply by a gut churning cracking sound. My eyes snapped to the source of the sound and a weight dropped in my stomach as what remained of a building had started to fracture. Out of the cracks human skulls tumbled out, a torrent of bones.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled. We didn't need to be told twice as the four of us scrambled towards the nearest passage way. I grunted as the wave of skulls hit us, bile rising in my throat as their eyeless sockets stared at me. The force of the bones hitting against me was threatening to pull me under, only proving to fuel me further as I pushed forwards, running as fast as I could without tripping. We reached the smaller passage and sprinted down it, the crashing of bones behind us grew louder as the skulls followed us down the passage.

"Legolas run!" Yelled Aragorn. I gasped hopefully as my eyes caught sight of an opening of light. We pushed out of the mountain side, stumbling to a stop, hearts pounding in our ears. I exhaled heavily as I leant against the mountain side.

"'Fight _for_ me'" I quoted Aragorn, an impatient anger lacing my voice "Not, fight me" I shot a glare at the mountain.

I turned away from the mountain and looked at Aragorn, but he was looking elsewhere, over the edge of the ridge. I followed his gaze and frowned as I saw the black-sailed armada sailing down the river. Aragorn sank to his knees as failure pushed down on us all… They were our last resort… Legolas moved towards Aragorn, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

A noise shot out from my left and I darted away from the mountain wall, my eyes narrowing on the rock. The other three looked to me, then to the wall. Each of us shared an expression of shock as the King of the Dead walked through the stone and made his way towards Aragorn.

"We fight" He uttered in a low hiss, swearing his allegiance once again to the King of Gondor.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was with renewed zest that we headed down the craggy path of the mountain, towards the shore of the river. The Corsair ships were now only a hundred or so feet away and I could clearly see the skilled craftsmanship. The sails were a fanned black and the dark tan wood was smooth and well kept. Pirates didn't abide by many rules, but they cared for what they had. I stood next to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli on his other side, we were lucky, the pirates had yet to have seen us.

"You may go no further!" Aragorn called out as the ships slowed on there approached to the land. He stood tall, back straight as authority radiated from his very being. The ships captain stood and looked over the deck, curious as to the disturbance. "You will not enter Gondor" Aragorn commanded, remarkably calm despite the fact he was addressing an entire armada. A look of pure bewilderment passed over the Boson's face before his eyes narrowed in a mocking sneer.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The Boson ridiculed as he scoffed eyeing the four of us as if we were insane. A small knowing smirked danced across my lips at the unawareness of the Captain.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the Boson's ear" Aragorn spoke quietly to Legolas. The elf swiftly readied an arrow and aimed just to the side of the Boson's head.

"Mind your aim" Gimli smirked as Legolas pulled back the draw string. I turned to look at the dwarf, curious as to the smug tone in his voice and had to fight back a smile. Just as Legolas was about to release the arrow, Gimli nudged the tip of the bow, pulling Legolas from his original aim. The arrow was released nonetheless and cut through the air before lodging into the chest of the mercenary behind the captain. He spluttered before falling to the deck.

"Oh!" Gimli gasped melodramatically, putting his hand to his mouth. "That's right, we warned you, prepared to be boarded!" He yelled to the ships.

"Does that kill go on Legolas's total or yours?" I asked with a slightly cocked eye brow.

"Mine" Gimli growled out almost immediately. I bit back a chuckle and turned back to face the opposing armada.

A ship near by roared with laughter at Gimli's threat.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" A mercenary bellowed with a mocking laugh.

"Funny you should ask" I snarled, narrowed my yellow eyes on the unsuspecting sea-men.

"This army" Aragorn growled lowly as the vast army of the un-dead materialized behind us and swept forward. The pale green mist swept over and around my body, an icy touch been left on my skin as they past over the water and engulfed the boats. It took mere minuets for the ghosts to overwhelm the ships and destroy the crew, without damaging the corsairs at all. Then as soon as it had started the green mist faded leaving no mercenaries and no ghosts.

"Well, they are efficient" I marvelled as I looked to Aragorn, he smiled at me and I returned it. I turned back to the ships and took a vague estimate at the distance from the shore to the closest ship. It couldn't have been much over 100 feet I mused to myself before taking a short sprint towards the water and diving into it. My well toned muscles could easily fight against the current and pulled me quickly through the murky waters. The waters were cold and as I neared the boat I was glad it wasn't a few feet more, the chill was slowly seeping past the layers of soaked material and making its way towards my bones.

I reached the hull of the large corsair ship and with numbing fingers I fumbled with the rope ladder that hung from the deck. The breeze caught at my skin as I ungracefully hauled my drenched body onto the deserted deck, a shiver rippled through me. I exhaled heavily slowly regained my breath, a puddle of water forming underneath me as droplets of water slipped off of me. I turned at the sound of another body climbing up the side of the deck, met by the sight of a water logged Aragorn as he pulled himself over the side, much more gracefully than I did. His hair was darkened by the water and clung to his pale skin, droplets running from the soaked strands and landing on the deck. Gimli was hauled onto the deck next, Legolas giving the dwarf a boast over the railing that was too high for him to get over; he landed awkwardly and quickly scrambled back to his feet. Legolas vaulted over the side and glanced down at the dwarf a glint of amusement flashed over his eyes as he tried to hide the smirk.

Gimli glared up at Legolas before trudging off, grumbling under his as he presumably went to dry off in the sun. Legolas had obviously heard what he was saying and smirked to himself before heading in the other direction. I smiled weakly at the pair before my eyes shifted back to Aragorn, a sudden awkwardness falling around us. He went to speak but the King of the Dead materialized in front of him, startling me and cutting Aragorn off before he could speak.

I smiled weakly, but it looked more like a grimace, as I turned and walked away from the pair. Finding a quiet section of the large deck to remove everything from my bag and leave it out to dry in the sun. Another shiver pulled at me as the wind swirled again, reminding me of how thoroughly saturated my clothes were. I peeled the layers from my skin and laid them out on the deck along with my belongings to dry, leaving me only in my black breeches and loose white shirt, finally I pulled my water logged boot from my feet and tipped them upside down, a trickle of water pouring out of them. I abandoned my boots with the rest of my belongings and headed bare foot towards the edge of the deck, ringing my damp wet hair over the side, sweeping the wet tendrils away from my face, letting the sun bathe my skin dry.

A small yawn passed my lips and I looked to the setting sun, now that we weren't running for our lives of standing against pirates, my body had time to realise just how tired I had become. Slowly, I turned and made my way back to my belongings, settling down in a sheltered section of the deck, using my arm as a pillow and welcoming some well deserved rest.

Aragorn finished discussing the approach with the King of the Dead and sighed at the setting sun. His eyes scanned the deck as he turned away from the helm and searched for my familiar mass of black hair. He found me, fast asleep, surrounded by my dry belongings, shivering slightly in the cool night air. A soft smile graced his lips as he looked down at my resting figure, removing his own leather outer jacket and placing it over me. I stirred contently and curled deeper into the jacket, welcoming the warmth it brought with it.

I awoke with the pallid light of dawn, my yellow eyes fluttering open feeling fully revitalised and rested. My brow creased as I looked down and spotted the familiar leather jacket, a small smile greeted my lips as I was met with the relaxing scent of Aragorn.

A loud snore erupted from my left, sitting up I spotted Gimli sprawled out of the floor, his mouth parted as he snored once again. A few feet to the side of Gimli, Legolas rested gracefully his face a picture of peace as he too indulged in a few welcomed hours of sleep. As I continued to scan the deck, my eyes fell on a lone figure stood at the head of the boat.

I approached him quietly, leather tunic in hand.

"A watched pot never boils" I spoke airily, referring to his constant vigilance on the horizon, wishing the buildings into existence.

He was deep in thought I noted as I leant on the railing to his right. His eyes briefly flickered down to me before he sighed and looked back out over the water. I looked up to him, his lips were drawn tightly together, jaw set straight and his brow creased slightly.

"I know that look" I spoke first, analysing his face before looking back out over the water my eyes trailing along the horizon. "You're worried" I stated, my hand reached out and met his, lacing our fingers together. The action was small, but the peace it gave him was massive, warmth seemed to pass from my fingers, into his and up his arm, until it warmed his entire being. "We'll be there in time" I assured him, looking up to meet his grey eyes with a determined stare.

He exhaled loudly through his nose, most of the tension going with it. His grip tightened around my fingers and he looked towards the floor. My brow creased slightly as I studied his face once again, looking deeper into his inner motions.

"But that's not all you're worried about… is it?" I used my free hand to raise his chin, forcing him to look at me. A sad smile pulled at his lips.

"You can read me too well" He tried to joke, but it ended more like a grimace.

"It comes with being enamoured with you" I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm returning to the city of Kings" He spoke finally and realisation swept through my mind. "I doubt that I am ready"

"Aragorn" I spoke confidently, unlacing our fingers and grasping his face in both hands, our faces mere inches apart. "Believe me when I say this. You are more than ready… You have been for a while" I assured him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

My eyes flickered to the side and I smiled cheekily as I spotted the buildings out of the corner of my eye.

"The pot's boiled" I kissed him quickly again before turning and going to wake up Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn's brow creased gently before he turned and stared determinedly at the approaching buildings.

After waking Gimli and Legolas I returned to my dry belongings and packed them away quickly before speedily dressing in the rest of my clothes and weapons. When I finished I joined the three males by the side of the deck, the boat slowing as we made our final approach. A warm hand brushed against mine and I looked to Aragorn, our gaze said everything, wishing each other safety and protection.

"Late as usual, pirate scum" A gruff voice of an Orc grumbled and my heartbeat increased with anticipation. "There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on you sea rats get off your ships!"

I licked my lips in apprehension as Aragorn gave a small nod, the four of us vaulting over the railing and landing in the shallow water. Bewilderment past on their faces as they stared at the four of us as we approached them defiantly. I drew my sword from its scabbard on my back and started into a sprint.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli said to Legolas. A chill rose from behind me as the army of the Dead formed in a pale green mist. The un-dead flowed past us, engulfing the Orcs in a drowning fog, smothering them easily. The adrenaline of battle flooded my veins once again as I dived into the midst of the fray, my body twisting and turning with acrobatic grace, my slick blade cutting like a knife through butter. The Orcs, sensing a loss turned and ran through the ruined city, but the army of the un-dead rolled out through every building and street, easily catching the Orcs. We pushed through the city and paused as we met the edge.

I stood next to Aragorn as we looked out over the large battlefield in front of Minas Tirith.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

There's an extra section added on the end of Chapter 33 after receiving a review from Jag () - So thank you for pointing that out.

I looked to Aragorn as we stood before the battlefield, my breath ragged from the sprint from the dock, but adrenaline fuelled my body. He looked back at me and once again we wordlessly wished the other protection and safety. With that we charged forward, the four of us leading the mass of un-dead down the gradually sloped field and into the fray of battle.

Horsemen charged haphazardly through the battle, any form of military order had long since been lost, weaving around the fallen, Orc and man alike, all the while being careful to avoid the giant Mûmakil. I eyed the giant tusked creatures, wild men sat astride them firing down upon the unsuspecting horsemen. I was pulled from my analysis of the charging beasts as Orcs charged at me. I twisted around their blows and struck at their weak points, under their arms, their backs, any chance I got to land a blow my sword fell, dark blood staining the previously innocent land.

I looked up once again, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were a hundred or so feet away now, the commotion of battle forcing us to separate. Around us the sea of green mist swallowed the opposing army, gradually pulling the battle towards our favour. Another Orc dived for me, only to be swiftly cut down by my blade. I looked up again and gasped in surprise as a familiar horse cantered towards me, blood stained his coat, but thankfully it wasn't his. Hasufel circled me once, eyes wide with adrenaline. As he circled me again I jumped onto his bare back, sheathing my sword and drawing my bow, using my legs to steer to horse.

It was strange how at that moment I did not think of the lack of saddle and reins, or doubt my control of him. We were bonded by a shared instinct of war, his body reacting to every subtle change of weight and twist of my torso.

Once again my eyes fell to the charging Mûmakil, with every sweep of their heads and heavy landing of their feet more men and horses fell. With a slight twitch of my knee Hasufel was brought around, carrying me towards two stampeding beasts. Hasufel was alert as he weaved around Orcs and raining arrows, bringing me closer to the Mûmakil.

We were almost directly under the head of the creature before I readied two arrows and released them, sending the sharp points directly into the eyes of the animal. It screeched loudly in blinding pain flailing its head as the wild man lost control of the beast. I shot again at it's left ear, piercing the thin flesh, it flinched away from the hit and veered to the right, colliding into the side of another Mûmakil, the two of them collapsing heavily to the earth. The very ground shaking as the heavy animals dropped.

Hasufel neighed triumphantly as I pushed my bow back over my shoulders and drew my sword, steering with my legs. Hasufel turned back around and we looked out over the calming battle field. The un-dead army swept over what little remained of the Orc army while Rohirric men stood in awe at their unlikely comrades. My eyes saddened as I looked at the countless bodies of brave men who had fallen in the battle, their souls no longer on this world, but the pain of their departure lingered with the living.

I spotted Aragorn a hundred or so feet away and made my way towards him, dismounting from Hasufel as I did so. It was an instinctive reaction for the both of us as we quickly scanned each other searching for any injuries of damage. I spotted nothing other than tiredness and gave a smile of relief as I wrapped my arms around him in a deep hug, his arms securely wrapping around my in reply.

I pulled away from him and looked to the side, relaxing further once I saw Gimli and Legolas approaching us. It was strange how much of a family these previous strangers had become… Boromir was right Strangers can become friends.

"You're not injured?" Aragorn asked quietly, his voice low in my ear.

"I have a promise to keep" I winked at him, the pair of us turning to the white city of Minas Tirith. A memorable chill settled in the air as the King of the Dead materialised in front of us, his army forming behind him.

"Release us" He spoke directly to Aragorn.

"Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads; despite the fact they're dead" Gimli murmured to Aragorn, though he was heard perfectly by both myself and the King of the Dead. It occurred to me that maybe I should teach the Dwarf the art of whispering.

"You gave us your word!" The King hissed menacingly, Aragorn ignored Gimli.

"I hold your oath fulfilled" Aragorn spoke gently to the King. "Go, be at peace"

A look of pure bliss past over what remained of the Kings' face as the entire army breathed a sigh of relief, a cool breeze washed over us carrying the un-dead with them, finally taking them to the after-life. I looked up at Aragorn and caught him eyeing the great spike of white that was Minas Tirith. I grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You're ready" I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me before turning around; I followed his gaze and let my smile grow as I caught sight of Gandalf and Pippin. Gandalf gave a knowing smile as he subtly looked at our secretly entwined hands before bowing to Aragorn.

I had almost relaxed to a victorious contentment until a heartbroken cry ripped across the air. I whipped around at the sound of the cry.

"No!" Eómer bawled as he cradled a body in his arms. My eyes widened in horror as I stared shocked at the petite, golden haired woman in my arms.

"…_You will find your way to a battle field…_"

My own advice rattled through my mind and a thick wave of guilt flooded my heart, chilling every aspect of me. Eómer's cries of pain hit me again, I was unable to look away frozen to the spot as I realised I was once again the cause of pain.

Eówyn was quickly carried into the city and taken straight to the houses of healing. I followed, in a daze of shock, not fully taking in the destruction of the city, walls lay crumbled, the main gate was nothing but a pile of splinters and corpses of Orc and man seemed to line every street. Once in the houses of healing Eówyn was rushed off to a room and immediately tackled by a swarm of healers. I exhaled heavily and looked away.

I heard footsteps nearing and I looked up, Buion approached me, his right bicep bandaged and his face adorning a few light scratches. I would have smiled, but his grim expression started a new tide of sadness to build.

"_Lo siento _(I'm sorry)" He apologised before I could speak. I swallowed thickly and looked through the door of the room he had just come from, by eyes widening as I caught sight of a familiar old woman.

"Franchette" My voice was a mere whisper of shock as questions shot through my head like stray arrows. "What… When…" I fumbled over my words. "How?"

"During the siege she was hit by debris, her left arm was crushed and she sustained a serious head wound" He informed grimly. My eyes flickered back to Buion as pain slowly swirled in my gut churning into another, more devastating emotion.

"Why is she even in Gondor?" My eyes were harsh as I looked to him. He shifted awkwardly.

"I tried to persuade her to remain in Edoras" He replied, trying his best to calm the tempest like glare that was building behind my yellow eyes. "But she was determined to come to Minas Tirith, there was no stopping her" My jaw set, teeth grinding together as I glared at the floor before I narrowed my eyes and looked to Buion.

"You knew" I growled lowly, Buion's eyes widened slightly. "You knew she was here all along and you didn't tell me" My voice grew and Buion shrank away slightly. Aragorn rounded the corner and stopped in confusion as he spotted my livid state. I didn't even notice him, my attention solely focussed on Buion.

"Colette-" Buion tried to reason with me, raising his hand to comfort my shoulder.

"No!" I yelled at him, drawing the attention of most of the people near by. Aragorn snapped into movement and began walking towards us. "This is all your fault!" I screeched at Buion. I lurched forward, seizing him by the collar of his shirt, drawing his face closer to mine. Violent emotions ripped through me in a vicious uproar, each any every brutal feeling flashing across my eyes. Buion's eyes widened at the sheer force of each emotion that he played witness to. "She's like this because of you" I hissed lowly at him, "She's dying because of you" Aragorn had reached us by now, his large hands wrapping around mine as he encourage me to released Buion. I ignored him and leant closer to Buion's ear. "_La mataste _(You killed her)"

Finally I released my grip on him, pushing him violently away from me. Aragorn tried to turn me to face him, but I carelessly pushed him away and rushed down the hall, into Franchette's room. I slumped by her right hand side, clutching her hand tightly in mine.

Aragorn resisted the urge to shout and chase after me and instead watched; his heart paining as he saw me in such distress. He turned to Buion, shooting a look that clearly demanded answers, but the yellow eyed man had already turned and walked away.

I kissed Franchette's hand as I knelt by her bedside. I tried desperately not to look at the large bandage that was wrapped around her head hiding what was sure to be a large, death bringing gash. Her face was pale and her hand was cool. My eyes strayed once again, against my better judgement as I spotted the limp, bandaged limb that was her destroyed left arm. I spent hours by her side, wiling her back to consciousness, yet with each minuet her chances grew slimmer and slimmer. My knees were stiff and aching due to my position on the stone floor. A healer took his chances as he entered the room with a chair and a plate of food, he also ran a quick check over Franchette's condition, his frown said it all. I left the food untouched, my body under too much emotional stress to eat, but I took the chair, sitting vigil by her bedside.

Aragorn had cleaned himself up and tended to Eówyn before returning to me. Thankfully he had treated her arm in time and it looked at if the golden haired woman was going to recover. He understood that I needed to calm down before I was ready to talk maturely to anyone. He remained in the corridor as he spotted me, weary looking and drained. Yet I remained oblivious to the world around me, muttering quiet words in my native language, reminiscing old memories with Franchette, willing her back.

Buion joined Aragorn, running a hand through his hair as the pair of men watched me. Aragorn looked to Buion, waiting for the answers he wanted earlier.

"Who is she?" Aragorn asked.

"Her name's Franchette" Buion replied, "But she's the closest thing Colette has left to family" Buion sighed once before moving back down to corridor. Aragorn watched him leave before making his way into the room.

I didn't need to look up to know that it was him; I could recognise his footsteps and presence anywhere. I exhaled shakily before looking up to him, my eyes had lost all their previous hostility and now just looked like a child's, lost and confused. He crossed what small distance remained between us and pulled me up into a much need hug, his large calloused hand running through my hair while the other wrapped tightly around my waist. I inhaled deeply, taking in his soothing sent before exhaling shakily, my nerves reaching their frayed ends. Aragorn made a murmured, soothing sound pulling me closer to him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I mean a while, but school work has been burying me, but after reworking my schedule a bit I should be able to post weekly… Sorry once again for the delay, if you're still reading this you deserve a medal, you're much more patient then I would be…_

Aragorn had convinced me to eat, forcing the first piece of bread past my lips. He had then tried to get me to sleep, but I had been adamant about staying by Franchette's beside, even if I had agreed to close my eyes, my mind wouldn't stop churning, it refused to slow down.

I sat on his lap in the chair, my head resting on his broad chest while my eyes remained fixed on Franchette's face. The sound of his heartbeat helped soothe me somewhat and the slow circles he drew on the back of my hand with his thumb sent pacifying waves, relieving my tense muscles. We'd been silent for hours before I finally broke it.

"She…" I inhaled deeply, "She's the closest thing I have to a mother. My birth mother died before I was old enough to remember her; it tore my father apart… But Franchette, she just joined us" I paused; Aragorn let me have a moments silence. "She never tried to replace my mother, but she filled the hole that was there. She advised my father and taught me everything she knew… Her wisdom began my knowledge"

"She'll recover" Aragorn assured me. I tried to smile, but grimaced in the end.

"What you know of me isn't perfect, far from it, but everything that's good about me stems from her" I managed a weak smile as I looked up to him. A small groan pulled my attention away from him and towards the stirring figure in the bed. Her right hand twitched as her eyes began moving behind the lids, the determined old lady forcing herself awake once again. A sound of muffled delight escaped my lips as I lurched from Aragorn and grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, brief confusion danced across her face before she spotted me and smiled weakly. Tears of happiness glazed over my eyes.

"You look a mess" She greeted me her voice hoarse; her eyes scanning my tangled hair and dirt speckled face "Why are you always a mess?" All I could do was laugh, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I prayed you would find your way back" I murmured.

"I had you to guide me" She raised her hand to my cheek, stroking my hair as she did. Her eyes strayed from mine and found Aragorn who was standing a few feet behind me. "You're the man" She spoke; Aragorn stared at her in confusion. I stood up and laced my fingers with his, gently encouraging him to join my side. "You're the man Colette came back for" Aragorn looked down at me, an inner amusement flashing through his eyes, whilst I tried desperately to hide the growing blush on my cheeks.

"Franchette, this is Aragorn de Isildur" I introduced. Franchette's eyes widened before a rebellious smile lit up her face. I smiled at her reaction, glad to see she approved.

"A pleasure to meet you Aragorn de Isildur" She nodded to the tall man. She turned back to me, "You should rest" She eyed the dark circles under my eyes and the drained posture of my body.

"You should rest Colette" Aragorn agreed, tugging at my arm slightly.

"I will, go on ahead I'll rest in a few minuets" I smiled up at him. I was sure that they both saw through my false words, but he left anyway. I watched him leave before sitting down next to Franchette.

"You're not going to rest?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you come to Gondor?" I asked quietly. Franchette's lips pursed.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the city man I met one summer?" She tried to change the course of the conversation.

"Do not avoid my question" I spoke gently, yet with an undertone of force. "And yes you have" My eyes twinkled with amusement; the romance she had shared with that man was frowned upon by the entire clan, when they eventually found out.

"I needed to see it again, at least one more time… To cast my eyes on this pure white city" She sighed contently.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why stay hidden?" I leant forward in the chair, desperate for an answer. She cast her eyes to me.

"Because I knew you would over react, you mother me more than I mothered you" She replied. I opened my mouth to argue before snapping it shut, very much aware that she was right. I slumped back in the chair and thought back to my argument with Buion.

"And you trusted Buion over me?" I didn't look at her as I spoke.

"No, he found out by chance… found me in the stables readying a horse. He tried to tell you actually" She replied. I looked up at her, eyebrows creased, "You spoke to him before you left for the Path of the Dead. But you never let him speak his news" My eyes widened briefly before relaxing as I exhaled heavily, running a hand through my hair.

Franchette yawned, her eyes drooping as she tired quickly. I watched as she slipped carelessly into a peaceful sleep, her body taking its own time to recover. I continued to sit by her bedside, my mind at peace now I knew she was away from the immediate danger. Slowly my eyelids grew heavier, drooping more and more until I could no longer hold them open, my chin dropped to my chest and my breathing grew slow, sleep finally catching up with my body.

Aragorn knew me well enough to know I hadn't gone to a room to seek a bed and rest, but he gave me time to speak with Franchette nonetheless. So when he returned he made sure to open the door quietly, careful not to disturb the slumber of either of the inhabitants. His eyes softened as they caught sight of my sleeping figure, a few strands of hair falling across my cheek. He walked forward and picked me up, one hand slipping beneath my knees and the other supporting my back.

He froze as I stirred gently, but relaxed when all that came of it was me snuggling closer to the warmth and comfort of his well formed chest. He took me from Franchette's room and out of the houses of healing, taking me to his own room since I had yet to sort out my own arrangements.

He laid me on the soft bedding; even in my sleep I missed his warmth. I stirred once again, shifting my head to my right as I snuggled into the heavenly, feather filled pillows.

Aragorn faulted in his step as he caught sight of the pale line of white that ran down the left side of my face. A cold chill ate at his heart and he swallowed thickly, his eyes downcast in shame before he retreated out of the room.

It was hours before I even came close to awaking, my body relishing as it finally got a chance to recuperate. I blinked awake, the evening sun still pushing its way past the drapes on the window, casting lazily onto the well polished floor. I sat up, eyebrows creased, unable to recall how I ended up in the room, or even who's room this was. My eyes fell to a pile of belongings on the corner; I easily recognised them as Aragorn's.

I got up from the bed, slipping my worn boots onto my feet and smoothing my hair down somewhat with my fingers. I made my way into the corridor and looked curiously left and right, the lack of healers made it obvious to me that I was no longer in the houses of healing. A chamber maid passed by at the end of the right corridor carrying pristine bed sheets, each neatly folded.

I turned to the left and walked silently along the corridor, it was now that I wished I knew more about the lay out of castle. I reached the end of the corridor and took the sharp right turn, gasping as I almost collided with a tray littered with food and water. Out of reflex I gripped on the persons arms to help them steady the tray.

I glanced up and smiled weakly with obvious guilt at the sight of Buion, he took my smile gratefully and relaxed his tense muscles.

"How are you?" he asked,

"Better" I replied,

"I was just taking this to Franchette" He indicated to the tray but paused as he eyed me, "Colette I'm sorry-"

"No, you have no reason to be sorry" I shifted and glanced to the floor. "I'm the one that over reacted" Silence fell between us. I raised my hands to head and pressed my palms against my temples, exhaling heavily. "How am I supposed to do this?" I asked, looking up at Buion, desperation flickering over my eyes.

"Colette?" Buion eyes softened and he put the tray down on a table near by.

"How am I supposed to do this properly? How am I supposed to guide the Gitana? I struggle to guide myself!" I continued, the flood gates having been opened and all worries that had been building behind my inner walls came spewing out. Buion's face was of pure shock, he had suspected that I doubted myself, but never on this scale. "I've hardly left the houses of healing, I haven't been to any council with the leaders, I don't know how the people are-"

"Colette it's in your blood" He tried to soothe interrupting my rant.

"People keep saying that" I sighed heavily, pulling my hands from my face and gesticulating. "But how will blood make me make the right decision?" Buion was silent. "It won't! It's nothing but a red liquid that keeps me alive!" I answered my own question. "You need someone with experience, someone who my father trusted in his council, someone that he began to train to become the next Guía"

"Don't you think we tried that?" Buion asked, I paused in my rant and stared at him, my lips parted slightly in brief surprise. "The council was constantly trying to get your father to choose an apprentice, but he always replied _'I have my successor, separated by distance, joined in blood'_"

"He said that?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"He believed in you Colette; he believed in you more than you believe you yourself" Buion paused, "That's why the people are so willing to follow you anywhere, you're your fathers' legacy, you're the only person he believed in; so you're the only person that they believe in" My eyes were wide as I stared at him. He nodded to me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder reassuringly before picking up the tray and continuing his route to the houses of healing.

I stared wide eyed at the floor as my mind churned, thoughts swirling around before I could fully grasp them. I leant back against the wall, my head rocking back causing me to the look at the pearly white ceiling. Buion's account of my fathers words echoed in my ears, even after his death my fathers advice still lingered, he still guided me…

A door opened to my right, my head rolling lazily to the side to see who it was. But the sight caused me to jump to attention my jaw hanging slack in shock. Walking away from me at the end of the corridor was a man I knew so well, his shoulder length dirty blonde hair was neater now and his chest heavily wrapped with bandages. A firework of hope exploded in my chest as I started towards him, sprinting towards the man.

"Boromir?" I gasped, as I grabbed the mans' arm and gently turned him around. My smile dropped as I wasn't met with Boromir's face.

I had seen what I had wanted to see. I knew that I was infatuated with Aragorn, but that didn't mean to say that I didn't wish Boromir was alive, he was a dear friend and I did love him, even if it wasn't in the romantic fashion anymore.

I looked up at the man in front of me, his face was remarkably similar to Boromir, the same jaw line, the same lips, the same nose, even the same hair, but his eyes they were different. They didn't hold the spark Boromir's had when he looked at me. My mind worked quickly, this man had to be related to Boromir and I remembered the stories he had told me of his younger brother.

"I am not Boromir" Faramir spoke sadly. I let go of Faramir's arms and swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry" I glanced over his face once again before finding his eyes. "You look like him" Faramir's brow creased slightly and he stood straighter.

"Who are you?" his voice was quiet, but with an assertive undertone. I smiled weakly; even his mannerisms were a lot like Boromir.

"Colette de Luca" I introduced with my full name for once. "Guía of the Gitana and a close friend of Boromir's" Faramir was stunned somewhat with the amount of information that I lumbered on him in one sentence. He had grown used to seeing his newly acquainted yellow eyed comrades around the houses of healing, but to meet their _female _leader, the heir of Luca, who claimed to be a friend of his late brother, was a lot to comprehend. "You must be Faramir, he told me a lot about you"

Faramir's eyes roamed deep into my eyes, seeing nothing but honesty and sincerity. He smiled weakly and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I returned the smile and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You… you knew him well?" He asked with a degree of hesitance as I pulled away from him.

"I did" I nodded. Faramir opened his mouth, but closed it again, having a mental debate with himself before he spoke once again.

"Did he… was he alone? When he died was he alone?" I could see the pain in his eyes, not to mention the waver in his voice.

"He fell protecting those he cared for, and in the end we were there with him" I answered empathically. "He was an honourable, noble man"

"I know" Faramir spoke softly.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The sun was fast approaching the centre of the pale blue wash it made its daily journey across. Beams of light poured from the ball of fire, landing on the white buildings of Gondor and slipping through the gaps in between.

I left the hall of bedrooms and made my way through the winding streets, my eyes locked on the citadel that towered above the houses. If Aragorn were to be anywhere it would be there. My boots were soft on the paved floor and it wasn't long before I emerged from the city streets and made my way into the citadel.

I marvelled at the sheer grandeur of the citadel, it stood tall above the rest of the city, a mass of perfectly carved white standing proudly against the mountain behind it. It was like a watchful guardian for the people beneath.

Guards hustled about, a majority were making an effort to repair some of the major damaged left from the attack, but either way they were too preoccupied to notice a small, petite figure slip through the halls. Upon reaching the upper level I ascended the stairs into the bright sun once more, entering a tranquil garden.

My eyes scanned over the garden, the vibrant green grass, well cut and manicured, was defined by a boarder of white marble path. In the centre of the garden, where the four white paths met to form a cruciform pattern, a circular pond of still, clear water, with a single stone sculpture stood. To the right of the pond a white tree remained, decrepit looking and weak. Its spindly white tendrils stood on end as the trunk twisted upwards. My feet carried me forward as I stared, almost in a trance at the plant; I stopped in front of the tree and let my eyes roam over the withered trunk.

As a child I had been told stories of how Isildur and Luca took an impossible quest to retrieve a sapling from Númenor, it grew and it blossomed in accordance to the line of Kings. Yet this tree was not the same one the story spoke about, it was a decent of the original, a line teetering on the edge of extinction, Aragorn's line.

I raised my hand and brushed my fingers of the rough bark, my hand paused over the wood. It was strange, how sad the tree appeared, yet beneath cold exterior a distant hope still dwindled. An urge rose inside me to comfort the tree and a thought of Aragorn shot to the very forefront of my mind. As the memory of the dark haired man warmed my heart, the tree itself seemed to react; the sickly looking bark seemed to shift ever so slightly, shinning in a more radiant manor.

Happiness flickered over my eyes before I moved past the tree and continued my way into the fortress. I entered the pristine building, it seemed to be one of the only areas that wasn't damaged by the attack, and looked left and right before turning to the right. I took a few more turns, passing various rooms that seemed to be specifically for the Steward before I spotted two soldiers, guarding a large dark wood door.

"What dealing do you have here?" One guard asked me as I approached them.

"I am looking for Aragorn" I replied.

"All members of the council are currently preoccupied in the chamber, he cannot come out yet" The other guard replied.

"Then I will have to go inside then" I replied. The guards stiffened and shifted their grip on their spears.

"No one is allowed in" His voice was stern and assertive. My eyes narrowed.

"I am the leader of the Gitana; I have a right to be in there" My eyes flashed dangerously as I stood fearlessly in front of the guards. One of them snorted.

"Miss, just go back to your wagon, the council will be over in a few hours" The one on the right said with a mocking smirk. My eyes narrowed as I debated the notion of forcing my way through, fighting my way past the guards but a much more subtle idea sprang to mind. I fixed the guards with one last glare before I turned and walked away, making my way to the small personal kitchen I past on the way in, it contained a few basic necessities and running water, I assumed it was for the guards use.

The small kitchen was empty when I entered, allowing me to root around in the various cupboards, upon finding a herb cupboard I grinned wolfishly. I pulled multiple herbs that I recognised from Franchette's teachings. It was strange how the city folk would have all of these ingredients and yet not know what they did when mixed together.

I cut the herbs before grinding them into a paste; I then added a small amount into two glasses of water, stirring the liquid until it was completely colourless again.

I placed the glasses on a tray and looked around the kitchen, spotting a maids apron and bonnet in the corner. I quickly slipped then items on and picked up the tray making my way back to the guards.

I approached the guards quietly, making sure to keep my head down, though the bonnet did help to conceal my identity. I paused in front of them and offered the tray to them, they took a glass each.

"About time" The one on the right grumbled as he took a mouthful.

"Oh are you shy?" The one of the left jeered as he too took a swig of his drink. I smirked and looked up.

"Not in the slightest" I replied. There eyes widened.

"You!" They hissed moving to step forward, but froze as their eyes went dreary and they collapsed backwards, falling asleep due to the herbal paste in their drinks.

"City folk" I rolled my eyes before pulling off the bonnet and apron. I pushed open the doors and the conversation halted immediately as all eyes fell on me as I strode into the hall.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Eómer stood in a relaxed gathering whilst Gimli sat sprawled on the throne, smoking his pipe. I flashed Aragorn a stern glance before looking over the rest of the group.

"So much for chivalry" I eyed the group. "A room full of gentlemen and not one of you waits"

"Colette?" Eómer's eyes were widened as I joined their circle I looked to the Rohirric man to find him looking over my shoulder at the two collapsed guards.

"They're just sleeping" I dismissed, "They'll wake up again soon… probably" I turned back to face the group of men and looked at Aragorn. He looked wearily at the guards before looking back to me.

"Colette, you shouldn't be here, you need rest"

"I have rested" I growled at him, "And have you forgotten that you currently have Gitana behind these walls, there are Gitana that want to fight with you and yet no Gitana were present here?"

"Colette-" Aragorn tried again.

"I have every right to be here and you know it" I silenced him with an icy glare. Looking back Aragorn found it unbelievable how eyes such a warm colour could look so cold.

"I didn't mean to offend you" He spoke sincerely, his eyes filled with an apology.

"I know" I smiled gently into his grey eyes before sobering up "Now where were you?" I asked, turning back to the rest of the council.

"We are discussing Frodo and Sam's current… predicament" Eómer replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening" Gandalf announced grimly, walking across the hall.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it" Aragorn said.

"Yet the dark cloud in the east continues to grow" I murmured.

"He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping" Gandalf nodded to me.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli growled from his place in the throne.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom" The wizard argued, "I've sent him to his death" A heavy silence smothered the group.

"No" Aragorn broke it, all eyes falling to the dark haired man, "There is still hope for Frodo" Aragorn turned to Gandalf "He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that"

"How?" Gimli asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at Aragorn curiously before, catching the daring glint in his eyes. My eyes widened as I realised what he was planning, swallowing thickly.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate" Aragorn explained to the council. Eyes widened as the council stared at Aragorn, Gimli choked on his pipe.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms" Eómer argued.

"That depends on how you define victory" I spoke gently, yet my voice cut through the mounting tension. I looked directly at Eómer with gentle eyes, "It's a battle that we most likely won't survive, but if thanks to us Frodo can destroy the ring then our families and our people will be safe… For me… that is victory" Eómer looked at me with admiration before Aragorn spoke again.

"We can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves" Aragorn continued.

"A diversion" Legolas summarised.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli chuckled; I couldn't help but flash the dwarf a small smile.

"It's our specialty" I smirked at the dwarf who grinned back at me.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait"

"Oh, I think he will" Aragorn smirked; I raised an eyebrow at him.

After the meeting I made my way to the castles main kitchen sorting some food for myself and a second plate for Franchette. The houses of healing were much calmer now, most of the patients were stable and on their way to recovery.

I knocked once on Franchette's door before opening it, she looked at me from her sitting position in the bed, her skin was livelier, her eyes brighter. But her arm was draped across her chest in a sling, completely lame. Sat at her bedside, was the familiar figure of Buion.

"Hello" I greeted them, placing the plate on her beside table. Buion nodded in reply, "How are you today?" I asked Franchette,

"Fine, fine" Franchette dismissed with a wave of her hand. I raised an eyebrow in amusement before turning to look at Buion. "I need to call a meeting" I announced to him,

"Of who, the council are back at Edoras?" He asked,

"Of every guerreros" I corrected; he raised his eyebrows but didn't question it further. I looked back to Franchette and smiled at her, "Eat" I commanded jokingly, she rolled her eyes but picked up her plate nonetheless. I exited the room with Buion. Franchette looked at the door as it closed and smirked to herself.

"Children" She chuckled before turning back to her dinner.

"You want to speak to everyone?" Buion asked,

"Yes" I nodded, "More than ever we need to be united, I can't do that if all I do is relay messages down the chain of command"

"Si Guía" He grinned before we split ways and began gathering the people.

Meanwhile Aragorn strode quickly down the long hall, Andúril gripped tightly in his hand, so much so that the skin on his hand had turned white. His grey eyes narrowed as he approached the pedestal, a spherical object lay covered beneath a cloth. The Palantir had caused him pain before, but not this time.

He pulled the cloth from the inky stone and took it in his hand, holding in front of his face. It was ice cold in his palm before it suddenly erupted with heat, a fiery image bursting across the surface of the ball. Aragorn's face contorted into a snarl as he glared at the eye of the enemy, the black speech assaulting his mind.

"Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more!" He hissed, raising Andúril. "Behold the Sword of Elendil"

From within the heart of the flame, a dark figure clad in jagged black armour marched forward. The scene quickly changed showing the back of a small, petite person, collapsed on the ground, numerous black curls pooled over her shoulders and with a gut churning realisation, Aragorn recognised me. The image shimmered before it showed me lying on a battlefield, the Serpiente had fallen by my side, shattered, my skin had lost all of its usual healthy glow, and my eyes were left open covered with a glassy pale. My entire front was soaked in blood, as well as a single trail falling from the corner of my partially open lips.

Aragorn stumbled backwards, the Palantir fell from his hand dropping to the floor and rolling to the side. Aragorn choked in his own breath as the image of me replayed itself over and over again in his mind.

He darted out of the hall and sprinted through the city. The image burnt into his mind, but accompanied with determination…

Even if it killed him, he would never allow that to happen to me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

My face was solemn as I finished my meeting with the Guerreros; many of them were nursing injuries but no matter how scarred they were physically it seemed impossible to douse the flame that blazed in their eyes. I had been honest with them; I had informed them of our plan and its slim chance of success with almost certain death. Yet they continued to stand tall and vowed to win this war or die trying. I turned to Buion as the last of the Guerreros disappeared into the depths of the castle.

"I'm leading them to death" I sighed as I sat down on the ledge behind me, rubbing my tired eyes with my finger tips.

"They know that" Buion spoke as he sat down next to me. "They've made their choice"

"That doesn't make it any easier. Part of me wanted them to run from this battle… at least then I would know they're safe" I smiled weakly with dark humour. "But the larger part of me knew they would never run"

"You should get some rest" Buion placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're starting to sound like Franchette" I commented causing Buion to smirk.

"Rest" Was all he said before getting up and disappearing down the corridors of the castle. Silence engulfed the hall before the sound of fast foot falls filled the air. Aragorn appeared from around the corner and sprinted towards me. I stood to greet him, confusion written on my face. But before I could even speak his large arms pulled me into a tight, tense embrace. I returned to hug but quickly pulled away and stared at him in confusion.

"Colette" His eyes were wide as they scanned over my face, taking in every detail.

"Aragorn?" I questioned.

"You're safe" he murmured before pulling me into another hug, only increasing my confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he released me, moving to hold me at arms length.

"Colette, do not fight tomorrow, please I ask only this of you… do not fight tomorrow" His eyes filled with desperateness and it made my stomach churn uncomfortably. I pulled myself from his grasp and looked at him with stern eyes.

"You ask something of me I cannot give you" I shook my head.

"I need to fight tomorrow; my place is with my people and by your side"

"Colette-"

"You and I started this quest together; we both knew the risks and deep down we knew it would come to this… I can't abandon our cause now… I can't abandon you now" I raised my hand and caressed his cheek. "Trust me I hate the thought of you going to battle… it chills me to my core; but this is something we need to do"

"When did you get so wise?" He uttered softly as he pulled me into another.

"It was bound to happen at some point" I chuckled as I burrowed my head into his chest and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I pulled away from him, but left my arms around his neck and he kept his around my waist. "You know if I were to die tomorrow I wouldn't mind"

"Colette, don't speak like that" His eyes were wide in shock.

"I wouldn't mind because I'd know that one day you'd join me and we'd be together… death is a bridge we all come to at some point and I would cross that bridge happily knowing that you would meet me on the other side" He relaxed at my reasoning. "All this time I thought it was death that I feared… but it wasn't… it was dying alone"

"I will never abandon you" he promised before capturing my lips in a sweet, promise sealing kiss.

After our evening meal, that we had named our last supper, we retired to our rooms. I was halfway to my room before I paused, changed direction and walked towards Aragorn's bedchambers.

My hand hesitated for a second above the dark wood of the door before I knocked. Aragorn opened the door moments later wearing only his breeches and a loose fitting shirt.

"Colette?" His brow creased slightly.

"If tonight is my last night I don't want to spend it alone" My voice sounded smaller than I remembered. I looked down at the stone tiles.

"Neither do I" Aragorn smiled softly as he took my hand in his calloused one and welcomed me inside his room.

The night I spent with him wasn't filled with words for there was nothing we could say. We simply lay together, wrapped in each others arms holding on tightly to the time we had left. It was with a strong degree of reluctance that my eyes finally closed to allow my mind some slumber. I had no intention of sleeping. I wanted to spend every final moment memorising Aragorn's face; listening to his heart beat; feeling the warmth of his skin.

Aragorn awoke before me the next morning and stared at my sleeping form. He allowed himself a brief flash of selfishness as the thought of running away together past through his mind. He couldn't help but hate how this war would most likely bring an end to a relationship we never truly got to start. But with a twisted sense of irony he realised that without this war we never would have met. His fingers traced the side of my face lightly before he rose from the bed and began preparing for the day ahead.

I woke up later to an empty room and stared at the side of the bed Aragorn had been on. My hand traced over it to find the sheets cold to touch. I sighed heavily before leaving the room and heading to my own chambers to prepare myself.

I entered my chambers and was surprised to see not only my weapons freshly sharpened but also the shinning metal of Gitana armour. The various separate dark metal plates had seams of a silver alloy running through them. I lifted up one of the chest pieces and ran my finger over the smooth metal. It was surprising to say the least; as Gitana armour was custom crafted to the size of the combatant and I could not recall ever being fitted. I took one of the arm pieces tried it on for size and blinked in surprise as it fit perfectly. A smile crept across my face as I quickly changed into a fresh pair of breeches and shirt and began assembling my armour. Before I fastened the chest pieces on I caught sight of the small wooden box containing the seed that Galadriel had gifted to me. It hadn't left my person once since I had received it; and it wasn't going to I decided as I removed the seed from the small wooden box and secured it with the folds of the red sash around my waist.

Once I was done I turned and caught sight of my armoured self in the mirror. The handle of my sword peaked out from over my shoulder the sheath being strapped to the back just under my quiver which was filled with white feather fletched arrows. The bow itself was resting lightly on my shoulder. To complete my arsenal of weapons there were several knives strapped to my person and secured in place by material that wrapped around my limbs. It unnerved me somewhat as I realised how ready for this battle I appeared. Finally, the complete the leader I had dressed to be I slipped the Serpiente onto my arm.

Upon making my way down to the streets I set to work trying to locate Hasufel. It wasn't easy maintaining my composure as I walked past tearful family after tearful family. Wives, mothers and sisters were saying their goodbyes to young men many of which, like me, were struggling to remain composed.

I found Hasufel and was pleased to see that the stable hand had already prepared him for battle. He whinnied softly as I approached and welcome the hand that I ran down his flank.

"Today is the day my friend" I muttered to him before leading him out of the stables and mouthing him with an ease years ago I never imagined I'd have. I led him through the busying people and it wasn't long before I spotted the stand out armour of the Guerreros. "Buion!" I called over the crowd as I made my way over to them. He looked up and pride visibly swept over his face as he assessed my appearance. "I assume this is your doing?" I raised a brow as I motioned to the armour.

"We can't have our Guía unprotected" He smirked.

"Thank you" I nodded to him and looked up, noticing that the Guerreros were all looking at me. "Thank you to all of you" I spoke loud enough for them to hear. "I never believed we would face a threat like this again" I admitted to them. "It never crossed my mind that our homes, our families, our very existence would face a terror like the one we face today" I paused. "A lesser man would run" My voice rose slightly. "But my brothers, we are not lesser men. I am proud to lead you and I am proud to fight by your side" My speech was met with a loud cheer from the Guerreros which enticed a swell of warmth in my chest.

With words aside I, and the rest of the Gitana, made our way to what was left of the large wooden gates as they were beginning to open. To my right Buion sat astride a horse he had managed to befriend. As we approached the gate my breath seemed to get caught in my throat as I caught sight of Aragorn. But it wasn't Aragorn as I remembered him from last night. This Aragorn was adorned with the royal colours of Gondor and held himself with a royal dignity astride Brego. He was speaking to Eómer and Gandalf who was seated on Shadowfax.

"Colette?" An irked Franchette caught me unaware as she approached me. I dismounted from Hasufel and made my way over to her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked her concernedly.

"Well since you were obviously not coming to me I took it upon myself to come and say good bye to you" She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. I opened my mouth to reply but just closed it again and looked away ashamed. "Colette?" Franchette prompted. She could read me well enough to know when something was on my mind.

"I do not like good byes" I admitted. "And you are someone I wish never to say good bye to" I looked up at her.

"Then let's not" She smiled softly, as she used her healthy hand to lift my chin. "I'm proud of you Colette and I know that you father would be too" It felt as if the breath left my body completely as I wrapped my arms around Franchette and held her tightly.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear before pulling away and smiling at her one final time.

I returned to Hasufel and rejoined the ranks as the troops began to move out. I could see Aragorn at the head of the army and made my way towards him. He turned to look at me as I rode by his right hand side and his eyes widened at my appearance before they softened and he gave me a small smile. I reached over and gripped his hand lightly with mine before removing it and looking ahead at the long, darkened path to Mordor.

After several hours our journey seemed to be drawing to an end as the menacing Black Gates rose from the horizon. I gripped Hasufel's reigns tighter as the air seemed to harden and grow cold. The chill seeped through my skin and spiked into my bones.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked quietly as he looked around carefully as if expecting Orcs to spring up from the ground. Aragorn looked back at us, meeting my gaze for a moment before he led me, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eómer and the Hobbits towards the gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn bellowed at the gate. "Let the justice be done upon him!"

The metal gates creaked open just wide enough for the horse and rider on the other side to ride through. Both he and the horse were armoured with the same black metal that the gates were made of. The only exposed flesh that was visible was the greying skin that seemed to be rotting around horrid cracked lips. Encased in those vile lips were long yellow teeth that seemed to have been sharpened into points.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome" The mouth growled through a twisted smirk. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return" Gandalf ordered.

"Aha!" The mouth's smile twisted further. "Old Greybeard I have a token I was bidden to show thee" The mouth lifted up a glistening shirt of Mithril.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried as the shirt was tossed to Gandalf. "Frodo!"

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded as he fingered the shirt.

"No!" Merry cried.

"Silence" He ordered again. My jaw clenched as a chill rippled across my entire being causing my hands to shake.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his hosts. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did" The mouth proclaimed. Aragorn rode forward. "Who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade" It mocked. My eyes flashed dangerously as the chill in my body boiled into anger. My shaking hands found new certainty as I reached quickly to a knife strapped to the calf and threw it swiftly at the mouth. The blade whistled threw the air before finding its target of the jagged teeth. The mouth, still very much alive turned to face me, thick black blood oozing out from the sides of the wound whilst the knife remained lodge in the mouth. It hissed at me before Aragorn swiftly drew his blade and decapitated.

"I guess that concluded negotiations" Gimli muttered.

"We're not here to negotiate" I growled.

"I do not believe it" Aragorn announced. "I will not" He turned back to join us as the Black Gates opened to their full extent; revealing a wall of Orcs and metal marching towards us. "Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn cried as our small party rode back to the join the main body of the army.

"Show no mercy" I spoke lowly to Buion as I approached him. He nodded; the two of us turning to face the on coming army with narrowed and determined eyes.


End file.
